Nueve meses
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Tsubasa y Sanae se han casado y están esperando un hijo... ¿Qué aventuras les esperan a ellos y a sus amigos en el tiempo que tarde en nacer el heredero de los Ozhora? Tsubasa x Sanae, Taro x Alisse, Genzo x Lily, Stefan x Débora, Ken x Paola, Berenice x Izawa, Carlos x Caro.
1. Capítulo 1

Nueve meses (Un fic sobre Tsubasa y Sanae).

**Nueve meses.**

**(Un fic sobre Tsubasa y Sanae).**

**Capítulo 1.**

_**Tokio, Japón.**_

_**Después del World Youth...**_

_Se había enfrentado a muchos adversarios. Había afrontado toda clase de dificultades en el campo de juego. Había tenido que lidiar con lesiones que habían puesto en peligro su futuro como futbolista. Pero nunca, nunca, había tenido tanto temor como ahora. Estaba por dar el paso más importante de su vida, más importante aun que el Mundial que acababa de ganar. El triunfo que buscaba ahora era el logro más valioso que un hombre pudiese desear obtener: el amor. _

_Ella había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, desde el día en que se conocieron, apoyándolo con una lealtad inquebrantable reforzada por el amor más puro. Pero, ¿aceptaría ella unir su destino al de él de una forma definitiva? No lo sabía. Pero de algo estaba seguro: no se daría por vencido. Lucharía hasta el final por lo más hermoso que había iluminado su existencia. Ella era lo que él más amaba en el mundo._

_Y ahí estaba ella, luciendo tan hermosa como él la veía en los recuerdos que mantuvieron unidos sus corazones cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron separados por un enorme océano, parada en el centro del estadio que había sido testigo de su victoria, y que él esperaba que también fuese el escenario del mejor momento de su vida. _

_Se acercó a ella, con paso firme, aun cuando su corazón latía con más rapidez que nunca. Ocultó su pequeño presente detrás del que siempre había sido su mejor amigo, su inseparable balón de soccer. Ella lo miró con esa dulce manera que demostraba cuánto lo amaba._

_Sanae, tenía la intención de darte esto si ganaba el Mundial.- dijo Tsubasa, ofreciéndole un hermoso anillo de compromiso, que descansaba en una pequeña caja de terciopelo.- Espero que lo aceptes. _

_Tomó el anillo y se colocó a ella en el dedo. Sanae comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, y su sonrisa parecía un arcoiris que surge después de una suave lluvia. _

_Soy tan feliz.- susurró ella.- No es verdad lo que dicen de que nada viene de tu primer amor. Hoy, mi sueño también se ha hecho realidad._

_Al oír estas palabras, Tsubasa se sintió el hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra. Dejó caer, por primera vez, a su mejor amigo, para tomar a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos y darle, por fin, su primer beso de amor..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Pronto comenzaron los preparativos para la boda. Sanae apenas y se daba abasto con todo lo que tenía qué hacer: conseguir su ajuar, encargar las invitaciones, ordenar las flores, elegir el menú, decidir quiénes serían sus damas de honor, etc... Afortunadamente, sus dos mejores amiga: Yukari Nishimoto y Kumi Sugimoto estaban ahí para apoyarla en todo, además de que la madre de Tsubasa y futura suegra, aparte de su propia madre, también ayudaban en lo que podían.

Suerte que tienen los hombres.- bufó Sanae, un día que estaba de lo más harta.- Tsubasa en estos momentos debe de estarse rascando el ombligo o jugando al sóccer con sus amigos iguales de inútiles...

Jajaja, no te pongas así.- pidió Yukari.- De seguro que Tsubasa también ha de estar algo estresado...

Sí, como no.- replicó Sanae, con sarcasmo.

Anda, que al menos te casarás.- suspiró Kumi.- Y con el hombre de tu vida...

Sanae y Yukari se quedaron calladas. Para ninguna de las dos pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que Kumiko estuvo enamorada de Tsubasa cuando ellos se encontraban en la secundaria... Sin embargo, Kumi era buena perdedora y decidió hacerse para atrás cuando se enteró de que Tsubasa estaba enamorado de Sanae...

No me miren así.- pidió Kumi.- Lo que sentía por Tsubasa fue hace mucho tiempo. Ya quedó atrás.

Lo sé.- sonrió Sanae.- Lo siento, es solo que te escuchaste tan triste...

¡Sí, pero porque por más que lo intento, lo más cercano que tengo a un hombre en vida es Urabe! Y ya no digo Ishizaki, porque acá la buena y paciente y loca de remate de Yukari ya se quedó con él... .- exclamó Kumi.

Lo dices como si fuera una penitencia.- rió Yukari.

¿Y no lo es?

Sanae volvió a reír. Ella agradeció que sus amigas estuviesen ahí, ya que ella sola se hubiese vuelto loca... Sanae revisó por millonésima vez la lista de pendientes: aun le faltaba ordenar las flores y contratar una adecuada banda de músicos...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Tsubasa jugaba al fútbol con sus mejores amigos de toda la vida: Genzo Wakabayashi, Taro Misaki, Mamoru Izawa, Teppei Kisugi, Hajime Taki, Singo Takasugi, Yuzo Morisaki, Aoi Singo y Ryo Ishizaki. Aunque no lo quisiese reconocer, Tsubasa estaba muy nervioso por su próximo matrimonio...

Oigan.- llamó Ishizaki.- ¿No vamos a hacerle una despedida de soltero a Tsubasa?

¿Cómo dices?.- Tsubasa respingó.

Sí, una fiesta de soltero, ya sabes... .- repitió Ishizaki.

¿Te refieres a una de ésas fiestas en donde todos se ponen ebrios y varias chicas bailan semidesnudas?.- inquirió Genzo.

Anda, que no se oye tan mal.- sonrió Taro.

A eso mismo me refiero.- Ishizaki sonrió como mono.

Eh, no sé si sea una buena idea... .- murmuró Tsubasa, a punto de caer presa de un ataque de pánico.

¿Y por qué no?.- comentó Izawa.- Podría ser divertido...

Y muy interesante... .- añadió Kisugi.

Sobre todo por las mujeres semidesnudas.- rió Taki.

Uhm...

A Tsubasa le parecía una pésima idea. Le producía pavor todo aquello que pudiese recordarle su muy próxima boda...

No sé.- musitó él.- Digo que no me parece buena idea...

¡Oh, vamos!.- Ishizaki palmeó la espalda de tu amigo.- Te encantará. Será mucho mejor que te des una pequeña pero buena destrampada antes de que te ates a Sanae...

Lo dices como si eso fuese algo espantoso.- lo regañó Genzo.- Si Tsubasa le pidió matrimonio a Sanae es porque la ama y quiere pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

¡Miren quién lo dice!.- se burló Izawa.- El conejo hablando de colitas esponjadas. Tú eres el soltero más acérrimo que conozco, no he sabido que tengas ninguna novia.

No soy el único.- replicó Genzo.- Ahí tienen a Misaki...

Pero a Misaki mínimo le conocemos a Azumi Hayakawa.- rió Kisugi.- Y a ti, ni una sola chica...

Azumi solo era mi amiga.- Taro se puso colorado.

Ajá. A otro perro con ese hueso...

La conversación pronto se desvió del tema original, cosa que le dio a Tsubasa un alivio momentáneo. Sin embargo, Ryo le sonrió a su amigo con picardía y Tsubasa supo que no estaba a salvo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae aun no encontraba el vestido de novia perfecto. Había visto miles, pero ninguno le gustaba. Según la nueva moda impuesta entre los matrimonios en Japón hoy en día, las parejas podían escoger el casarse en una iglesia cristiana y Sanae y Tsubasa harían esto, así que la elección de un vestido de boda adecuado resultaba aun más complicado. Yukari y Kumi habían acompañado a Sanae por todas las tiendas de vestidos de novias en Tokio y no habían encontrado nada que le agradara a la futura señora de Tsubasa Ozhora...

Ya recorrimos Tokio al menos unas tres veces.- comentó Kumi.- Créeme, Sanae, no van a aparecer vestidos de novia nuevos solo porque visitamos varias veces la misma tienda.

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.- suspiró Sanae.- Pero no quiero darme por vencida aun... Tiene que haber algo...

Está bien, Sanae.- Yukari le lanzó a Kumi una mirada recriminatoria.- Es tu boda y tiene que ser perfecta. Tárdate todo lo que quieras en escoger tu vestido de novia, aun tienes tiempo...

Y por fin, después de mucha búsqueda, el vestido perfecto apareció: un bellísimo vestido confeccionado en raso color perla, ajustado hasta la cadera y de ahí caía graciosamente en ondas hasta los tobillos. Era precioso y no estaba muy caro, era el vestido perfecto...

Ojalá que tengan en mi talla.- comentó Sanae, esperanzada, cuando entró a la tienda a preguntar por el vestido.

Y para fortuna de ella, la tienda tenía un modelo del vestido en la talla de Sanae, aunque era el único. La chica se lo probó, emocionada y salió a contemplarse en el espejo. Yukari y Kumi se quedaron sin aliento.

Te ves hermosa.- sonrió Yukari.

Te ves tan linda que me dan ganas de llorar.- confesó Kumi, emocionada.

¿De verdad creen eso?.- Sanae se contempló en el espejo y comprobó que, efectivamente, se veía divina con el vestido.

Le queda perfecto, señorita.- sonrió la empleada.

Éste es.- Sanae sonrió, radiante, a sus dos amigas.- ¡Éste es el vestido perfecto!

Cómpralo.- sugirió Kumi, dando palmadas.- ¡No esperes más!

Me lo llevo.-le dijo Sanae a la empleada.

Muy bien señorita. ¿Prefiere liquidarlo de una vez o solo deja un adelanto?.- quiso saber la empleada.

Uhm.- Sanae lo pensó. Aunque el vestido no era caro, Sanae no contaba en ese momento con la cantidad de efectivo necesaria.- Mejor solo dejo un adelanto. De todas maneras, creo que estará mucho mejor cuidado aquí en la tienda.

Muy bien.- sonrió la mujer.

Sanae se quitó su vestido perfecto con mucho cuidado y se lo entregó a la empleada como si le hubiese entregado su vida propia. La mujer envolvió el vestido y lo separó y le hizo a Sanae el recibo correspondiente, después de recibir el adelanto, claro está.

Tiene treinta días a partir de hoy para venir a recogerlo.- le dijo la empleada.- Después de eso, no le aseguramos el apartado.

No se preocupe.- sonrió Sanae.- Vendré por él antes.

Yukari, Kumi y Sanae salieron de la tienda muy emocionadas y cuchicheando lo mucho que Tsubasa se sorprendería cuando viese aparecer a Sanae con ese vestido tan bello. Sanae suspiró.

Bien, una cosa menos por buscar.- dijo.- Ahora, solo necesito encontrar los zapatos adecuados...

Yukari y Kumi intercambiaron miradas y elevaron sus ojos al cielo...

**Notas:**

Bueno, pues ya me conocen... No me podía quedar con las ganas de escribir otro fic y éste se me ocurrió por el hecho de que Sanae está embarazada de Tsubasa en el Golden 23, además de que quería escribir algo diferente, con otra pareja como protagonista, así que aquí va este fic. En esta historia incluiré a mucha gente conocida y a otra no tan conocida, jajaja, a ver qué tal sale.

Por cierto, lo que está escrito en cursiva forma parte de mi fic "Las alas del amor" y lo puse en este fic porque me pareció que sería un buen inicio, esta historia empieza a partir de donde se quedó este fic que les comento. Por cierto, la manera en como Tsubasa se le declaró a Sanae realmente ocurre en el World Youth.

Lo de que los novios japoneses prefieren casarse ahora en iglesias cristianas lo leí en alguna parte, pero no me acuerdo en dónde.

Y este fic va dedicado a Isabelita

3

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Tsubasa trataba de no caer en el delirio. Su madre, su prometida y su futura suegra le hablaban de cosas como flores, iglesia, manteles, menú, camareros, el vestido, los zapatos... Tsubasa decía que sí a todo, aparentando una calma que no sentía.

El vestido que compré es precioso.- sonrió Sanae.- Sé que te encantará, no por nada pero me veo preciosa con él...

Y los zapatos son un primor.- dijo la señora Nakazawa.

Lo que no sé es si van a querer que las damas de honor lleven vestidos especiales.- comentó la señora Natsuko.

¿Yukari y Kumi? No.- negó Sanae.- Ninguna de las dos quiere ir vestida igual que la otra y la verdad a mí me da lo mismo.

Gracias a Dios. ¿Aparte del vestido de novia y de su propio traje, Tsubasa tendría que preocuparse también por los vestidos de las damas? ¡Era una locura! ¿Casarse siempre había sido así de complicado?

Y aun faltan los músicos.- comentó Sanae, suspirando.

Qué bueno.- respondió Tsubasa, automáticamente.

¿Te parece perfecto que no tengamos músicos para la recepción?.- gruñó Sanae.

¿Qué?.- Tsubasa se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.- ¡No! Quiero decir que... Bueno, lo que traté de decir es que...

Que la boda te interesa un pepino.- Sanae hizo un puchero, a un punto de llorar.- Yo me he esforzado mucho para que nuestra boda sea perfecta y a ti te perece de lo mejor que no tengamos músicos aun...

Las señoras Ozhora y Nakazawa optaron por fingir que necesitaban con urgencia un vaso con agua. La situación era bronca de enamorados y mejor dejarlos solos a Tsubasa y a Sanae para que resolvieran sus problemas ellos mismos. Ni Natsuko Ozhora ni Akane Nakazawa eran metiches y no se involucrarían en los problemas de sus hijos.

Sanae, tranquilízate, por favor.- pidió Tsubasa.- Claro que la boda me importa, no digas esas cosas...

Por momentos parecías que ni me estabas poniendo atención.- se quejó Sanae.- Muy seguramente estabas pensando en el sóccer...

¡No!.- mintió Tsubasa.- Solo pensaba en lo maravillosa que será nuestra boda...

¡Mentiroso!

Escucha, Sanae.- pidió Tsubasa.- Te dije que me parecía bien que aun no tuviésemos músicos para la boda porque... Porque uno de los muchachos de la selección me dijo que conoce a unos músicos geniales y quería contratarlos...

¿En serio?.- Sanae pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

Sí.- mintió Tsubasa.- Son geniales, escuché una grabación de ellos y me encantaron... Solo que no te había dicho nada porque quería que fuese sorpresa hasta que estuviese bien confirmado...

¡Ay, Tsubasa, perdóname!.- Sanae se lanzó a los brazos de su prometido.- Soy una tonta, me he dejado llevar...

No te preocupes, mi amor.- suspiró Tsubasa, de alivio.- Es solo que estás dejando que la boda te estrese demasiado y más bien deberías de disfrutarlo...

"Miren quién habla", a Tsubasa lo regañó una vocecilla en su mente. "Si tú eres el primero al que le tiemblan las piernas cuando oye la palabra ´boda´". Sanae y Tsubasa se besaron. Natsuko y Akane regresaron poco después.

Ya no hay que preocuparse por los músicos.- le dijo Sanae a las mujeres.- Tsubasa ya los consiguió.

¡Qué bien!.- exclamó Akane.

Tsubasa se acercó a su madre con el pretexto de que quería un poco del agua que ella traía en un vaso.

¿Casarse siempre ha sido así de complicado o se volvió así solo en los últimos años?.- inquirió Tsubasa, suspirando.

Siempre ha sido así.- rió Natsuko.- Aunque casarse es lo menos difícil. Lo realmente complicado es el matrimonio... Y los hijos...

"¡Hijos!", pensó Tsubasa, angustiado y a punto de salir corriendo y dejar en la pared una marca con la forma de su cuerpo. "¡Tranquilo!", ordenó otra voz. "Vamos paso a paso. Primero el matrimonio, lo demás vendrá después".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo, Taro, Ryo, Mamoru, Teppei, Aoi, Yuzo y Urabe charlaban sobre la despedida de soltero de Tsubasa.

¿Qué opinan?.- comentó Ishizaki.- ¿Contratamos algunas estrípers?

Para empezar, primero deberíamos saber si Tsubasa realmente desea una despedida de soltero.- señaló Genzo.

Vamos, Wakabayashi, no seas aguafiestas.- protestó Ryo.- De seguro que Tsubasa se muere por una, pero no lo va a admitir jamás.

Uhm...

Me parece una genial idea.- intervino Urabe.- Sobre todo por lo de las estrípers...

Aquí vamos de nuevo.- suspiró Taro.

Ya, ya.-rió Izawa.- Ya sabemos que Azumi te trae loco pero el que estés a dieta no significa que no puedas ver el menú...

¡Ya les dije que Azumi solo es mi amiga!.- protestó Taro, colorado como jitomate.

Sí, ándale...

¿Entonces qué? No nos desviemos del tema.- intervino Ryo.- ¿Cuándo le hacemos la despedida de soltero a Tsubasa?

Lo normal sería que fuese unos tres o cuatro días antes de la boda.- comentó Kisugi.- ¿Qué les parece?

Me parece bien.- asintió Ryo.- ¿Y dónde contratamos a las estrípers?

Busquemos algunas en el periódico y ya.- comentó Aoi.

Si serás ingenuo.- Ryo le dio un golpe al muchacho en la cabeza.- Las estrípers no se anuncian en el periódico...

Ya nos encargaremos de eso.- comentó Urabe.- Aun tenemos tiempo...

Genzo y Taro se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa caminaba por la calle, algo desesperado. ¿De dónde sacaría él a los músicos que tocarían en la boda? Sanae se estaba encargando de todo eso y ahora por un estúpido descuido sería Tsubasa quien tuviese que encargarse de buscarlos... Tsubasa iba tan preocupado que no se fijó por dónde iba y chocó contra un hombre moreno, alto y musculoso, que llevaba el cabello largo y rebelde hasta media espalda.

Tú no sueles ser así de distraído, Tsubasa.- comentó Kojiro Hyuga, quien iba en compañía de Ken Wakashimazu, Takeshi Sawada y Kazuki Sorimachi.

¡Ah! Hyuga.- se sorprendió Tsubasa.- Lo siento, es que iba pensando en un problema marca demonio que tengo...

¿En serio?.- se sorprendió Ken.- ¿Cuál? Si acabamos de jugar el Mundial y no tendremos que preocuparnos hasta dentro de un año...

No se trata de fútbol.- suspiró Tsubasa.

¡Anda la osa! ¿Tsubasa preocupado por otra cosa que no sea el sóccer? ¡Eso sí que era nuevo! Los cuatro ex Toho lo miraron con sorpresa.

En serio, ya dinos qué te pasa.- dijo Hyuga.

Es que me metí en problemas graves.- Tsubasa se puso muy serio.

¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Ken, igual de serio, pensando que Tsubasa había cometido un error muy grande.

Es que... ¿Prometen no decir nada? Anden ustedes, que ya parezco una chica.- bufó Tsubasa.- Mi problema es que le dije a Sanae que conseguiría a los músicos para nuestra boda y no tengo ni una maldita idea de dónde los podré sacar.

Ken, Takeshi, Kojiro y Kazuki se miraron entre sí y después rieron a grandes carcajadas.

Anda, que pensamos que tendrías un problema más grande.- Hyuga rió con muchas ganas.

Es un problema grande.- Tsubasa miró a los hombres con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Si eso es todo lo que te preocupa, yo puedo ayudarte.- comentó Kazuki entre risas.- Tengo una amiga que tiene una banda y es realmente buena...

Sí, claro, una "amiga".- se burló Ken, en voz baja. Kazuki lo ignoró.

¿En verdad?.- Tsubasa estaba esperanzado.- ¿Y son buenos?

¿Bromeas?.- rió Kazuki.- _Shadows of Soul_ es una de las mejores bandas que existen en Europa…

Nunca los había escuchado.- se sinceró Tsubasa.

No me sorprende. Si ellos fuesen futbolistas, conocerías hasta el número de tacos que calzan.- se burló Hyuga.

Bueno, ¿te interesa?.- preguntó Kazuki.- Para decirle a mi amiga que se ponga en contacto contigo.

Te lo agradecería enormemente.- asintió Tsubasa.

Bueno. No te preocupes.- contestó Kazuki.- Mi amiga se pondrá en contacto contigo mañana mismo, sin falta.

¿Puedes hacer que la líder de _Shadows of Soul _se ponga en contacto tan rápido con Tsubasa?.- se sorprendió Sawada.

Es que tiene mucha influencia en ella.- rió Ken. Kazuki tuvo ganas de golpearlo.

Bien, amigos.- Tsubasa al fin respiró.- Se los agradezco enormemente...

Bueno, el cielo lo había socorrido esa vez. Tsubasa tendría más cuidado de cuidar su bocota para la próxima ocasión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae al fin había conseguido juntar el dinero que le hacía falta para terminar de pagar su vestido de novia. Yukari y Kumi decidieron acompañarla, pues ya se habían acostumbrado a las largas búsquedas y las aceptaban como una aventura. Las tres chicas iban muy sonrientes y felices de la vida, charlando sobre lo maravillosa que sería la boda de Sanae. Una vez en la tienda, la chica se dirigió hacia la empleada que la atendió la primera vez y le dijo que iba por su vestido de novia.

Ya tengo listo el dinero.- sonrió Sanae, feliz.

Muy bien.- sonrió la empleada.- Permítame un segundo, ahora vuelvo.

Sanae, Kumi y Yukari vieron cómo la empleada se dirigía hacia el sitio en donde guardaban los vestidos apartados, tardándose mucho en salir. Las tres chicas observaron después que la mujer salía con cara de contrariedad y se disponía a hablar con una empleada más joven.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.- murmuró Kumi.

Cállate, Kumiko.- la regañó Yukari.

Sane vio con espanto que la empleada se dirigía a ella con expresión compungida.

Señorita Nakazawa.- musitó la empleada, con vergüenza.- Lamento lo ocurrido, pero parece ser que ha habido un muy lamentable error...

¿Qué pasó?.- Sanae sintió un nudo en el corazón. ¿Le habría pasado algo a su vestido perfecto?

Parece ser que... .- la empleada se armó de valor.- Parece ser que... Se vendió por error...

¿QUÉ COSA?.- Sanae gritó.- ¡No puede ser cierto, usted me dijo que lo apartaría!

Lo sé, lo sé.- la empleada no sabía ni cómo explicarle.- Pero es que Akiko es nueva en nuestra tienda y no sabía que esos vestidos no debían de venderse...

¡No puede ser verdad!.- Sanae casi se suelta a llorar.- ¡Mi vestido!

Lamento mucho lo ocurrido.- se disculpó la empleada.- Pero tenemos una amplia variedad de vestidos que podrían...

¡De ninguna manera!.- gritó Kumi, enojada.- ¡No vamos a comprar en una tienda que no mantiene el compromiso de apartar los vestidos de sus clientas! ¡Regrésenos el dinero que dejamos como adelanto ahora mismo!

La empleada no tuvo cara ni para chistar. Les regresó a las chicas el dinero, el cual Kumi tomó ya que Sanae lloraba desconsoladamente en el hombro de Yukari. Una vez fuera de la tienda, Yukari y Kumi llevaron a su amiga a tomarse un té para que se relajara.

Todo me está saliendo mal.- gimió Sanae.- ¡Se acaban las flores que quiero para la iglesia, no encuentro a alguien que me haga el ramo a mi gusto, no habrá filete para la recepción y ahora venden mi vestido perfecto!

Tranquila.- pidió Yukari.- Son solo problemas menores, ya hallaremos la manera de solucionarlo. Nadie dijo que preparar una boda sería fácil...

¡Pero el vestido!.- gimió Sanae.- Puedo corregir lo demás, ¡pero no puedo encontrar otro vestido perfecto!

Ése no era el vestido perfecto.- intervino Kumi.- De lo contrario, hubiese sido para ti y no lo habrían vendido. Si se lo vendieron a alguien más, es porque no era el vestido para ti.

Yukari se sorprendió mucho, ya que la pequeña Kumiko había hablado con mucha verdad, logrando calmar a Sanae.

Ya encontraremos tu vestido perfecto.- animó Yukari.- Aun tenemos tiempo.

Gracias, chicas.- Sanae al fin sonrió.- Son las mejores... ¿Pero me seguirán acompañando en la búsqueda interminable?

¿Para qué estamos las amigas, sino es para aguantar estas cosas?.- bufó Kumi.

Sanae y Yukari sonrieron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tal y como Kazuki Sorimachi había prometido, la líder de _Shadows of Soul _se puso e contacto con Tsubasa al día siguiente y concertó una reunión con él para hablar. Tsubasa citó a la chica en su departamento, ya que no sabía en dónde más verse con ella. Taro y Genzo decidieron acompañarlo.

¿Cómo será esa banda?.- comentó Tsubasa.

Es de las mejores.- respondió Taro.- Los he escuchado. Créeme, tienes suerte.

Genzo iba a decir algo cuando el timbre sonó. Tsubasa se levantó a abrir y se encontró con una chica alta y muy delgada, de ojos negros como la obsidiana y cabello negro el cual traía peinado de una manera idéntica a la suya. La chica hizo una reverencia.

Buenas tardes.- dijo la chica.- Busco al señor Tsubasa Ozhora. Soy Samael Nieminen.

Tsubasa suspiró, aliviado. Al menos contarían con una banda en la boda, aunque les faltara todo lo demás.

**Notas:**

Y comienza el desfile de personalidades... Samael Nieminen es un personaje creado por Samael Bene Elohim.

Jeje, si seré malvada, creo que le hice a Sanae una crueldad, pero así se me ocurrió y además no habría historia sin líos. Además, en la vida real las cosas no siempre son miel sobre hojuelas y ya saben que a mí me gusta hacer los fics reales, jeje.

Por cierto, desconozco por completo el nombre real de la madre de Sanae, por eso le puse el nombre de Akane.

Con "tacos" no me refiero al platillo mexicano hecho de tortillas con guisado adentro, sino a los zapatos especiales para el sóccer. Yo los conozco como "tacos" aunque en otros lugares tienen otro nombre.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Tsubasa miraba a la chica que estaba parada frente a él y que vestía de una manera un tanto extraña.

Mucho gusto, señorita Nieminen.- dijo Tsubasa.- Soy Tsubasa Ozhora.

Eso ya lo sé.- respondió la joven muy seria.- Kazuki me pidió que me pusiera en contacto con usted.

En ese momento Genzo apareció detrás de Tsubasa.

Hola, Sam.- saludó el portero, tranquilamente.- Gusto en verte por aquí.

Hola, Genzo.- respondió la chica, con una leve sonrisa.- No se te quita la costumbre de llamarme Sam...

Ya me conoces... .- sonrió Genzo.

¿La conoces?.- inquirió Tsubasa, sorprendido.

Sí.- Genzo respondió.- Eso te iba a decir cuando sonó el timbre.

¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?.- reclamó Tsubasa.

Porque no sabía que buscabas una buena banda para tu boda... .- Genzo se encogió de hombros.

¿Me voy a quedar todo el tiempo aquí afuera?.- interrumpió Samael.

No.- Tsubasa se avergonzó.- Pasa, por favor.

Tsubasa hizo las correspondientes presentaciones entre Taro y Samael. Misaki se declaró fan de _Shadows of Soul_ y Genzo se burló diciéndole a Samael que le diera un autógrafo. La chica miró a Genzo con cierto enojo.

Bueno, señor Ozhora.- habló Samael con demasiada formalidad.- Nunca hemos tocado en una boda, pero creo que mi grupo tiene un amplio repertorio que bien podría quedar en un momento así...

No es necesario que me llame "señor Ozhora".- pidió Tsubasa.- Solo dígame Tsubasa... Y pues en verdad que le agradezco que haya aceptado el tocar en mi boda...

Normalmente no hacemos este tipo de favores, pero por esta ocasión haremos una excepción.- contestó Samael.

Claro, si Sorimachi te lo pide serías capaz de cantar a dueto con Britney Spears... .- musitó Genzo.

Te la estás ganando.- amenazó Samael.

Era broma, Sam, no te enojes...

Y dale...

A pesar de las constantes interrupciones que Genzo hacía para molestar a Samael, ella y Tsubasa llegaron a un buen acuerdo. _Shadows of Soul _tocaría en la boda de Tsubasa por un precio bastante accesible… A cambio, por supuesto, de que Genzo dejara de molestar a Samael.

Lo mantendremos tranquilo y ocupado.- se ofreció Taro.- No se preocupe por eso.

¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?.- preguntó Genzo.

Ya te conseguiremos alguna estríper...

No me digan que de verdad piensan hacerme esa despedida de soltero porque... .- Tsubasa se detuvo al ver la cara de "what?" que puso Samael.

Hecho.- aceptó Genzo.- Consíganme una estríper y dejo de molestar a Sam...

Uhm.- suspiró Tsubasa.

Samael se despidió al poco rato, después de firmar el contrato con Tsubasa y aclarar todos los puntos del acuerdo.

¿Quieres que te salude a Sorimachi?.- se burló Genzo.

Algún día te las voy a regresar todas.- replicó Samael, algo enojada.- Algún día una chica te traerá loco y entonces me vengaré.

¿O sea que Sorimachi sí te trae loca?.- Genzo atrapó la oportunidad al vuelo.

Samael lo miró con cara de "hello con tu hello" y se marchó. En cuanto ella se fue, Tsubasa miró a Genzo con enojo.

¿Te importaría el dejar de sabotear mi boda?.- gruñó.

Uh...

Tsubasa respiró, aliviado. Había salido del problema, pero no sabía que Sanae estaba pasando por uno peor...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron. Faltaba menos de dos semanas para la boda y Sanae aun no conseguía el vestido... Ella estaba a punto de volverse loca y cancelar todo, claro que si no hacía esto último era porque su sueño desde muy niña había sido el casarse con Tsubasa...

¿Qué voy a hacer?.- gritó Sanae, desesperada, paseándose como león enjaulado en su habitación.

Tranquilizarte.- replicó Kumi.- No ganas nada con volverte loca.

¡Faltan menos de dos semanas para que me case y no tengo vestido!.- gritó Sanae.

Pequeño detalle.- replicó Kumi.

¿Cómo que pequeño detalle? ¿Qué esperas que me case vestida con pantalones de mezclilla o qué?

Podrías usar una falda larga...

¡Kumi!.- gritó Yukari

Ya, lo siento.- se disculpó la chica.- Pero de todas maneras Sanae no gana nada con desesperarse...

Aunque Kumi tenía razón, Sanae no podía tranquilizarse. ¿De dónde rayos sacaría un vestido adecuado en tan poco tiempo?

Quizás me tenga que resignar y comprar el primer vestido que vea.- suspiró Sanae, desanimada, dejándose caer en la cama.

Eso no.- la animó Yukari.- Aun hay tiempo, hay que tener fe... Mira, hoy habrá un desfile de vestidos de gala en Akihabara, podremos ir y quizás te guste alguno que sea de color blanco y que puedas usar como vestido de novia. Muchas mujeres han hecho eso.

Tienes razón.- suspiró Sanae.- No debo desesperarme... ¿A qué hora es el desfile?

En dos horas.- respondió Yukari.

A ver si encuentro un lindo vestido para tu boda, Sanae.- comentó Kumi.

Las otras dos la miraron con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Le desfile de vestidos de gala en Akihabara era un evento que se realizaba año con año, en donde los mejores diseñadores de Tokio mostraban sus mejores creaciones. Ese año en particular habría una nueva "atracción": las estudiantes de diseño de modas de la Universidad de Tokio mostrarían sus diseños. Había miles de vestidos, todos hermosos, pero no había ninguno adecuado que se pudiera usar para una boda... Los que estaban confeccionados en color blanco eran extremadamente provocativos y habrían hecho avergonzarse hasta a la propia Cristina Aguilera.

Estoy a punto de rendirme.- bufó Sanae.- Creo que me casaré en pantalones de mezclilla.

Ya, no te desesperes.- pidió Yukari, por milésima vez.- Ya encontraremos algo...

Yo creo que no... En un segundo vuelvo, quiero algo de beber.- Sanae se levantó en busca de una soda.

La chica caminó, con la cabeza agachada; estaba bastante desanimada porque no encontraba un vestido de novia adecuado. ¿Sería eso un indicio de que no debía casarse con Tsubasa?

"¡No pienses eso!", gritó una voz en el cerebro de Sanae, enérgica. "¡Tsubasa es el amor de tu vida! ¡No debes pensar que no debes casarte con él solo porque no encuentras un estúpido vestido!". "Pero Tsubasa se ve algo asustado", replicó otra voz. "¿Y si eso es señal de que ya se está arrepintiendo?".

Sanae se peleaba consigo misma cuando pasó un papel volando frente a ella, impulsado por el viento. Sanae, por acto reflejo, saltó y lo agarró. Sanae se sorprendió muchísimo. El papel tenía dibujado en boceto un hermoso vestido de novia, el más hermoso que ella había visto, más hermoso inclusive que el que había intentado comprar primero... Era el vestido perfecto. Sanae casi grita. ¿De quién era ese papel? ¿Quién había dibujado ese vestido? En ese momento, una chica de rasgos latinos, con cabello negro que lucía rayitos rojos llegó corriendo hacia ella, muy agitada.

Disculpa.- dijo la chica, respirando agitadamente.- Ese papel es mío.

¿Tú dibujaste este vestido?.- inquirió Sanae, sorprendida.

Sí, es mío.- asintió la chica.

¿Eres diseñadora de modas?

Algo así. Apenas estoy estudiando.- respondió la chica.- Algunos de los vestidos que aparecen en el desfile los diseñé yo.

¿En verdad? ¿Cuáles?.- quiso saber Sanae.

No sé si habrás visto uno color vino que tenía el escote hasta el ombligo y donde la abertura de atrás llegaba hasta donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre... .- rió la chica.

¡Ah!.- Sanae recordó el vestido. Le había parecido algo atrevido, pero bellísimo.- Ese vestido me encantó.

Espero que no lo digas por compromiso.- rió la chica.

Claro que no.- rió Sanae.- En verdad me gustó. ¿También diseñas vestidos de novia?

Algunos.- asintió la joven.- Pero como este desfile solo es para trajes de gala, pues no pude meter éste.- la muchacha señaló la hoja de papel.- Y por cierto, me llamo Carolina Ledesma, mucho gusto. Soy de México, vengo como estudiante de intercambio a la Universidad de Tokio.

Sanae Nakazawa.- sonrió Sanae.- Bienvenida. Mira, sé que te parecerá raro, pero necesito pedirte un enorme favor...

¿Qué cosa?

Es sobre tu vestido de novia, el que dibujaste... .- explicó Sanae.- Verás, me gustaría saber si tú...

Sanae le explicó a Caro lo que necesitaba. La mexicana se sorprendió mucho por la petición de la japonesa, pero conforme Sanae iba hablando, a Caro le iba pareciendo una estupenda idea lo que ella le pedía...

Y pues, como verás.- concluyó Sanae.- Necesito un vestido de novia y el tuyo me encantó.

¡Me encantará ser tu diseñadora!.- exclamó Caro, emocionada.- En la Universidad tenemos costureras que hacen nuestros diseños. ¡Podría decir que eres mi modelo y pedirles que hagan el vestido a tu talla! Únicamente tendrías que ir a las pruebas...

¿Pero alcanzará a estar listo antes de quince días?.- inquirió Sanae, preocupada.

¡Claro! Somos bastante rápidas.- Caro le guiñó un ojo.- Tú déjanos todo a nosotras.

Saane estaba emocionada. ¡No podía creer su golpe de suerte, al fin había encontrado su vestido ideal!

¿Y te imaginas?.- añadió Caro.- ¡Qué gran publicidad! ¡Mi vestido de novia será usado por la prometida del capitán de la Selección Juvenil de Japón!

Sanae sonrió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryo y Urabe ya tenían todo listo para la despedida de soltero de Tsubasa. La reunión de se llevaría a cabo en uno de los bares de uno de los hoteles más famosos de la ciudad. Ninguno de los dos quiso confirmar, pero parecía ser que habría dos estrípers en la despedida... Casi todos los amigos de Tsubasa habían confirmado su presencia, incluso Hyuga y Ken, pero Genzo y Taro aun dudaban.

No sean aguados.- les dijo Urabe.- Será fantástico y no se lo pueden perder. Además, si no van serán los únicos compadres de Tsubasa que no estarán presentes...

Y el padrino no puede faltar.- rió Ishizaki.- Así que tienen que ir.

No me apetece mucho.- suspiró Genzo.- Pero iré.

No te hagas, que bien que te mueres por ver a las estrípers...

Ni que estuvieran tan buenas...

Yo también iré, aunque solo sea para verlos hacer el ridículo.- dijo Taro.

Urabe les dio a Taro y a Genzo la hora y la dirección del bar. El día de la despedida, a Genzo se le hizo tarde por estar entrenando (qué raro ¬¬). Taro estaba más que arrepentido de haberse ofrecido a llevar a Genzo en su automóvil...

Vamos a llegar extremadamente tarde.- gruñó Taro.- Nos perderemos lo bueno...

Lo bueno va a empezar a partir de que Ishizaki se ponga ebrio.- replicó Genzo.

Genzo y Taro al fin llegaron al sitio señalado y se sorprendieron de no encontrar a nadie. El bar estaba ocupado por unos cuantos hombres de negocios y nada más, ni rastro de sus amigos.

¿Nos habremos equivocado de lugar?.- preguntó Taro.

No, éste es el sitio que indicó Urabe.- respondió Genzo.- Esperemos un rato y si no llega nadie hablamos al celular de Tsubasa, quizás se les hizo tarde, ya los conoces...

Genzo y Taro se sentaron y ordenaron bebidas, y se pusieron a charlar sobre el hecho de que Tsubasa estaba a punto de casarse. De pronto, entraron al bar dos chicas muy atractivas. Todos los hombres clavaron sus miradas en ellas, incluyendo Genzo y Taro.

¿Serán ellas las estrípers?.- preguntó Genzo, boquiabierto.

Uh, quizás.- dudó Taro.

Yo creo que sí lo son.- insistió Genzo.- ¿Por qué otro motivo entrarían dos chicas a un bar de hombres solteros?

Buen punto.

Mira que si me consigues a una estríper como ella, me cae que dejo en paz a Samael.- comentó Genzo, fascinado.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en una mesa cercana a ellos y ordenaron bebidas. Una de ellas tenía su largo cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo, los ojos negros y profundos, maquillados de una manera que la hacían tener un aspecto felino y usaba una minifalda negra y una blusa escotada y sin mangas, del mismo color; completaba el atuendo con una botas negras altas. La otra chica tenía los ojos café verdoso y cabello café oscuro que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Su maquillaje también la hacía verse un tanto provocativa. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones súper ajustados a la cadera y un top de color verde agua.

Estas chicas se tardan demasiado.- gruñó la chica de cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

Ya las conoces, Lily.- respondió la chica de ojos café verdoso.- No te desesperes... Y si te tomas tan rápido la bebida, te pondrás ebria mucho antes de que les des la oportunidad a Bere y Caro de llegar...

A eso vine.- replicó la primera joven.- A divertirme.

¿Y a bailar las cumbias con Chucky?.- rió la segunda joven.

Cállate, Alisse.

Lily se terminó su bebida y se levantó a la barra por otra.

¿Quieres otra cosa.- le preguntó a su amiga.

No.- negó Alisse.- Gracias. Aun no me termino el cooler tinto que estoy tomando...

Lily acababa de irse cuando llegó un joven de cabellos claros, mirada soñadora y sonrisa dulce a la mesa de Alisse.

¿Me puedo sentar?.- preguntó Taro.

Eh... .- Alisse estuvo a punto de decir que no, que estaba ocupado el asiento, pero algo en la sonrisa del joven la hicieron desistir de su negativa.- Sí, adelante.

Es un tanto extraño que me presente así... .- murmuró Taro.- Pero no sé cómo dirigirme a alguien como tú...

¿Alguien como yo?

Sí, o sea, es que es la primera vez que veo a una chica como tú.- Taro se puso algo rojo.- Sabía que eran lindas pero no creí que fueran tan bellas...

Alisse soltó la carcajada. La timidez de Taro resultaba conmovedora... Mientras tanto, Lily esperaba en la barra a ser atendida. Ella sentía que al menos diez hombres la miraban fijamente, pero ella los ignoraba campantemente... Hasta que llegó él...

¿Puedo invitarte una copa?.- preguntó Genzo, en esos momentos.

¿Perdón?.- Lily volteó a ver quién le hablaba.

La chica vio a un hombre bastante atractivo que la miraba con admiración.

Permíteme invitarte un trago.- insistió Genzo, con voz seductora.- Lo necesitarás para lo que estás a punto de hacer.

¿Perdón?.- Lily no entendió.

Debo reconocer que mis amigos tienen buen gusto.- continuó Genzo.- Eres bellísima...

Gracias.- Lily se sintió muy perturbada.

Mientras tanto, en otro bar ubicado a poca distancia de ése, un grupo de jóvenes japoneses festejaban y la pasaban en grande.

¿En dónde rayos se habrán metido Wakabayashi y Misaki?.- inquirió Ishizaki.

Nadie supo darle una respuesta.

**Notas:**

Continuando con el desfile de personalidades invitadas, Carolina Ledesma es un personaje creado por Kro. (Y por cierto, mil gracias, Krito, me salvaste la vida, jeje).

Alisse Farfán es un personaje creado por Alisse.

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

_Shadows of Soul _es una banda que yo creé para Samael en mi fic: _"Mirada de Ángel, Voz de Esperanza (La Vida es una Canción)"._

Lo de bailar las cumbias con Chucky es algo que Alisse, Susuke y Sylvia entienden, jejeje.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Alisse charlaba alegremente con Misaki. él estaba algo cohibido, ya que el muy menso pensaba que ella era una estríper. (Bueno, no lo culpen, el primer idioata que pensó eso fue Genzo ¬¬).

"Vaya que es muy linda", pensó Taro. "Y muy agradable e inteligente... ¡Qué raro que sea una bailarina exótica, ¿por qué habrá decidido dedicarse a esto?".

¿Y de dónde vienes?.- quiso saber Taro.- No eres japonesa.

No, no lo soy.- sonrió Alisse.- Soy chilena. Vengo de intercambio a la Universidad de Hamburgo a estudiar Licenciatura en Historia.

¿Ah, también estudias?.- se sorprendió Misaki.

Claro.- Alisse no entendió el por qué de la sorpresa de Taro.

Mientras tanto, Lily seguía resistiendo los acosos de Genzo, aunque cada vez le estaba costando más trabajo. Wakabayashi estaba siendo de lo más insistente, y lo que más le molestaba a Lily era que él estaba siendo extremadamente descarado.

Me gustan las chicas como tú, atrevidas y sensuales.- decía Genzo.- De verdad, de haber sabido que había mujeres como tú que se dedican a esto, desde hace mucho que habría ido a una despedida de soltero...

Perdona, no sé de qué me hablas.- replicó Lily, muy seria.

Vamos, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.- Genzo sonrió de una manera muy seductora.- Yo no te juzgo por eso... Es más, me parece algo digno de admirar.

(¿Ser una estríper será algo digno de admirar?)

No sé, realmente, de qué rayos me está usted hablando.- Lily ya había recibido su bebida, pero Genzo no la dejaba pasar.

Bueno, si no quieres hablar de eso, está bien.- aceptó Genzo.- Dime mejor a qué te dedicas en tu tiempo libre.

A ignorar a tipos como tú.- replicó Lily, mordazmente.

Me gusta tu estilo.- sonrió Genzo.- Eres directa y agresiva. Me gustas.

Bueno, pues usted no.- Lily ya estaba harta.- ¿Me dejaría pasar, por favor?

No hasta que no me digas de dónde vienes.- quiso saber Genzo.- Eres latina.

Sí, lo soy.- asintió Lily.- Mexicana, pero eso no te interesa.

Lily empujó a Genzo e hizo el intento de marcharse, pero Genzo la tomó por la cintura y la aprisionó contra la pared. Lily dejó caer su bebida.

¡Suélteme!.- gritó ella.

¡Oh, vamos, no seas tan esquiva!.- una de las manos de Genzo resbaló por la cintura de Lily hasta por debajo de donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre.

¡PAF! Lily se soltó tremenda bofetada a Genzo que él se quedó viendo estrellitas.

¡Eres un idiota!.- gritó Lily.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para manosearme de esa manera!

¡Se supone que a las estrípers les pagan por eso!.- gritó Genzo, indignado.

¡PAF! Nuevo golpe para Genzo. Lily casi le escupió las palabras.

¡NO SOY UNA ESTRÍPER, RETRASADO MENTAL!.- gritó ella.- ¡GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!

Genzo estaba sorprendido y muy avergonzado... Se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, y feo. Lily salió echa una furia del bar, mascullando palabras en español, sin darle la oportunidad de Genzo de ofrecer una disculpa.

Mientras tanto, Alisse y Taro seguían charlando, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedió entre Lily y Genzo. Taro se moría de ganas de preguntarle a la chilena el por qué se dedicaba a bailar en fiestas de hombres, pero no se animaba.

Eres realmente muy simpático.- confesó Alisse.- Pero bastante tímido, si me permites decirlo. ¿Qué estás haciendo en un lugar como éste?

Bueno.- Taro sonrió, había visto una rendija por la cual colarse.- Lo mismo que tú.

¿Lo mismo que yo?.- inquirió Alisse.- ¿Vienes a pasar un rato con tus amigos?

Sí, y a verte bailar.- añadió Taro.

¿Verme bailar?.- Alisse puso cara de "what?".

Sí. ¿O qué es lo que hacen ustedes, exactamente?.- preguntó Taro.

¿Cómo que qué hacemos exactamente?.- Alisse seguía sin comprender.- ¿Quiénes?

Pues ustedes, las estrípers.- Taro se encogió de hombros.

Alisse se puso muy pálida al escuchar esta respuesta, pero después su rostro comenzó a tomar un tinte rojizo. La chica tomó el vaso que contenía el cooler tinto que estaba tomando y se lo arrojó al Misaki en la camisa, al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento de un salto.

¡IDIOTA!.- gritó Alisse.- ¡ERES UNO DE LOS PEORES HOMBRES QUE HE CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA!

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta Taro que había metido la pata con todo y calcetín. Intentó disculparse con la chilena, pero ésta ya había salido cual huracán del bar. Genzo se acercó a él, con cara de perro regañado.

Veo que te pasó lo mismo que a mí.- bufó él.

Ellas no eran estrípers.- Taro miró a su amigo con enojo.

¿Tú crees?.- Genzo habló con sarcasmo.

Taro lo miró con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Tú fuiste el idiota que dijo que esas dos chicas eran estrípers.- recriminó.

Bueno, un error cualquiera lo tiene.- suspiró Genzo.- Ella era hermosa, la verdad... Y mexicana. ¡Ja! De verdad que son ardientes las latinas...

Sí, pero lo arruinaste todo.- Taro seguía enojado.

Oye, nadie te obligó a creerme.- replicó Genzo.

En ese momento, el celular de Genzo sonó y ello contestó. Intercambió dos o tres palabras con el interlocutor y después colgó.

Era Izawa.- informó Genzo.- Pregunta por nosotros. Estamos en el bar equivocado, la despedida es en el salón de al lado.

Fabuloso.- protestó Taro.- No solo nos equivocamos de sitio sino que también metimos la pata con las dos chicas más lindas que hemos visto en nuestras vidas.

Ya qué.- suspiró Genzo.

Ambos jóvenes recogieron sus abrigos y se dirigieron al sitio indicado. Ryo y Urabe los recibieron, riéndose a carcajadas al ver el rostro enrojecido de Genzo y la camisa mojada de Taro.

¿Qué les pasó?.- rió Ryo, como mono.- ¿Se les atravesó un tornado?

Dos huracanes.- respondió Genzo.- Aunque nosotros tenemos la culpa...

Corrección: tú tuviste la culpa.- replicó Taro.

¡Ja! Yo no fui quien le preguntó a tu chica si era una estríper.- contradijo Genzo.

Pero me hiciste creerlo...

No te obligué.

¿Chicas?.- Urabe no entendía.- ¿Estrípers? ¡Vaya! Parece que ustedes se nos adelantaron y comenzaron a parrandear desde antes!

Cállate, Urabe.- dijeron Genzo y Taro, al unísono.

Las cerveza comenzaron a circular y al poco rato la parranda se prendió. Tsubasa tenía cara de ahorcado que es conducido al patíbulo, pero después de unas cuantas chelas bien frías se le borró esa expresión del rostro.

¡Por nuestro amigo, que se nos casa!.- exclamó Ryo, levantando su cerveza.- ¡Para que la vida de casado no lo cambie!

¡Y para que Sanae no lo vuelva mandilón!.- añadió Urabe.- ¡Salud!

¡Salud!.- dijeron los demás.

Genzo y Taro bebían mucho menos que los demás, ya que ninguno de los dos era bebedor extremo. Además, al poco rato Tsubasa cayó preso de los efectos del acohol y se quedó profundamente dormido en uno de los sillones y ellos tuvieron que cuidar que alguna loca fan no se lo secuestrara para violarlo.

Mira, lo bueno es que la fiesta es en su honor.- se burló Genzo.

Él no quería esta fiesta, en primer lugar.- señaló Taro.

Cierto.

Al poco rato, ya casi todos estaban muy ebrios. Tres chicas, que sí eran estrípers, hicieron entonces acto de presencia, pero Genzo y Taro no se mostraban muy interesados. Ambos pensaban en las dos chicas que habían conocido horas atrás en el bar y ambos se arrepentían el haber sido tan idiotas, no tanto por haberlas ofendido sino más bien porque ninguno de los dos tuvo cabeza para no dejarlas ir...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Alisse salió furiosa del bar, encontró a Lily afuera, pataleando y refunfuñando en español.

¡Maldito, desgraciado, idiota, pervertido!.- gritaba Lily.- ¡Grosero, maleducado!

¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó Alisse, de malas pulgas.

¡Pues que me encontré a un idiota en la barra que me manoseó porque creyó que soy una estríper!.- gritó Lily, indignadísima.- ¿Puedes creer eso?

¡Ah! ¿También te pasó eso a ti?.- se sorprendió Alisse.

¿Cómo? ¿Tú también?

Sí.- suspiró Alisse, enojada.- Yo también me encontré a un idiota que pensó que soy una estríper...

Idiotas que son los hombres aquí en Japón.- bufó Lily.

Bastante.- coincidió Alisse.- Lo que más me da coraje es que el chico no era tan desagradable en verdad...

¡Pues este otro sí era un completo patán!.- gritó Lily, aunque en el fondo ella pensaba que Genzo era en realidad muy apuesto.

En ese momento, llegaron otras dos chicas latinas, una de cabello negro con un mechón de pelo rojo y ojos negros y otra de cabello negro y rizado y ojos color miel.

¡Hola, chicas!.- saludó Carolina Ledesma.- Perdonen la tardanza, no podía sacar a la señorita Tecnología de su computadora...

Ya te lo dije.- protestó la otra chica, llamad Berenice Mendoza.- Estaba terminando mi nuevo programa...

¡Qué bueno que llegaron tarde!.- exclamó Lily.

¿Por qué?.- preguntó Bere.

Se salvaron de dos idiotas.- contestó Alisse.

¿Cuáles idiotas?.- quiso saber Caro.

Unos que tuvimos la desgracia de conocer.- bufó Lily.- Y ya, que no quiero hablar de eso...

¿Qué hacemos entonces?.- preguntó Caro.- ¿Queda cancelada esta noche?

De ninguna manera.- negó Lily.- Compremos unas tres botellas de tequila y nos emborrachamos en el departamento.

¿Para que te pongas a bailar las cumbias con mi muñeco Chucky?.- rió Caro.

¿O prefieres bailar con abanicos al estilo de los chicos de Locomía?.- rió Bere.

Cállense las dos.- Lily miró a sus amigas con enojo.

No te enojes, Del Valle.- rió Alisse.- Tus amigas ya te conocen...

Ya, que tú tampoco te portas muy bien cuando tomas... .- replicó Lily.

Las cuatro chicas comenzaron a caminar, sin saber que muy cerca de ellas se encontraba el destino, esperando el momento adecuado para actuar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae acudió a la cita que Caro le programó en la Universidad de Tokio, con algo de temor, pero la mexicana, fiel a su palabra, cumplió y pronto las costureras comenzaron a confeccionar el vestido perfecto para Sanae. Ella se consideraba muy afortunada, ya que no solo había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado, sino que también se había ganado una nueva amiga.

Tu vestido estará listo dentro de poco.- le anunció Caro a Sanae.

Mi boda es en cinco días.- Sanae seguía preocupada.

Lo tendremos listo en dos días.- replicó Caro, con una sonrisa.- No te preocupes.

Pues bien, a pesar de todos los tropiezos, los preparativos para la boda de Tsubasa y Sanae estaban por concluir. Solo faltaban mínimos detalles, pero eran cosas sin importancia. Sanae checaba en una lista lo que le faltaba y lo que ya tenía.

Solo hay que ir a recoger el ramo de flores naturales el día de la boda.- le dijo Sanae a su madre.

Y yo soy la encargada de ir por él.- sonrió Akane Nakazawa.- No te preocupes, hija.

Gracias, mamá.- Sanae sonrió también.

Por cierto, Yukari y Kumi llevan esperándote en la sala un buen rato.- dijo la señora Akane.

¡Ah! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.- exclamó Sanae.

Porque estabas demasiado ocupada hablándome sobre lo hermoso que está quedando tu vestido de novia.- rió la señora Nakazawa.- Y no te quise interrumpir...

Sanae salió a la sala. Ahí, Yujari y Kumi cuchicheaban de manera muy sospechosa.

No creo que sea una buena idea.- dijo Yukari.- ¿Y si Tsubasa se entera?

No creo que se moleste.- replicó Kumi.- Además, muy seguramente él también tuvo estrípers en su despedida de soltero, así que lo justo sería que Sanae también los tenga...

¿Qué hacen?.- preguntó Sanae.

Nada.- Yukari y Kumi inmediatamente pusieron cara de inocencia.

¿Seguras? Se ven de lo más sospechosas... .- replicó Sanae.

La boda te está poniendo paranoica.- sonrió Yukari, con dulzura.

Si ustedes lo dicen... .- Sanae prefirió no insistir.

Por cierto, ¿ya estás lista para tu despedida de soltera?.- preguntó Kumi, con inocencia.

No me digan que de verdad piensan hacerme una... .- Sanae miró a sus amigas con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Vamos, será divertido.- animó Yukari.- Tienes que divertirte un poco antes de que comiences tu vida de casada.

Sanae suspiró y prefirió no seguir discutiendo. Al final, ella sabía que sus amigas terminarían por convencerla.

**Notas:**

Continuando con las personalidades invitadas, Berenice Mendoza es un personaje creado por Sanae82.

Jeje, bueno, esta vez dejé descansar un poquitín a Tsubasa y a Sanae, después de todo meteré a varios personajes y tengo que dedicarles algo de tiempo a cada uno.

Bueno, hay que ser justos. Si Tsubasa tuvo despedida, Sanae también la tendrá.

"Chela" es como le llamamos a la cerveza en México.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Y faltaban solo dos días para la boda del siglo. Sana había ido ya a recoger su vestido de novia a la Universidad de Tokio. Cuando la japonesa llegó, acompañada por Kumi y Yukari, Caro se encontraba en compañía de tres chicas a quienes Sanae no conocía.

Hola, Sanae.- saludó Caro.- Te presento a mis amigas: Lily Del Valle, Alisse Farfán y Berenice Mendoza.

Hola.- saludó Alisse, sonriente.

Hola.- saludó Bere.- Mucho gusto.

Hola.- sonrió Lily.- Es un placer.

El placer es mío.- respondió Sanae.- Les presento a Yukari Nishimoto y Kumi Sugimoto.

Mucho gusto.- sonrió Kumi.

Gusto en conocerlas.- sonrió Yukari.- ¿Las tres son mexicanas?

No.- negó Alisse.- Solo Caro, Lily y Bere lo son. Yo soy chilena.

¿Y están aquí de intercambio?.- quiso saber Kumi.-

sí.- asintieron las muchachas.

Yo estudio Medicina.- dijo Lily.

Yo, Licenciatura en Historia.- señaló Alisse.

Y yo, Ingeniería en Computación.- añadió Bere.

En ese momento llegó Caro con el precioso vestido de novia de Sanae. Las tres japonesas se quedaron sin aliento.

¡Es hermoso!.- exclamó Kumi, emocionada.- ¡Es más bello aun que el que habías comprado originalmente, Sanae!

¡Sí, es bellísimo!.- concordó Sanae

¿Te lo quieres probar?.- sonrió Caro a Sanae.

Me encantaría.- aceptó Sanae.

La chica se dirigió a un baño para probarse el vestido, ayudada por Yukari y Caro. Las demás chicas charlaron sobre Japón y la novedad de estar en ese país. Cuando Sanae salió, vestida de novia, todas se quedaron calladas.

Te ves preciosa.- admitió Kumi, a punto de llorar.- ¡Muy linda, en verdad!

Sí, Sanae.- asintió Lily.- Es la verdad.

Es perfecto.- reconoció Sanae, feliz.- Era lo que siempre quise. ¡Muchas gracias, Carolina!

Fue un verdadero placer.- respondió la muchacha, satisfecha.

Caro se negaba a aceptar el dinero de Sanae, porque la chica no quería aceptar el vestido como un regalo, aunque Caro no quería pago por sus servicios. Al final, y después de muchas peleas entre las dos chicas y varios comentarios de sus amigas, ambas jóvenes llegaron un acuerdo.

Me gustaría invitarlas a ni boda.- les dijo Sanae a las cuatro chicas, o sea, Lily, Caro, Bere y Alisse.

Lo siento.- se negó Lily.- Lo agradezco pero no puedo. Tendré guardia hospitalaria ese día y no puedo faltar.

Mi hermano vendrá a visitarme ese día.- se disculpó Alisse.- Tengo mucho tiempo de no verlo.

Yo tengo que estudiar para un examen.- dijo Caro.

Yo tengo que ir a mi trabajo, hay corte por fin de mes y no puedo faltar.- se disculpó Bere.

Vaya, que lástima.- se lamentó Sanae.- De verdad me gustaría que fueran...

Lo lamentamos.- Caro sonrió con algo de pena.- Pero de verdad que no podremos cancelar nuestros compromisos.

En fin.- Sanae suspiró.- Es una verdadera lástima...

Las tres japonesas se despidieron de las latinas. Sanae llevaba en las manos la caja que contenía su hermoso y único vestido de novia.

Bueno, Sanae, solo falta tu despedida de soltera.- sonrió Kumi, de manera pícara.- Que no se te olvide.

Ya.- suspiró Sanae.- No se me olvida...

A las ocho, en mi casa.- dijo Yukari.- Te estaremos esperando.

Sanae llevó su vestido de novia a su casa y se lo enseñó a su madre con mucho gusto. La señora Nakazawa admiró y alabó la belleza del vestido, confeccionado en raso blanco.

Te verás hermosa con él.- sonrió Akane Nakazawa.

Sí, mamá.- sonrió Sanae.- ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Por fin, dentro de dos días me casaré con Tsubasa!

Sanae subió a su habitación a prepararse para la despedida de soltera. Estaba tan feliz que ya no le preocupaba el hecho de sospechar que sus amigas habían contratado a un estríper...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa tenía una cruda moral que le duró mucho más tiempo que la resaca de la cerveza. La noche de la despedida, la mayoría de los presentes se pusieron a beber cerveza cual si se tratara de agua. Genzo vio que su amigo Izawa estaba particularmente decaído, además de estar ya algo jarra.

¿Qué te ocurre, amigo?.- quiso saber Genzo.- ¿Te sientes bien?

Creo que no, capitán.- respondió Izawa, hipando.- Tengo un mal de amores.

¿Y eso?.- Genzo se sorprendió.

No puedo olvidar a una chica a la que conocí hace solo una cuantas semanas.- confesó Izawa, muy triste.- No dejo de pensar en ella...

¿Quién es?

No tengo ni la menor idea.- contestó Izawa, triste.- Solo sé que la conocí gracias a un maravilloso accidente que cometió Ishizaki... ¿Recuerdas que nosotros, o sea, Taki, Kisugi y yo, estábamos encargados de imprimir las invitaciones de la boda, por la imprenta que tiene mi padre?

Sí.- asintió Genzo.

Bueno, pues justo cuando íbamos a imprimir las invitaciones, cuando al fin logramos que todo quedara como Sanae nos lo pidió, Ishizaki cometió un error y bloqueó la computadora, impidiendo que tuviésemos acceso al archivo. Nosotros estábamos por matar a Ishizaki cuando llegó ella... Una linda chica, la más linda que yo he visto... Con un precioso cabello rizado y unos increíbles ojos color miel... Ella llegó, como un ángel y nos ayudó... Pudimos recuperar el archivo e imprimir las invitaciones gracias a ella... Pero se desapareció antes de que pudiera preguntarle su nombre... Y no he podido dejar de pensar en ella...

Genzo suspiró. Parecía ser que todos estaban enfermándose de lo mismo... Rato después, Genzo y Taro tuvieron que llevar a Tsubasa a su casa, casi a rastras y más ebrio que mi amigo Limón en un fin de semana (créanme, eso es mucho XD).

Genzo.- dijo Tsubasa, en tono de borracho de cantina.- Tarito. Yo los quiero como a mis hermanos...

Lo sabemos.- replicó Genzo, con voz neutral. Taro se esforzaba por no reírse.

Me da mucho gusto que ustedes vayan a estar en mi boda... .- añadió Tsubasa, bostezando.- Saben que me caso mañana, ¿verdad?

Sí, lo sabemos.- rió Taro.

Genzo y Taro acostaron a su amigo en su cama y salieron sin hacer ruido, ya que Tsubasa ya venía roncando desde antes de que ellos entraran en la habitación.

Bueno, pues después de todo no estuvo tan mal.- sonrió Taro.- Fue divertidísimo ver cómo Ishizaki y Urabe bailaban con las estrípers.

Sobre todo cuando ellos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa.- bufó Genzo.- Casi me atraganto con la cerveza. Aunque fue una buena noche. Me divertí.

Sí.- coincidió Taro.- Excepto por lo que pasó con las chicas en el bar.

¡Ah!.- Genzo pareció desanimarse un poco.- Sí, es verdad. Y me siento mal, ¿sabes? Realmente me gustó esa chica... Ni siquiera supe su nombre...

Yo tampoco tuve tiempo de averiguar el nombre de ella.- suspiró Taro.- Solo sé que tenía los ojos más bellos que he visto...

Y mi chica tenía la mirada más fascinante que me ha tocado ver.- musitó Genzo.- ¡Qué idiota soy!

Ni modo compañero. Ya será para la otra...

Ambos muchachos dejaron la casa de Tsubasa sin hacer ruido y se marcharon a sus respectivos departamentos. A la mañana siguiente, Tsubasa estaba tan apenado que no quería ni ver a sus amigos, aunque la vergüenza era más bien porque él no recordaba lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, Genzo y Taro se encargaron de decirle que el ridículo de la noche se lo habían llevado Ishizaki y Urabe.

Además.- añadió Taro.- Todos estaban atn ebrios que nadie se va a cordar de nada.

Y los que nos acordamos nos llevaremos el secreto de lo ocurrido ese día hasta la muerte.- rió Genzo.

Gracias, amigos.- sonrió Tsubasa.

Él suspiró. Faltaban tan solo dos días...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta de despedida de soltera de Sanae resultó ser todo un éxito. Yukari y Kumi decidieron invitar a Caro, Lily, Bere y Alisse y las latinas le pusieron el toque divertido a la fiesta. Lily sugirió juegos tan divertidos como escandalosos, Alisse se encargó de poner las bebidas y Caro y Bere llevaron al estríper...

Sanae estaba tomando una bebida, viendo cómo Lily intentaba ponerme la cola al burro (jajaja) cuando entró al lugar un hombre muy guapo y musculoso, vestido de marinero. El joven le hizo un saludo al estilo militar a Sanae y después comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Yayoi, Yoshiko y Yukari gritaban y Kumi aplaudía, Bere y Caro reían y Alisse y Lily animaban al estríper. Sanae estaba coloradísima como cereza...

¡Ándale, que si tú no lo manoseas, lo haré yo!.- gritaba Lily, tratando de animar a Sanae.

¡Te lo dejo!.- respondió Sanae, avergonzada, tapándose quesque los ojos con las manos, pero viendo a través de los dedos.

El estríper se desvistió, bailó y desquitó el dinero que pagaron por él. Le hizo a Sanae un baile personal y la japonesa no resistió la tentación y se destapó los ojos. Incluso aceptó a usar, muy emocionada, la gorra de capitán del estríper.

¡Jajaja, que no diga Tsubasa que no me intereso por la profesión de su padre!.- rió Sanae.

Al final, el joven se subió a bailar en una mesa y Lily subió con él.

¡Te pasas!.- gritó Alisse, muerta de la risa.

¡Si ustedes no lo aprovechan, yo sí!.- respondió Lily, bailando muy provocativamente con el hombre.

Al final, la despedida terminó con las chicas cantando y charlando y deseándole la mayor felicidad del mundo a Sanae...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y el gran día llegó. Tsubasa estaba muy nervioso, aunque bastante apuesto en su traje de novio, esperando con impaciencia a la que sería su futura esposa. Genzo y Taro estaban junto a él, Yukari y Kumi esperaban del otro lado. Los padres de Tsubasa estaban sentados en primera fila, sus amigos lo observaban expectantes, en los lugares posteriores...

Y en ese momento, la marcha nupcial sonó y Sanae apareció en el extremo del pasillo, tan bella que Tsubasa se quedó sin aliento. La chica iba del brazo de sus padres y sonreía de una manera muy dulce... Los tres llegaron al altar y los señores Nakazawa le entregaron a su hija a Tsubasa.

Cuídala bien.- pidió el señor Nakazawa.

Tsubasa asintió, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su novia.

Cuando Sanae dio el sí al hombre al que amaba, hasta Kumi soltó las lágrimas. Y cuando Tsubasa aceptó a Sanae como su esposa, con la voz trémula, hasta Genzo se conmovió. Y cuando ambos enamorados (o sea, Tsubasa y Sanae) se besaron, una vez que el sacerdote los declaró marido y mujer, todos los presentes aplaudieron, emocionados. A la salida de la iglesia, los invitados arrojaron puñados de pétalos de rosa blanca y arroz a los recién casados. Los novios posaron con todos sus amigos para las fotografías del recuerdo.

¡Ey, tomémonos una foto todos juntos!.- sugirió Izawa.

La idea sonaba bastante bien, aunque resultó un tanto difícil acomodar a todos los invitados: todos los integrantes de la Selección Japonesa, las amigas de Sanae, los padres de ambos y los integrantes de la Federación Japonesa de Fútbol, además del entrenador Gamo. Y los recién casados, por supuesto. Al final, cuando todos estuvieron listos, el fotógrafo sonrió.

Muy bien.- dijo el fotógrafo.- ¡Sonrían!

_Click._

**Notas:**

La escena de la foto de la boda aparece al final del tomo 18 del World Youth.

Bueno, se supone que a partir de ahora ya me enfocaré ahora sí en el embarazo de Sanae. Los cinco primero capítulos fueron como una especie de introducción.

De que mi amigo Limón es ebrio, es ebrio. Me cae que una botella de tequila tiene menos alcohol que su sangre XD.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.**

_Barcelona, España._

_Varios años después._

Sanae Ozhora caminaba por el mercado de Barcelona, comprando lo que le hacía falta para poder preparar la cena especial que había planeado para Tsubasa. A esas alturas, después de llevar tanto tiempo viviendo en España, la gente ya la conocía (y la reconocía) como la esposa del famoso jugador japonés Tsubasa Ozhora. Incluso, el español de Sanae había mejorado muchísimo y ya podía hablar en ese idioma sin que los demás tuvieran que pedirle que repitiera lo que había dicho.

Después de que Tsubasa y Sanae se casaron, ambos viajaron a Europa para decidir en qué equipo jugaría Tsubasa. Visitaron a Wakabayashi en Alemania y se dieron una pequeña vuelta a Italia, en donde Hyuga tenía poco de haber empezado a jugar con la Juventus. Tsubasa visitó muchos lugares, pero al final, decidió quedarse a jugar en el equipo del Barcelona. Al principio, las cosas no fueron fácil para Tsubasa, ya que el entrenador Van Saal decidió enviarlo a jugar en el equipo satélite del Barcelona por un tiempo, ya que la posición que Tsubasa se empeñaba en ocupar en el equipo titular, es decir, el medio campo, ya estaba ocupada por Rivaul...

Tsubasa se esforzó mucho y cumplió con todas las exigencias que le impuso el entrenador Van Saal y al final el japonés pudo regresar al equipo principal. Con el tiempo, Rivaul dejó el Barcelona y Tsubasa pudo ocupar su puesto.

Pues bien, después de muchos contratiempos y altibajos, Tsubasa estaba ya en el quipo de sus sueños. Sanae siempre apoyó a su esposo, en las buenas y en las malas, y nunca se separó de su lado. El matrimonio de ambos marchó a las maravillas, aun cuando hubo gente que intentó interponerse, como Kanda, aquel antiguo pretendiente que tuvo Sanae en la secundaria, o Lucía, una brasileña que Tsubasa conoció cuando jugaba en el Sao Paulo... Pero como Sanae y Tsubasa se amaban, estos tropezones fueron cosas sin importancia y ambos estaban muy felices de haberse casado.

Y ahora, Sanae tenía una noticia increíble que darle a Tsubasa... Una noticia que llevaría a su matrimonio mucho más amor del que ya tenían...

Todo había comenzado una mañana en la que Sanae despertó con muchísimas náuseas. Ya le había pasado eso los tres días anteriores, pero nunca como esa vez. Además, a Sanae le daba asco la comida y de vez en cuando se mareaba. Yukari Nishimoto, quien había ido a España de vacaciones, le recomendó que se hiciera una prueba de embarazo.

¿Bromeas?.- Sanae se sorprendió con la propuesta.

No, no bromeo.- Yukari estaba seria.- ¿No es imposible que estés embarazada, o sí? A menos que Tsubasa sea... Bueno, ya sabes cómo...

No, no lo es.- Sanae se puso muy colorada.- Vaya que no...

Entonces hazte una prueba.- aconsejó Yukari.- O ve con un doctor. ¿No has tenido retraso?

Pues la verdad es que sí, pero no le había prestado mucha atención... .- contestó Sanae.

Pues bien, Sanae había seguido el consejo de Yukari y se había comprado un estuche de prueba casera de embarazo. Y al final, el resultado había sorprendido a Sanae, aun cuando en el fondo ella misma se lo sospechaba...

¡Es increíble!.- gritó Sanae, emocionada, al saber el resultado.- ¡Qué maravilla!

¡Felicidades!.- Yukari abrazó a su amiga.

Ambas chicas gritaron y bailaron por algunos momentos.

¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a Tsubasa?.- quiso saber Yukari.

No lo sé, no lo sé.- Sanae estaba tan emocionada que no podía ni pensar bien.- Primero tengo que digerir la noticia...

Lo sé.- rió Yukari.- Y no estaría mal que también fueses al médico.

Uhm, no es mala idea.- admitió Sanae.- Quiero estar bien segura...

¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Me gustaría.

Así que Sanae y Yukari se dirigieron al Hospital General de Barcelona para que Sanae se hiciera un chequeo general. La muchacha de la recepción citó a Sanae con una ginecóloga nueva que según se decía era muy hábil.

Espero que sea mujer.- comentó Sanae, algo avergonzada, mientras ella y Yukari esperaban a que la ginecóloga las asistiera.- No me gustaría que fuese un hombre...

Pasen, por favor.- sonrió la enfermera.- La ginecóloga las atenderá en un minuto.

Sanae y Yukari pasaron al consultorio y se sentaron en las sillas destinadas a los pacientes. Al poco rato entró una mujer joven que no parecía ser mayor que Sanae, de cabello negro con rayos rubios y ojos negros, vestida con una bata blanca.

Buenas tardes.- sonrió la mujer.- Soy la doctora Débora Cortés y seré su ginecóloga.

Buenas tardes.- respondieron Yukari y Sanae.

Sanae le explicó a la doctora el motivo de su visita. La doctora pareció emocionarse.

Mamá primeriza.- sonrió Débora.- ¡Qué emoción!

Débora le explicó a Sanae todo lo referente al embarazo y le aclaró sus dudas, una por una. Sanae se sintió tan en confianza que decidió el escoger a la doctora Débora Cortés como su ginecóloga.

Bueno, antes que nada te pediré unos estudios de laboratorio, para confirmar tu embarazo y saber cómo andas en general.- anunció feliz, extendiéndole una solicitud a Sanae.- Te daré cita en dos semanas, para ver los resultados.

Muy bien, doctora.- asintió Sanae.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y entró otra mujer joven de largo cabello castaño oscuro, vestida también con una bata y a la cual Sanae y Yukari reconocieron.

Buenas tardes, perdón la interrupción.- dijo Lily Del Valle.- Deb, la señora Castillos está en urgencias, parece ser que ya rompió membranas (se le rompió la fuente, pues).

¡Ah! Parece ser que un bebé está por llegar al mundo.- sonrió Deb.- ¿Estás lista, Li?

Más puesta que un calcetín.- sonrió Lily.

¡Hola, Lily!.- saludó Sanae, feliz de ver a la chica que había conocido varios años atrás.

¿Uh?.- Lily se sorprendió un poco.- ¡Sanae! ¡Yukari! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

¿Las conoces?.- inquirió Deb, sorprendida.

Sí.- sonrió Lily.- Hace mucho tiempo, cuando aun estudiábamos en Japón, las conocí.

Gusto en verte, Lily.- sonrió Yukari.

Lo mismo digo.- respondió Lily.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Sanae explicó, feliz, el motivo de su consulta. Lily casi aplaude de la emoción (de hecho, sí lo hizo).

¡Qué bien!.- exclamó la mexicana.- ¡Qué maravilla! Hace unos cuantos años te casaste con el hombre de tu vida y ahora estás esperando!

Sí, ¿no es increíble?.- rió Yukari.

¿Y tú que haces aquí?.- preguntó Sanae, curiosa.

Aquí trabajo.- respondió Lily, satisfecha.

¿En verdad? ¿De qué?

Como Neonatóloga.- contestó Lily, riendo.- Me encargo de recibir a los bebés que llegan al mundo.

¡Ah! ¿Entonces tú podrías ser la pediatra que reciba a mi hijo?.- inquirió Sanae, esperanzada.

Será un honor.- Lily hizo una reverencia teatral.

¡Ey!.- exclamó Deb.- ¡No te me adelantes ni intentes quitarme a mis pacientes antes de tiempo! ¡Todavía falta mucho para que el bebé nazca y metas tu cuchara, Del Valle! ¡Sanae Ozhora es mi paciente aun!

Saane, Yukari y Lily soltaron la carcajada. Sanae no podía creer en su buena suerte, ya que había conseguido dos buenas doctoras que se encargarían de atenderlos a ella y a su bebé. Al final de la consulta, Deb se despidió para ir a atender a la señora Castillos.

Te llamaré cuando el bebé vaya a nacer. Li.- le dijo Deb a Lily.

Muy bien.- asintió Lily.

Deb salió del consultorio y las otras tres la siguieron, charlando. Lily le contó a Sanae que en ese tiempo ella había terminado la carrera de Medicina y que se había especializado como Pediatra Neonatóloga y que había ido a dar a España por casualidades.

Así que, como ves.- rió Lily.- Yo atenderé a tu bebé cuando nazca.

Me dará mucho gusto.- dijo Sanae, sinceramente.

La japonesa le contó a Lily todo sobre ella y Tsubasa, aunque la mexicana ya sabía muchos detalles debido a que había seguido la carrera de Tsubasa con mucho interés. Mientras las chicas charlaban, una joven de cabello negro a la altura de los hombros y unos profundos ojos verdes se acercó a ellas.

Buenas tardes.- saludó la mujer.- Lily, ¿sales temprano hoy?

Hola, Paola.- sonrió Lily.- Quién sabe, si el hijo de la señora Castillos nace temprano, sí.

Bueno, para esperarte entonces.- dijo Paola.

Bien. Oye, ellas son Sanae Ozhora y Yukari Nishimoto.- presentó Lily.- Son amigas mías. Chicas, ella es la doctora Paola Wakabayashi, nuestra experta en psiquiatría.

Mucho gusto.- saludó Paola, con una media sonrisa.

Mucho gusto.- sonrieron Sanae y Yukari.

¿Wakabayashi? Ni a Sanae ni a Yukari les pasó desapercibido este apellido. ¿La doctora Paola sería acaso pariente de Genzo Wakabayashi? Sanae miró a la chica con cierta duda, y los ojos verdes de Paola le respondieron con una mirada de advertencia.

"Sí, sí soy quien crees que soy", decía la mirada de Paola. "Pero ni se te ocurra mencionarlo". Sanae y Yukari decidieron guardarse el comentario.

Ya era tarde. Sanae y Yukari se despidieron de las doctoras y se marcharon. Ambas médicas miraron irse a las japonesas.

Pobre mujer.- comentó Paola, refiriéndose a Sanae.- Pronto la tendré de paciente.

¿Por qué dices eso?.- se sorprendió Lily.

¿No es obvio? Su esposo vuelve loco a cualquiera.- replicó Paola, mordaz.

Si serás malvada.- rió Lily.- Ya sé que no tragas a Tsubasa Ozhora ni con agua pero no es tan malo el sujeto. O al menos no se ve tan peor...

No. Peor mi primo, que es un retrasado.- bufó Paola.

Jajaja.- rió Lily, con muchas ganas.- Te has burlado tanto de tu primo que ya me dieron ganas de conocerlo.

Si Lily supiera quién era el primo de Paola, no estaría tan ansiosa por conocerlo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las dos semanas pasaron y los resultados de laboratorio reportaron que Sanae sí estaba embarazada y que aparentemente todo marchaba bien. Sanae se entregó a la algarabía y decidió que esa misma noche le daría las buenas nuevas a Tsubasa. La japonesa decidió preparar una cena muy especial para su esposo, por lo que fue al mercado a comprar lo que le faltaba para esa ocasión tan especial. Sin embargo, Sanae no podría esperar por mucho tiempo... Tendría que decirle a Tsubasa cuanto antes la noticia, ella misma no se explicaba cómo era que se había podido aguantar dos semanas...

Sanase, para calmar sus ansias, tomó sus álbumes de boda y comenzó a revisarlos una vez más. Ahí estaba la foto que se habían tomado todos a la salida de la iglesia. Ishizaki aparecía haciendo sus monadas, Daichi correteaba por ahí, Genzo aparecía muy serio y les sacaba casi medio cuerpo a Yukari y Kumi. Después, seguían las fotos de la recepción. Sanae encontró una que en particular le causaba mucha curiosidad: Samael Nieminen, la líder de _Shadows of Soul, _el grupo que tocó en su boda, aparecía a un lado de Kazuki Sorimachi. Sanae nunca vio sonreír a la muchacha en la recepción, pero en esa fotografía Samael se veía de lo más feliz... Y también Kazuki. Sanae nunca se explicó cómo era que esa fotografía había llegado a su álbum de bodas, ni siquiera supo quién había tenido la iniciativa de tomar esa fotografía, en primer lugar...

Y lo más extraño de la situación fue que, cuando alguien le preguntó a Kazuki sobre qué tipo de relación llevaba él con la señorita Nieminen, Sorimachi había respondido, muy serio, que eso no era incumbencia de nadie más que de Samael y de él.

"¡Cómo son de raros los hombres!", pensó Sanae.

Y ella ya no pudo seguir soportándolo más... Sanae tomó su bolso y salió a buscar a su esposo. Una vez llegado al lugar, dos muchachos le indicaron el sitio en donde Tsubasa se encontraba jugando.

Tsubasa.- le anunció un asistente al joven.- Tu esposa te busca.

Tsubasa se sorprendió de ver a Sanae ahí.

¿Pasa algo malo?.- preguntó él, preocupado.

No.- sonrió Sanae, feliz.- Todo lo contrario...

¿Qué pasa entonces?.- insistió Tsubasa.

Tengo una noticia que darte...

¿Qué cosa?

Sanae respiró profundo y saboreó el momento. Tsubasa la miró, a la expectativa... El tiempo se detuvo y el instante se hizo eterno cuando Sanae anunció la gran noticia...

Estoy embarazada.- le dijo a Tsubasa.- Vamos a tener un bebé.

Tsubasa se quedó atónito. Pero después, tomó a la mujer de su vida entre sus brazos, la alzó y lanzó un grito de gozo y felicidad...

**Notas:**

Continúan las apariciones estelares. Esta vez es el turno de Paola Wakabayashi, personaje creado por Tsuki.

Y de Débora Cortés, personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

La Neonatología es la rama de la Pediatría que se encarga de atender y cuidar a los recién nacidos. Es la rama en la que yo quisiera especializarme algún día.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Tsubasa no tardó en darles la noticia a sus amigos, en varias llamadas telefónicas que el joven realizó a lo largo del día.

¡Felicidades!.- exclamó Taro, por el teléfono.- ¡Me da mucho gusto por ustedes!

¡Jaja, al fin vas a ser papá!.- exclamó Genzo.- ¿Quién lo diría?

¡Ea, que pronto veremos un pequeño Tsubasita corriendo por ahí!.- dijo Ishizaki.

O quizás una pequeña Sanae.- dijo Izawa.

¡Tendrás que enseñarle a jugar fútbol!.- comentó Kisugi.

¡Seguirá tus pasos, eso tenlo por seguro!.- exclamó Taki.

¿Y qué nombre le van a poner?.- preguntó Aoi.

Esta pregunta hizo que Tsubasa y Sanae se sumieran en una larga charla sobre los futuros nombres del bebé. Sus amigos dieron sus opiniones a través de mails, cartas, mensajes de celular y llamadas telefónicas. En una conferencia que Tsubasa y Sanae mantuvieron con sus amigos por el messenger, todos dieron sus comentarios.

Si es hombre, Keiji. Si es mujer, Kaoru.- opinó Taro.

Si es hombre, Daisuke. Si es mujer, Sayuri.- sugirió Genzo.- Olvídalo. Esos nombres los quiero para mis hijos...

Como si te fueras a casar algún día.- replicó Taro, con una carcajada.

¡Oye! Algún día lo haré.- bufó Genzo.

Si es mujer, Natsuko, como tu madre. Si es hombre, Keitaro, como mi padre.- opinó Ishizaki.

Si es mujer, Isabella. Si es hombre, Giovanni.- comentó Aoi.

Ya te italianizaste.- se burló Ishizaki.

Isabella me parece un buen nombre.- opinó Kisugi.- Lo apoyo.

Pero no es japonés.- comentó Taki.

¿Y eso qué?

Si es hombre, Touya. Si es mujer, Tooru.- opinó Morisaki.

Tooru es un nombre raro para una chica.- opinó Genzo.

Es lindo.- defendió Taki.

Mejor póngale Akane, como la madre de Sanae.- opinó Kisugi.- O Kyo si es hombre...

Sanae y Tsubasa se divirtieron mucho con las opiniones de sus amigos para el posible nombre de su futuro bebé. La charla comenzaba a desviarse hasta que cada quien opinaba ya de otras cosas.

Oigan, ¿qué les parece el nombre de Lily?.- opinó Izawa.

Es un nombre muy lindo.- opinó Genzo.- Me gusta.

Un tanto inglés, ¿no?.- opinó Taki.

Y dale. ¿Qué tienen de malo los nombres no japoneses?.- replicó Kisugi.- Son lindos.

No tiene nada de malo escoger un nombre no japonés para los hijos.- opinó Misaki.- A mí me gustan los nombres de Sofía y Daniel.

Y a mí el de Enzo. Muy parecido al mío y es italiano.- comentó Genzo.

Ya, ya, nomás decía.- replicó Kisugi.

¿Y bien?.- quiso saber Ishizaki.- ¿Los ayudamos en algo, Tsubasa, o solo los confundimos más?

Nos dieron algunas ideas.- respondió Tsubasa.- Muchas gracias.

Bien. Creo que por estos días me daré una vuelta por España.- anunció Genzo.- Quiero visitarlos y convencerlos de que me hagan el padrino.

¡Oye, no!.- protestó Ishizaki.- Yo te ganaré.

Ni sueñen.- replicó Taro.- El padrino seré yo.

No se peleen..- interrumpió Sanae, tomando control del teclado.- Que Tsubasa y yo ya decidimos que el padrino será Karl Heinz Schneider.

Silencio total. Todos los integrantes de la conversación dejaron de escribir al leer esto.

¡Jajaja, es una broma!.- rió Sanae, escribiendo un emoticón de una carita mostrando una lengua.- ¡Se la creyeron!

Ya, malvada.- bufó Ishizaki.- Por un momento me la creí...

Al poco rato Genzo y Taro se despidieron, anunciando que en unos cuantos días irían a visitar a sus amigos. Los demás prometieron más o menos lo mismo, cuando sus múltiples labores en sus equipos respectivos de fútbol sóccer se los permitieran. Tsubasa y Sanae se desconectaron del messenger.

¿Qué te parece?.- rió Sanae.- Nos dieron algunos nombres.

Claro. ¿Te agradó alguno?.- quiso saber Tsubasa.- A mí me agradó el de Keiji.

A mí me gustó el de Keitaro.- confesó Sanae.-Y el de Daisuke, peor aun no sé...

(Ni se te ocurra, Sanae, el nombre de Daisuke está reservado para el hijo de Genzo y mío. Ya suficiente hice con dejarle a Alisse el nombre de Daniel, jajajaja XD).

Ya se nos ocurrirá alguno bonito, en su momento.- opinó Tsubasa.

Tienes razón.- Sanae se apoyó en el pecho de su esposo.

Esa noche, los dos durmieron abrazados. Sanae se sentía muy feliz porque al fin el amor de ella y Tsubasa había dado fruto... Tsubasa estaba feliz de poder tener entre sus brazos a la mujer de su vida y de despertar cada mañana con su dulce aliento en el cuello...

(Anda tú, que pareciera que leo completas las colecciones de lagrimones como Diana o Jazmín, cosa que nunca he hecho ¬¬).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las semanas pasaron. Un día, cuando Sanae salía de su revisión de rutina con la doctora Cortés, una chica de cabello corto se le dejó ir y la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

(Jajajaja, había escrito "mucha cerveza" en vez de "mucha fuerza". Todo por andar viendo los Simpsons cuando escribo XD).

¡Sanaeeeeeeee!.- exclamó Kumi Sugimoto, feliz.

¡Kumi!.- Sanae estaba gratamente sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a verte.- respondió la chica, sin soltar a su amiga.- ¡Qué emoción que estés esperando un bebé!

Kumi, suelta a Sanae, que no la dejas respirar.- rió Yayoi Aoba, amiga de la infancia de Tsubasa y de Sanae y actual novia de Jun Misugi.

¡Yayoi!.- exclamó Sanae, feliz.- ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿También vienes a visitarme?

Sí.- asintió la pelirroja.- Jun y yo decidimos venir a visitarlos a ti y a Tsubasa, aprovechando que él tiene vacaciones. Kumi, Yoshiko y yo pensamos que podíamos ayudarte con el bebé.

¿Yoshiko Fujisawa también está aquí?.- inquirió Sanae.

Sí.- rió Yayoi.- Anda con Machiko comprando mil cosas. Entre todas te ayudaremos.

Yukari también ayudará.- completó Kumi.- ¡Todas te ayudaremos!

Sanae no lo podía creer. ¡Todas sus amigas estaban en España, para ayudarla! Sanae no pasaría su embarazo sola... Lo único que a ella le faltaba para ser feliz, era el que su madre también estuviese en España.

Y Matsuyama también vendrá.- comentó Yayoi.- Al igual que Wakashimazu, Sawada y Sorimachi, aunque creo que estos tres últimos primero irán a visitar a Hyuga a Italia.

Será como una gran fiesta, con todos aquí.- aplaudió Kumi.

Sí que lo será.- rió Sanae.

Ella recordó el mail que Genzo les había enviado a Tsubasa y a ella dos días atrás. El portero anunciaba que al día siguiente llegaría a España. Y muy probablemente Taro llegaría en cuatro días. Realmente, se armaría una fiesta...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Señores pasajeros, dentro de diez minutos estaremos aterrizando en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Madrid. Favor de tomar asiento y de abrocharse los cinturones... "._

España. Todas las chicas estaban realmente emocionadas. ¡España sería el sitio de su victoria! Una chica de cabello negro y muy corto miraba con cierta tristeza las nubes, las cuales poco a poco iban desapareciendo para dejar observar la bella ciudad de Madrid. Unos cuantos años atrás, esa chica había aterrizado en otro país, con la esperanza de ver a alguien muy especial para ella... Esperanza que se esfumó con los vientos de Italia...

¡Maki!.- exclamó una chica de coletas.- ¡Ya estamos por llegar!

Sí.- asintió Maki Akamine, la capitana de la Selección Femenil de Softball de Japón.

¿Qué te pasa? Andas u tanto distraída...

No es nada.- Maki intentó sonreír.- Es solo que la emoción me impide hablar...

El avión aterrizó. Las integrantes de la Selección de Softball pisaron por primera vez el suelo español, llenas de esperanzas y de sueños. Maki aspiró el aire de esa tierra nueva y extraña, sin saber que sería ahí el sitio en donde ella se encontraría con su destino...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La doctora Paola Wakabayashi, especialista en Psiquiatría, mitad alemana, mitad japonesa, se había ganado el respeto de sus compañeros debido a su dedicación a su trabajo. Ella, al igual que las doctoras Débora Cortés, ginecóloga, y Lily Del Valle, Neonatóloga, era una de las más recientes adquisiciones del Hospital General de Barcelona.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo bien que le iba a Paola, ella tenía un oscuro secreto... Un oscuro y terrible secreto que ella preferiría hacer desaparecer...

Claro, no era en sí un secreto. Era más que conocido por casi todo el personal del hospital y por media ciudad de Barcelona, que Paola Wakabayashi era prima hermana del famoso y codiciado portero del Bayern Munich Genzo Wakabayashi. Paola detestaba a su primo tanto como yo detesto trabajar los domingos, así que la chica amenazó de muerte a cualquiera que se atreviera a mencionar en público el parentesco que ella tenía con Genzo... Para fortuna de Paola, sus dos mejores amigas no tenían ni idea de ese secreto. A Débora no le gustaba el fútbol, así que no sabía mucho sobre eso, y aunque Lily era una amante del sóccer, la mujer estaba siempre tan metida en su trabajo que rara vez se daba cuenta de nada.

Sin embargo, como todos los secretos que resultan ser "terribles", el secreto de Paola cayó sobre ella una mañana y sin previo aviso. La joven había terminado de dar sus consultas del día cuando una enfermera llegó corriendo emocionada a su consultorio.

¡Doctora Wakabayashi!.- exclamó la chica, dando saltitos.- ¡La busca su primo!

¿Quién?.- Paola se puso pálida.

¡Su primo! ¡Ese galán que juega tan estupendamente bien al fútbol!

Paola quiso colgar a la enfermera, tanto por ser portadora de malas noticias como por decir en voz alta lo que no debía decir. Paola se aguantó las ganas de inyectarle a la enfermera cloruro de potasio en las venas (un medicamento que mata al instante) y salió al pasillo. Había un gran barullo de chicas trabajadoras del hospital, que cuchicheaban y se reían, algunos reporteros y hasta el mismísimo director del hospital se paseaba por allí... Paola vio a su primo caminar con la actitud de alguien que se sentía el último refresco del desierto. Genzo la vio y sonrió con cierta picardía.

Hola, primita.- dijo Genzo, en voz suficientemente alta como para que todos lo escucharan.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- Paola lo recibió con cara de pocos amigos.

Pasaba por aquí.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- ¿Y tú?

Aquí trabajo.- Paola miró a su primo con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Los reporteros, los trabajadores del hospital y el director cuchicheaban y tomaban fotos. Paola terminó de molestarse y agarró a su primo por el brazo, metiéndolo a la fuerza a su consultorio.

¿Qué rayos pretendes, al aparecerte aquí así como así?.- gritó Paola, muy molesta.

Solo vine visitar a la familia.- Genzo rió.- ¿Eso te molesta?

Iba Paola a replicar cuando la puerta se abrió y Lily entró por ella...

Genzo se quedó mudo. El tiempo se detuvo para él cuando la chica mexicana de larga cabellera castaña oscura y ojos negros como el chocolate derretido entró en el consultorio. Su cabello flotaba detrás de ella, impulsado por un viento invisible que solo actuaba en ella... La bata blanca se ajustaba perfectamente a su bien formado cuerpo y dejaba al descubierto sus torneadas y bronceadas piernas... Genzo reconoció esa actitud de mujer de mundo, esa sonrisa confiada, esa mirada de inocencia...

Ey, Paola.- dijo Lily.- Motoko me dijo que tu primo vino a visitarte y quería...

Lily se calló abruptamente al ver a Genzo. Se quedó con la boca abierta y puso los ojos como platos.

¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?.- gritó Lily, muy enojada.

Paola no entendió en ese momento el por qué su amiga le gritó a su primo. Pero pronto lo descubriría...

**Notas:**

Bueno, en este fic no separaré parejas que ya estén formadas originalmente. En realidad, nunca me ha gustado mucho hacer eso, excepción hecha del caso Hikaru-Samael, que en verdad sí me agradan como pareja., aunque en este fic ella no estará con él.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8.**

A Paola Wakabayashi no le pareció tan mal que su primo hubiese ido a visitarla. La escena que se le presentó después en un lapso de tan solo cinco minutos la hizo reír con tantas ganas que los músculos del abdomen comenzaron a dolerle por el esfuerzo. En cuanto Lily vio a Genzo, la mexicana se enfureció al instante y comenzó a gritarle al portero, mezclando frases en español con frases en japonés.

¡Maniaco pervertido!.- gritó Lily.- ¡No te conformas con acosarme a mí sino que ahora llegas y acosas a mi amiga!

Eh, Lily... .- al principio Paola quiso detener a su amiga, pero después, al ver la cara de conmoción que puso Genzo, la germano-japonesa prefirió quedarse callada y disfrutar del momento.

Señorita... .- Genzo trataba de controlar a Lily, pero ella no lo dejó ni hablar.

¡Es usted un pervertido, abusivo, acosador de mujeres!.- seguía diciendo Lily, salpicando sus frases con palabras en español.- ¡Idiota, estúpido, pervertido, depravado!

Paola no aguantó más y soltó a reírse a grandes carcajadas, y, curiosamente, fue esto lo que tranquilizó a Lily. Mejor dicho, terminó de ofuscarla.

¿Por qué te pones así, Paola?.- inquirió Lily, ofuscada.

Es que... .- Paola no podía contener la risa.- Es que...

Paola... .- Genzo le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su prima.

A ver... .- Paola se aguantó las ganas de reírse.- ¿Por qué le dices pervertido a este encantador hombre, aquí presente?

Nótese que Paola dijo esto con mucho sarcasmo.

¡Porque hace unos cuantos años, allá en Japón, este pervertido me manoseó a pleno bar!.- respondió Lily, indignada.- ¡Y lo peor del caso es que me preguntó que por qué tenía el descaro de indignarme si se suponía que yo era un estríper!

A ver, a ver, déjame ver si entendí bien.- Paola se mordió los labios.- ¿Me dices que este zoquete burro te manoseó así sin más y te acusó de ser una estríper?

Sí.- Lily estaba cada vez más enojada.

Paola no pudo más y volvió a reírse a mandíbula batiente. Lily y Genzo la miraban con impaciencia, una estaba muy ofuscada y el otro estaba muy avergonzado.

Bueno, lo de la manoseada no me sorprende de Genzo "manos rápidas" Wakabayashi.- dijo Paola, tratando de mantener la seriedad.- Y lo de acusarte de estríper, bueno... Tampoco es para sorprenderse si consideras que Genzo es un tarado.

Genzo captó el apodo de "manos rápidas" que le había puesto su prima y frunció el ceño. Pero Lily captó otra palabra que llamó mucho más su atención: el apellido Wakabayashi.

¿Wakabayashi?.- exclamó Lily, sorprendida.- ¿Has dicho Wakabayashi?

Así es.- Paola esbozó una sonrisilla pícara.- Este inútil baboso, que está sentado frente a ti y que te mira con lujuria y perversión, es mi primito en primer grado, Genzo.

¡Ah!.- Lily puso cara de asco, como si hubiese escuchado una revelación espantosa.- ¡Qué horror! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué dices que tu primo es un idiota! ¡No sabes como te compadezco, Paola!

Gracias, amiga.- Paola abrazó a Lily y fingió enjugarse una lágrima.

Bueno, ya estuvo bueno.- replicó Genzo, harto de la situación, de las burlas de Paola y de los insultos de Lily.- Seguro que se han de sentir muy a gusto burlándose de mí, pero ya me harté.

¡Ja!.- bufó Lily.

Señorita, no tengo el placer de conocerla ni de saber su nombre.- Genzo se dirigió a Lily de una manera muy cortés.- Pero quiero decirle que estoy muy apenado y arrepentidísimo de mi comportamiento en el bar de Tokio aquella vez, hace tantos años. Créame, si pudiera regresaría el tiempo y corregiría mi error, pero como no puedo hacer eso, lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecerle mis más sinceras disculpas.

Ante este discursito cursi por parte de su primo, Paola comenzó a reírse con muchas más ganas que antes. Genzo terminó por hartarse y hasta a Lily le dieron ganas de meterle a su amiga un puñado de gasas en la boca.

¡Anda tú, que casi me la creo!.- replicó Paola, sarcástica.- Me hubiese tragado el cuento de no ser porque se lo repites a toda chica que manoseas.

¡Paola!.- Genzo se enojó. Y mucho.

Ya veo.- Lily se cruzó de brazos, enojada.- Así que te dedicas a manosear a cuanta chica se te pone enfrente y después finges estar arrepentido y disculparte.

¿Por qué crees que lo apodo "manos rápidas", querida Lily?.- Paola disfrutaba de lo lindo.

¡Ya basta, Paola!.- gritó Genzo, lanzando fuego por los ojos.- ¡Lo que ella dice no es verdad, señorita!

Yo creo que si lo dice, es por algo.- Lily miró a Genzo con mucha frialdad.- Después de todo, Paola es su prima y lo ha de conocer muy bien.

Y lo peor del caso.- acotó Paola.- Es que utiliza su fama para acercarse a las chicas. Con eso de que es el portero del Bayern Munich y el titular de la Selección Japonesa...

¡Ah! ¿Con que éste es el famoso portero del Bayern Munich, del cual todos los periódicos hablan?.- Lily miró a Genzo con desdén.- Vaya, vaya... No hay nada más bajo que querer acercarse a una chica usando la fama. Menos mal que he estado tan ocupada como para ponerme a averiguar quién había sido nombrado el nuevo portero estrella de tan famoso equipo alemán...

¡No es verdad todo lo que dicen!.- Genzo estaba desesperándose..- ¡Yo no soy así!

¿Qué no?.- replicó Lily.- A mí me parece que sí. ¿Sabes, Paola? Había venido porque tenía muchísimas ganas de conocer a tu primo, pero ahora que lo hice me arrepiento. Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, me voy a ver a mis pacientitos.

Y dicho esto, Lily se dio la vuelta y salió del consultorio. Genzo no se atrevió a seguirla debido al temor de que Paola también lo hiciera y continuara poniéndolo en ridículo.

Muchas gracias, Paola.- Genzo le reclamó a su prima.- ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

¿Yo qué hice?.- Paola fingió demencia.- Lo único que hice fue decir la verdad, nada más. Tú te delataste solo con tus actuaciones. Pobre Lily, no sabía que ya había tenido la desgracia de conocerte.

Genzo estaba frustradísimo y más que enojado. Durante todos esos años transcurridos, él había deseado el poder volver a encontrarse con la chica del bar y tener la oportunidad de corregir su metida de pata. Sin embargo, Paola lo había arruinado todo...

Y sin embargo, no todo había sido malo. Al menos Genzo ya sabía cómo se llamaba ella: Lily. Y también sabía otra cosa muy importante: trabajaba en el mismo hospital que en el que trabajaba Paola.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae no aguantaba los mareos y las náuseas matutinas. Era todo un suplicio el tener que prepararlo el desayuno a Tsubasa, ya que el olor de los alimentos le producía mucho asco, tanto, que el propio Tsubasa se ofreció a prepararse el desayuno él mismo.

No estaría bien, Tsubasa.- negó Sanae.- Yo te prepararé el desayuno...

No, cielito.- negó Tsubasa.- Tú te sientes mal por las mañanas y no me parece bien que te esfuerces tanto por mí. Debes cuidarte y también al bebé.

Así que, el primer día de su decisión, Tsubasa se levantó temprano a prepararse su propio desayuno, convencido de que resultaría de lo más fácil. El muy ingenuo no sabía que la cocina es una ciencia que entraña muchos misterios...

(Díganmelo a mí ¬¬).

Tsubasa intentó prepararse un par de huevos, producto de gallina, estrellados. Pero se le pasó la cantidad de aceite y dejó mucho tiempo la cacerola en el fuego, de manera que el aceite se quemó. Las yemas de los huevos se le estrellaron y pedazos de cascarón se le fueron con la clara. Y las tostadas que quiso preparar para acompañar sus huevos se le quemaron, provocando que la casa se llenara de humo.

¿Tsubasa?.- inquirió Sanae, preocupada.- ¿Estás bien, pasa algo? Hay mucho humo.

Sí, todo está bien.- Tsubasa se quemó los dedos el querer quitar las tostadas.- NO te preocupes...

Al final, con tan desastroso desayuno, Tsubasa prefirió echar todo a la basura y comprarse una dona y un café de camino al estadio (qué comida tan nutritiva ¬¬).

Día 2. Tsubasa intentó hacerse un omelette y terminó haciendo papilla de porquería. Tsubasa terminó por comer Zucaritas® con leche.

Día 3. Sanae se ofreció a prepararle a Tsubasa algo de comer. Ella terminó por vomitar en el cubo de la basura. Tsubasa terminó por comer una manzana y un vaso de leche.

Día 4. Sanae intentó preparar algo sencillo, que no causara asco, como una ensalada de frutas. Cuando Tsubasa probó su ensalada, se dio cuenta de que el melón ya tenía al menos tres días podrido y a la papaya ya le estaban creciendo gusanos. Como Sanae se había sentido mal, no había tenido tiempo de surtir la despensa. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de esto, corrió al baño a todo lo que le daban sus piernas y se encerró ahí. Después de mucho rato, Tsubasa comenzó a preocuparse y golpeó la puerta del cuarto.

Sanae, ¿estás bien?.- quiso saber él.- Me tienes preocupado.

Pero ella no respondía. Tsubasa escuchaba ruidos extraños que provenían desde adentro, como si Sanae estuviese vomitando o algo similar. Tsubasa fue entonces a buscar una tarjeta de teléfono y con ella zafó el pestillo de la puerta. Encontró a Sanae vomitando y llorando al mismo tiempo.

Lo lamento.- sollozaba ella.- Lo lamento. Soy fatal. Descuidé mi casa, te descuidé...

No digas esas cosas.- Tsubasa quiso abrazarla, pero ella no se dejó.

¡No! ¡Soy de lo peor! ¡Mírame! Estoy aquí, vomitando, mientras tú comes fruta con gusanos... .- lloró ella.

Dicen que todo lo que se mueve tiene proteínas.- bromeó Tsubasa.

¡No te burles!.- estalló Sanae.- ¡Esto es serio!

Tsubasa respiró profundo.

No, no lo es.- habló él, muy tranquilo.- Solo es un pequeño tropiezo, pero nadie dijo que tener a un bebé sería fácil. Muchas cosas van a cambiar, pero si queremos tener a nuestro bebé, tendremos que acostumbrarnos…

Es que soy un desastre.- sollozaba Sanae.

No, no lo eres. Eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo…

(Cursi ¬¬).

Después de mucho rato, Sanae se percató de la situación: ella y Tsubasa estaban tirados en el piso del baño, junto al bote de basura que estaba lleno de vómito (guácala). Ella estaba con el pelo revuelto y la cara pegajosa y aun así él la abrazaba como si ella fuera un tesoro muy preciado… Sanae no aguantó más y se soltó a reír a carcajadas.

¿Qué te pasa?.- Tsubasa estaba sorprendido.

Nada. Hasta ahora me percato de la situación.- Sanae seguía riendo.- O ya me dio un ataque de histeria…

Tsubasa al poco rato se contagió de la risa de Sanae y pronto ambos se sintieron mucho más relajados. Él besó la cabeza de su esposa.

Ya pensaremos en algo.- susurró él.- No es nada grave. Solo es el desayuno… Puedo seguir comiendo Zucaritas ® con leche.

O si quieres, te compro Choco Crispies ®.- bromeó Sanae.

Santo remedio. Cuando Yukari se enteró de la situación, se ofreció a cocinar mientras a Sanae se le pasaban las náuseas matutinas. Tsubasa le heredó las Zucaritas al perro ®.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kojiro Hyuga miraba con bastante interés el escaparate de una tienda de deportes, en donde se mostraba una réplica de la camiseta del Real Madrid que usa Beckham (¬¬). A su alrededor, la gente madrileña lo veía, lo reconocía y lo señalaba, e incluso un par de colegialas se animaron a pedirle su autrógrafo. Sawada había entrado a comprar unos tacos nuevos y Ken había entrado con él, mientras que Sorimachi había ido a comprar una tarjeta para su celular, ya que aparentemente le urgía ponerse en contacto con cierta señorita que era la vocalista de una conocidísima banda de rock europea…

¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo Hyuga y los demás en Madrid? Pues bien, Ken le confesó a Hyuga, allá en Italia, que se rumoraba que el Real Madrid andaba en busca de talentos y que, aparentemente, andaban interesados en contratar a jugadores japoneses, debido al gran éxito que habían tenido jugadores como Tsubasa Ozhora en el Barcelona, Genzo Wakabayashi en el Bayern Munich o el propio Hyuga en la Juventus, y ahora también Taro Misaki en el PSG. Ken creía que el rumor era en sí bastante descabellado, pero nada perdían con ir a Madrid y averiguarlo…

Hyuga se distrajo con algo, aunque nunca supo qué fue. Algo lo hizo girar la cabeza, como si el destino lo llamara…

Y la vio. La hubiese reconocido entre todas las mujeres del mundo… A esa chica de sonrisa ingenua y de cabello negro y muy corto…

Maki.

¿Qué hacía ella en Madrid? Hyuga no sabía. Ella iba con un grupo de amigas, charlando animadamente. Hyuga quiso seguirla, ir tras ella… Pero de repente, un grupo de turistas se interpuso entre ambos y cuando Hyuga pudo mirar de nuevo, ella ya se había ido…

¿Estás bien, Hyuga-san?.- quiso saber Sawada, quien ya había salido de la tienda en compañía de Wakashimazu.

Eh… Sí.- asintió Hyuga, sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa.

Hyuga dudó. ¿En verdad había sido Maki?

**Notas:**

Choco Crispies y Zucaritas son marcas registradas de Kellog´s.

Este capítulo va dedicado a Tsuki… ¡Querida socia, qué gusto tener a una amiga como tú!

El apodo de Genzo, "manos rápidas", es cortesía de Tsuki.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Tsubasa entrenaba muy duro, como todos los días. No permitía que nada lo distrajera, aunque tenía su teléfono celular siempre encendido y a la mano, por sí se presentaba alguna emergencia relacionada con lo único que podía distraerlo de su entrenamiento: Sanae. Sin embargo, hasta la fecha no había sucedido nada, y no había motivo para preocuparse en realidad, ya que Sanae era muy bien cuidada por sus amigas. Yoshiko, Yukari, Yayoi (al sensei Takahashi le gustan los nombres femeninos que comienzan con "Y") y Kumi cuidaban muy bien de la señora Ozhora. Sanae se molestaba un poco y hasta se sentía algo inútil, pues no hacía nada más que observar a sus amigas trabajar (yo no sé de qué se queja, yo quisiera que alguien hiciera todo mi trabajo, ¡ja!). Cuando Tsubasa llegaba a su casa encontraba el sitio reluciente, la comida preparada y a su esposa rodeada por su séquito de amigas inseparables.

Al principio, Tsubasa se sentía aliviado porque su esposa no se encontraba sola, pero después comenzó a parecerle un tanto ofuscante el encontrar a tantas señoritas parloteando sobre bebés y cosas similares. Tsubasa comenzó a mostrarse un tanto decaído en los entrenamientos.

¿Qué te ocurre, Tsubasa?.- preguntó González, un jugador del equipo.

Nada en realidad.- suspiró Tsubasa.- Supongo que no me puedo quejar... Después de todo, ellas cuidan bien a mi esposa...

¿De qué hablas?

Del EPFUM.- musitó Tsubasa.

¿Eh?

Del Ejército de Protección de Futuras Mamás.- explicó Tsubasa.

¿Qué rayos es eso?

Es una asociación que crearon las amigas de mi esposa.- suspiró Tsubasa otra vez.- Ahora no me dejan acercarme a ella sin que hagan un escándalo enorme como si yo estuviese a punto de crear la Tercera Guerra Mundial…

Y era verdad. Un día, Tsubasa llegó de lo más feliz a cargar y a besar a Sanae y el EPFUM casi se le dejó ir.

¿Estás loco?.- gritó Kumi.- ¡No puedes cargarla así!

¿Por qué no?.- Tsubasa casi deja caer a Sanae al suelo del susto.

¡Porque está embarazada, por eso!.- exclamó Yoshiko.

¿Y eso qué?.- se sorprendió Sanae.

¿Cómo que eso qué?.- intervino Yayoi.- ¡Debes cuidarte de los movimientos bruscos, por el bebé!

Ahhh…

Tsubasa y Sanae se miraron, desalentados. Las tres chicas los miraban con reproche, como si ellos fuesen unos niños regañados por sus madres.

Bueno, chicas.- intervino Yukari en ese momento.- No es para que le hablen así a Tsubasa…

Tsubasa y Sanae suspiraron, aliviados. Ya venía Yukari "Pepe Grillo" en escena, a poner todo en orden…

Aunque no estaría mal que fueses menos brusco de vez en cuando, Tsubasa.- regañó Yukari.

Tsubasa y Sanae (¿se fijan que es el tercer párrafo que inicio con estas palabras?) se quedaron con cara de "what?". ¡Yukari también había entrado al EPFUM! Y a partir de ahí, Tsubasa apenas y podía acercarse a Sanae, para darle un beso mal dado, que más bien parecía un roce de aire. Las integrantes del EPFUM refunfuñaban por todo: que si los bichos del ambiente que traía Tsubasa de la calle podrían enfermar a Sanae y hacerle daño al bebé, que si el abrazarla muy fuerte podría representar un riesgo para el bebé, que si el mirar feo a Sanae podría hacer que el bebé naciera con una malformación…

Tsubasa estaba comenzando a exasperarse. Le caían muy bien las amigas de su esposa, puesto que también habían sido muy amigas suyas desde la infancia, pero el EPFUM podría llegar a resultar verdaderamente fastidioso…

Mándalas de paseo.- sugirió González.

No podría hacer eso.- negó Tsubasa.- Son mis amigas.

Pero es tu casa y es tu esposa.

No importa…

¿No me digas que en tu casa manda tu señora?

Claro que no, pero ya te dije: son mis amigas también…

¿Y se quedan a vivir ahí, con ustedes?

No. Todas se van después de la comida…

Uhm. Consígueles un novio… A cada una, no se te ocurra ponerles a todas el mismo…

¡Pero claro!.- exclamó Tsubasa, golpeándose la frente.- ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió!

¿Conseguirles un novio?.- inqurió González.- ¡Yo me apunto!

No hace falta, ya todas tienen uno.- Tsubasa miró a su amigo con cara de "hello con tu hello".- Además, eres casado…

Naaa. Yo no soy casado. La casada es mi mujer…

Pero Tsubasa sonrió por dentro. ¡Claro, podría pedirles ayuda a Misugi, Matsuyama e Ishizaki para que lo ayudaran con Yayoi, Yoshiko y Yukari! El problema sería Kumi, pero ya encontraría alguna manera de solucionar ese problema… Claro estaba que Kumi era la más mula de todas, así que necesitaría un novio que le hiciera contrapeso o que fuera mucho más mula que ella… Y mientras Tsubasa pensaba en un buen candidato, llegó Genzo acompañado por Taro y Tsubasa lo tomó como una señal.

Hola, Tsubasa.- saludó Genzo.- Traje una visita.

¡Qué tal, Tsubasa-kun!.- exclamó Taro, feliz.- Gusto me da verte.

Lo mismo digo, muchacho.- sonrió Tsubasa.- Sobre todo, me da gusto verte, Genzo…

¿Qué me vas a pedir?.- el portero miró a su amigo con mucha desconfianza.

Solo un pequeño favorcito… .- rogó tsubasa.- Sé que tú no tienes novia por ahora ni pareja conocida y quería saber si me podías hacer el paro con alguien…

¿Cómo?.-e xclamó Taro.- ¿Tienes una amante?

No digas babosadas.- Tsubasa miró a su amigo con cara de, ya saben, "hello con tu hello".- Es Kumi.

¿Kumi Sugimoto?.- Genzo se sorprendió.- ¿Aquella chica que te confesó sus sentimientos en la secundaria?

La misma.- suspiró Tsubasa.

No me digas que otra vez volvió a insinuársete…

Claro que no.

Tsubasa les contó a sus amigos sus problemas con el EPFUM. Taro se soltó a reír a carcajadas y Genzo miró a Tsubasa con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Bromeas, cierto?.- inquirió Genzo, algo enojado.- ¿Necesitas que te ayudemos a sacar a esas UVAS de tu casa?

¿Uvas?.- inquirieron Taro y Tsubasa, al unísono.

Unión de Viejas Argüenderas.- respondió Genzo.

¡Ah! Algo así… .- suspiró Tsubasa.

¿Qué no puedes hacerlo tú solo?.- protestó Genzo.

No, porque ellas son mis amigas.- repitió Tsubasa.

Y quieres que alguien haga el trabajo sucio por ti…

Más o menos…

Lo siento.- negó Genzo.- Pero paso. No es por mala onda, Kumi me agrada y pienso que es una chica linda, pero ya puse mis ojos en alguien más.

Tsubasa y Taro lo miraron, estupefactos.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?.- protestó Genzo.- ¡Es la verdad!

¿Conociste a alguien?.- inquirió Taro.- No te la creo.

Claro que conocí a alguien.- Genzo fulminó a su amigo con la mirada.- De hecho, tú también la conociste…

Genzo miró a Taro por varios segundos y éste captó el mensaje después de un rato.

¡Ah! ¡No me digas que te volviste a encontrar con la chica del bar!.- Taro no se la creía.

Así es.- asintió Genzo.

¡Es sorprendente!

Claro. Y hay algo mucho más sorprendente: trabaja en el mismo hospital en donde trabaja Paola…

¡No! ¿En verdad?.- inquirió Taro.- ¿Y no iba…?

¿Su amiga con ella?.- Genzo rió, divertido.- Lo siento amigo, iba sola…

¿De qué rayos hablan ustedes dos?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

Genzo y Taro le contaron a Tsubasa lo ocurrido en el bar de Tokio, años atrás, el día de su despedida de soltero. Tsubasa se echó a reír a grandes carcajadas cuando ellos terminaron el relato.

¿En verdad las confundieron con estrípers?.- Tsubasa no se la creía.

Ya, no te burles.- bufó Genzo, molesto.- Cualquiera puede equivocarse…

Bueno, al menos ya te encontraste a esa chica otra vez… .- murmuró Taro.- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

No he dicho su nombre.- replicó Genzo.- Y se llama Lily.

Qué curioso.- comentó Tsubasa.- La otra vez dijiste que te gustaba ese nombre…

Sí. En fin.- Genzo se cruzó de brazos.- Como verás, no puedo ayudarte con Kumi porque estoy tratando de averiguar la manera de que la doctora Lily me perdone y me permita acercarme a ella.

De verdad te gusta la chica, ¿cierto?.- Tsubasa estaba anonadado.

Genzo asintió con la cabeza y una media sonrisa. Taro pensó que, si Genzo había encontrado a su chica, quizás él también podría hacerlo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carolina Ledesma y Alisse Farfán miraban a Berenice Mendoza con mucha preocupación. Las chicas se encontraban en una cancha pública de tenis. A Bere se le había metido la loca idea de aprender a jugar tenis y usaba a cualquier persona que se le pusiera enfrente como rival en la cancha. Bere no era mala, pero de vez en cuando tenía la costumbre de ocasionar alguna lesión a sus oponentes…

¡Vamos, chicas! ¿Quién juega?.- animó Bere, golpeando una pelota de tenis con una raqueta.

Te toca.- le dijo Caro a Alisse.

¿Qué? No.- negó la chilena.- Yo solo veo el tenis por la tele, no lo juego.

Pero yo ya jugué con ella tres partidos.- replicó la mexicana.- Y ya me duelen las muñecas…

No.

Si no juegas, le diré que usaste su laptop para quedarte viendo películas de vampiros hasta muy tarde.- amenazó Caro.

(Jejeje, esta idea me la dio Alisse hace tan solo unas cuantas horas XD).

Alisse le lanzó a su amiga una mirada criminal y sin decir más tomó su raqueta y entró a la cancha.

No entiendo por qué Lily nunca juega con ella.- refunfuñó Alisse.

Porque ella siempre se esconde en el hospital, con el pretexto que está trabajando.- contestó Caro.

¡Nah!

¿Estás lista, Farfán?.- inquirió Bere.

Dale, Mendoza.- suspiró Alisse.

Bere realizó un buen saque, un tanto fuerte, que Alisse esquivó como pudo. Durante un rato, las dos chicas se enfrascaron en un juego de tenis un tanto disparejo, ya que parecía que Bere hacía todo lo posible por golpear a Alisse con la pelota… Hasta que lo logró… En un saque particularmente fuerte, Bere golpeó a Alisse en la muñeca derecha, haciendo que ésta se doblara con un crujido y soltara la raqueta.

¡Ay!.- exclamó Alisse, sobándose la muñeca adolorida.- ¡Cuidado con lo que haces!

¡Lo siento!.- exclamó Bere, arrepentida.- ¿Te lastimé?

No, tú.- replicó Alisse, con sarcasmo.- Me hiciste una tierna caricia…

Caro ya había ingresado a la cancha y vio que la muñeca de Alisse comenzaba a hincharse y a ponerse morada.

Hay que ir al hospital.- dijo Caro.

Alisse hizo una mueca. No le gustaban los médicos ni los hospitales, aun cuando una de sus mejores amigas era médico.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro decidió acompañar a Genzo al hospital a buscar a Lily, con la secreta esperanza de encontrarse también a Alisse… Claro que la esperanza no era tan secreta, Genzo bien que sabía a qué iba Taro al hospital…

Curiosamente, ese día la suerte les sonrió a ambos. Genzo decidió entrar a hurtadillas al área de hospitalización, aprovechando un descuido de los guardias, y encontró a Lily en la zona de cuneros, revisando a un chiquillo que tendría apenas unas cuantas horas de nacido.

A ver, corazón.- decía Lily, con una voz muy suave y dulce.- Déjame revisarte, chiquito…

La chica tocaba con extremo cuidado al bebé. Genzo se sorprendió de que esa chica, que había demostrado ser una fiera ante él, se mostrara tan dulce con un bebé.

Mientras tanto, Taro se paseaba, un tanto aburrido, de aquí para allá y fue a dar a la sala de urgencias. Ya comenzaba a sospechar que había sido de completa inutilidad el haber ido al hospital cuando escuchó una voz cuyo timbre reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, aun cuando ya hubiesen pasado varios años…

¡Ouch! ¡Tenga cuidado con lo que hace! ¡Me duele!.- se quejó una chica.

Taro se asomó al cubículo de donde provenía la voz y vio a Alisse vestida con uniforme de tenista, sentada en una camilla de exploración. Un joven médico pasante le revisaba la mano. Alisse alcanzó a ver que alguien abrió la cortina y dirigió su mirada hacia allí, topándose con los ojos de Taro… Y Alisse se quedó muda al primer instante…

¿TÚ AQUÍ?.- gritó la chilena, furiosa.

Misaki sonrió. No le importaba que ella le hubiese gritado. Le importaba que ya la había encontrado.

**Notas:**

El EPFUM es invento mío, lo de la UVA es dicho de mexicanos.


	10. Capítulo 10

Nueve meses.

**Capítulo 10.**

Taro entró al cuarto de curaciones, sin importarle la cara que puso el joven médico pasante, una cara que decía algo como: "No-tienes-permiso-de-estar-aquí-así-que-lárgate", pero a Misaki le vino valiendo quesito rancio, tanto esa mirada como la que le lanzó Alisse, la cual decía algo así como: "O-te-largas-en-este-instante-o-no-respondo-si-una-pelota-de-tenis-termina-estampándose-en-tu-carota".

¿Cómo está, doctor?.- preguntó Taro, muy serio, al joven médico pasante, el cual, por cierto, me lo imagino muy parecido a Ryoga Skywalker, aun cuando no conozco a este chico en persona.

Tiene un esguince grado II, de muñeca.- anunció el joven médico.- Le tomamos ya unas radiografías y no hay fractura, por suerte, pero tendrá que traer una férula por algunos días. ¿Es usted pariente suyo?

Soy su novio.- respondió Taro, a lo descarado.

¿QUÉ?.- se escandalizó Alisse.- ¡NO ES CIERTO! A este tipo ni lo conozco.

Claro que me conoces, no porque te haya golpeado con una pelota de tenis tienes por qué fingir que no llevamos saliendo seis meses.- Taro mentía con una habilidad que lo sorprendió a él mismo.- Ya sé que estás molesta por mi falta de destreza en el tenis, pero ya te pedí mil disculpas, corazón...

¡No me llames así!.- gritó Alisse.- ¡No le haga caso a este demente, nunca lo había visto en mi vida!

¿En verdad?.- el joven médico pasante miró a Taro con sospecha.

Pareciera que la pelota te golpeó en la cabeza en vez de golpearte en la muñeca, mi amor.- Taro sonrió de una manera muy dulce.- Ya no te acuerdas que nos conocimos hace varios años en un bar de Tokio...

Esto sorprendió a Alisse, ya que, aunque ella lo había reconocido a él como el pervertido del bar, Alisse no esperaba que también Taro la hubiese reconocido.

¿Tardará mucho en estar lista?.- le preguntó Misaki al médico.

No, ya casi acabo.- el doctor estaba impaciente por terminar de atender a Alisse, ya que no le gustaba estar en medio de peleas de enamorados.

Cuando el médico terminó, le dio a Alisse unas rápidas indicaciones sobre el cuidado de la férula que acababa de ponerle y le dio una receta por medicamento, después de lo cual salió presuroso de la habitación, como si le urgiera ir a donde el rey va solo.

Permíteme ayudarte.- ofreció Taro a Alisse.- No podrás bajar tú sola de la camilla con una mano menos.

Puedo yo sola, muchas gracias.- replicó Alisse, con enojo, aunque batallando un poco para bajar de la camilla sin caerse y hacer el ridículo.

Déjame ayudarte.- insistió Taro, tomando a Alisse por la cintura y bajándola con mucho cuidado.

¡Quítame las manos de encima, depravado!.- gritó Alisse, golpeando a Taro en la cabeza con la férula.

¡Ouch!.- Taro se sobó la parte lastimada.- Me lo merezco, lo sé.

Claro que te lo mereces.- gruñó Alisse.

La chilena tomó, no sin cierta dificultad, las radiografías que le habían tomado y la receta que le había dado el médico y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

¡Oye, espera!.- gritó Taro.

No me sigas.- respondió Alisse, sin voltearlo a ver.- Vete y déjame tranquila.

¡Al menos dime cómo te llamas!.- pidió Taro.- Dime tu nombre.

¿Para qué?.- bufó Alisse.- ¿Buscas a una estríper? Te equivocaste de persona.

Oye, en verdad lo lamento.- Misaki mantuvo el paso de Alisse, quien caminaba sin voltearlo a ver.- Cometí un error estúpido esa vez, lo reconozco, pero en verdad quiero disculparme...

Ajá...

Por favor, lo digo en serio.- Taro se paró enfrente de Alisse, cortándole el paso, y le sonrió con esa carita de niño bueno que tiene.- Perdóname.

Alisse, muy a su pesar, estaba ablandándose ante esa mirada de súplica y esa sonrisa de arrepentimiento (no sé tú, Alisse, pero yo odio cuando un hombre me hace esto . ).

Dime tu nombre.- repitió Taro.

Petronila.- respondió Alisse, muy a lo Lily.

¿En serio?.- Taro rió, sin tragarse el cuento.- ¿Y cómo te llaman tus amigos?

Petra.- replicó Alisse, echando a andar de nuevo.

Se oye mejor Nila.- opinó Taro.

Me da igual. Y ya no me sigas, que si lo haces te acusaré con el guardia de ser un pervertido esquizofrénico.- amenazó Alisse.

Para lo que me importa.- replicó Taro.- Con tal de que me digas tu nombre, el verdadero, soporto lo que sea.

(Ay, por Dios, cada vez soy más cursi ¬¬).

Alisse se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a Taro.

No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que no te lo diga, ¿verdad?.- suspiró Alisse.

No.- sonrió Misaki.

Está bien.- aceptó ella.- Me llamo Alisse.

Con eso me conformo.- Taro ensanchó aun más su sonrisa.

Alisse se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Taro estaba feliz, al menos ya había dado el primer paso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa seguía ofuscado por el EPFUM, a pesar de que ya casi había conseguido dominar a casi todas sus integrantes. Hikaru, Jun y Ryo habían aceptado el ir al rescate de su amigo y ahora, cuando Tsubasa llegaba a su hogar, la gran mayoría del EPFUM se encontraba ya con sus respectivos novios, aunque aun quedaba un miembro de dicho ejército que le sería muy difícil de dominar: esa pequeña fierecilla llamada Kumiko Sugimoto.

Tsubasa había olvidado lo determinada que podía llegar a ser Kumi. Parecía una pequeña y enérgica hormiga trabajadora, una abeja laboriosa, desde que llegaba hasta que se iba ponía todo en orden y mandaba. Tsubasa no dudaba de que ella era la líder del EPFUM. Y si bien sus amigos lo habían ayudado un buen, el hecho de que Kumi aun tuviese todo su tiempo disponible hacía que las demás chicas aun encontraran suficiente tiempo también como para decirle a Tsubasa que todo lo que hacía ponía en riesgo la salud de Sanae y del bebé.

¡Vamos, Tsubasa, no te quedes ahí sentadote sin hacer nada!.- gritó Kumi.- Sanae tiene sed y no esperarás que ella se levante a buscar un vaso con agua.

Está bien Kumi.- dijo Sanae.- Puedo ir yo...

¡NO! ¡Debes descansar!.- gritó Kumi, tan enérgicamente que nadie se atrevió a contradecirla.

Tsubasa no tuvo más remedio que levantarse por el vaso de agua. Yukari, Yoshiko y Yayoi (si Misaki, Matsuyama y Misugi son las tres "M", estas tres chicas son las tres "Y") se sintieron un poco cohibidas por el comportamiento de Kumi. Como que la presencia de sus novios las hacían darse cuenta de que su interés sobreprotector hacia Sanae era algo excesivo... Tsubasa, en la cocina, maldijo en voz baja, al tiempo que servía el vaso con agua. No le molestaba hacer ese pequeño detalle por su esposa pero le producía una gran desazón toda la bronca del EPFUM. Tendría que encontrarle a Kumi alguna otra amiga embarazada a quién cuidar.

"Si seré grosero y malagradecido", pensó Tsubasa. "Kumi lo hace por nosotros y yo me quejo de ella...".

Y sin embargo, pronto Tsubasa tendría un motivo para sentirse arrepentido de haber querido acabar con el EPFUM, ya que pronto ocurrió un suceso que le causaría el pánico, tanto a él como a todos los demás. Alguien tocó el timbre y Yoshiko fue a abrir, encontrándose con Izawa, Kisugi y Taki, quienes habían ido a España a visitar a los Ozhora.

Pasen, por favor.- pidió Yoshiko, sonriente, a los jóvenes.

¡Tsubasa, Sanae!.- exclamaron Izawa, Kisugi y Taki, al mismo tiempo.

Después del correspondiente escándalo que se hizo por el reencuentro y de los berrinches que hizo Kumi porque Sanae se puso a brincar con Kisugi, todos los amigos se sentaron en la sala a tomar bebidas y a platicar sobre varias cosas, el tema obvio: el bebé, lo inevitable: qué había ocurrido en la vida de cada quien, y el infaltable tema: el fútbol. Al poco rato, Sanae comenzó a sentirse un tanto extraña y se levantó del sillón en donde estaba sentada, recargada en Tsubasa.

¿A dónde vas?.- inquirió inmediatamente Kumi.- Si necesitas algo, que Tsubasa lo haga por ti.

Gracias, esto lo puedo hacer yo.- respondió Sanae, algo avergonzada.

¡No lo defiendas!.- protestó Kumi.- ¡Que haga algo!

Es que dudo mucho que Tsubasa pueda hacer esto por mí.- Sanae se puso colorada.- Voy al baño...

Todos soltaron la carcajada, incluida la propia Sanae y esta vez fue Kumi quien se puso más roja que un tomate. Los muchachos charlaron y rieron, al tiempo que las integrantes del EPFUM intercambiaban miradas entre ellas. Al poco rato regresó Sanae, más pálida que un fantasma. Tsubasa se dio cuenta de eso.

¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó él, preocupado, haciendo que los demás se callaran.

No lo sé.- respondió ella, con la voz un tanto crispada.- Creo que tendré que ir al hospital...

¿Por qué?.- Tsubasa y las integrantes del EPFUM se levantaron de sus asientos.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Estoy sangrando.- anunció Sanae.

¿De dónde?.- inquirió Ishizaki, sin entender.

Todos lo miraron con cara de "hello con tu hello".

¡Ahhhh!.- Ishizaki entendió después de un rato.

Vamos inmediatamente.- dijo Tsubasa, tomando las llaves de su auto.- Quizás aun encontremos a la doctora Cortés.

Vamos con ustedes.- anunció Kumi, con un tono de voz que no admitía réplica.

Nosotros también.- dijeron los demás.

Sanae trató de conservar la calma, aun cuando la doctora Débora le había dicho que el sangrado era un motivo de alarma.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo observó a Lily pasar sus rondas por los cuneros, sin que ella se percatase ni por un instante de su presencia. El portero observó cómo la doctora trataba con el mismo cuidado y cariño a todos los bebés, desde el primero hasta el último. Una enfermera ya grande lo vigilaba desde hacía un rato; al principio ella creyó que Genzo era el padre de uno de los niños pero después la enfermera se dio cuenta de que el interés del joven no eran los bebés, sino la doctora que los atendía.

¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?.- lo abordó la enfermera, la cual se llamaba Ofelia.

No, gracias.- Genzo se avergonzó un poco.- Yo solo... Bueno, yo nada más...

Quería cortejar a la doctora Del Valle.- completó Ofelia, con una sonrisa.

Más o menos... ¿Se apellida Del Valle?.- inquirió Genzo.

Sí. La doctora Lily Del Valle, una de las más jóvenes y recientes adquisiciones del hospital, la mejor y más dedicada Neonatóloga Pediatra que yo halla conocido.- sonrió Ofelia, orgullosa.- Esa mujer tiene magia para cuidar a los bebés, a los que están muy enfermos los cura en muy poco tiempo... Créame, esa mujer es de las mejores doctora que hay.

No lo dudo.- sonrió Genzo.

Genzo y la enfermera Ofelia se entretuvieron hablando sobre Lily, sin que la muchacha se diera cuenta de ello. Los otros dos se enfrascaron tanto en la plática que tenían que Genzo no se dio cuenta de cuando Lily terminó de hacer sus rondas.

¿Para dónde fue ella?.- preguntó Genzo, al ver que Lily ya no estaba.

Lo más seguro es que haya ido para el cuarto de descanso.- sonrió Ofelia.- Por este pasillo, hasta el final.

Gracias.- sonrió Genzo.

O Genzo logró convencer a Ofelia de que era un buen partido para Lily, u Ofelia debía de estar loca para darle a un desconocido la manera de encontrar a una de las doctoras del hospital. Sea como fuere, Genzo encontró al cuarto de médicos y entreabrió la puerta. Lily estaba costada en la cama, durmiendo profundamente, con su largo cabello desparramado sobre la almohada. Genzo se acercó hasta ella, sin hacer ruido, y la contempló por varios minutos.

Te voy a conquistar, señorita.- murmuró Genzo.- Me voy a casar contigo algún día.

Genzo salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caro miraba con cierto aburrimiento la televisión que estaba en la sala de espera. Bere hojeaba algunas revistas, tan nerviosa que estaba colmándole la paciencia a Caro.

¿Crees que esté bien?.- preguntó Bere a Caro, por milésima vez.

Por última vez, sí.- respondió Caro, harta.- Ya te lo dije mil veces: le lastimaste la muñeca, no el cerebro.

Aun así... .- Bere no completó la frase porque Alisse se acercaba a ellas.- ¡Alisse! ¿Estás bien?

No gracias a ti.- bufó Alisse.- Tendré que usar una férula por un par de semanas.

¡De verdad, lo lamento tanto!.- se disculpó Bere.

Ya, no te preocupes.- suspiró Alisse.- No es tan grave.

¿Qué hora es?.- quiso saber Caro.

Casi las tres.- anunció Alisse.

¿Qué tal si esperamos a Lily?.- sugirió Caro.- Falta poco para su hora de salida.

Las otras dos chicas estuvieron de acuerdo. Alisse y Bere se pusieron a leer revistas y Caro siguió viendo la televisión. De pronto, un reportaje la dejó con la boca abierta.

La Selección Chilena pronto viajará a Barcelona para mantener un encuentro contra la Selección de España.- anunciaba un reportero.- Será un duelo de preparación entre ambos equipos, en vísperas del Mundial que se aproxima... La selección chilena tiene como nuevo capitán al talentoso jugador Carlos de Sousa, una nueva revelación que ha demostrado...

Alisse y Berenice, al escuchar este nombre, voltearon a ver a Carolina, quien se había quedado con la boca abierta...

"Carlos va a venir", pensaba Caro. "Él va a venir a España...".

**Notas:**

Como última aparición estelar, Carlos de Sousa es un personaje creado por HDS, y después de un buen rato, logré convencerlo de que Kro me dio su consentimiento para usarlo, así que ahora puedo decir con tranquilidad que tanto HDS como Kro me han dado su permiso para usar a este personaje.

El nombre de Petronila es que el que siempre digo de broma cuando alguien me pregunta mi nombre XD.

6

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Fue como si un huracán hubiese entrado al hospital. Parecía como si los reporteros hubiesen estado esperando a que Tsubasa y los demás salieran de la casa Ozhora para comenzar a perseguirlos. Cuando Tsubasa y Sanae llegaron al hospital, el lugar ya estaba abarrotado y lleno de reporteros y camarógrafos que estaban a la espera de que la famosa pareja entrara al hospital.

¿Algún problema con el bebé, señor Tsubasa?.- preguntaron los reporteros.

¿Vienen a una revisión de rutina?

¿O es usted el lastimado?

Sanae estaba muy pálida y Tsubasa prácticamente tuvo que apartar a mucha gente con unos cuantos codazos para poder pasar.

¡Háganse a un lado, por favor!.- pidió él, ya harto.

Unos cuantos guardias de seguridad empujaron a los reporteros para que los Ozhora pudieran pasar. Sus amigos decidieron servir como distracción y, muy a lo kamikaze, se interpusieron entre Tsubasa y Sanae y los camarógrafos para que ellos pudiesen pasar. La ya no tan pequeña Kumi se paró con decisión ante el montón de cámaras y micrófonos y gritó, decidida:

¡Aquí no hay nada que ver! ¡Vayan a ver si ya puso la marrana!

Ya en urgencias, uno de los médicos intentó revisar a Sanae, pero ésta se negó categóricamente a ser vista por cualquier otro médico que no fuera la doctora Cortés.

Vayan a buscar a la doctora Cortés.- pidió el médico pasante, el cual había sido el mismo que había atendido a Alisse.

Una enfermera, obediente, salió rápidamente de urgencias. Cuando ella abrió la puerta principal, se dejaron ver varios flashes y algunas preguntas impertinentes no esperaron para hacerse escuchar.

¿Cómo se encuentra la señora Ozhora?

¿Va a perder al bebé?

La enfermera hizo que la puerta se estampara contra el micrófono y la cara del reportero que había preguntado esto último, haciéndolo parecer un accidente.

Deb estaba en su consultorio, ordenando los expedientes de ese día. Natalia, la enfermera de consulta externa, se asomaba con curiosidad a la puerta.

¿Por qué es todo ese escándalo, Natalia?.- quiso saber Deb, sin dejar de escribir en un expediente.

Pareciera que varias estrellas de rock hubiesen decidido venir al hospital.- respondió Natalia, emocionada.- Quizás haya venido Van Halen o Aerosmith

Uhm...

La enfermera de urgencias llegó en esos momentos y habló con Natalia unos segundos. Esta última asintió y la enfermera de urgencias se marchó.

Ya entiendo el motivo del escándalo.- anunció Natalia, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.- Tsubasa Ozhora y su esposa están en el hospital.

¿Pasó algo?.- Deb dejó de escribir y miró a Natalia, al tiempo que un mechón teñido de rubio caía sobre su frente.

La señora Ozhora está en urgencias y dice que está sangrando.- anunció Natalia.- Y se niega a ser vista por otro doctor que no sea usted.

Iré inmediatamente.- sonrió Deb, dejando su pluma en el escritorio y levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada.- Aunque antes iré por refuerzos.

Débora salió del consultorio y se dirigió hacia el área de cuneros. Ahí, sorprendentemente se encontró a Paola (y digo que es sorprendente porque Paola no tenía nada que hacer en cuneros), quien le informó que la doctora Del Valle se había retirado a descansar al cuarto de médicos.

¿Tan temprano?.- inquirió Deb.- ¡Pero si son las tres de la tarde!

Es que no se sentía bien.- sonrió Paola.- La acaba de venir a visitar Andrés y ya sabes que eso siempre le produce mucho dolor.

Deberíamos de inyectarla.- gruñó Deb.- A la pobre le dan unos cólicos marca demonio y aun así trabaja sin descanso...

Débora se dirigió al cuarto de descanso de médicos y se sorprendió mucho al ver que un joven muy apuesto de rasgos orientales, con gorra blanca en la cabeza, salía de ahí y cerraba con cuidado la puerta. Deb se cruzó con él en el camino, y el muchacho le dirigió una media sonrisa muy peculiar. Deb se puso algo colorada.

"¡Guau, qué hombre!", pensó Débora. "¿Pero qué rayos hacía en el cuarto de descanso de médicos? Dudo mucho que se trate de un nuevo doctor... Anda, si esa Lily será picarona... ".

Paola vio pasar a Genzo. Éste la saludó, muy feliz.

Hola, primita.- sonrió Genzo.

¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?.- se sorprendió Paola.

Vine a ver a mi futura esposa.- respondió él, enigmático.

¿Qué cosa?

Pero Genzo solo le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se marchó sin responder. Paola se asomó al pasillo y vio la espalda musculosa (anda tú, que nomás de imaginarme ese espaldón, babeo) de su primo alejarse.

"¿A quién rayos habrá venido a ver?", se preguntó Paola.

Deb entró al cuarto de médicos y se sorprendió mucho de ver a Lily profundamente dormida.

¡Anda, tú, desvergonzada!.- gritó Débora, golpeando a Lily con un cojín.- ¡Ahora sé por qué hace rato no te encontraba en ninguna parte, estabas muy ocupada con semejante bombón!

¿De qué "censurado" hablas?.- exclamó Lily, enfurruñada y adormilada.

(Cambien la palabra "censurado" por la grosería de su elección. Solo Lily le diría a Deb una mala palabra, más si la despierta de esa manera).

¡Del hombre que acaba de salir de aquí!.- exclamó Débora, haciendo un gran escándalo.- ¡Caramba, hasta que te pusiste abusada! ¡Qué hombre!

Lily se incorporó en la cama, alisando su cabello y miró a su amiga como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

¿De cuál te fumaste?.- gruñó Lily, bostezando.

Es lo que yo te pregunto a ti.- replicó Deb.- ¿De cuál te echaste para atreverte a meter a un hombre aquí, y en horario de trabajo?

Deb, no sé de qué me hablas.- Lily de plano puso su cara de "what?", lo que hizo a Deb dudar.

¿Oye, en serio no viste al hombre que salió de aquí?.- preguntó Deb.

¿Cuál hombre?.- Lily seguía sin comprender.

Acabo de ver salir de aquí a un hombre guapísimo.- explicó Deb, poniéndose repentinamente seria.- ¿De verdad no lo invitaste tú?

No.- Lily puso cara de espanto.- ¿En verdad se metió alguien aquí?

Ay, Dios.- exclamó Deb.- ¿No te habrá hecho algo?

Anda tú, yo creo que me hubiese dado cuenta si ese hombre me hubiese hecho algo.- Lily miró a Deb con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Pues mira, lo dudo porque si alguien desconocido se metió hasta acá y tú no te diste cuenta, bien pudo ponerte la mano encima sin que lo notaras.- replicó Deb.- Debemos dar aviso a dirección y a seguridad. Alguien se metió hasta el cuarto de médicos a hacer quién sabe qué cosa y nadie se dio cuenta...

Vamos de una vez.- sugirió Lily, levantándose y cepillando su largo cabello frente al espejo que había ahí.-Antes de que se vaya la doctora Pam.

¡Ah! No, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana.- Deb recordó el motivo de su visita a Lily.- Sanae Ozhora está en urgencias y se ha creado todo un pandemónium.

¿Cómo dices?.- exclamó Lily.- ¿Sanae Ozhora está aquí? ¿Qué le pasó?

No tengo idea, apenas acaban de llamarme para que vaya a verla, pero quise tener refuerzos y vine por ti.- sonrió Deb.- Creo que toda la comunidad de reporteros del país están volcados en el servicio de urgencias a la espera de noticias.

Ya veo.- asintió Lily.- Vamos pues. Aunque terminando con eso podríamos hablar al menos con el guardia de seguridad para decirle que redoble la vigilancia.

Débora y Lily salieron del cuarto de médicos y se dirigieron a urgencias. En el camino, se toparon con Paola quien quiso ir a ver todo el argüende que se había creado allá.

Mientras tanto, Alisse y Berenice ya estaban hartas de tantos reporteros, los cuales las habían obligado a refugiarse en un pedacito de la sala de espera.

Ni siquiera nos dejan pasar.- gruñó Alisse.- No podemos salir del hospital...

Nos tendremos que esperar a que se vayan.- suspiró Bere.

Carolina parecía estar en las nubes. La noticia de que Carlos iría a España la había trastornado un poco...

Izawa, Kisugi, Taki, Ishizaki, Misugi y Matsuyama ya no podían contener a la enorme masa de reporteros, quienes estaban más que nada interesados en lo que pudiese pasarles a Tsubasa Ozhora y a su esposa, y no tanto lo que les ocurría a un grupo de jugadores japoneses. Un camarógrafo, particularmente grosero, golpeó a Izawa con la cámara y lo hizo perder el equilibrio. El muchacho cayó, nublándosele la vista por algunos momentos... Cuando recuperó la plena conciencia, Izawa se dio cuenta de que había caído (o de que alguien lo había recostado) sobre un grupo de butacas. Él abrió los ojos y... Se encontró con una linda chica de cabello negro y rizado y ojos color miel, quien le sonreía dulcemente.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Bere, suavemente.- Estos gorilas son unos maleducados.

Eh... .- Izawa no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¡Había vuelto a encontrar a la chica que lo ayudó con las invitaciones de la boda de Tsubasa y Sanae, allá en Japón!

No te levantes por ahora.- sugirió Bere, sin dejar de sonreír.- Te dieron un buen golpe...

Eh... .- Izawa lamentó no poder decir algo más coherente.

Sanae se encontraba recostada en la camilla de exploración, en un bien resguardado consultorio del servicio de urgencias. Deb hubiese deseado el haber podido llevarse a Sanae a hacerle la revisión médica en su propio consultorio, pero eso resultó imposible debido a los reporteros, así que Deb tuvo que conformarse con pedirle al médico pasante que le prestara su consultorio y que unos cuantos guardias de seguridad custodiaran bien el lugar. Tsubasa esperó afuera, en donde Lily comenzó a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas para distraerlo, ya que el joven parecía estar cerca de un colapso nervioso, tanto por los reporteros como por el problema de su esposa.

Mejor dale un Válium y todos felices.- sugirió Paola.

Lily miró a su amiga con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Después de una revisión completa, Débora determinó la causa del problema: Sanae tenía una infección en los riñones, lo cual le estaba causando una amenaza de aborto. Débora le dio a Sanae las noticias y trató de explicarle lo mejor que pudo las posibles consecuencias.

Es de lo más común que las mujeres embarazadas tengan infecciones renales.- explicó Deb.- Y esto, en muchas ocasiones, puede condicionar que haya una amenaza de aborto, o sea, hay riesgo de que pueda perder al bebé.

¡Oh, no!.- exclamó Sanae, angustiada.

No te preocupes.- la tranquilizó Deb.- Aun estamos a tiempo. Me gustaría hospitalizarte por algunos días, en lo que te controlamos la infección y la amenaza de aborto.

Si eso es lo mejor, está bien.- aceptó Sanae.

Me gustaría hablar con tu esposo.- pidió Deb.

Claro.

Sanae abrió la puerta del consultorio y se asomó para buscar a Tsubasa. Éste charlaba animadamente con Lily, pero se dirigió a ella cuando lo llamó.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

La doctora Débora quiere hablar contigo.- respondió Sanae.

Deb le explicó a Tsubasa lo que ya le había dicho a Sanae. Él estuvo de acuerdo en hospitalizar a Sanae si era necesario. Débora prometió darle a Sanae un cuarto privado y bien vigilado para evitar que los reporteros los molestaran.

Incluso.- añadió Deb.- Puedo decirles cómo salir del hospital sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Eso me parece imposible.- bufó Tsubasa.- El hospital está rodeado de reporteros...

Confíen en mí.- Deb les guiñó un ojo.

Tsubasa y Sanae se miraron y sonrieron. La angustia no se había ido, pero ya era cada vez menos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyuga, Wakashimazu, Sawada y Sorimachi comían en un restaurante en Madrid. En las noticias apareció un reportaje, en vivo desde el Hospital General de Barcelona, sobre Tsubasa Ozhora y su esposa Sanae.

_No tenemos aun una versión confirmada.- _decía uno de los reporteros.- _Pero parece ser que la señora de Tsubasa Ozhora está teniendo problemas relacionados con su embarazo... Sin embargo, en estos momentos difíciles, ambos cuentan con el apoyo de sus amigos de la Selección Japonesa..._

En ese momento aparecieron imágenes de Hikaru y Jun dando entrevistas a los reporteros.

Miren quién está robando cámara.- musitó Ken, con una risa sarcástica.

Deberíamos estar allá.- comentó Kazuki.- Haciendo escándalo como todos los demás.

¿Y por qué no vamos?.- sugirió Sawada.- Después de todo no hemos podido confirmar que el Real Madrid en verdad quiera jugadores japoneses entre sus filas.

Podríamos ir, ver a Tsubasa y a Sanae y regresar.- sugirió Hyuga.

No es mala idea.- asintió Ken.- Quién sabe qué cosas interesantes podríamos encontrar en Barcelona...

Si tan solo lo supieran...

A pocas calles de ahí, una joven de cabello negro peinado al estilo de Tsubasa, muy delgada y de ojos negros miraba atentamente las noticias en los televisores que se encontraban en el aparador de una tienda de electrodomésticos. Junto a ella se encontraba un joven muy apuesto de cabello negro y ojos grises

¡Qué interesante!.- murmuró Samael Nieminen, con algo de sarcasmo en la voz.

No creí que te pareciera interesante Tsubasa Ozhora.- comentó Lasse Nordesntröm, amigo de Samael, el cual era considerado el mejor violinista de nuestros tiempos.- Es más, creí que te era indiferente.

Lo es.- asintió Samael.- Pero no lo dije por él.

Samael señalaba a dos personas que aparecieron en la pantalla en esos momentos: Hikaru Matsuyama y Genzo Wakabayashi, los cuales sostenían una charla a espaldas de los reporteros.

Creo que es hora de que vayamos a Barcelona.- comentó Samael, con voz inexpresiva.

Espero que tu repentina decisión no tenga que ver con el hecho de que acabas de darte cuenta de que Hikaru Matsuyama se encuentra allá.

Samael no respondió, ni dio señales siquiera de haber escuchado a Lasse.

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, en uno de los mejores hoteles de Madrid, Maki Akamine terminaba de darse un baño. Habían ganado esa misma mañana, sus compañeras y ella, el partido que habían sostenido contra la Selección Española de Softball y ahora Maki y sus compañeras tenían unos días de descanso.

¡Maki!.- gritó Yukibe, una de sus compañeras.- ¡Iremos a Barcelona de paseo!

Maki escuchó la noticia, sin sentir ninguna emoción en particular. El único lugar al que ella le hubiese gustado ir era a Italia... Porque ella no sabía que lo que buscaba allá ya no se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, sino tan solo a unos cuantos metros...

**Notas:**

Uh, sorry, lo olvidé... Otra aparición estelar en este fic es Lasse Nordenström, personaje creado por Samael Bene Elohim. Él es mi personaje masculino favorito creado para fics.


	12. Capítulo 12

Nueve meses.

**Capítulo 12.**

Sanae suspiró, un tanto más tranquila, cuando al fin se encontró instalada en su habitación privada y resguardada de camarógrafos. El EPFUM se turnaría para que cada una de sus integrantes pasara una noche con Sanae y así Tsubasa pudiese ir a dormir tranquilo y estuviese fresco en los entrenamientos. Las doctoras Cortés y Del Valle le habían informado a Tsubasa (y de hecho, a toda la selección japonesa), la manera de escapar del hospital sin ser vistos. Ambas doctoras llevaron a los interesados a conocer su nueva ruta de escape.

Como habrán notado.- explicó Lily, muerta de risa.- Enfrente de nuestro cuarto de médicos hay una puerta que si ustedes abren encontrarán un pasillo que los conducirá directamente hasta una salida del hospital que casi nadie conoce.

Por supuesto.- Deb también reía.- Ese pasillo es un tanto estrecho y oscuro en algunos sitios, pero es una ruta de escape infalible.

Ni los directivos del hospital notarán que se han fugado por ahí.- señaló Lily.

¿Lo dicen por experiencia propia?.- inquirió Tsubasa, mordaz.

Algo así.- Lily y Deb volvieron a reír.

Paola estaba con la intriga de a quién rayos había ido a visitar Genzo al hospital. La frase que él le dijo de: "Vine a ver a mi futura esposa", había dejado a Paola con una enorme duda. Pensó que su primo estaba volviéndose loco cuando escuchó a Lily y a Deb el escuchar sobre el hombre misterioso que entró al cuarto de médicos cuando la primera estaba dormida.

Te digo, era un hombre muy guapo.- insistía Deb.- No puedo creer que no lo hayas visto...

¿Hablas de un tipo como de 1.83 mts de alto, moreno, cabello negro, ojos oscuros, sonrisa de idiota y gorra blanca en la cabeza?.- preguntó Paola.

¡El mismo!.- exclamó Deb.- Excepto por lo de la sonrisa de idiota... ¿Lo conoces?

Claro.- Paola esbozó una mueca.- Se trata de mi primo.

¿TU PRIMO?.- gritó Lily, enojada.- ¿QUÉ HACÍA ESE IDIOTA EN EL CUARTO DE MÉDICOS MIENTRAS YO ESTABA DORMIDA?

Ah, eso no lo sé.- Paola se encogió de hombros.- Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

¿Era tu primo?.- preguntó Deb, sorprendida.- ¿Ese guapísimo hombre es tu primo?

¡No tiene nada de guapo!.- replicó Lily, aun enojada.- ¡Tiene cara de estúpido, no es guapo! ¡Es mucho más guapo Ryo Ishizaki!

En eso estoy de acuerdo.- Paola se desternilló de risa.

¡No es verdad!.- contradijo Deb.- ¿Lo conoces o por qué hablas así de él, Li?

Ese... Idiota... .- Lily se retorcía las manos.- Es un pervertido, depravado...

Uh, entonces sí te hizo algo en el cuarto de médicos.- sonrió Deb, con picardía. Y nada más fingiste hacerte la dormida...

¡Por supuesto que no!.- gritó Lily, más enojada aun.

Paola seguía riéndose a más no poder, más que nada porque ya sabía a quién se refería Genzo con lo de "su futura esposa".

Pues déjame y te digo, querida Lily, que mi primo está muy interesado en ti.- anunció Paola con el tono que usaría alguien que quiere dar malas noticias.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?.- Lily gritó tan fuerte que muchos voltearon a verla.

Lo lamento mucho por ti.- Paola le puso la mano en el hombro a su amiga en actitud de pésame.

Pues yo no entiendo el por qué ven eso como si fuera algo malo.- replicó Deb.- Si a mí me pretendiera un hombre como ése... ¡Guau!

Pues podrá ser guapo.- admitió Lily.- ¡Pero es un depravado!

Mientras tanto, Genzo se ponía al corriente de lo ocurrido con Tsubasa y Sanae.

Una amenaza de aborto.- explicó Matsuyama, delante de un grupo de reporteros que no les prestaba ni el más mínimo caso.- No es tan grave, pero Sanae deberá quedarse hospitalizada.

Ya veo.- asintió Genzo.- Y supongo que para los reporteros esta noticia fue algo imposible de resistir...

Así es.- asintió Matsuyama.

¿Y ustedes vinieron también al show?.- preguntó Genzo, divertido al ver que Ishizaki, Misugi, Taki, Kisugi y Misaki andaban rondando en la sala de espera. Izawa estaba sentado en una silla, charlando animadamente con una chica de cabello negro y rizado.

Digamos que vinimos en plan de distracción.- respondió Hikaru, con un suspiro.- Planeábamos distraer a los reporteros mientras Tsubasa y Sanae pasaban a consulta.

Ya veo.

Acuérdate de que yo venía contigo.- señaló Misaki.- Cosa que, por cierto, ya se te había olvidado.

Pero yo no veo que eso te haya molestado.- replicó Genzo.- Si bien que te vi charlando con una chica con traje de tenista y una férula en la mano...

¡Ah! No charlábamos, solo intercambiábamos algunas palabras.- musitó Taro.- Además, de alguna manera tengo que corregir el hecho de que la confundí con un estríper...

¿No me digas que...?.-Genzo se sorprendió.- ¿Es ella tu chica del bar de Tokio?

La misma.- Taro sonrió.- ¿Qué esperabas? Si tú encontraste a tu chica, yo podía encontrar a la mía.

¿De qué rayos hablan?.- inquirió Matsuyama., sin comprender nada de nada.

No eres el único que se puede enamorar, ¿sabes?.- respondió Genzo, enigmático como siempre.

¡Anda, que ya estás enamorado!.- exclamó Taro.- ¿Tan pronto?

Algo tiene esa chica, no sé qué es.- suspiró Genzo.

En el cuarto de habitación de Sanae, Tsubasa jugueteaba con las llaves de su cuarto, un tanto nervioso. Yayoi acomodaba y volvía a acomodar el ramo de rosas que le habían llevado a Sanae, Yoshiko acomodaba las almohadas de la cama y Yukari y Kumi veían las noticias.

Caramba, pareciera como si tu problema fuese a cambiar el mundo.- comentó Yukari a Sanae, quien simplemente estaba acostada en la cama sin decir nada.

Me preguntó cuándo se cansarán.- bufó Kumi, mirando a la televisión muy enojada.

Entonces pasaron en TV las imágenes en donde Kumi encaraba a los reporteros y gritaban:

¡Aquí no hay nada que ver! ¡Vayan a ver si ya puso la marrana!

Al ver esta escena, todos soltaron una carcajada, todos menos Kumi quien pareció avergonzarse un poco.

Alguien tenía que ponerlos en su lugar.- comentó Kumi, en medio de las risas de todos.

Bueno, pues lo hiciste muy bien.- admitió Yukari.- Ni yo misma hubiese podido hacerlo mejor.

Después de un rato, las integrantes del EPFUM intercambiaron miradas entre sí.

Nosotras nos retiramos ya.- anunció Yoshiko, refiriéndose a ella y a Yayoi.

Yo también me voy.- añadió Kumi.

Las acompañaré a la salida.- ofreció Yukari, quien se quedaría esa noche con Sanae.- En un momento regreso.

Me iré cuando tú vuelvas.- le dijo Tsubasa.

Está bien.

El EPFUM salió de la habitación. Durante un tenso momento, Tsubasa y Sanae no dijeron nada.

¿Cómo te sientes?.- le preguntó Tsubasa a su esposa.

Bien, en realidad.- respondió Sanae, sin mirar a Tsubasa a la cara.

¿Segura?

Sí.- Sanae seguía evitando la mirada de su marido.

Él sabía que a ella le estaba molestando algo. Tsubasa se sentó en la silla que estaba colocada a un lado de la cama de Sanae y encaró a ésta.

¿Qué te ocurre, mi amor?.- murmuró Tsubasa, tomando una de las manos de Sanae.

Es solo que... .- Sanae bajóla voz.- Tenía molestias desde hacía unos cuantos días y pensé que se me pasaría solo... Quizás, si me hubiese atendido antes, habríamos podido evitar esto...

No te culpes.- pidió Tsubasa.- No es tan grave. Aun no hemos perdido al bebé y no lo vamos a perder. Tranquila... Además, si alguien tiene la culpa de todo esto, soy yo...

¿Por qué dices eso?.- Sanae no lo esperaba.

Porque todo este tiempo he deseado que el EPFUM se largue de mi casa.- suspiró Tsubasa.

¿El EPFUM?

Eh... Yoshiko, Yukari, Yayoi y Kumi.- Tsubasa se avergonzó.- Me fastidiaba que ellas estuviesen todo el tiempo en la casa, diciéndome a cada rato que todo lo que hacía le afectaba al bebé... Y ahora veo que tenían razón...

Eso no es cierto.- negó Sanae.- Tú no me causaste esto. Además, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, las chicas estaban poniéndose algo pesadas...

Sí, pero lo hacían por tu bien...

Bueno, eso sí, pero de todas maneras esto no pasó solo porque tú deseabas que se fueran de la casa y dejaran de actuar tan sobreprotectoramente...

Sí, tienes razón.- sonrió Tsubasa.

Él y Sanae se abrazaron. A ella la asaltó la curiosidad.

¿Qué rayos significa "EPFUM"?.- quiso saber ella.

Tsubasa, por respuesta, soltó una carcajada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken, Kojiro, Takeshi y Kazuki llegaron a Barcelona ya entrada la noche. "Casualmente" (naaa, en mis fics no hay nada casual) se encontraron en el tren con Samael y Lasse, quienes también se dirigían a Barcelona.

¡Qué casualidad!.- exclamó Kazuki, sentándose en el asiento vacío que estaba a un lado de la chica, al saber del destino que tenían Samael y Lasse.- Nosotros también vamos para allá.

Qué bien.- respondió Samael, con tan su característica sequedad.- ¿Qué vas a hacer allá?

Visitar a unos amigos.- respondió Kazuki.

¿Tsubasa Ozhora y compañía?

¿Cómo supiste?

A estas alturas, la amenaza de aborto por la que pasa su esposa es ya noticia nacional.- respondió Samael.

Cierto. ¿Y tú que vas a hacer en Barcelona?

Lasse emitió un casi imperceptible, sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Samael ni se inmutó.

Iremos de paseo.- respondió ella, simplemente.- Y a saludar a algunas amistades, de paso...

Ya veo.- Kazuki tuvo una sospecha.- ¿No tendrá que ver con...?

Samael, ¿me acompañarás a visitar a mi prima, verdad?.- interrumpió Lasse, en esos momentos, con mucha naturalidad.

Claro.- asintió Samael, como si nada, aunque en el fondo estaba agradecida con la oportuna interrupción de Lasse.

Después de un rato de charla sobre otros temas, Sawada fue a buscar a Sorimachi y éste se despidió de Samael y de Lasse. Cuando los jóvenes japoneses se marcharon, Lasse miró a su amiga de una manera un tanto extraña.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó ella, un tanto molesta.

Nada.- Lasse volvió a clavar la mirada en su libro.

Samael ya no insistió. Pero volvió a pensar en alguien en quien no debería de pensar y que en esos momentos se encontraba en Barcelona en compañía de otra chica...

Una vez en Barcelona, Ken, Sawada, Hyuga y Kazuki se dirigieron al hospital, sin importarles que ya fuese bastante tarde. En la salida se toparon con Tsubasa, Misaki, Genzo y varios más, quienes los pusieron al corriente de la situación. En el otro extremo del hospital, por la salida principal, Ishizaki y Kumi hacían escándalo para permitir la fuga tranquila de sus amigos.

Ken se distrajo por un momento. Tres jóvenes salían en esos momentos de la salida secreta del hospital. Las tres llevaban portafolios y batas blancas en las manos y reían y comentaban sus aventuras del día. Dos de ellas eran latinas y bastante atractivas. Ken les sonrió a ambas pero una de ellas, de cabello castaño oscuro y largo y ojos negros lo miró con desdén (ajá, era Lily), mientras que la otra, que lucía rayitos rubios en el pelo negro, le sonrió (ajá, era Deb). La tercera iba algo distraída, buscando algo en su portafolio y chocó sin querer con la espalda de Ken.

Lo lamento.- se disculpó la joven, que no era otra que Paola.

Debería fijarse más en donde camina y menos en lo que trae en su bolsa.- replicó Ken, groseramente.

(No se podía esperar otra cosa de un lavacoches ¬¬)

Ya le pedí perdón.- gruñó Paola.- ¿Qué espera? ¿Qué me arrodille?

¡Vaya actitud!.- bufó Ken.- ¿Y así la aguantan sus amigas?

¿Y con esas fachas lo dejan andar libre por la calle?.- replicó Paola, mordaz.

Lily y Débora regresaron a ver lo que ocurría. Lily traía cara de "si-no-dejas-a-mi-amiga-en-paz-te-pongo-un-enema".

¿Está todo bien?.- preguntó Deb.

¿Quieres que llamemos al guardia?.- preguntó Lily, fulminando a Ken con la mirada.

No será necesario.- contestó Paola, muy digna.- Ya acabé de hablar con este tipo.

Genzo se acercó, al notar la presencia de Lily, y le sonrió a ésta. Lily lo miró con desprecio. Paola le lanzó a Ken una mirada de odio y se marchó con Lily y Deb. Ken miró con disgusto a la germano-japonesa

¡Qué tipa tan más pesada!.- musitó Ken, refiriéndose a Paola.

Cuidado, que hablas de mi prima.- gruñó Genzo.

¿Es tu prima? Eso lo explica todo...

Cerca de una hora más tarde, y después de que al fin se despidió de todos sus amigos, Tsubasa llegó a su departamento. En la contestadora tenía varios mensajes y los escuchó, al tiempo que se servía un vaso con leche. Los dos primeros mensajes eran de sus padres y de los padres de Sanae, preguntando por el bebé. "Cómo vuelan las noticias", pensó Tsubasa. Pero el último mensaje no era nada agradable...

Hola, Tsubasa.- era Isabel, una antigua conocida de él, más explícitamente, la asistente del equipo Sao Paulo, el equipo de Tsubasa en Brasil.- Soy Isa, ¿me recuerdas? Me enteré por las noticias que... Bueno, la verdad es que no sabía que ibas a ser papá hasta que supe que tu esposa fue internada por una amenaza de aborto... Bueno, solo quería decirte que... Cuentas conmigo si necesitas algo... Solo llámame.

Tsubasa borró inmediatamente el mensaje. Le había dejado un muy mal sabor de boca el tener noticias de Isa...

**Notas:**

Por cierto, nunca aclaré lo que es una férula. Estas cosas están hechas de yeso y tienen la función de inmovilizar una mano, un brazo, una pierna o un pie lesionados.

Gracias a Alisse por la ayuda con el FF…

6

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	13. Capítulo 13

Nueve meses.

**Capítulo 13.**

Cuando Lily, Paola y Deb llegaron a casa, se toparon con tres chicas que parecían haber sido atacadas por algún tipo chaparrito con alas blancas en la espalda, taparrabos y un arco con flecha (Cupido, pues). Bere sonreía como una tonta, Caro miraba hacia el horizonte, sin dejar de suspirar y Alisse no dejaba de refunfuñar.

¡Qué suerte la mía!.- exclamaba Alisse.- Miren que encontrármelo en España, habiendo tantos países en Europa...

¿Qué pasó aquí?.- preguntó Lily, enarcando una ceja.- ¿Les dieron toloache o qué?

Están muy graves.- comentó Paola, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Pobres mujeres...

¿Se sienten bien?.- preguntó Deb, mirando a Bere, Alisse y Caro como si se tratasen de extraterrestres.

¿Hay una razón por la cual no deberíamos sentirnos bien?.- respondió Alisse, algo enojada.

Díganlo ustedes.- replicó Lily.

Nah. Yo estoy bien, son estas dos las que están raras.- bufó Alisse.- Una no deja de murmurar que ya encontró a su chico ideal y la otra no deja de repetir lo mismo: "Vendrá Carlos, vendrá Carlos".

¿Carlos?.- Lily enarcó las dos cejas esta vez.- ¿Carlos de Sousa?

El mismo.- suspiró Alisse.- Por eso Caro anda como babosa... Aunque no entiendo bien el por qué.

Era tan cierta esta declaración que la aludida no abrió la boca para protestar.

¿Quién es Carlos de Sousa?.- preguntó Paola, quien no sabía nada sobre la historia de Carlos y Caro.

Larga historia.- respondió Lily. Deb asintió.

¿Todas conocen esa historia menos yo?.- inquirió Paola.

Supongo.- asintió Deb.

Yo tampoco sé de qué rayos hablan.- contradijo Alisse.

¿Y a Bere qué le pasa?.- quiso saber Paola.

Ya te lo dije: conoció a su príncipe encantador.- respondió Alisse, con algo de sarcasmo.

¿Su príncipe encantador?.- exclamaron Lily, Deb y Paola, al mismo tiempo.

No es mi príncipe encantador.- al parecer, Bere no estaba tan ensimismada como para no responder por ella misma.- Es solo un chico muy guapo y agradable que acabo de conocer... En realidad, ya lo había visto antes, cuando aun estudiábamos en Japón, pero la verdad es que no creí que lo volvería a ver y mucho menos en el hospital de Barcelona...

Hay epidemia, entonces.- suspiró Alisse.

¿Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó Lily.

Pues que mi pervertido del bar ya apareció también.- le respondió Alisse.- Al parecer, esos dos siguen viajando juntos o algo similar, porque así como a ti te buscó tu depravado, a mí me buscó el mío.

¿Alguien me quiere decir de qué demonios están hablando?.- preguntó Paola, francamente exasperada.

Como ya deberían de saber, Lily, Débora, Carolina y Berenice son mexicanas y las cuatro se habían conocido durante la preparatoria. Al concluir ésta, las cuatro amigas decidieron irse a estudiar juntas a Japón: Lily y Deb medicina, Caro diseño de modas y Bere ingeniería en computación. Allá en Japón conocieron a Alisse en la Universidad de Tokio, quien es chilena y estaba estudiando licenciatura en historia. Al finalizar sus respectivas carreras, las cinco chicas viajaron a España en busca de su destino y ahí Lily y Deb conocieron a Paola cuando las tres estaban haciendo sus respectivas especialidades. El caso Carlos-Caro había ocurrido en México, por lo que ni Alisse ni Paola sabían mucho del asunto. Y obviamente, Paola no sabía sobre los casos Lily-Genzo y Alisse-Taro ocurridos en el bar de Tokio.

Explícale tú.- gruñó Alisse a Lily.- A mí me da flojera...

Lily le aclaró a Paola lo que ella quería saber. Al final, la germano-japonesa estaba más confundida que antes, pero evidentemente le causaba mucha gracia el que Lily hubiese conocido a su primo años atrás.

Ya estaba marcado en tu destino el que conocieras al tarado de Genzo.- Paola no paraba de reírse.

Cállate, Paola.- gruñó Lily, enojada.- Mejor cambiemos el tema: ¿Por qué rayos no deja de repetir Carito que Carlos va a venir a España?

¿No has visto las noticias?.- contestó Bere.- La selección chilena jugará contra la española y adivina quién es el nuevo capitán chileno...

No me digas: Carlos.- suspiró Lily.

¿Qué comes, que adivinas?

¿Qué relación tiene Caro con el capitán de la selección de mi país?.- quiso saber Alisse.- Ustedes nunca han estado en Chile, ¿o sí?

No, pero Carlos sí ha estado en México.- contestó Bere.

Ya, por favor.- Paola ya lloraba de la risa que no podía controlar.- Deténganse que terminará por darme dolor de estómago. De veras que la vida de todas ustedes parece una telenovela... O un pésimo fic escrito por alguien que evidentemente podría ponerse a hacer cosas más productivas.

Lily, Alisse y Bere miraron a Paola con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Pues aunque te burles.- gruñó Bere.- Yo al menos encontré a un chico que parece sacado de un cuento...

Y yo me encontré a un sapo que se cree un príncipe.- gruñó Lily.

Deb no comentó nada. Como siempre, ella era la única solitaria...

(Y no estoy hablando de la lombriz intestinal ¬¬).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa despertó muy temprano, con la sensación de que algo raro había ocurrido. Asustado, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama, pues tardó unos cuantos segundos en recordar que Sanae estaba en el hospital. Respiró aliviado varias veces, con los ojos cerrados, antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño a hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas. Después, Tsubasa abrió la llave de la regadera y dejó que el agua se calentara un poco, para luego quitarse la ropa y meterse a bañar. (Chicas amantes de Tsubasa, o sea, Kro, Sanae82 y Patty-Sanae, no se vayan a volver locas imaginándose a Tsubasa desnudo y bañándose XD). El joven japonés se quedó mucho rato bajo el chorro del agua, pensando y recordando...

Tsubasa estaba pensando en Isa. Tenía muchísimo tiempo de no recordarla, no desde que él había estado en Brasil... Tsubasa también recordaba el mensaje de Isa: "_La verdad era que no sabía que ibas a ser papá hasta que me enteré de que tu esposa fue internada por una amenaza de aborto...". _La voz de Isa estaba cargada de dolor cuando mencionó estas últimas palabras.

Yo nunca te amé, Isa.- murmuró Tsubasa.- Tú siempre supiste que Sanae es la mujer de mi vida, y aun así decidiste jugarte el todo por el todo...

Cuando Tsubasa llegó a Brasil, una de las primeras personas a quien él conoció fue Isabel Riveira. Ella era una chica de cabello café oscuro que le llegaba a media espalda y ojos del mismo color, del mismo tipo físico de Lily Del Valle, aunque ésta última era mucho más bella (jeje). Isa, como todos la llamaban, era la asistente principal de Roberto Hongo, el entrenador del Sao Paulo y mentor de Tsubasa en la infancia. Isa-chan era linda y agradable, pero Tsubasa solo tenía una meta: ser el mejor jugador de Brasil, y después del mundo. Isa se hizo muchísimas ilusiones con Tsubasa, pues el joven japonés le gustó mucho a la chica desde el primer momento en que lo vio, y como él nunca habló de una novia, Isa pensó que era solterito y sin compromiso. Un día, cuando Tsubasa descansaba de un arduo entrenamiento, Isa le llevó una toalla para que él se secara el sudor. El joven se quitó la playera y aceptó el botellón de agua que ella le ofrecía.

(O sea, ¿qué traigo hoy que me empeño en imaginar a Tsubasa sin camisa?)

Jugaste estupendamente, Tsuby.- comentó Isa, embobada.

¿Tsuby? Él prefirió dejar pasar el diminutivo.

Gracias, Isa-chan.- sonrió él.- Por todo. Por tu ayuda y por tu apoyo.

Yo siempre te apoyaré, Tsuby.- respondió Isabel, fascinada.- De hecho... Si tú quisieras, te daría mucho más...

¿Cómo dices?.- Tsubasa casi se atraganta con el agua.

Por respuesta, Isa intentó besar a Tsubasa en la boca, pero él alcanzó a reaccionar y ella solo le rozó la comisura del labio. Él se sorprendió muchísimo.

¿Qué haces?.- le preguntó un sorprendido Tsubasa a una desilusionada Isa.

Me gustas, Tsubasa.- confesó ella.- Quiero ser tu novia.

¿Cómo dices?.- Tsubasa no salía de su asombro.- Lo siento, pero yo...

No tienes novia, ¿o sí?.- Isa lo interrumpió.- Sé que no tienes, así que por eso yo te pido que seas mi novio.

Isa-chan, de verdad lo siento pero yo...

¿Qué pasa, Tsubasa? ¡No puedes estar toda la vida solo! Hay mucho más que el sóccer...

Es que no estoy solo.- la interrumpió Tsubasa, muy serio.

¿Qué quieres decir?.- Isa se puso pálida.- ¿Tienes novia?

En realidad, no.- negó Tsubasa.- Pero te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy enamorado.

¿Cómo?.- la voz de Isa se convirtió en un susurro.- ¿Pero de quién?

Se llama Sanae.- respondió Tsubasa.- Ella está en Japón...

Y supongo que le pediste que te esperara hasta tu regreso, ¿no?.- reclamó Isa, muy molesta.- De seguro le juraste que regresarías a su lado.

La verdad, no, no lo hice.- reconoció Tsubasa.- Todo lo contrario, le dije que no podía pedirle que me esperara para siempre... Pero yo la amo, Isa. No puedo olvidarla tan fácilmente, la quiero desde que soy un niño...

Entonces es un estúpido amor de infancia.- opinó Isa, amargada.- Ésos no valen, Tsubasa, ¡sigue adelante! No te estanques en un amor del pasado...

Isabel intentó besar a Tsubasa nuevamente, pero él la rechazó.

Perdóname, Isa.- él se levantó e hizo el intento de marcharse.- Pero yo amo a Sanae...

Isa no respondió. Gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas... Cinco días después de esto, una inesperada sorpresa llegó de visita a Brasil: Sanae apareció una mañana, en el estadio del Sao Paulo, y se dejó ir a los brazos de Tsubasa... Él, incrédulo y gratamente sorprendido, recibió a la chica entre sus brazos... Desde ese día Isa no volvió a hablarle igual a Tsubasa y él pensó que la chica había desistido de su intento de conquistarlo...

Se nota que Tsubasa conoce muy poco a las mujeres.

El joven cerró la llave del agua y se secó el cuerpo con la toalla, sin dejar de pensar. "¿Qué querrá Isabel ahora, justo ahora que Sanae ya está esperando un hijo mío?", pensó Tsubasa, algo exasperado. "Definitivamente nunca terminaré de comprender a las mujeres...".

Tsubasa se vistió y miró la hora. El entrenamiento ya estaba por comenzar, pero aun tendría tiempo de pasar al hospital a visitar a la mujer que él amaba y que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Sanae.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samael y Lasse decidieron esperar hasta la mañana para ir al hospital, aunque realmente ninguno de los dos sabía a qué habían ido ahí. Efectivamente, Lasse sí tenía una prima que trababa como trabajadora social en el Hospital General de Barcelona, pero ellos no eran tan unidos como para que él fuese a visitarla. Y sin embargo, Samael tenía la tentación de ir al nosocomio, muy probablemente porque ella esperaba encontrarse ahí a cierto jugador de la selección japonesa...

Sería tonto preguntarte qué es lo que te propones.- comentó Lasse a Samael, cuando llegaron al hospital.- Porque bien que lo sé.

Entonces te voy a pedir que hagas gala de tu nunca infaltable discreción y que no me hables más del asunto.- pidió Samael.

Como gustes, pero ya sabes mi opinión.- replicó Lasse.

Sí, la conozco perfectamente.

Curiosamente, el jugador que Samael se encontró no era el que ella esperaba. Genzo Wakabayashi andaba muy temprano por los pasillos del hospital, llevando un lindo ramo de crisantemos. La joven vio al jugador y decidió ir a saludarlo, ya que Lasse cumplía con sus funciones de pariente.

¿Se te murió alguien?.- preguntó Samael a Genzo.

¿Qué cosa?.- el portero se sorprendió de ver a su amiga ahí.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo mismo te pregunto.- replicó Samael.- ¿A quién le traes flores?

Son para Anego.- respondió Genzo.

¿Quién?

La esposa de Tsubasa.- explicó Genzo, recordando que ya nadie, solo él, llamaba a Sanae de esa manera.

¡Ah! Olvidé que está hospitalizada.- dijo Samael.- ¿Cómo está?

Según me dicen, bien.- contestó Genzo.- O al menos ayer estaba bien, hoy vine a ver cómo sigue.

Ya veo.

En eso, Lasse se acercó a los jóvenes y Samael hizo las correspondientes presentaciones. Samael y Lasse decidieron acompañar a Genzo a ver a Sanae, ya que después de todo los dos primeros habían tocado en la boda de la señora Ozhora. Sin embargo, en el camino unas enfermeras detuvieron a Lasse, ya que el joven era famoso y muy apuesto. Genzo y Samael intentaron esperarlo pero el joven les hizo señas de que se fueran sin él.

Vaya, es agradable que por primera vez las mujeres no me persigan a mí.- sonrió Genzo.- Prefiero que persigan a Nordenström.

Uhm... .- gruñó Samael.

Los jóvenes llegaron a la habitación de Sanae y se encontraron con Kumi, quien ya había sustituido a Yukari. Genzo entregó las flores a su amiga, quien se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Samael se presentó ante las japonesas.

Espero que me recuerde, señora Ozhora.- comentó Samael.

Claro que te recuerdo.- sonrió Sanae.- Tocaste en mi boda, eso no lo olvidaría.

Ya se me hacía que te conocía de alguna parte.- comentó Kumi.

Genzo soltó una risilla.

¿Cómo sigues, Anego?.- preguntó Genzo.

Mucho mejor, gracias.- respondió ella.- Y deja de llamarme "Anego". Me llamo Sanae.

Perdón, olvido que ya no te gusta que te digan así.- Genzo rió.

Así es de descerebrado este tipo.- comentó Samael, con su pasividad de siempre.- A mí no deja de llamarme "Sam".

Malas costumbres que tiene.- Sanae rió.

En ese momento, cuando Genzo estaba por replicar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Lasse... En compañía de Lily...

¡Hola, de nuevo!.- saludó Lasse, con una sonrisa.- Perdón por el retraso pero creo que no me tardé tanto...

¿Cómo conseguiste liberarte tan fácilmente de las enfermeras?.- inquirió Samael, sorprendida.

Pues eso se lo debo a la doctora Del Valle, aquí presente.- Lasse señaló a Lily, sonriéndole.- Ella fue quien tuvo la amabilidad de rescatarme...

No tiene nada qué agradecerme, señor Nordenström.- Lily sonrió, un tanto nerviosa.- Fue un placer.

A Samael no le pasó inadvertida la evidente admiración que Lily expresaba por Lasse. Y a Sanae no le pasó inadvertida la sombra que cruzó el rostro de Genzo cuando vio a Lily entrar con Lasse.

**Notas:**

No tengo mucho qué decir, solo quejarme. Acabo de presentar mi examen CENEVAL y me fue del nabo. Voy a llorar, fue un examen horrible y presiento que lo voy a reprobar... Nunca he reprobado un examen muy importante, así que creo que me dará la depre gruesa si no lo paso...

Bueno, no sé si ya había dicho que el personaje de Débora Cortés está inspirado en mi queridísima amiga Didi, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana del alma, médico como yo, loca como yo y la que ha compartido mis mayores alegrías y mis peores tristezas... Sé que ella nunca leerá este fic, pero me cae que me encanta usar a Débora, porque me recuerda a mi amiga.

Por cierto, me preguntaron que qué cosa era un enema. Pues bien, un enema es un lavado intestinal el cual se realiza a través de cierto orificio que no es precisamente la boca... Espero que se entienda...

Toloache es una especie de pócima de amor mexicana. Puede estar elaborada con una amplia variedad de ingredientes, algunos muy asquerosos...

Isabel Riveira es un personaje creado por mí. Me basé, sinceramente, en unos fanarts que vi hace muchísimo tiempo en donde Tsubasa tenía como pareja una chica llamada Isa (la cual, por cierto, era muy parecida a Lily, aunque Isa tenía el cabello más corto). Sinceramente, desconozco por completo quién es la autora de dichos fanarts, pero debo confesar que no me gustaron para nada. En todos los dibujos Tsubasa aparecía como un llorón e Isa siempre lo consolaba. Además, como ya les dije, no me agrada que separen parejas y me cae que no me gustaba que Tsubasa estuviese con otra chica diferente a Sanae. Y si bien me basé en la chica de ese fanart para crear a Isabel Riveira, el personaje es creación mía.

4

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Lily tardó un poco en percatarse de la presencia de Genzo dentro de la habitación. Lo miró por algunos segundos. Él también la miraba y en cuanto ella se dio cuenta de esto, le volteó la cara y se dedicó a ignorarlo.

Bueno, señor Nordenström, ya está usted seguro aquí.- dijo Lily a Lasse.- Le pediré a mis enfermeras que ya no lo sigan molestando.

Muchas gracias, doctora Del Valle.- sonrió Lasse.

No hay de qué.- Lily le devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Sanae?

Muy bien, gracias doctora.- sonrió Sanae también.

Hola, doctora Lily.- saludó Kumi.

Hola, Kumi.- respondió la aludida.

¿Usted es la doctora de la señora Ozhora?.- inquirió Samael.

No por lo pronto, espero en un futuro serlo.- respondió Lily.- Yo soy Neonatóloga y espero que Sanae me permita atender a su bebé cuando éste nazca.

Ya veo.- asintió Samael.- Creo que aun no nos han presentado.

No. ¡Qué maleducada soy!.- rió Lily, algo avergonzada.- Soy la doctora Lily Del Valle.

Soy Samael Nieminen.- respondió Samael, simplemente.

¿Usted es la líder de _Shadows of Soul_, cierto?

¿Me reconoció?

Es difícil no hacerlo.- respondió Lily.- Más si viene en compañía de alguien como Lasse Nordenström…

Samael volvió a notar la admiración que Lily expresaba por Lasse. Y en esa ocasión, la joven también percibió el malhumor que comenzaba a hacer presa de Genzo.

Él es Genzo Wakabayashi.- dijo Samael a Lily.- Jugador del Bayern Munich.

Lo conozco.- respondió Lily, con frialdad, lanzándole a Genzo una mirada de desdén.

Sí, ya tuvimos el placer… .- musitó Genzo.

Yo no diría que fuese precisamente un placer.- replicó Lily, molesta.- En fin, solo quería ver cómo seguía la señora Ozhora y traer sano y salvo al señor Nordenström. Con permiso, tengo que ver a mis pacientes.

Lily se despidió de todos y salió de la habitación con un revuelo de su largo cabello. Genzo siguió observando la puerta mucho rato después de que ella se hubiese marchado. Sanae y Samael notaron esto pero ninguna quiso decir nada… En ese momento… Después de un buen rato, Lasse expresó su deseo de ir a despedirse de su prima y salió de la habitación, después de desearle a Sanae que se recuperara pronto. A Kumi se le antojó un panecillo y salió detrás de él, rumbo a la cafetería. Samael recibió una llamada a su celular y se alejó para contestar en privado. Sanae aprovechó la ocasión para interrogar a su amigo.

¿Fue idea mía o te gusta la doctora Del Valle?.- preguntó Sanae, a quemarropa.

¡Ja! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?.- Genzo ni se inmutó.

Una pregunta, nada más.- replicó Sanae.- No estoy ciega. Me di cuenta la manera en cómo la mirabas.

Es atractiva.- respondió Genzo.- La miré como miraría a cualquier mujer hermosa.

Ajá.- bufó Sanae.- Ésa no te la creíste ni tú. Tu mirada fue distinta, no como cuando una chica te atrae sino como cuando sientes algo más por ella.

Ni siquiera la conozco.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Cómo podría sentir algo más por ella?

Dímelo tú.

No digas tonterías, Anego…

Deja de llamarme Anego… Y no digo tonterías, se bien qué fue lo que yo vi.

Genzo encendió la televisión, para ver si con eso conseguía callar a Sanae. Ella prefirió ya no seguir insistiendo, pero sabía que tenía razón. Samael colgó el celular y se acercó a los otros dos.

Debo irme ya.- anunció Samael.- Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes.

También yo me voy.- dijo Genzo.- Solo esperaré a que Sugimoto regrese…

Y pareciera que la hubo convocado, pues Kumi regresó en ese momento. Sanae se despidió de los jóvenes que se marchaban y éstos le desearon a ella que se recuperara pronto. Genzo y Samael salieron de la habitación y aquél no se esperó para hacerle la pregunta de rigor a Samael.

¿Vienes a ver a Matsuyama?.- preguntó Genzo, sin suavizar el golpe.

¿Cómo lo sabes?.- Samael estaba tan sorprendida que se delató ella misma.

Lo sé porque te conozco.- suspiró Genzo.- De verdad, no sé que te ganas con seguir en eso…

Es algo que a ti no te importa.- replicó Samael, enojada.- Eso solo es asunto mío.

Claro.- asintió Genzo.- Pero eres mi amiga y no me puedes culpar por preocuparme por ti.

Cuando te pida que te preocupes por mí, lo haces.- replicó Samael.- Si no, hazme el favor de cerrar tu bocota.

Lejos de sentirse ofendido, Genzo soltó una carcajada, pues él sabía que Samael era demasiado seca y fría con sus sentimientos.

¿De qué te ríes?.- preguntó Samael, enojada.

De nada.- respondió Genzo, tranquilo.

En ese momento ambos llegaron a la central de enfermería y Genzo volvió a quedarse mudo. Samael se dio cuenta de que Lasse y Lily charlaban muy alegremente. Ella se reía con una risilla nerviosa que delataba su gusto por estar con Lasse y él curiosamente tenía una extraña mirada de ternura en los ojos… Sobra decir que ni a Samael ni a Genzo les gustó ver semejante escena…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa decidió comprarle a Sanae un ramo de rosas rojas, para alegrar un poco la habitación. En la florería, media docena de compradores lo reconocieron y le preguntaron por la salud de su joven esposa.

Eh, ella está bien, muchas gracias.- respondió Tsubasa, algo ofuscado.

¿Y cómo está el bebé?.- preguntó una persona.

Bien.

¿Y ya saben qué sexo será?

Eh, no…

Deberían de investigar.- opinó alguien.- Para que así ya vayan escogiendo la ropa de color que le comprarán. Rosa si es niña, azul si es niño.

Por supuesto que será varón.- dijo otra persona.- El primogénito de Tsubasa Ozhora deberá ser hombrecito, para que siga los pasos de su padre…

Si es niña también podría hacer eso.- replicó la florista.- ¿Quién dice que solo los hombres pueden jugar al fútbol?

Naaa, pero el fútbol femenil no está tan avanzado como el varonil.- dijo alguien más.- Mejor que sea hombre.

No, que sea mujer…

Tsubasa miraba a los demás discutir, sin decir nada. Tan enfrascados estaban todos en la plática que nadie se había dado cuenta de que Tsubasa los miraba azorado y sin decir nada.

¿Usted qué prefiere, señor Tsubasa?.- preguntó una ancianita.- ¿Qué sea hombre o mujercita?

Prefiero que sea un bebé sano.- respondió Tsubasa, al tiempo que le pagaba las flores a la florista.- Con eso me conformo.

Con estas palabras, Tsubasa calló a todos los que discutían, quienes lo miraron salir entre una mezcla de vergüenza y asombro. Tsubasa se dio prisa, ya que el suceso en la florería le había quitado algo de tiempo. Afortunadamente, todavía era temprano y no había ningún reportero a la vista, o quizás todos se habían marchado al campamento del Barcelona, pensando quizás que Tsubasa no visitaría a su esposa tan temprano. Sea como fuera, Tsubasa entró al hospital y se topó con Genzo, quien traía cara de pocos amigos.

¿Sucedió algo malo?.- le preguntó Tsubasa, algo preocupado.

No te preocupes, Sanae está bien.- respondió Genzo, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Tsubasa vio que su amigo y Samael Nieminen miraban fijamente hacia un punto, pero Tsubasa no quiso detenerse a ver qué era y enfiló rumbo a la habitación de Sanae. Allí, se dio cuenta de que la habitación de su esposa ya estaba atascada de miles de ramos y arreglos florales. Tsubasa se desilusionó un poco.

¡Tsubasa!.- exclamó Sanae, feliz de verlo.

¿Cómo estás mi amor?.- preguntó él, son una sonrisa, acercándose a la cama.

Mucho mejor, ahora que puedo verte.- respondió Sanae.- ¿Esas flores son para mí?

Sí, pero… .- Tsubasa recorrió con los ojos la habitación.- Veo que ya te trajeron muchas…

Sí, pero no importa.- replicó Sanae.- Tú sabes que prefiero las que me traes tú…

Tsubasa besó a su esposa y le entregó las flores. Sanae las olió y las abrazó con mucho cariño.

Dejen voy a conseguir otro florero.- comentó Kumi.- Mejor dicho, otros mil…

¿Aun no ha venido a verte la doctora Cortés?.- interrogó Tsubasa.

No, pero aun es temprano.- respondió Sanae.

Ok. ¿Y cómo te sientes? Ya en serio.- Tsubasa miró fijamente a su esposa.

Mucho mejor, de verdad.- sonrió Sanae.- El saber que estoy aquí para que ayuden al bebé me ha tranquilizado mucho. Ya no tengo dolor y el sangrado ha disminuido, aunque aun no se quita completamente…

Deberías de comentárselo a la doctora.- opinó Tsubasa.

Tranquilo, ella dijo que se quitaría si seguía las indicaciones y guardo reposo absoluto y eso es lo que he hecho.- Sanae tranquilizó a su marido.- Tú no te preocupes. Además, cada hora más o menos viene una enfermera para ver si se me ofrece algo.

Como digas.- asintió Tsubasa.

Él lo pensó unos minutos. ¿Debería decirle a Sanae sobre el mensaje de Isabel? "No es buena idea", respondió una voz. "Para empezar porque Sanae no sabe que Isa sentía algo por ti y tendrías que explicarle todo".

Eso era cierto. Sanae conoció a Isa-chan, pero la japonesa siempre pensó que la brasileña no era nada más que la asistente de Roberto Hongo y jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiese estar interesada en Tsubasa. Y éste, por supuesto, nunca la sacó de su error…

"¿Y si Isa aparece en el hospital y se presenta ante Sanae? ¿No crees que sería un tanto extraño?". Tsubasa descartó la idea. Era cierto que Isa le había hablado, consiguiendo quién sabe como el número de teléfono de su casa, pero no la creía capaz de ir al hospital a visitar a Sanae…

¿Te pasa algo, Tsubasa?.- preguntó Sanae, cortando sus pensamientos.

¿Eh? No.- negó él.- Perdón, es solo que pensaba en el posible sexo del bebé…

¿Te gustaría que le pidiéramos a la doctora Cortés que nos diga si será hombre o mujer?.- preguntó Sanae, risueña.

No lo sé. ¿Tú que opinas?

No sé tampoco. Por una parte me gustaría, pero por otra…

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró por ella alguien a quien ni Tsubasa ni Sanae esperaban encontrarse por allí…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deb sabía que se le había hecho un poco tarde para el pase de visita. Llegando tempranito por la mañana, le hablaron de urgencias para que fuera a revisar a una paciente que tenía una posible placenta previa (uhm, una enfermedad del embarazo en donde la placenta no está en donde debe estar y causa problemas). Deb revisó a la paciente y tuvo que hacerle un ultrasonido para descartar cualquier problema. La paciente no tenía ninguna complicación en el embarazo, simplemente se trataba de otra falsa alarma... Sin embargo, eso le había quitado tiempo y ya iba con mucho retraso para pasar la visita a sus pacientes hospitalizadas. La primera de ellas sería Sanae Ozhora, no porque ella fuera la esposa de un famoso jugador sino porque casi siempre las madres primerizas tendían a ser muy asustadizas.

Deb no sabía que esa mañana ella tendría un encuentro con el destino.

Cuando ella entró a la habitación de la señora Ozhora, lo primero que Deb vio fue a un hombre joven, de cabello rubio platinado y de unos sorprendentes ojos azules. El joven la miró fijamente y Deb sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro. ¿Quién era ese apuesto caballero?

(Anda tú, que parece un cuento de hadas ¬¬).

Buenos días.- saludó Deb, tratando de mantener la calma.- ¿Cómo estamos hoy?

Mucho mejor.- sonrió Sanae.- Gracias.

¿Cómo sigue el sangrado?

Ya cada vez es menos.

Pero aun hay sangrado…

Sí, un poco…

¿Y el dolor?

Ya no tengo nada.- Sanae sonrió.

Perfecto.- Deb también sonrió.

Ella le pidió a Tsubasa, a Kumi y al joven rubio que las esperaran afuera un segundo para poder revisar a Sanae. Deb hizo una revisión rápida y anotó todo en el expediente de Sanae.

¿Cómo estoy?.- preguntó la japonesa.

Mejor.- respondió Deb.- El sangrado, efectivamente, es menor, cosa que es buena, pero aun no remite del todo, por lo que tendrás que seguir hospitalizada.

Está bien, como usted diga, doctora.- asintió Sanae.

Deb hizo pasar nuevamente a los jóvenes a los que había sacado y le explicó a Tsubasa el estado de salud de su esposa.

Tendrá que quedarse un día o dos más aquí.- anunció Deb.

Está bien, doctora Cortés, como usted ordene.- asintió Tsubasa.

El joven rubio no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Deb y ya la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

Disculpe, aun no nos han presentado.- dijo el muchacho.- Soy Stefan Levin, mucho gusto.

Débora Cortés.- Deb le extendió una mano a Levin y se puso colorada como jitomatito.- Soy la Ginecóloga de la señora Ozhora. ¿Es usted amigo de los señores Ozhora?

Se podría decir que sí.- Levin sonrió.

El corazón de Deb latió como tambor. La doctora optó por despedirse y salir corriendo de allí.

"¿Por qué rayos me habré puesto así?", se preguntó Deb, al tiempo que trataba de no pensar en los azules ojos de Levin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carolina estaba parada frente a la taquilla del estadio de Barcelona. Había habido un cambio de sitio y el partido entre las selecciones de España y Chile se jugaría en Barcelona.

¿Va a querer boletos o no?.- le preguntó la vendedora, algo harta porque Caro se limitaba a mirarla sin decirle nada.

Eh… .- Caro dudó.

Ella se moría de ganas de ver a Carlos pero… ¿Y si él ya no quería volver a verla? La vendedora miró a Carolina con ojos de pistola y curiosamente fue esto lo que la hizo decidirse.

- Déme seis boletos, por favor.- pidió Caro.

Ella iría al partido, pero no lo haría sola…

**Notas:**

Jeje, por lo que veo, este fic me resultará muy largo porque no voy ni a la mitad de lo que llevo planeado… Jeje, lo bueno es que un embarazo dura nueve largos meses…

Me dio flojera explicar qué es una placenta previa. Si alguien tiene dudas, mándenme un mail y se los explico.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15.**

Sanae estaba algo nerviosa. La doctora Cortés le haría un estudio de ultrasonido para ver cómo se encontraba el bebé. Deb le había dicho a Sanae que si lo deseaba podría decirle cuál sería el sexo del bebé...

¿Tú qué opinas, Tsubasa?.- le preguntó Sanae a su esposo.- ¿Quieres saber si nuestro bebé será niño o niña?

No lo sé.- confesó Tsubasa.- Por una parte quisiera pero por otra... Me gustaría mantener el misterio.

Lo mis o pienso yo.- admitió Sanae.- Me muero por saber si será varón o mujer, pero también me gustaría que fuese una sorpresa...

Piénselo bien.- aconsejó Levin.- Es algo importante.

¿Tú que harías si estuvieras en nuestra situación?.- preguntó Sanae.

No lo sé.- rió Levin.- Ni siquiera he pensado en casarme, mucho menos en tener hijos, así que no me imagino qué se sentirá el estar en una situación así.

Yo si preguntaría el sexo.- opinó Kumi.- Pero no me hagan caso.

Tsubasa miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde. Tendría que correr para llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento.

Ya me voy, mi amor.- Tsubasa besó a Sanae.- Cuídate mucho, vendré a verte al final del entrenamiento.

Suerte.- respondió Sanae, con una sonrisa.

Yo también me retiro.- anunció Levin.- Solo quería ver cómo estaban los dos.

Gracias por la visita, Levin.- dijo Sanae.- Y también por las flores.

Me dio gusto colaborar con el vivero en el que se ha convertido tu habitación.- rió Levin.- Que te recuperes pronto, Sanae. Nos estaremos viendo, algo me dice que vendré a visitarte muy seguido...

Levin esbozó una sonrisilla pícara. Kumi sonrió por lo bajo.

Bueno, me retiro.- se despidió Tsubasa.- Hasta pronto, mi amor.

Cuídate Tsubasa.- respondió Sanae.- Hasta pronto, Levin.

Hasta luego.- respondió el sueco.

Kumi miró salir a ambos hombres y procuró no reírse.

¿Te pasa algo, Kumi?.- quiso saber Sanae, quien notó la conducta de su amiga.

No.- negó la aludida.- Me conté un chiste que no me sabía...

Sanae prefirió ya no decir nada. Mientras tanto, Tsubasa y Kevin llegaban a salida, en donde se toparon con la doctora Cortés. Deb dejó caer sus expedientes al suelo al ver a Levin.

¡Lo siento!.- se lamentó Deb, al tiempo que se agachaba para recoger las carpetas.

Permítame ayudarle, doctora.- Levin se agachó para ayudar a Deb.

Gracias.- ella lo miró a los ojos.

La mirada de ambos jóvenes chocaron y Deb se puso muy colorada. Levin solo sonrió. El sueco le dio a la mexicana las carpetas y ella se lo agradeció con una avergonzada pero dulce sonrisa.

Gracias.- dijo Deb.- Señor Ozhora, le haremos a su esposa un ultrasonido para saber cómo está el bebé. ¿Piensa regresar más tarde?

Vendré cuando concluya mi entrenamiento.- contestó Tsubasa.

Bien. A esa hora ya estará listo el resultado y podré decirle con exactitud si hay algún otro problema con el embarazo de su esposa.

Gracias, doctora Cortés.- sonrió Tsubasa.

Es un placer.- sonrió Deb.- Para eso estamos.

Deb le lanzó a Levin una sonrisa tímida y se marchó con su montón de expedientes. Natalia observó toda la escena desde detrás de la puerta del consultorio de Deb y cuando ella llegó no resistió la tentación de acosarla con preguntas.

¿Quién es ese guapísimo hombre?.- preguntó Natalia, emocionada.

¿Tsubasa Ozhora? Es el esposo de una de mis pacientes.- respondió Deb.

¡No, ése no! ¡Yo hablo del rubio! ¿Quién es ése bombonzote?.- Natalia, evidentemente, hablaba de Levin.- El joven que la ayudó a recoger los expedientes.

Nomás andas en el chisme, ¿verdad?.- gruñó Deb.

¡Anda, dime! ¿Quién es?

La verdad, no lo sé.- suspiró Deb.- Solo sé que se llama Stefan Levin y que es amigo de los Ozhora...

Ya. Habrá que sacarle algo más de su vida.- rió Natalia.

Deb no dijo nada. Prefería el no pensar demasiado en el joven sueco... Una vez que ella terminó con todos sus pendientes, se dirigió al cuarto de Sanae para llevarla a la sala en donde se encontraba el equipo de ultrasonido para hacerle el estudio. Sanae ya la estaba esperando, lista y dispuesta.

¿Ya decidiste si deseas saber el sexo del bebé?.- le preguntó Deb a Sanae, cuando la enfermera llevaba a ésta en una silla de ruedas.

Aun no.- respondió Sanae.

Aun tienes tiempo.- sonrió Deb.- Piénsalo bien.

La enfermera ayudó a Sanae a acostarse en la camilla de exploración y se retiró para que Deb pudiese hacerle el ultrasonido. La doctora colocó un poco de gel conductor sobre el vientre de Sanae y comenzó a rastrear con el transductor (creo que se llama así).

Mira, Sanae.- dijo Deb.- Aquí está tu bebé.

Ella movió la pantalla para que Sanae pudiese verla. Ahí, un pequeño y diminuto bebé, chiquitito, pequeñito, se movía en la pantalla. Sanae se sintió inesperadamente conmovida: ése era su bebé. Y estaba lleno de vida.

Ahí está.- Sanae comenzó a llorar.- Mi bebé...

Y es muy activo.- sonrió Deb.

Deb siguió manejando el transductor y verificó todos los puntos que le interesaban.

La placenta está bien.- anunció Deb.- No tienes problemas mayores.

¿Entonces mi bebé está bien?.- quiso saber Sanae.

Sí.- respondió Deb, risueña.- Tú misma lo viste. ¿Quieres conocer el sexo del bebé?

Sanae lo pensó. ¿Quería o no conocer ese dato? Por una parte sí, porque la tentación era mucha, pero por otra parte, le gustaría guardar el secreto hasta el momento del parto...

¿Y bien?.- insistió Deb.- ¿Quieres saber?

Sanae sonrió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samael se acercó a Lasse con cara de pocos amigos.

Pensé que ibas a despedirte de tu prima.- dijo Samael, secamente.

¡Ah! Es que me encontré nuevamente con la doctora Del Valle y nos entretuvimos hablando de música.- explicó Lasse.- Le apasiona el violín tanto como a mí.

¡Ja!.- bufó Genzo, enojado.

Lo lamento.- se disculpó Lily.- No quise hacerlos perder el tiempo...

No me hiciste perder el tiempo.- contradijo Lasse, tuteándola.- Todo lo contrario.

Lily se puso muy roja y soltó una risilla nerviosa, la clásica que ella suelta cuando un hombre la pone nerviosa. Genzo gruñó aun más y Samael se dio cuenta de eso.

Está bien.- dijo Samael.- Pero yo debo irme ya. ¿Te quedas o vienes conmigo?

Me voy.- respondió Lasse.- Solo permíteme ir a despedirme de mi prima, ahora sí.

De acuerdo, aquí te espero.- asintió Samael.

Lasse se alejó y Lily le sonrió a Samael a manera de disculpa.

Lo siento, señorita Nieminen.- dijo Lily.- No quise entretenerlos, de verdad.

No te preocupes, es solo que me sorprendió ver a Lasse hablando tan animadamente con alguien más, él no suele ser así.- contestó Samael.

Quizás se debió a que me encanta la música de violín.- comentó Lily.- De hecho, aprovechando que usted está aquí, quiero decirle que en verdad me gusta mucho _Shadows of Soul_, señorita Nieminen. Supongo que está acostumbrada a que todos le digan miles de adulaciones...

Algunas cuantas.- Samael se encogió de hombros.- Le agradezco sus palabras.

Samael se dio cuenta de que Lily estaba ignorando olímpicamente a Genzo y que esto estaba poniendo de muy mal humor al portero.

¿No vas a decir nada, Genzo?.- comentó Samael.- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado, mudo como si los ratones te hubiesen comido la lengua?

No creo que algo de lo que diga pueda interesarle a la doctora Del Valle.- respondió Genzo, de franco mal humor.

La verdad, no.- Lily estuvo de acuerdo.- Ya que cuando usted abre la boca, señor Wakabayashi, solo dice idioteces.

Samael no se esperaba esta respuesta. No esperó que Lily y Genzo se conocieran lo suficiente como para llevarse de esa manera. En ese momento, una enfermera se acercó a Lily y le dijo que la buscaban en quirófano.

Gracias, Dafne.- dijo Lily a la enfermera, la cual era más o menos de su misma edad.

No hay de qué, Lily.- sonrió Dafne.

_Se les solicita a la doctora Lily Del Valle y a la enfermera Dafne Soto que se presenten en el área de quirófano._.- anunció una voz por el altoparlante.

Con su permiso.- Lily se despidió de Samael y de Genzo.- Debo retirarme. Fue un placer, señorita Nieminen.

Hasta pronto, doctora Del Valle.- respondió Samael.

Genzo no dijo nada, pero siguió a Lily con la mirada.

Cierra la boca que se te van a meter las moscas.- dijo Samael a Genzo.

¿Qué?.- éste se sorprendió.

¡Oh, por favor!.- exclamó Samael.- Si fuiste de lo más obvio. La doctora Del Valle te gusta tanto que estuve tentada a ponerte un plato debajo de la boca para que toda la baba que estabas derramando no cayera al piso.

Eso no es verdad.- reclamó Genzo, indignado.- No me gusta la doctora Del Valle.

Sí, cómo no.- se burló Samael.- Si hasta noté cómo te enfureciste cuando viste a Lasse charlando con ella.

Alucinas, Sam.- Genzo logró mantenerse imperturbable.- ¿Por qué habría de molestarme el hecho de que tu amigo charle con esa doctora? Además, si de verdad quisiera conquistar a Lily Del Valle, Lasse Nordenström no sería rival para mí.

¿Estás seguro?.- lo retó Samael.- A mi me pareció notar que Lily y Lasse tienen mucho en común y que ella evidentemente lo admira muchísimo.

Genzo no contestó, pero apretó los puños. Samael soltó una carcajada.

¿Lo ves? Te enojaste de nuevo.- señaló Samael.- Señal de que Lily Del Valle te gusta. Ya sabía yo que tarde o temprano llegaría una chica a perturbarte la mente. Le dices a Lasse, por favor, que lo espero en la salida.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Samael se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Genzo con las ganas de replicar. La chica iba burlándose en secreto de su amigo cuando una escena la hizo pararse en seco. Hikaru Matsuyama y Yoshiko Fujisawa caminaban por el pasillo del hospital, muy sonrientes y tomados del brazo…

Hola, Samael.- saludó Hikaru, muy cortés.- ¿Cómo estás?

Hola.- saludó Yoshiko, un tanto menos alegre que en los momentos anteriores.

Hola a los dos.- contestó Samael, fríamente.- Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal tú, Hikaru?

De maravilla.- respondió él.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Samael le contó a Matsuyama el motivo de su visita. La chica notó que Yoshiko iba poniéndose cada vez más seria.

Ya veo.- asintió Hikaru, quien fingía no darse cuenta de nada.- Yo también vine a visitar a Sanae.

Y debemos darnos prisa.- interrumpió Yoshiko.- Kumi debe querer irse a comer algo y yo quedé en sustituirla.

De acuerdo.- Matsuyama soltó un casi imperceptible suspiro.- Vamos… Hasta pronto, Samael…

Hasta pronto.- se despidió Samael, aguantándose las ganas de golpear la pared.

Aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, ese pequeño encuentro había perturbado a la joven. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Matsuyama y no quería encontrárselo en compañía de Yoshiko…

"_Deja a Hikaru en paz, por favor. Date cuenta, él es mi novio…"._

"No voy a llorar", se dijo Samael a sí misma.

Te dije que no era buena idea.- le dijo Lasse, a sus espaldas.

Samael, en un acto muy, pero muy poco común en ella, abrazó a Lasse y derramó algunas cuantas lágrimas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mucho más tarde, Caro llegó al departamento y se encontró ahí con todas sus amigas: Bere, Alisse, Paola, Deb y Lily. La mexicana se paró enfrente de todas y las miró con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Adivinen qué?.- les dijo.- ¡Iremos al partido de España contra Chile! Ya tengo los boletos y no me van a poder decir que no porque no podré devolverlos.

Las otras cinco chicas la miraron con cara de "what?".

**Notas:**

Samael, tengo que ponerle algo de drama a tu historia, sino, no soy feliz XD.

Dafne Soto es un nuevo personaje creado por mí, este fic será su debut. No lo tenía en mente, pero hoy al volver a ver a una vieja amiga se me ocurrió crear este personaje, pues necesito una celestina para Lily y nadie mejor que Dafne para eso. O sea, Deb también es buena celestina pero ella andará ocupada con sus encuentros cercanos del tipo Levin XD.

He visto cómo reaccionan las madres al ver a sus bebés en los ultrasonidos… Créanme, es algo muy bello, si hasta a mí me dan ganas de llorar cuando veo algo así…


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16.**

Bere miró a Caro como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

¿Te volviste loca o qué?.- le preguntó.- ¿Quién te dijo que nosotras querríamos ir a ese partido?

¿Por qué no?.- protestó Caro.- A todas les gusta el fútbol.

No es cierto.- replicaron Paola y Deb al instante.

¿Ya lo ves?.- bufó Bere.- No todas queremos ir al partido.

Pues ya compré los boletos y no los podré regresar, así que tendrán que acompañarme.- dijo Caro, terminantemente.

¿Es obligación o qué?

¿Y si lo fuera?

Lily y Deb intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron. Bere y Caro siempre andaban como el perro y el gato.

De hecho.- intervino Alisse.- Yo sí quiero ir a ese partido.

¿Lo ves?.- exclamó Caro, triunfal.- Sí hay quien quiere ir al partido.

Nomás porque Alisse es chilena.- bufó Bere.

De hecho, yo también quisiera ir.- terció Lily.- A mí sí me gusta el fútbol.

¿Y por eso vas a salir con mi primito?.- se burló Paola.

¡No voy a salir con tu primo!.- protestó Lily, enojada.

¿Primo? ¿Salir?.- Caro y Bere dejaron de discutir y pusieron los ojitos como platos, mirando a Lily con ilusión.- ¿Ya tienes novio?

¡NO!.- negó Lily, enérgicamente, tanto que Paola rió aun más.

¿Hablan de ese bombonzote que salió del cuarto de médicos el día que tú estabas dormida?.- preguntó Deb.

¿Cuarto? ¿Dormida? ¿Bombonzote?.- Caro y Bere no cambiaban de actitud.

¡No es lo que piensan!.- protestó Lily.

¿Hablan del pervertido que te manoseó en el bar del Tokio?.- preguntó Alisse, cachando el tema.

¿Pervertido? ¿Manosear?.- ahora Bere y Caro estaban algo confundidas.

¡Bueno ya!.- gritó Lily, iracunda.- Estábamos viendo lo del partido, ¿no?

Ah, sí.- Caro pareció salir del hechizo.- Vendrán conmigo, ¿verdad?

¿Qué opciones tenemos?.- inquirió Deb.

Sí o sí.

Uhm...

Las chicas sabían que no habría más opciones, tendrían que aceptar ir al partido de España contra Chile para ir a acompañar a Caro.

De verdad es importante para ti, ¿verdad?.- suspiró Paola.

Sí.- asintió Caro.

Pues ya qué... .- Paola cedió.

Lo mismo digo.- bufó Deb.

Yo sí voy sin protestar.- dijo Alisse.

Lo mismo digo.- dijo Lily.

Uhm... Pues no tengo más opción... .- musitó Bere.

¡Gracias, gracias!.- gritó Caro, feliz.- ¡Se los recompensaré! Y ahora... Lily, háblanos de tu hombre misterioso.

No tengo ningún hombre misterioso.- protestó Lily.- Ni siquiera es "mi" hombre.

Tiene razón.- admitió Paola.- No es ningún hombre misterioso, solo es el sopenco de mi primo.

Ya les he dicho mil veces que no.- replicó Lily, enérgica.- No me voy a fijar en un tarado, pervertido y depravado como Genzo Wakabayashi cuando hay hombres caballerosos y atentos como Lasse Nordenström.

¿Lasse Nordenström?.- se sorprendió Deb.- ¿Conociste al ídolo de toda tu vida?

Sí.- sonrió Lily, algo avergonzada.- Y es todo un caballero, es tan agradable...

Quizás lo sea.- intervino Paola.- Pero a ti no te gustan esa clase de hombres. Prefieres a los idiotas redomados... Como Genzo...

¡Deja ya de decir eso!.- Lily estaba francamente molesta.- ¡Ya te dije que tu primo no me interesa!

¿Y si eso es cierto por qué te pusiste colorada?.- preguntó Paola.

Pues porque... Eh... .- Lily no supo qué responder.

Paola soltó una carcajada. Le encantaba hacer enojar a Lily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsuyama sabía que Yoshiko estaba molesta. La joven iba extremadamente seria después de su encuentro con Samael y había permanecido callada todo el tiempo que duró la visita que le hicieron a Sanae.

¿Te pasa algo, Yoshiko?.- incluso la propia Sanae notó el estado de ánimo de su amiga.

No.- negó Yoshiko, con una sonrisa falsa.- Estoy bien.

Matsuyama no dijo nada. Ya hablaría con ella después. Tsubasa regresó poco tiempo después. Venía muy ansioso del entrenamiento, tal parecía ser que en el campamento del Barcelona lo habían acosado con muchas preguntas sobre el estado de Sanae.

Nunca creí que lo fuera a pensar en algún momento.- comentó Tsubasa.- Pero me da gusto haber salido del campamento.

¿Mucho acoso?.- preguntó Yoshiko.

Un poco.- Tsubasa también sonrió.- ¿Cómo estás, Sanae?

Muy bien.- sonrió Sanae.- La doctora Cortés no pudo quedarse más tiempo y lamenta el no poder hablar contigo el día de hoy, pero me dijo que mañana te dirá las nuevas.

Lo siento.- se disculpó Tsubasa.- Me entretuvieron tanto los reporteros que no pude llegar antes... ¿Te hicieron el ultrasonido?

Sí.- asintió Sanae.

¿Y... Sabes cuál es el sexo del bebé?

Sanae sonrió y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

No.- contestó, al fin.- No quise saberlo. Pero la doctora Cortés sí sabe si es niño o niña, por si tú deseas saberlo...

No.- negó Tsubasa, inmediatamente.- No quiero saberlo. Que sea sorpresa.

Estoy de acuerdo.- asintió Sanae.

Kumi se despidió, pretextando que tenía una cita urgente, cosa que les sorprendió a todos.

¿Con quién tienes una cita?.- cuestionó Sanae.

Con alguien.- Kumi se encogió de hombros.

¿Pero quién es ese alguien? ¿Lo conocemos?

Quizás.- respondió Kumi.- Tiene cabeza, cabello y cuerpo, es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora.

Kumi tomó sus cosas y salió dela habitación, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos. Sanae la miró irse, muy pensantiva. ¿Con quién saldría la pequeña Kumi? Luego recordó la sonrisita que ella esbozó cuando Levin se marchó de la habitación. "¿Kumi y Levin?", pensó Sanae. "¡Es una locura!".

Yoshiko dijo que quería tomar un poco de aire fresco y Matsuyama salió con ella. la muchacha caminó por el pasillo un buen tramo antes de que Hikaru consiguiera alcanzarla.

Ya no te portes así.- pidió Matsuyama, tomando a Yoshiko del brazo.

No puedo evitarlo.- confesó Yoshiko.- No me ayuda mucho el ver a Samael Nieminen rondando por aquí.

¡Oh, vamos!.- exclamó Hikaru.- Solo vino a visitar a Sanae. No pensarás que vino hasta Barcelona a verme, ¿o sí?

Quizás no.- admitió Yoshiko.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que, efectivamente, Samael había ido a Barcelona solo para ver a Hikaru.

Es que no se me olvida que en algún momento sentiste algo por ella.- comentó Yoshiko, con voz dolida.- Y tampoco se me olvida que me engañaste con ella.

Tú y yo no éramos nada cuando Samael y yo salimos.- replicó Matsuyama, algo molesto.- Y al final, me decidió por ti. ¿Por qué siempre discutimos por esto cada vez que Samael aparece? Ella sigue siendo mi amiga, Yoshiko. Y dijiste que eso podrías aceptarlo...

Pues mentí.- contestó Yoshiko.

No puede ser...

Matsuyama se llevó las manos a la cabeza, molesto y desesperado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru Izawa charlaba animadamente por teléfono. Misaki, Kisugi, Morisaki, Aoi, Taki e Ishizaki lo miraban algo aburridos.

No creo que tengamos problemas en conseguir boletos.- decía Izawa.- Será maravilloso. Mis amigos podrán llevarse bien con mis amigas... Claro... Nos veremos allá entonces, ¿te parece? De acuerdo, cuídate preciosa...

Izawa colgó el teléfono. Los otros lo miraron, expectantes.

¿Y?.- quiso saber Kisugi.- ¿Te invitó a salir?

Algo así.- musitó Izawa.- Con ella y con todas sus amigas...

¿Vas a salir con ellas y sus amigas?.- intervino Taki.- ¡Qué suerte!

Todo lo contrario, diría yo.- suspiró Izawa.- No podré estar a solas con ella...

¿De quién hablas?.- preguntó Taro, harto de tanto misterio.

De una chica que Izawa conoció el otro día en el hospital.- sonrió Kisugi.- Una chica muy linda en verdad...

Es mexicana.- dijo Izawa.- Y es preciosa. Es la misma chica que nos ayudó a imprimir las invitaciones de la boda de Tsubasa y Sanae aquella vez que Ishizaki por poco nos arruina todo.

Ya tienes algo qué agradecerme.- rió Ishizaki.

Sí, quizás.- admitió Izawa.- Como sea, Bere.-chan me ha pedido que vaya con ella al partido de España contra Chile que se jugará en dos días. Sus amigas irán con ella y pues yo le dije que ustedes pueden ir conmigo.

Estaba pensando en ir a ese partido a apoyar a Chile.- comentó Misaki.-Así que yo iré contigo.

Vayamos todos.- dijo Ishizaki.- Incluso podríamos invitar a Wakabayashi, Hyuga y los demás.

(Con los demás me refiero a Ken, Sorimachi, Sawada, Misugi y Matsuyama).

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El avión que transportaba a la Selección Chilena aterrizó en tierra española. Los jugadores bajaron y saludaron a los reporteros muy alegres, solo un jugador se mantenía serio y un tanto arrogante...

Ey, Carlos.- le dijo un compañero.- Eres el capitán, al menos sé más cortés.

Yo soy como quiero ser.- replicó Carlos.

Carlos de Sousa, capitán recién nombrado de la Selección de Chile, solo pensaba en dos cosas: en vencer a España en su propio terreno y así darle conocer al mundo su habilidad para el sóccer y en buscar a una persona...

Carolina Ledesma.

Alguien le había dicho a Carlos que ella se encontraba en España. Y él quería verla...

Aquí está tu chica, ¿no?.- comentó el mismo compañero.- ¿Vas a ir a buscarla?

Eso no es algo que te interese.- replicó Carlos, con su arrogancia de siempre.

Aunque tuviese muchas ganas de verla, Carlos nunca reconocería en público que deseaba volver a ver a Carolina. La selección se instaló para dar una breve conferencia de prensa en el aeropuerto. Los reporteros acosaban con preguntas a todos los jugadores, pero Carlos nunca se dignó en responder.

¿Cuál es su objetivo para este partido de práctica, capitán De Sousa?.- preguntó un reportero directamente.

Ganarle a España, por supuesto.- respondió Carlos.- Y retar a Tsubasa Ozhora.

Claro, ése era el tercer motivo no revelado de Carlos (había dicho que eran dos, pero son tres en realidad): el derrotar a Tsubasa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una joven de caello hasta la cintura de color café y ojos del mismo color, con piel de bronce, se acercó a la recepción del Hospital General de Barcelona.

Buenas tardes.- saludó la joven.- Vengo a visitar a la señora Sanae Ozhora y quisiera saber en qué cuarto se encuentra.

En el 227.- respondió la recepcionista, sonriente.- Necesito que se registre aquí, por favor.

La chica firmó con su nombre verdadero. En el rubro de "relación con el paciente", la chica escribió: "socia".

Sanae se encontraba descansando. Tsubasa ya se había ido a comer y Yoshiko aun seguía discutiendo con Matsuyama. Alguien tocó a la puerta y Sanae se incorporó, pensando que se trataba de una enfermera.

Adelante.- dijo Sanae.

La puerta se abrió y una linda chica entró por ella, la cual le sonrió a Sanae.

Buenas tardes.- saludó la chica.- ¿Cómo está, señora Ozhora?

Buenas tardes.- respondió Sanae, algo confundida.- ¿Es usted enfermera?

No.- negó la chica.- Permítame presentarme. Soy Isabel Riveira y soy amiga de Tsubasa.

Sanae se sorprendió mucho. ¿Una amiga de Tsubasa?

**Notas:**

Jeje, como Lily es personaje mío, me reservo el derecho de emparejarla con quien yo desee antes de juntarla con Genzo de manera definitiva. Ventajas de ser la creadora, jajaja.

Varios me han preguntado que si usaré a jugadores reales o a ficticios en el partido de España contra Chile. Les digo que usaré jugadores ficticios porque no conozco a los reales, vamos, que ni siquiera conozco a todos los jugadores de la Selección Mexicana XD.

Muchísimas gracias a Alisse y a Vini por haberme ayudado a subir algunos capítulos al FF.

Por cierto, se me pasó decir que lo de la salida secreta del hospital por donde se escapan Lily y Deb y que usa Tsubasa lo puse porque así lo hacía yo en mi hospital en Guanajuato el año pasado, había un corredor a la entrada de mi cuarto de descanso (la famosa "mipera" XD) que pasaba por detrás de todo el hospital y que llevaba a otra salida de menor uso, de manera que por ahí nos escapamos muchas veces sin que nos vieran los doctores, jajaja XD.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17.**

Isabel le sonrió a Sanae. Ésta estaba algo confundida.

¿Eres amiga de Tsubasa?.- preguntó Sanae, bastante sorprendida.- Creo que te recuerdo... Me parece haberte visto una vez, allá en Brasil...

Sí.- asintió Isa, sin dejar de sonreír.- Yo era la asistente del equipo Sao Paulo.

Ya te recuerdo.- asintió Sanae, un poco más tranquila.

Vine a ver cómo estás.- continuó Isa.- Me enteré de que tienes un problema con tu bebé...

Sí.- Sanae volvió a sentirse incómoda. ¿Qué quería esa mujer?

¿Sabes? No sabía que Tsubasa iba a ser padre.- continuó Isa, algo decaída.- Sabía que se había casado, pero pensé que quizás...

¿Quizás?.- Sanae miró a Isa a la expectativa.

No sé, pensé que quizás se habría arrepentido o algo así... .- murmuró Isabel.

¿Arrepentido? ¿De haberse casado conmigo?.- Sanae estaba incrédula.

Eh... .- Isa sonrió con algo de vergüenza.- No. O sea, quiero decir... Bueno, no importa.

Sanae comenzó a desear que Yoshiko regresara. No le gustaba la presencia de esa mujer.

Creo que Tsubasa nunca te lo dijo.- continuó Isa, mirando fijamente a Sanae.- Pero él y yo... Bueno, cuando él estaba en Brasil... Eh, no sé como decirte esto...

Como es.- respondió Sanae, muy seria.

Bueno, es solo que Tsubasa y yo pudimos haber tenido un romance.- dijo Isa.- Es decir, si tú no hubieses llegado a Brasil... Bueno, es que unos días antes de que tú llegaras a Brasil aquella vez, Tsubasa y yo nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos... Pero él me dijo que no podíamos ser nada porque tú eras su novia en aquel tiempo... Pensé que él terminaría contigo cuando llegaste a Brasil pero...

¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?.- preguntó Sanae, a punto de llorar.

Porque ahora que me enteré de que Tsubasa va a ser padre, pensé que lo mejor hubiera sido que ese hijo que él va a tener fuese también mío.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Era Isa una mujer desquiciada, una fan desesperada o solo alguien que buscaba llamar la atención?

Solo estoy diciendo estupideces.- confesó Isa, quien parecía haberse avergonzado de su comentario.- Yo solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas...

Estoy bien, gracias.- respondió Sanae, tratando de mantener la serenidad.- Pero me sentiría mucho mejor si te marcharas en este instante.

Me lo gané.- admitió Isa.- Me voy, solo espero que no tengas resentimientos conmigo por esto. De verdad, solo intentaba ser tu amiga, pero creo que no lo hice de la manera correcta... Hasta pronto.

Isa salió de la habitación, no sin antes lanzarle a Sanae una extraña mirada. Sanae esperó a que ella cerrara la puerta para soltarse a llorar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Durante mucho tiempo, Sanae solo tuvo una meta: ir a Brasil a ver a Tsubasa. Ella no olvidaba la declaración de amor que Tsubasa le hizo la vez que él peleó con Kanda por su amor... _

_Tsubasa llevaba días queriendo confesarle sus sentimientos a Sanae, después de que Kumi le había declarado su amor. La pequeña se había animado a decirle a Tsubasa lo que sentía durante un descanso de los entrenamientos del equipo del Nankatsu en la secundaria. _

_Lo siento, Kumi.- respondió Tsubasa cuando ella le confesó que lo quería.- Pero yo estoy enamorado de otra persona..._

_Esa otra persona... Es Sanae Nakazawa, ¿cierto?.- preguntó Kumi, sin poder contener las lágrimas._

_Tsubasa asintió con la cabeza._

_Reconozco mi derrota.- admitió Kumi.- Pero por favor, dile a Sanae lo que sientes. Ella está esperando por ti... _

_Tsubasa intentó varias veces decirle a Sanae lo que sentía por ella, pero siempre había algo que lo interrumpía... Cuando al fin ya se había decidido a confesar lo que sentía, su profesor de portugués llegó a interrumpirlo... Tsubasa pensó que nunca podría decirle a Sanae que la quería antes de que él se marchara a Brasil..._

_Pero entonces, el destino se hizo cargo, a través de la presencia de Kanda..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Samael se encontraba en el restaurante del hotel en donde se estaba hospedando, tomando una taza de café bien cargado (¿Le gustará a Samael el café bien cargado?). Lasse la miraba un tanto preocupado.

Ya estoy mejor.- respondió ella a la pregunta no formulada de él.- No te preocupes.

¿Segura? Siempre te pones mal cuando ves a Yoshiko Fujisawa.- replicó Lasse.

Siempre sueles ser muy discreto, pero tiendes a hablar de más precisamente cuando no debes.- Samael miró a su amigo con severidad.

Cambiemos el tema.- propuso Lasse.- Nos han ofrecido el dar un concierto en Barcelona. ¿Qué opinas?

Tendríamos que consultarlo con Katia, Bioy y Joel.- respondió Samael, secretamente aliviada con el cambio de tema.- ¿Tú que opinas?

Por mí está bien.- contestó Lasse.- Me gustará estar algunos días en Barcelona.

¿Por la ciudad o por la doctora Del Valle?.- inquirió Samael, muy seria.

¿Importa la diferencia?.- sonrió Lasse.

Yo diría que sí importa y mucho.- contestó Samael, agriamente.- Sobre todo porque Genzo Wakabayashi está interesado en ella.

¿Tu amigo? Pues dudo mucho que pueda acercarse a ella, algo me dijo que Lily no lo tolera.- replicó Lasse.

Sí, eso noté también, pero aun así...

Samael ya no supo qué más decir. Ella le tenía mucho aprecio a Lasse y quizás por eso buscaba motivos para alejarlo de Lily Del Valle, aun cuando Samael no quisiera a Lasse más que como amigo. Al final de cuentas, lo que Lasse y Genzo hicieran con Lily Del Valle no era asunto de Samael.

Como sea.- Samael se encogió de hombros.- Si lo que quieres es conquistar a Lily, adelante. Se ve que es buena chica y además es muy linda.

Es un dulce.- sonrió Lasse.- Y mira que para que yo diga eso...

Samael se distrajo un poco con un joven que se parecía mucho de espaldas a Matsuyama. Afortunadamente, Lasse no se dio cuenta.

En seguida vuelvo, voy al tocador.- dijo Samael, levantándose de la mesa.

Era mentira, por supuesto. Ella solo quería tomar un poco de aire, así que, en vez de dirigirse a donde el rey va solo, Samael salió un poco a la calle, a respirar un poco de contaminado aire. Un joven la reconoció y se acercó a ella esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Hola, Samael.- era Kazuki.- ¿Cómo has estado?

Estoy.- respondió Samael, simplemente.

¿Qué ocurre?

Nada.- Samael intentó sonreír.- No me hagas caso. ¿Qué andas haciendo?

Fui a comprar boletos para el partido de España contra Chile.- respondió Sorimachi.- ¿Irás tú?

Lo dudo.- negó ella.- Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes.

Matsuyama también va a ir.- comentó Kazuki, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ah...

Samael, sin querer, se delató con su expresión. Kazukiesbozó una sonrisa triste.

Sigues pensando en él ¿cierto?.- preguntó Kazuki, en voz baja.

Samael no respondió.

Tu silencio me lo dice todo.- continuó Sorimachi.- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto?

Yo no pretendo seguir con nada.- replicó Samael, enojada.- ¿Por qué todos me molestan con lo mismo?

Porque eso podría arruinar tu vida.- respondió Kazuki, en voz baja.

La chica no dijo nada, se limitó a contemplar a la gente que pasaba.

Solo dime una cosa.- pidió Sorimachi.- ¿Viniste a Barcelona a ver Matsuyama?

Samael no respondió, prefirió que el silencio lo hiciera por ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

España contra Chile, en un partido amistoso. El estadio de Barcelona estaba a reventar. Carolina saltaba feliz como lombriz, correteando de un lado a otro como hámster maniaco-depresivo. Bere estuvo tentada de golpearla con el banderín que traía en la mano.

Ya estate quieta.- pidió Bere, mirando con enojo a Caro.- Pareces loca.

¡Es que voy a ver Carlos, voy a ver a Carlos!.- gritaba Caro, emocionada.

Lily miró a su amiga con cara de "hello con tu hello". Deb miraba con cierto aburrimiento a la gente que entraba y salía, pero al menos estaba de mejor humor que Paola, quien evidentemente odiaba con toda su alma el fútbol.

Yo no entiendo el por qué rayos tengo que estar aquí solo para que Carolina pueda encontrarse con su antiguo amor el cual la abandonó para irse a Chile y entrenar y convertirse en el mejor jugador de un deporte que resulta ser un tanto idiota.- gruñó Paola.

Sí que estamos de mal humor hoy.- comentó Lily.

¿Tú no estarías de mal humor si alguien te obligara a ir a un sitio al que odias?.- preguntó Paola, molesta.- Es como si te forzaran a ir a un partido de fútbol americano.

Touché.- contestó Lily.

Ya, no se quejen.- intervino Alisse, quien estaba de lo más emocionada. Se había preparado para el encuentro usando la casaca roja de Chile y llevando una bandera de su país.- Será fabuloso.

Lo dices porque tú eres chilena.- replicó Deb.- Yo me sentiría un poco más interesada si México fuese a jugar.

Qué horror.- gruñó Paola.- Preferiría estar charlando con Genzo...

Lily miró a Paola con cara de "hello con tu hello". Las chicas entraron al estadio. Bere dejó de regañar a Caro cuando vio a Izawa acercarse a ellas. Detrás de él venían varios chicos... Paola reconoció al greñudo con quien chocó días atrás a la salida del hospital. Lily reconoció al idiota primo de su amiga (jaja, ya se me está pegando la manera de hablar de Paola ¬¬) y Alisse reconoció al tonto chico del bar de Tokio.

Hola, linda.- saludó Izawa a Bere.- Gusto en verte.

Hola, Mamoru.- sonrió Bere.- Ellas son mis amigas, Carolina, Lily, Alisse, Débora y Paola.

Hola.- dijeron las chicas a coro.

Mucho gusto.- Ishizaki inmediatamente se adelantó.- Gusto en conocerlas, chicas.

Ishizaki, compórtate.- lo detuvo Kisugi.- Ya tienes novia. Déjanos algo para los que estamos solteros.

Lily, Deb, Paola, Alisse y Caro intercambiaron miradas entre ellas y elevaron sus ojos al cielo.

Ellos son mis amigos.- presentó Izawa.

Ya, no diré los nombres de todos porque sería muy largo. Iré mencionando a los presentes en el partido conforme los vaya necesitando. Todos tomaron asiento. Taro, muy disimuladamente, se fue colando entre todos hasta poder quedar sentado a un lado de Alisse.

Hola de nuevo.- saludó él, sonriente.

Hola.- respondió Alisse, tratando de permanecer seria.

Veo que apoyas a Chile.- Misaki señaló la casaca roja y la bandera de Alisse.

Soy chilena.-Alisse se encogió de hombros.

Me lo supuse.- sonrió Taro.- ¡Qué coincidencia! Yo también vengo a apoyar a Chile.

Si tú, qué casualidad.- Alisse miró a Taro con cara de "hello con tu hello".

No, es en serio.- Taro la miró con inocencia.- ¿Me crees capaz de mentirte?

Alisse no pudo seguir evitando el esbozar una sonrisa. Paola, fastidiada, se dio cuenta de que había quedado sentada entre Lily y Genzo.

Cámbiame el lugar.- pidió Genzo a su prima.

¿Vienes a ver el partido o a manosear a mi amiga?.- cuestionó Paola, mordaz.

Si no me cambias el lugar, te juro que te abrazaré y gritaré en voy muy alta que eres mi novia.- replicó Genzo.

La amenaza surtió efecto. Paola se levantó del asiento como si éste le quemara.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?.- preguntó Lily, alarmada.

Lo siento, es causa de fuerza mayor.- respondió Paola y se fue a sentar cerca de Sorimachi, el cual casualmente era amigo suyo.

Ahora vengo.- anunció Deb, quien se había sentado a un lado de Lily.

¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó Lily.

A comprar nachos con queso.- Deb se marchó sin esperar a que Lily pudiese responder, dejando a su amiga acorralada.

¿Le gusta el fútbol, doctora Del Valle?.- preguntó Genzo, muy cortés, a una enfurruñada Lily.

No cuando tengo que verlo en compañía de alguien que no me agrada.- replicó Lily, enojada.

¿Realmente me detesta tanto?.- cuestionó Genzo, poniendo cara de niño bueno.

¿Usted qué cree?.- respondió Lily, mirando al portero con enojo.

Sé que de verdad nuestro comienzo no fue bueno.- dijo Genzo, con sinceridad.- Pero me gustaría el poder intentarlo de nuevo... Hola, soy Genzo Wakabayashi.

El joven le extendió su mano a Lily. Ella lo miró detenidamente unos segundos para tratar de descubrir si había alguna trampa.

Hola.- Lily estrechó la mano de Genzo.- Soy Lily Del Valle.

Mucho gusto.- Genzo sonrió.

Lily también lo hizo. Y se sintió también un tanto cohibida... Mientras tanto, Paola intentaba conversar con Sorimachi, procurando ignorar a Ken, quien no dejaba de mirarlos fijamente.

¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?.- preguntó Paola a Ken, francamente harta.

N.- negó Ken.- Solo trataba de averiguar cómo era que Sorimachi e había hecho amigo de alguien tan despistado.

¡No soy despistada!.- gritó Paola, indignada.- El despistado es usted.

Yo no fui quien tropezó por andar buscando algo en un portafolio.- replicó Ken.

¡Cómo es fastidioso!.- gritó Paola.- Kazuki, ¿realmente eres amigo de este tipo?

Kazuki por respuesta, suspiró. Mientras tanto, Deb estaba en la fila para comprar nachos con queso. Cuando pagó y le entregaron su pedido, ella se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban las servilletas y los jalapeños, pero las primeras ya se habían acabado.

Oh, rayos.- murmuró Deb.

¿Necesita una servilleta, doctora?.- preguntó Levin, detrás de ella.

Deb se volteó al reconocer la voz y casi deja caer el plato desechable al piso. Levin la miraba con una sonrisa tan cautivadora que hizo que a ella le temblaran las piernas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa llegó al hospital y se encontró con una sorpresa no muy agradable... Yoshiko apenas y le habló cuando él entró y Sanae estaba acostada hacia la pared, dándole la espalda.

¿Pasó algo?.- preguntó él, preocupado.

No lo sé.- contestó Yoshiko.- Está así desde ayer. No ha querido decirme qué es lo que le pasa.

¿Sanae?.- aventuró Tsubasa.- ¿Estás bien?

Sanae se dio la vuelta en la cama para ver a Tsubasa a la cara... Y él la encontró completamente cambiada... Ella tenía huellas de lágrimas en las mejillas, pero cuando habló lo hizo con una voz tremendamente fría.

¿Quién es Isabel?.- preguntó Sanae, mirando fijamente a su esposo.

Tsubasa sintió que el mundo se le iba encima.

**Notas:**

No creo que lo sepan, así que se los diré: odio el fútbol americano.

A Deb le fascinan los nachos con queso.

¿De dónde saco tanta idea loca?

La parte que escriba en letra cursiva son recuerdos de Tsubasa y Sanae, a menos que especifique que son de alguien más, y son sucesos que sí pasaron en la historia original de CT.

Katia, Joel y Bioy son personajes creados por Samael Bene Elohim.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18.**

Tsubasa se quedó sin saber qué responder por algunos momentos. ¿Por qué mencionaba Sanae a Isabel? ¿Acaso ella había tenido la osadía de visitar el hospital?

¿Isabel? ¿De cuál Isabel hablas?.- preguntó Tsubasa, tratando de mantener la calma.

Isabel Riveira.- respondió Sanae, muy seria.- ¿Quién es ella?

"Me lleva...".

Ah.- Tsubasa trató de restarle importancia al asunto.- Era la asistente del equipo Sao Paulo. ¿No la recuerdas?

Ahora sí.- replicó Sanae, con voz glacial.- Vino a visitarme, ¿sabes?

¿Isa? ¿A ti?.- Tsubasa se sorprendió.- ¿Cuándo?

Ayer, cuando ya te habías marchado.- respondió Sanae.

¿Y qué te dijo?

Cosas interesantes.- murmuró Sanae, mirando fijamente al horizonte.

¿Cómo cuales?

Me dijo algo así como que tú y ella habían tenido un romance en Brasil.- Sanae miró fijamente a Tsubasa a los ojos.

¿Qué cosa?.- Tsubasa no se esperaba eso.- ¿Qué Isa y yo tuvimos un romance en Brasil? ¡Eso no es cierto!

Me dijo que días antes de que yo llegara a Brasil a visitarte, ustedes se habían declarado sus sentimientos.- prosiguió Sanae, con una sorprendente calma.- Y que muy probablemente ustedes se habrían hecho novios si yo no hubiese sido tu novia en aquel entonces.

Eso es mentira.- negó Tsubasa, enérgicamente.

¿Es cierto, Tsubasa?.- Sanae comenzó a llorar.- ¿Es eso verdad?

No llores, por favor.- Tsubasa quería colgar a Isabel por el malentendido.- Mira, es cierto que Isa estaba interesada en mí pero yo le dije que no podía haber nada entre nosotros porque yo estaba enamorado de ti.

Entonces es cierto.- Sanae dejó de llorar, presa de la rabia y los celos.- Es verdad que esa mujer quería algo contigo.

Ya te lo dije, ella fue la que me confesó lo que sentía pero yo le dije que no podía corresponderle porque te amo a ti.- replicó Tsubasa, desesperado.- ¿Qué no me estás escuchando?

¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto?.- quiso saber Sanae, cada vez más enojada.

¿Para qué? No tenía caso.- contestó Tsubasa.- Me dio tanto gusto que me fueras a ver a Brasil que olvidé todo...

Ese cuento no te lo creo.- replicó Sanae, con frialdad.

¡Es la verdad! Vamos, Sanae, me casé contigo. Estamos esperando un hijo. ¿Por qué le tomas tanta importancia a algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo?

No lo sé.- confesó Sanae.- Quizás fue todo lo que me dijo... Cosas como que ella esperaba a que te hubieses arrepentido de haberte casado conmigo...

¿Qué cosa?

... Y que le gustaría que el bebé que esperamos fuese de ella y no mío...

¿QUÉ?

Tsubasa entendió el por qué Sanae estaba tan dolida. Isa le había dicho cosas un tanto feas...

Lo siento mucho, Sanae.- murmuró Tsubasa.- No pensé que Isa llegaría a esto... Cuando me habló por teléfono nunca pensé que...

¿Hablaste con ella por teléfono?.- Sanae se puso muy seria.

No.- negó Tsubasa, inmediatamente. Se había dado cuenta de que había metido la pata.- Es decir, ella habló a la casa cuando no estaba y dejó un mensaje y...

¿Llamó a la casa?.- Sanae seguía muy seria.- ¿A nuestra casa?

No sé cómo consiguió el número.- continuó Tsubasa.- Fue una sorpresa para mí...

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.- interrogó Sanae.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas comunicándote con ella?

No llevo tiempo comunicándome con ella.- protestó Tsubasa.- Solo fue un mensaje y fue hace apenas unos cuantos días... Y si no te lo dije fue porque no le tomé importancia...

¿No le tomaste importancia a un mensaje que te dejó una chica que te declaró su amor en Brasil?.- preguntó Sanae, incrédula.- Sí, como no.

Es la verdad.- insistió Tsubasa.- No le tomé importancia porque ella no significa nada para mí... Además, pensé que quizás tú no entenderías el motivo por el cual ella me habló...

¿Y cuál sería ese motivo?.- cuestionó Sanae.

Ni yo lo sé, por eso no te lo dije.- Tsubasa se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- De verdad lo siento, pero el decirte sobre Isabel habría significado el tener que explicártelo todo y ese capítulo de mi vida ya está acabado...

Craso error. Tsubasa no es nada experto en el trato con las mujeres, sobre todo si se trata de su esposa...

¿Sabes algo? Ya no quiero saber más.- dijo Sanae, dándole la espalda a Tsubasa.- Vete por favor. Quiero descansar.

Tsubasa comprendió que había cometido un gravísimo error. No intentó corregir el error, simplemente dejó la solitaria rosa blanca que había llevado para ella en la mesita de noche y salió sin hacer ruido... Sanae esperó a que se cerrara la puerta para comenzar a llorar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kanda había estado acosando a Sanae para que saliera con él. Ella lo rechazó diciéndole que está interesada en alguien más... _

_Perdóname.- le dijo Sanae a Kanda.- Pero yo estoy interesada en alguien más..._

_Ishizaki y compañía comenzaron a molestar a Sanae con Tsubasa y Kanda entendió la situación... Él se pone un tanto agresivo e intentó obligar a Sanae a salir con él... Ishizaki salió a defender a su amiga y Kanda lo golpeó..._

_Ya verás.- Ishizaki se levanta del suelo, limpiándose la sangre del rostro.- Te daré tu merecido..._

_Tranquilo, Ishizaki.- lo detienen sus amigos.- No te metas en líos... Podrías perjudicar al equipo..._

_Ishizaki se controla. Kanda le lanza una mirada burlona y se va... Sanae sabe que él no se dará por vencido hasta obtener lo que desea..._

_Koshi Kanda es un experto jugador de kick boxing, por eso nunca teme enfrentarse a los demás. Sanae y los demás se reúnen con Tsubasa, aunque los amigos de ambos deciden dejarlos solos, pretextando que tienen asuntos pendientes y que, como saben que Tsubasa es un caballero, él acompañará a Sanae a su casa. La chica le explica lo sucedido a Tsubasa con Kanda e Ishizaki, y también le dice que ella le dijo a Kanda que está interesada en alguien más... Tsubasa se anima, intenta decirle a Sanae lo que siente y... Es en ese momento cuando el tan inoportuno profesor de portugués llega a interrumpir..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Paola y Ken siguen mirándose con enojo. Kazuki se siente acorralado entre ambos jóvenes, los cuales no dejan de lanzarse indirectas.

Pensé que escogías mejor a tus amigos, Kazuki.- comentó Paola.- Pero veo que te juntas con cualquier patán presuntuoso.

Evidentemente, Sorimachi no escoge bien a sus amigos, porque de lo contrario no estaría contigo.- replicó Ken.

¡NO me tutees, no seas confianzudo!.- protestó Paola.

Pues tú deja de insultarme.

¡No te he insultado!

¿Qué no? Y supongo que lo de "patán presuntuoso" fue un cumplido...

Kazuki, francamente harto, se levantó de su asiento. Paola y Ken lo miraron con sorpresa.

¿Qué haces?.- preguntó Ken.-

¿A donde vas?.- quiso saber Paola.

A cualquier parte en donde no estén ustedes dos.- respondió Sorimachi.- Ya me tienen harto.

Paola y Ken miraron a su amigo, estupefactos. Sorimachi fue a sentarse entre Hyuga y Sawada.

¿Problemas en el paraíso?.- se burló Hyuga.

¿Cómo puede ser paraíso con ese par de demonios?.- replicó Kazuki, molesto.- Quiero muchísimo a Paola, pero no soporto escucharla discutir con Ken...

Sawada miraba con curiosidad a Ken y a Paola, los cuales seguían discutiendo. El muchacho sonrió por lo bajo. Hyuga miró a sus acompañantes y esbozó una sonrisa. Taro y Alisse charlaban sobre la posible formación que presentaría Chile, Izawa y Berenice se besaban de vez en cuando, Paola y Ken discutían, Ishizaki acosaba a Carolina y Genzo intentaba sacarle plática a Lily.

Podría aparecer Treviño en el medio campo.- comentó Alisse.

Sí, quizás, sería un buen complemento para Muñoz.- asintió Taro.- Hacen buen equipo en el ataque.

Aunque si pusieran a Barrón también sería un buen elemento... .-opinó Alisse.

Ya se tardó mucho Deb.- comentó Lily, mirando hacia el sitio opuesto a donde se encontraba Genzo.

Ya llegará.- contestó Caro, mirando con impaciencia hacia la cancha.

Te preocupas demasiado.- comentó Genzo.

Deb es mi mejor amiga.- Lily miró al portero a los ojos.- Es normal que me preocupe por ella.

¡Wow! ¿Cómo le haces para vivir todos los días?.- preguntó Genzo, soltando una carcajada.

¿A qué te refieres?.- Lily se desconcertó.

A que siempre hablas y respondes como si estuvieras en pelea permanente con el mundo.- respondió Genzo.- Serías un excelente soldado, ¿lo sabías?

Lo soy.- Lily se avergonzó mucho y no supo el por qué.- Soy un soldado del Escuadrón de la Vida. Lucho todos los días para salvar vidas.

Y aun cuando eres una gran guerrera, también tienes un corazón muy dulce.- murmuró Genzo, mirando a Lily de una forma muy especial.- Solo hay que verlo en la manera en como tratas a tus pequeños pacientes...

Lily desvió la mirada. De repente, una extraña sensación de calidez y vergüenza recorrió su cuerpo e hizo que la sangre se agolpara en su rostro.

Me cae que Paola tiene mucha razón.- musitó Lily.- Tienes mucha labia...

Genzo sonrió. Poco a poco estaba ganando terreno. Mientras tanto, Débora ya se había acabado sus nachos con queso, aunque Levin ya había colaborado con la mitad.

¿Viniste sola al partido?.- preguntó Levin, como quien no quiere la cosa.

No.- Deb recordó a sus amigas en ese momento.- Vine con mis amigas y de hecho deben estarse preguntando en dónde me metí...

Permíteme acompañarte.- sugirió Levin.- No puedo dejar que una mujer hermosa ande por ahí sola...

Deb se ruborizó y soltó una risa nerviosa.

No entiendo por qué dices eso.- musitó ella.

Podrían secuestrarte.- respondió Levin.- Y no puedo permitirlo.

Deb se puso más roja toadavía. Ella y Levin regresaron a donde se encontraban todos los demás. Lily enarcó mucho las cejas al verlos llegar.

Perdón el retraso.- se disculpó Deb, ignorando la mirada de Lily.- Pero me encontré con un conocido... Él es Stefan Levin.

Lo conozco.- dijo Genzo.- Es un antiguo rival...

Gusto en verte, Wakabayashi.- respondió Levin.

Sí que es pequeño el mundo.- murmuró Deb.

Gusto en conocerte, Levin.- sonrió Lily.

Los demás hicieron saludos de reconocimiento o cosas similares. Levin y Deb tomaron asiento, ya que el partido ya estaba por comenzar.

¡Miren, ahí está Carlos!.- gritó Caro, cuando los jugadores chilenos salieron a la cancha. El mencionado caminaba con la orgullosa frente muy en alto.

La chica se había subido a su asiento y estaba saltando cual canguro drogado con cafeína. Bere agarró a Caro pro la manga de su chaqueta y la obligó a sentarse.

Ya deja de hacer el ridículo.- ordenó Bere.

Amargada.- Caro hizo un puchero.

Deb soltó una carcajada, Paola elevó sus ojos al cielo, Alisse suspiró y Lily puso cara de "hello con tu hello".

¡VAMOS EQUIPO!.- gritó Alisse, agitando fuertemente la bandera de su país.- ¡A GANAR!

¡Sí se puede!.- apoyó Taro.

¿Desde cuando le vas a Chile, Misaki?.- preguntó Genzo, un tanto divertido.

Desde hace tiempo.- respondió el aludido.

No lo regañes, que es la mejor selección de todas.- replicó Alisse.

Lo dirá una chilena.- replicó Lily.

Sí, lo dice una chilena, ¿y?

Yo también apoyo a Chile.- dijo Caro.

Naaa, tú no cuentas.- replicó Paola.- Tú los apoyas impulsada por el amor... Es como si a Lily de repente se le antojara apoyar a Japón...

¿Por qué a Japón?.- preguntó Lily, sin entender.

¿Tú por qué crees?.- Paola señaló a su primo de una manera muy evidente.

Genzo se sorprendió y Alisse comenzó a reírse como loca.

Te odio, Paola.- gruñó Lily, en español.

El árbitro pitó el silbato. El partido dio comienzo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maki Akamine caminaba rápidamente en dirección del estadio de Barcelona. Sus amigas la instaban a apresurarse.

¡Anda, Maki, que el partido ya comenzó!.- dijo Yukibe.

Hubieran venido sin mí.- replicó Maki.- Saben que casi no me gusta el fútbol...

Eso era antes, cuando no conocías a Kojiro Hyuga,- replicó Yukibe, con una sonrisita de complicidad.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- Maki se puso muy roja.

¡Oh, vamos! Si bien que sabemos que ese chico te trae loca.- contestó Yukibe.- Y que por eso últimamente te has interesado mucho en el fútbol italiano... ¿O qué crees que no me he dado cuenta de que tienes varias revistas de fútbol escondidas en tu casillero?

Ésas son de... .- quiso explicar Maki.

De tu hermano, sí ándale, ése pretexto ya me lo sé.- rió Yukibe.- Mejor reconoce que Hyuga te trae loca...

¿Y de qué me sirve?.- replicó Maki.- ¿Si no puedo estar cerca de él? Ya ves lo que pasó en Italia la otra vez, cuando fui a buscarlo al estadio...

Eso fue mala suerte, compañera.- admitió Yukibe.- Pero no debes ser tan pesimista. Ten un poco más de fe en el destino. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás dentro de poco vuelvas a ver a Hyuga.

Maki sonrió, ante el optimismo de Yukibe. ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Tendría el destino preparado algo para Kojiro y ella?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El teléfono de la casa de los Ozhora sonó varias veces, sin que nadie lo contestara. La contestadora automática entró al quinto timbrazo.

_Hablas a la casa de Tsubasa y Sanae.- _decía la suave voz de Sanae.- _Bueno, pues estamos ocupados y demás. Ya sabes, deja tu mensaje después del tono... _

Tsubasa.- era Isa.- Quiero verte. Ya fui al hospital a ver cómo estaba tu esposa, ahora quiero ver cómo estás tú. Te volveré a llamar hasta que me respondas, o si quieres puedes llamarme a mi celular, el número es...

El mensaje quedó registrado en la contestadora, esperando a su víctima...

**Notas:**

Ni modo, usaré nombres ficticios para los jugadores de ambos equipos.

Jeje, ya se me habían olvidado Hyuga y Maki...

Éste ya dejó de ser un fic de Tsubasa y Sanae únicamente y ya se convirtió en un fic universal...


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19.**

Chile inició el saque. Carlos le pasó el balón a su compañero Matías González, quien se lo pasó a Marcos y él, después de burlar a los defensas, se lo pasó nuevamente a Carlos.

¡Vamos, Carlos!.- gritó Caro, agitando la bandera de Chile que le había quitado a Alisse.- ¡Tú puedes!

¡Ataquen, equipo!.- Alisse le arrebató la bandera a Caro.

Habrá que comprarle un banderín a cada una.- murmuró Lily.

Carlos se lanzó por la individual y después de fanfarronear un poco con los contrarios, lanzó un potente disparo hacia la portería, pero el arquero español detuvo con mucha habilidad el tiro de Carlos. Los fans de España ovacionaron a su portero.

No está mal.- comentó Genzo.- Yo habría puñeteado pero se arriesgó y lo consiguió.

¿Y quién te preguntó?.- gruñó Paola.

Ken miró a Paola algo molesto, aunque Lily rió.

España realizó el saque de meta y se lanzaron al ataque. Los españoles burlaron a los chilenos, al final el capitán español traía el esférico y Carlos no dudó en hacerle frente. Ambos capitanes lucharon por el control de la pelota por varios minutos.

¡Quítasela, De Sousa!.- gritó Taro.

¡Dale una zancadilla!.- gritó Alisse.

¡Tú puedes, Carlos!.- gritó Caro.

Que alguien le cambie el disco, por favor.- pidió Bere.

Al final, Carlos kle quitó el balón al español y nuevamente se lanzó al ataque. Los defensas españoles intentaron recuperar la pelota pero Carlos los esquivaba a todos y lanzó un tiro potente desde fuera del área... El balón iba a una velocidad impresionante y al final terminó por perforar la portería rival, dejando al portero atónito.

¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!.- Alisse y Caro gritaron y se abrazaron. Después, Alisse, "sin querer", se lanzó a los brazos de Taro, quien la cargó y la hizo girar varias veces.

¿Y éstos?.- Lily se quedó con cara de "what?".

Misaki no pierde el tiempo.- rió Izawa.

¡Bieeeeeeen Carlos!.- Caro seguía saltando y bailando tap encima de su asiento.- ¡Eres el mejor!

Ya siéntate.- pidió Bere.- Ya me dio pena verte.

Déjala ser.- la regañó Deb.- Mírala qué feliz está. A mí también me gustaría apoyar así al hombre que me gusta.

¿Te dije que yo también juego al sóccer?.- inquirió Levin, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Los españoles no se dejaron amedrentar por el gol recibido en contra y se lanzaron contra todo al ataque, pero los chilenos eran muy buenos en la defensa y detenían siempre todos los embates.

Me impresionan.- comentó Hyuga.- Tienen una buena estrategia.

Yo podría detener todos sus tiros sin problema.- comentó Ken.

No puedo creerlo.- replicó Paola.- Hay alguien más vanidoso y alucinado que mi primo.

Lily volvió a reírse con muchas ganas, y Ken la miró a ella y a Paola con mucho enojo.

Mujeres.- murmuró Genzo, divertido.

En el otro extremo del estadio, entre la tribuna española, Maki miraba con algo de aburrimiento el partido.

¡Qué guapos son los españoles!.- gritó Yukibe, emocionada.- ¡Qué buenos están!

Sí, son un encanto.- suspiró Minako.

No me digan que nada más vinieron a este partido por eso... .- gruñó Maki.- Preferiría estar practicando.

No seas tan amargada.- replicó Minako.- El que a ti te haya ido mal con tu jugador de sóccer no significa que por eso todas nos debemos decepcionar.

Cállate, Minako.- regañó Yukibe, mirando de reojo a Maki.

Maki no dijo nada, solo miró con tristeza hacia la cancha...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como era fin de semana, a Sanae la visitó otro ginecólogo, quien le dijo que, según las indicaciones de la doctora Cortés, si ella ya no estaba sangrando podría darla de alta por la tarde del sábado o quizás el domingo.

Todo depende de cómo te sientas.- sonrió el ginecólogo.- Quizás puedas irte hoy mismo.

Gracias, doctor.- sonrió Sanae.- Aunque me gustaría que la doctora Cortés me revisara antes de que me dieran de alta...

La doctora Deb me dijo que vendría a darse una vuelta más tarde para verla.- respondió el ginecólogo.- Quizás ella misma la dé de alta.

Muy bien.- asintió Sanae.

Ese día, quien estaba en el hospital con Sanae era Yayoi. Sanae le había contado todo a su amiga sobre el encuentro con Isa. Yayoi estaba incrédula, no podía creer que realmente hubiese pasado eso con Tsubasa e Isa.

Quizás deberías de darle la oportunidad a Tsubasa de explicarse.- opinó Yayoi.

Ya lo hizo.- replicó Sanae.- Y él solo se delató. Me confesó que, efectivamente, la tal Isabel le confesó sus sentimientos, pero él niega que sea cierto todo lo demás que ella me dijo.

¿Y por qué pones en duda su palabra?.- inquirió Yayoi.- Si él te dice que no hubo nada entre Tsubasa y esa mujer, deberías de creerle.

Pero no puedo.- contestó Sanae.- Porque no sé por qué Tsubasa me ocultó todo lo referente a Isabel. Quizás es porque en verdad hubo algo...

O quizás no te dijo nada porque fue algo sin importancia.- contradijo Yayoi.

No lo creo.- Sanae derramó una lágrima.

Yayoi suspiró. El resto del EPFUM había intentado infructuosamente el convencer a Sanae de que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, sin éxito. Incluso el propio Jun Misugi se había quedado largo tiempo charlando con Sanae, sin convencerla de que le diera la oportunidad a Tsubasa de explicarse bien. Ese día, por la mañana muy temprano, Tsubasa había ido al hospital a visitar a su esposa, pero ella se negó a verlo terminantemente.

¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces?.- preguntó Yayoi.- ¿Piensas estar enojada con Tsubasa toda la vida?

Sinceramente, no lo sé.- confesó Sanae.- Solo sé que por ahora estoy tan herida que no lo quiero ver...

Tsubasa, por su parte, estaba que se lo cargaba el payaso. La noche anterior, él había escuchado el mensaje de Isabel. La primera reacción de Tsubasa fue el llamarle a Isa para reclamarle por haber ido a decirle ese montón de patrañas a su esposa, aunque después pensó que quizás eso era lo que Isabel deseaba: que Tsubasa la confrontara, así que el hombre decidió el no hacer caso del mensaje de Isa, aunque fuese por algunos días. Por la mañana, Tsubasa fue al hospital con la esperanza de que la noche hubiese ayudado a Sanae a pensar mejor las cosas, aunque más bien fue todo lo contrario: Tsubasa descubrió con tristeza que Sanae estaba tan enojada o dolida como el día anterior, o quizás más, si eso era posible... La mujer no le permitió entrar siquiera a la habitación.

Dile a Tsubasa, por favor, que no quiero verlo.- le dijo Sanae a Yayoi.

Lo siento, Tsubasa.- le dijo Yayoi al muchacho.- Pero Sanae no quiere verte...

Después de que Jun intentó convencer a Sanae, él se puso a platicar con Tsubasa sobre lo ocurrido.

Realmente no era algo importante.- le dijo Tsubasa a Misugi.- Isa no me interesaba de esa manera... Por eso nunca se lo dije a Sanae.

Entiendo.- asintió Jun.- ¿Ya intentaste explicárselo?

¿Tú que crees?

Después de mucho charlar, Jun llegó a la conclusión de que Tsubasa necesitaba una distracción, así que lo invitó al partido de Chile contra España.

Podríamos llegar a la segunda mitad del juego.- comentó Misugi.- Tú te distraerás y le darás la oportunidad a Sanae de reflexionar...

Yayoi puso cara de "hello con tu hello" cuando Misugi le explicó su idea.

Hombres.- murmuró ella.- Todo lo quieren resolver con un partido de fútbol...

Pero en el camino al estadio, Tsubasa seguía pensando... "¿Por qué demonios Isa habrá hecho todo eso?", pensaba. "No lo entiendo... Ya pasaron muchos años desde que yo estuve en Brasil...".

Tsubasa no sabía que el corazón de una mujer podía guardar una obsesión por mucho tiempo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kanda habló con Tsubasa y con Sanae por separado. Tsubasa ha decidido el enviar una carta de dimisión al entrenador del Nankatsu para poder enfrentarse a Kanda sin problemas. Éste le pide a Sanae que se reúna con él por última vez. Sanae acepta y Kanda la lleva a un campo solitario. Ahí, el muchacho le dice a Sanae que también había citado a Tsubasa y que evidentemente ella no le interesa a él, de lo contrario habría acudido a la cita..._

_En ese momento, Tsubasa llega y se arma la pelea. Sanae intenta detener a ambos muchachos pero Kanda la empuja y continua golpeando a Tsubasa, quien no atina a mover un solo músculo._

_Por favor, Tsubasa.- suplica Sanae.- Defiéndete, Kanda podría hacerte daño y pondrías en peligro tu futuro en Brasil..._

_Tsubasa reacciona con estas palabras y entonces le lanza a Kanda un "Overhead kick" que manda a Kanda a volar por los aires... El muchacho se ha quedado enormemente sorprendido..._

"_¿Será ésta la patada del capitán japonés con la cual conquistó el mundo?", pensó Kanda, aun desde el suelo._

_¿Estás bien?.- pregunta Tsubasa, algo asustado por lo que hizo._

_Si serás tonto.- respondió Kanda, riendo.- Por supuesto que estoy bien, he recibido una patada magnífica..._

_El practicante de kick boxing se levanta, ofrece disculpas y se va... Kanda va y recoge la carta de dimisión de Tsubasa, diciendo que todo fue una broma de él..._

_Tsubasa y Sanae se han quedado solos, listos para lo que se que les prepare el destino..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Llega el medio tiempo. Maki tiene sed y quiere ir a buscar algo de beber…

Chicas, en un segundo vuelvo.- anunció Maki a sus amigas.

La muchacha se dirigió al sitio en donde vendían botanas y bebidas e intentó ordenar un refresco, pero la gente que estaba ahí la mandó a formarse hasta el final de la cola.

¡No seas abusiva!.- gritó un fanático.- ¡Toma tu lugar como te corresponde, babosa!

¡No sea majadero!.- gritó Maki, al tiempo que caminaba hacia el final de la fila, y por no fijarse por dónde iba chocó con alguien.- ¡Oh, perdón!

No se preocupe, señori… ¡Ah!.- exclamó la persona contra quien había chocado.

A Maki le molestó mucho el reflejo del sol y se llevó una mano a la cara para cubrirse los ojos… Cuando por fin pudo ver contra quién había chocado, se quedó de una pieza…

Era Kojiro Hyuga.

Él también se había quedado sin habla. No esperaba encontrarse a Maki tan pronto, y mucho menos en Barcelona...

¿Qué hace usted aquí, señorita Akamine?.- preguntó Hyuga, muy sonriente.- ¿No deberías estar en Japón, entrenando arduamente?

¿Y tú no deberías de estar en Italia, con tu equipo?.- replicó Maki.

Touché.- rió Hyuga.- Vine de visita, ¿y tú?

Vengo de turista.- sonrió Maki.- Y mis amigas quisieron venir a ver este partido… Yo no tenía muchas ganas pero ahora les agradezco que me hayan obligado a venir…

¿Cómo dices?.- preguntó Hyuga.

Eh… Nada… .- Maki se puso colorada.

La fila ya había avanzado y era el turno de Maki y Hyuga de decidir. El joven se adelantó.

Dime qué quieres.- sonrió Hyuga.- Yo invito.

Por su parte, Lily también expresó sus deseos de comprar algo de comer y Genzo se ofreció a acompañarla, ya que ninguna de sus amigas quiso ir con ella. Paola se moría de ganas de zafarse de Ken, quien no dejaba de lanzarle indirectas, pero tenía más ganas de ver a Lily sufrir por culpa de su primo, así que prefirió aguantarse con tal de hacer sufrir a su amiga.

(Ahhh, querida Paola…).

Lily y Genzo fueron a un expendedor de alimentos diferente al que habían ido Hyuga y Maki, y ahí ambos jóvenes se encontraron con Samael y Lasse.

¡Hola!.- saludó Lily, muy sonriente al ver a Lasse.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Vinimos a apoyar a España.- respondió Samael, sin más.

Ya veo.- asintió Lily.- ¡Qué gusto encontrarlos!

Lo mismo digo.- Lasse le sonrió a Lily de una manera muy especial.- Ya estaba lamentándome porque creí que no te vería sino hasta el lunes…

Ya ves que no.- Lily volvió a sonreír.

Genzo se puso extremadamente serio. Lily lo había ignorado por completo por irse con Lasse. Samael tampoco estaba muy feliz ya que su amigo había hecho prácticamente lo mismo con ella.

Yo vengo con gente que apoya a Chile.- le dijo Lily a Lasse.- Así que supongo que por eso no te ví antes…

En realidad, tampoco vengo apoyando a España.- aclaró Lasse.- Samael sí, pero yo nada más vengo acompañándola…

Lasse y Lily pronto se enfrascaron en una charla que nada tenía que ver con el sóccer. Lily se reía muy alegremente y Lasse nuevamente tenía esa mirada de ternura que casi nunca mostraba. Genzo seguía muy molesto y Samael suspiró

Si me permites que te lo diga.- comentó Samael.- Tienes competencia. Algo me dice que a Lasse también le gusta Lily…

Genzo no dijo nada, pues en esos momentos sintió que una horrible sensación le helaba el estómago y le revolvía la sangre de rabia… Una sensación de impotencia y rabia al ver a Lily charlando tan alegremente con Lasse…

**Notas:**

Gracias a Alisse por ayudarme con los nombres ficticios de los jugadores de Chile.

Les quedo a deber los de España.


	20. Capítulo 20

Nueve meses.

**Capítulo 20.**

El segundo tiempo iba a dar comienzo. Samael no permitiría que Lasse se marchara con Lily.

¿Nos vamos, Lasse?.- preguntó Samael.- El partido está por reiniciar.

En un segundo.- respondió Lasse, sin dejar de mirar a Lily.

Será mejor que nos vayamos.- opinó Lily.- O después habrá demasiada gente...

Aun no hemos comprado lo que querías comprar.- gruñó Genzo.

¡Ah! Es cierto, había olvidado a qué habíamos venido.- rió Lily.- Bueno, nos estamos viendo...

¿Puedo ir a visitarte al hospital?.- preguntó Lasse.- Quizás podría ir a la hora en la que sales e invitarte a tomar un café.

Me encantaría.- sonrió Lily.

Bien. Entonces me daré una vuelta por ahí el lunes...

Ya, como sea.- Samael tomó a Lasse del brazo.- Nos vamos.

Hasta pronto.- Lasse sonrió a manera de disculpa.

Lily volvió a sonreír y, olvidándose de que Genzo estaba con ella, se dirigió al puesto de comida.

Gracias por ignorarme.- le dijo Genzo, molesto.

¡Ah! Perdón, no fue a propósito.- se disculpó Lily, verdaderamente avergonzada.

Pareciera que Nordenström te hace perder la cabeza.- señaló Genzo, de franco mal humor.

Algo así.- admitió Lily, poniéndose colorada.

¿Te gusta?.- preguntó Genzo.

Quizás.- respondió Lily.

¿Quizás sí o quizás no?

Quizás no te importa.- replicó Lily, tomando los nachos y el refresco y echando a andar.

Genzo estaba muy enojado. Las cosas no le estaban saliendo bien, en primera había cometido un grave error cuando conoció a Lily, después no había conseguido que ella lo perdonara y ahora Lasse Nordenström estaba cortejándola frente a sus narices.

"No me voy a dar por vencido", pensó Genzo. "Ya lo dije. Tú vas a ser mía, Lily. Aunque le pese a Lasse Nordenström".

Por su parte, Samael también estaba muy malhumorada y Lasse lo notó.

¿Te molesta algo?.- preguntó Lasse a su amiga.

No, que va.- respondió Samael, bufando.

¿Se puede saber por qué? No nos hemos vuelto a topar con Hikaru Matsuyama...

¿De verdad vas a invitar a salir a Lily Del Valle?

Sí.- asintió Lasse.- Ella me gusta.

Ya me lo imaginaba.- suspiró Samael.

¿Eso es lo que te molesta?

Claro que no.- mintió Samael.

"Es una verdadera idiotez", pensó Samael. "Molestarme porque Lasse va a tener una cita... Es cierto que es mi amigo, pero supongo que tiene derecho a salir con quien se le plazca...".

Hola, Samael.- saludó Sorimachi, quien iba en compañía de Sawada.

Hola.- sonrió Samael.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Qué pregunta más tonta, por supuesto que vienes a ver el partido!

Claro.- rió Sorimachi.- Y supongo que tú vienes a apoyar a España.

Sí. ¿Y tú a Chile?

No precisamente, algunos de mis compañeros sí lo hacen pero a mí me da lo mismo quien gane...

Samael y Kazuki charlaron por un largo rato, ignorando a Sawada y a Lasse, quienes los miraban algo divertidos. Lasse incluso esbozaba una sonrisilla de complicidad.

Bueno, mejor me voy.- se despidió Samael.- El partido está por comenzar.

Claro, nos veremos.- se despidió Sorimachi.

Samael y Lasse regresaron a sus asientos. La joven se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de Lasse.

¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó ella.

Nada.- respondió Lasse.- Solo pensaba en lo bien que se llevan tú y Sorimachi. Siempre lo he dicho, deberías olvidarte de Matsuyama y fijarte en alguien como Sorimachi.

Ya vas a empezar otra vez... .- gruñó Samael.

Lasse ya le había dicho eso en otras ocasiones y Samael siempre rechazaba la idea. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se preguntaba qué tan loca podría resultar esa teoría... Mientras tanto, Tsubasa y Misugi ya habían llegado al estadio y con muchas dificultades consiguieron llegar al sitio en donde estaban todos los demás. Afortunadamente, los aficionados estaban tan entusiasmados con el partido que pocos le prestaron atención a Tsubasa.

Hola, Tsubasa.- saludaron Lily y Deb.

Hola, doctoras.- sonrió Tsubasa.- Hola, muchachos.

Sus amigos le respondieron con varios saludos. En ese momento llegó Hyuga, quien traía una cara de felicidad que no podía con ella.

¿Qué pasó, capitán?.- quiso saber Sawada.

Nada.- respondió Hyuga.- Solo que de repente me di cuenta de que el día está hermoso.

Sawada, Sorimachi y Wakashimazu lo miraron con cara de "what?".

¿Y a éste que le pasa?.- preguntó Kazuki a Ken.

Yo que sé.- Ken se encogió de hombros.

El segundo tiempo comenzó. Carlos de Sousa se lanzó con el esférico al ataque, pero nuevamente los defensas españoles le arrebataron el esférico. Carlos, furioso, regresó a tratar de quitarles el balón.

¡Ya verán!.- gritó Carlos.- ¡Nadie derrota al mejor jugador del mundo!

Carlos se barre y logra recuperar el balón. Chile se lanza al ataque, Carlos se apoya en Matias, quien con gracia y destreza burla a sus oponentes.

¡Vaaaaaamos, Matias!.- grita Alisse, entusiasmada, agitando el banderín.- ¡Vamos!

¿Y ahora por qué tan emocionada?.- se rió Paola.

¡Es que Matias está guapísimo!.- respondió Alisse.- ¡Es taaaaaan tierno!

Misaki puso cara de enojo.

Tiene buena pierna.- comentó Lily, devorando sus nachos con queso, los cuales estaba compartiendo con Genzo, más por culpabilidad por haberlo ignorado que por otra cosa.

Eso sí.- Deb estuvo de acuerdo.

Carlos llegó a la portería rival, lanzó un potente disparo, el cual rebotó en el poste. Un defensa español sacó el balón hacia tiro de esquina.

¡Carlos, Carlos, Carlos!.- gritaba Caro, agitando una bandera.

Algún espectador había tenido piedad de los jóvenes y le había dado una bandera a Caro para que dejara de quitarle su bandera a Alisse.

Bueno, pues que esta loca vino a ver a Carlos o a Chile.- comentó Bere.

Bien que sabes.- suspiró Paola.- Esa mujer está enamoriscada.

Alisse y Caro ya se habían trepado a las gradas y juntas coreaban el nombre de Carlos, agitando las banderas. Lily estaba que no podía aguantarse la risa.

Nada más pónganles una cerveza en las manos y ya tenemos un bonito cuadro al que podemos titular: "Amigas ebrias".- comentó Lily.

Esto hizo que Paola, Bere y Deb se soltaran a reír a carcajadas.

Lo bueno es que son amigas.- bufó Ken.- ¿Qué se harían si no lo fueran?

Cállate, amargado.- replicó Paola.

Este comentario hizo que Genzo y Sorimachi se desternillaran de risa. Chile hizo el tiro de esquina, Carlos tiró a gol pero el portero español detuvo el tiro. El arquero hizo saque de meta y España se lanzó al ataque, aunque Chile consiguió detener su avance. El tiempo corría y el marcador seguía 1 por 0 a favor de los chilenos. En una estupenda jugada, Marcos le lanzó el balón a Carlos, el cual disparó, anotando un segundo gol...

¡GOOOOOOOOOOOL!.- gritaron Alisse y Caro, emocionadas, pero Taro hizo un gesto negativo.

No fue gol.- negó Misaki.

¿Por qué no?.- preguntó Deb.

Porque fue fuera de lugar.- respondió Genzo.

¿Fuera de lugar?

Yo te explico.- Levin le enseñó a Deb sobre esa regla del fútbol.

Qué mala onda.- musitó Lily.

Caro y Alisse habían dejado de festejar y ambas estaban haciendo pucheros.

Jajajaja.- rió Paola.- Detesto el fútbol pero me cae que es divertido el venir con ustedes.

¿Detestas el fútbol?.- preguntó Ken.- Ya me lo esperaba...

¿Ah, sí?.- retó Paola.- ¿Y por qué?

Genzo y Lily se miraron y sonrieron.

Tu prima sí que es mula.- comentó Lily.- Aunque eso ya lo sabía.

Y eso que no conoces a Ken.- comentó Genzo.- No es mala persona, pero cuando alguien no le cae bien...

Pues a mí no me agrada.- comentó Lily.- Me parece demasiado presuntuoso.

¡Ja! Ya hablas como Paola...

El partido continuaba. Carlos seguía atacando la portería de España, sin conseguir otro gol. El que le hubiesen anulado el gol lo había puesto furioso, a él y a todo el equipo chileno. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo su poderío, Chile no conseguía hacer caer el segundo gol. Ya cerca del final, España hizo un ataque el cual fue cortado por un defensa chileno. El jugador entró particularmente fuerte sobre el capitán español y el árbitro marcó penal. La porra española gritó de gusto y los chilenos abuchearon al árbitro.

¡Nooooooooo!.- gritó Alisse, en español.- ¡Árbitro vendido!

¡Maldito vendido!.- gritó Caro, también en español.

¡No fue penal!.- gritó Lily, a quien le había parecido injusta la falta.- ¡Árbitro, la porra te saluda!

Caro, Bere, Deb y hasta la propia Alisse hicieron el famoso "cinco tonos" mexicano (jajaja, los mexicanos me entenderán XD). Paola se botó de la risa.

¡Se pasan!.- gritó Paola.

El árbitro pitó para que el capitán español cobrara el penal. El jugador disparó y el balón terminó por incrustarse en la red de la portería chilena.

¡GOOOOOL!.- gritaron los españoles, justo cuando el árbitro pitó el final del encuentro.

Alisse y Caro se unieron a los aficionados que protestaban por el resultado. Mucho rato después, Tsubasa y los demás esperaban su turno para salir, cosa que les estaba costando trabajo ya que la mayoría de los presentes eran famosos jugadores de sóccer, no se diga Tsubasa, quien era el obvio motivo de atención.

¿Cómo está Sanae?.- preguntaron algunos aficionados.

¿Ya saben qué sexo va a ser el bebé?.- preguntaron algunas fans.

¿Cuándo sale del hospital?.- preguntaron otros.

Aun no lo decido.- gruñó Deb, en voz baja.- Apenas voy a ir al hospital a verla.

Ni se te ocurra decir eso en voz alta, que los aficionados se te echarán encima para acosarte con preguntas.- comentó Lily.

Los policías del estadio tuvieron que acudir a ayudar a los jugadores japoneses. Lily, Deb, Bere, Caro, Paola y Alisse quedaron involucradas también en el revuelo. La prensa no perdió la oportunidad de fotografiar a los japoneses con las que ellos pensaron que eran sus novias.

Mañana habrá un escándalo de aquellos.- comentó Bere.

Cuando iban saliendo del estadio, a Tsubasa alguien lo jaló del brazo y lo hizo salirse del grupo. Genzo y Taro se dieron cuenta de eso pero la multitud era tanta que no los dejaron regresarse o decir algo. Tsubasa no sabía ni quién lo había agarrado, ya que de pronto se encontró en medio de un montón de locas fans que amenazaron con desgarrarle la ropa a jirones. La persona que lo había tomado del brazo en un principio lo sacó de allí y lo llevó a un lugar apartado.

¡Qué rayos!.- exclamó Tsubasa, arreglándose la camisa.- Esas mujeres están locas...

Pero él no tuvo chance de decir nada más, porque una mujer de largo cabello oscuro se le lanzó a los brazos y lo besó en la boca. Tsubasa se quedó atónito y se separó bruscamente de la chica.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- preguntó Tsubasa, enojado.

¿Ya tan pronto te olvidaste de mí?.- inquirió la chica, algo triste.

Se trataba de Isa. La mujer no había cambiado en nada, excepto porque en esa ocasión se había rizado el largo cabello, el cual estaba un poco más corto de cómo Tsubasa lo recordaba.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Tsubasa, atónito.

No respondiste a mis llamadas.- respondió Isa.- Así que vine a buscarte aquí. Sabía que vendrías al partido... Te he extrañado tanto...

Isabel volvió a lanzarse a los brazos de Tsubasa. Éste volvió a rechazarla.

¿Por qué le dijiste a mi esposa que tú y yo tuvimos un romance en Brasil?.- preguntó él, enojado.- Tú sabes que eso no es cierto.

Sí, lo sé.- admitió Isa.- Sé que mentí pero piensa esto: si Sanae no existiera, tal vez tú y yo seríamos una pareja feliz.

Quizás sí.- replicó Tsubasa.- Pero Sanae existe y eso cambia totalmente las cosas.

¿Ves?.- Isabel se entusiasmó con las palabras de Tsubasa.- Reconoces que si no fuese por Sanae, me habrías amado...

Pero te repito: Sanae existe y es mi esposa.- repitió Tsubasa.- Por favor, ya basta. Te pido por favor que nos dejes en paz a mi esposa y a mí.

Tsubasa se dio la vuelta. Isa no se dio por vencida y se lanzó a la espalda de Tsubasa.

No me dejes, Tsuby.- pidió ella.- Yo te amo.

Tsubasa suspiró, desalentado. Se separó de Isa y se alejó rápidamente de ese lugar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae esperaba que la doctora Cortés cumpliese su palabra de regresar al hospital al final del partido. Sanae ya se había duchado y arreglado, en el caso de que la doctora Cortés quisiera darla de alta. Yayoi había salido a buscar algo de beber. La enfermera entró, diciéndole que tenía visitas.

¿Es mi esposo?.- preguntó Sanae, entre esperanzada y enojada.

No.- negó la enfermera.- Es otro joven, dice ser amigo suyo...

Que pase.- ordenó Sanae, curiosa.

Un muchacho alto, de cabello negro y algo crespo entró a la habitación. Sanae se sorprendió, tenía mucho de no ver en persona a ese muchacho...

¡Kanda!.- exclamó Sanae.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Notas:**

Como les dije, prometí que no haría quedar mal ni a España ni a Chile, por eso les di uno honorable empate.

Ya dejaré de llamar a este fic: "Un fic de Tsubasa y Sanae", porque me cae que ya se metieron muchos en la historia, jajaja XD.

5

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21.**

_Tsubasa y Sanae fueron hacia un sitio apartado. El sol estaba por ponerse y el ocaso era precioso. Ella no sabía qué esperar. Tsubasa la había defendido de Kanda, lo que quizás significaba que..._

_Tsubasa.- habló ella._

_No.- pidió él.- Déjame hablar... Hay algo que tengo que decirte..._

_El ocaso ya estaba en todo su esplendor. El cielo estaba teñido de rojo y creaba un escenario perfecto para una declaración..._

_Yo no puedo prometerte que estaremos juntos.- habló Tsubasa.- Ni tampoco puedo pedirte que me esperes hasta que regrese... Lo único que puedo decirte con toda seguridad es que... Yo te amo, Sanae..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae no entendía qué rayos estaba haciendo Kanda ahí en el hospital. El joven no había cambiado mucho, excepto porque sus rasgos habían madurado.

¿Cómo estás, Sanae?.- preguntó Kanda.- Tanto tiempo sin verte.

Bien.- respondió Sanae.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pues verás, ando de gira por España y supe que estabas hospitalizada. Quise venir a visitarte.- explicó Kanda.

¿De gira?

Vacaciones pagadas.- rió Kanda.- No sé si lo sabes, pero me ha ido muy bien en el kick boxing...

Sanae había leído hace tiempo algún reportaje sobre Kanda, en el que se decía que el joven había triunfado en ese deporte.

Algo leí.- dijo Sanae.- Me da gusto por ti.

Gracias.- sonrió Kanda.- ¿Y tú? Lo último que supe de ti fue que te casaste con Ozhora y ahora me entero de que estás esperando un hijo.

Ya ves.- Sanae sonrió con cierta vergüenza.

¿Y eres feliz?.- quiso saber Kanda.- Ya sabes, ¿él cumplió todas sus promesas de hacerte feliz hasta la eternidad y todas esas cursilerías?

Pues sí.- respondió Sanae, sin titubear.- He sido muy feliz al lado de Tsubasa.

Pues no lo pareces, si me permites decírtelo.- comentó Kanda.- Tienes cara de haber estado llorando y dado que tu esposo no está aquí, supongo que es porque te enojaste con él.

Son cosas sin importancia.- mintió Sanae. Ella no quería que Kanda supiera algo sobre su problema con Tsubasa.

¿Segura?.- Kanda escrutó el rostro de Sanae.- Como sea. Solo quería ver cómo estabas y decirte que, si tienes algún problema, puedes buscarme cuando quieras. Te dejo mi dirección actual y mi teléfono, para lo que necesites.

Kanda le extendió una hoja a Sanae. Ella la tomó y se sorprendió mucho cuando Kanda, aprovechando el movimiento, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Hueles tan bien como yo lo recordaba.- murmuró Kanda a una ruborizada Sanae.- Cuídate, Sanae. Estaré al pendiente de ti.

El joven salió del cuarto sin esperar respuesta. Sanae se llevó la mano a la mejilla, muy apenada, al tiempo que miraba el papel en donde Kanda le había anotado sus datos y se preguntó qué rayos podría hacer con el papel.

En ese momento, la doctora Cortés entró a la habitación, vestida de civil y sin la bata blanca. La mujer se topó con Kanda, quien la saludó muy cortés, y Deb se preguntó quién sería ese joven japonés.

Buenas tardes.- saludó Deb, feliz.- ¿Cómo estás?

Mucho mejor, doctora.- sonrió Sanae.- ¿Me vas a dar de alta?

Quizás, todo depende.- sonrió Deb.

La doctora revisó a Sanae y le dio algunas instrucciones a Natalia, quien estaba de guardia ese día.

Te voy a dar de alta.- anunció Deb.- Ya no tienes sangrado, así que te dejaré ir a casa. Solo te pediré que guardes reposo absoluto, lo que significa que únicamente podrás levantarte al baño. Tendrás que conseguir a alguien que te ayude...

Por eso no hay problema.- anunció una enérgica Kumi.

Deb saltó, asustada. Detrás de ella se encontraba el EPFUM completo, listo para entrar en acción.

Nosotras nos haremos cargo.- anunció Yukari.- No se preocupe por eso.

Qué bueno.- Deb sonrió, con una gotita de sudor escurriéndole por la cabeza.- Menos mal...

Débora le dio algunas últimas instrucciones a Sane y firmó el alta.

Cuídate mucho.- le dijo Deb a Sanae.- Y cualquier problema que tengas ven a consultarme. Te veré en la consulta en dos semanas.

Gracias por todo, doctora.- sonrió Sanae.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al final del partido, y aun cuando los ánimos de todos estaban algo caídos por el empate, Alisse le pidió a sus amigas que la acompañaran a ver si de pura casualidad conseguía un autógrafo de Matías González.

¿Tenemos opción?.- preguntó Paola.

Puedes irte con tu nuevo amigo.- respondió Alisse, en español, señalando a Ken.

Mejor voy contigo... .- gruñó Paola.

¡Y así podré ver a Carlos!.- Caro seguía saltando como conejo esquizofrénico.

Yo me iré con Mamoru.- anunció Bere.- Afortunadamente, ya habíamos quedado en salir después del partido.

¿Afortunadamente?.- Caro notó la palabra.

Sí, afortunadamente, porque así no tendré que soportarlas a ustedes.- respondió Bere.

También Deb tuvo suerte.- suspiró Lily.- Ella se regresó al hospital a ver a Sanae...

Y más afortunada aun porque se fue en compañía de ese papacito de Levin.- añadió Paola.

Yo las acompañaré.- anunció Kazuki.- Quedé de verme con Samael en un rato más para ir a tomar un café.

Ahhh, ¿puedo ir contigo a buscarla?.- pidió Lily, esperanzada.- Quizás aun esté con Lasse...

Genzo frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada. Él y Misaki se quedarían a acompañar a las chicas. Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la zona de la salida de los jugadores chilenos. Ahí había ya varias chicas que le estaban pidiendo autógrafos al portero de Chile y a Matías González. Alisse soltó un pequeño grito y salió corriendo en busca de un autógrafo.

¡Que me autografíe mi bandera!.- gritó Alisse.- Lástima que no me traje mi póster...

¿Tienes un póster?.- Lily rió.- ¡No inventes!

Vamos, que tú tienes una colección de recortes de Lasse Nordenström en un álbum.- replicó Alisse.

Lily se puso colorada y Genzo se molestó aun más. Tampoco Misaki estaba de lo más feliz, no le gustaba que Alisse estuviese tan emocionada por Matías.

¡Firma mi bandera, por favor!.- le pidió Alisse al jugador chileno.

El muchacho volteó a ver quién le había hablado, y al descubrir a Alisse sonrió.

Con todo gusto.- Matías firmó el banderín de Alisse, sin dejar de mirarla de vez en cuando.- Qué agradable es tener una fan tan linda como tú...

Gracias.- Alisse se puso muy colorada.- Soy chilena y no le puedo fallar a mi equipo...

¿Eres chilena?.- sonrió Matías.- Mira qué casualidad. Yo también lo soy.

Alisse rió. Taro se puso muy serio.

¿Y qué haces una linda paisana por acá?.- quiso saber Matías, a quien evidentemente le interesaba tanto Alisse como a ella le interesaba él.

Aquí trabajo.- respondió Alisse.- En la Universidad de Barcelona. Soy profesora de Historia.

¿En verdad?.- rió Matías.- ¡Qué bien! Yo siempre fui pésimo en historia y sería agradable que alguien me diese algunas clases particulares...

Cuando quieras.- Alisse también rió, de la vergüenza.

El resto de las admiradoras de Chile miraron con odio a Alisse, ya que Matías le estaba prestando demasiada atención.

Estaré algunos días en España.- anunció Matías.- Quizás podríamos salir algún día de éstos, para que me muestres la ciudad...

Me encantaría.- sonrió Alisse, emocionada.

¿Me das tu número de teléfono?.- pidió Matías.

Ante esta petición, todos se quedaron mudos. Taro se puso muy pálido.

Anda la osa.- musitó Lily.- ¡Ya le pidió el número de teléfono!

Como que eso va en serio.- comentó Paola.- ¡Qué suerte tiene la condenada!

Alisse le apuntó a Matías el número de su celular en un trozo de papel que Caro tuvo la bondad de regalarle. Matías recibió el papel, con una sonrisa seductora.

Te llamaré.- sonrió él.- Eso tenlo por seguro.

Eso dicen todos y al final solo dan falsas esperanzas a niñas ingenuas.- comentó Taro, con voz seca.

Genzo lo miró muy sorprendido.

Tal pareciera que estás celoso, Misaki.- comentó Genzo.

Nadie te preguntó, Wakabayashi.- replicó Taro.

Matías miró a Taro de reojo, como tratando de descubrir quién era su posible rival, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de uno de los mejores jugadores de Japón.

Taro Misaki.- habló Matías.- He escuchado mucho de ti. Siempre he tenido deseos de enfrentarte en la cancha.

Cuando quieras.- replicó Misaki, muy serio.

Ambos jugadores se retaron con la mirada. Fue hasta ese entonces cuando a Alisse le pareció muy extraña la reacción de Misaki (tan embobada estaba Alisse por el Mati que no se daba cuenta de nada más XD). Carolina, por su parte, estaba muy impaciente. El tiempo pasaba y Carlos nomás no aparecía...

¿Y si ya no se acuerda de mí?.- preguntó Caro a Lily.- ¿Y si ya no me quiere ver?

Ya, tranquilízate.- pidió Lily.- No vas a saber qué piensa si no lo enfrentas... Y mira, si te hace una sangronada, no saldrá vivo porque yo lo voy a arrojar a un barranco.

(O a amarrarlo a un ahuehuete, tú escoge, Krito XD).

¡Lily!.- gritó una voz de hombre.

Lily volteó. A ella se dirigía Lasse, en compañía de Samael y de una chica de cabello lacio que le recordó a Madonna y de otros dos jóvenes. Lily los reconoció a todos. Se trataban de los otros tres jóvenes (o sea, Katia, Joel y Bioy) que conformaban junto con Lasse y Samael la famosa banda de _Shadows of Soul_.

¡Qué gusto verte!.- sonrió Lasse.- Pensé que ya te habrías marchado.

No, aun no lo hago.- sonrió Lily.- Supe que Sorimachi buscaría a Samael y esperaba que tú vinieras con ella.

Pues eso resultó ser.- gruñó Samael.- Y nos habríamos ido antes de no ser porque Katia estaba empeñada en felicitar a los jugadores de España.

¿Por qué te molesta tanto eso ahorita?.- preguntó la aludida.- Si hace rato te pareció una buena idea...

Lasse hizo las correspondientes presentaciones. Para sorpresa de todos, Paola se enfrascó en una larga charla con Joel sobre la inutilidad de ir a ese tipo de eventos solo por darles gusto a sus amigos. A esas alturas el duelo entre Matías y Taro ya había acabado y Alisse se estaba dedicando a decirle a Misaki sobre lo buen jugador que era Mati. Parecía que en cualquier momento Taro iría a romperle la cara al jugador chileno. Genzo estaba enfurruñado y miraba con verdadero odio a Lasse, quien lo ignoraba olímpicamente y le sonreía a Lily. Kazuki se acercó a hablarle a Samael y a sus amigos.

Espero que no te moleste si Katia nos acompaña.- comentó Samael a Kazuki.

Ah, no, cambié de opinión.- replicó Katia, mirando a Kazuki con complicidad.- Mejor me llevaré a Bioy y a Joel a tomarnos unas cervezas a un bar.

Pero... .- comenzó a decir Samael.

Pero nada.- negó Katia.- Ya nos vamos. Andando, Joel, Bioy.

No somos perros.- gruñó Bioy.

¿Vienes, Lasse?.- preguntó Katia al violinista.

¿Eh! No, gracias.- negó Lasse.- Llevaré a la doctora Del Valle a comer.

Esta declaración hizo que Genzo apretara los puños y mirara a Lily con mucho enojo.

¿Aceptaste?.- preguntó Genzo, fríamente.

No tiene nada de malo.- respondió Lily, encarándolo.

Apenas lo conoces.- dijo Genzo.

¿Y eso qué tiene?.- replicó Lily.- Así podré conocerlo mejor.

Él no te conviene.- dijo Genzo, cada vez más enojado.

¡Oh, por favor!.- bufó Lily.- Al menos Lasse no es un pervertido que manosea a cuanta chica se le pone enfrente.

Ahí si te agarró.- se burló Paola de su primo.

A Joel no le pareció muy agradable el tener que separarse de Paola. Él, Katia y Bioy se marcharon, dejando a Samael y a Kazuki charlando. Lily se despidió de sus amigas y de Taro y se marchó con Lasse, ignorando por completo a Genzo. Samael suspiró, y después de decirle a Genzo que se tomara todo con calma, se marchó con Sorimachi. La gente ya se había dispersado y al final solo quedaban Taro, Genzo, Paola, Alisse y Caro. Ésta última seguía mirando hacia el estadio con mucha tristeza... Y al final, lo vio...

Carlos. El joven jugador caminaba hacia ella con la arrogancia de siempre. Caro se paralizó. Su mente le gritaba a su cuerpo que se moviera, que hiciera algo...

¡Carlos!.- gritó Caro, caminando unos pasos hacia el jugador.

El muchacho se sorprendió al verla. Él se detuvo y por unos momentos no dijo nada... Después, dejó caer su maletín al piso y comenzó a caminar hacia Carolina... Ambos se miraron fijamente cuando se encontraron a pocos metros de distancia... Entonces, ella atravesó corriendo el tramo que los separaba y se arrojó a él. Carlos extendió los brazos y recibió a Carolina. Ambos se fundieron en un largo abrazo, lleno de amor...

(Cursi, cursi, cursi ¬¬).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa estaba esperando afuera de la habitación de Sanae. Él no había visto salir a Kanda, llegó unos minutos después de que el muchacho se había escapado, ya que unos fanáticos de España lo habían detenido a la puerta del hospital.

¿Y si no quiere hablar conmigo otra vez?.- preguntó Tsubasa, inquieto.

No puede estar enojada contigo toda la vida.- opinó Matsuyama, quien se había regresado al hospital más que nada porque Yoshiko estaba ahí.

Quizás no, pero... .- Tsubasa recordó lo ocurrido horas antes, cuando Isa lo había abordado a afueras del estadio.

¿Pero qué?.- comentó Misugi.

Nada.- negó Tsubasa.- Es solo que no sé por qué Isabel vino a visitar a Sanae. No lo entiendo...

Deberías confrontarla.- opinó Matsuyama.- Y darle a entender que tú amas a Sanae y que lo que sea que pudo haber habido entre tú y ella no será jamás. Debe comprender eso.

No todas las mujeres son tan comprensivas y nobles como Samael Nieminen.- replicó Misugi.

¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?.- cuestionó Matsuyama.

Nada...

Tsubasa lo pensó unos minutos. Sanae se había puesto furiosa porque él no le había contado nada sobre Isabel. Sería recomendable que Tsubasa le contase a su mujer que Isabel lo había besado, pero otro lado, quizás Sanae se pondría peor y eso no sería nada bueno para el bebé...

"Qué demonios", pensó Tsubasa. "No le diré nada, no por ahora... Buscaré el momento más preciso para decírselo".

La doctora Cortés salió de la habitación y le dijo a Tsubasa que Sanae estaba dada de alta. Débora no sabía nada sobre la pelea entre ambos esposos.

Cuídala mucho.- aconsejó Deb.- Y procura no darle disgustos.

Gracias... .- respondió Tsubasa, con un suspiro.

"Evidentemente, no podré decirle a Sanae nada sobre Isa", pensó Tsubasa. "Me temo que eso entra dentro de la categoría de ´disgustos´".

Sanae, por su parte, deseaba que Tsubasa fuese a verla. Ya estaba arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan dura e injusta con él, sobre todo porque la visita de Kanda la había hecho reflexionar. Ella sí había sido feliz al lado de Tsubasa, él sí había cumplido todas las promesas que le había hecho cuando se casaron...

"Y lo olvidé", pensó Sanae. "Todo por culpa de esa mujer... Quizás debí haber dejado que Tsubasa se explicara, quizás en verdad ella no era importante para él y por eso nunca me dijo nada sobre ella...".

Sanae.- le dijo Yayoi, suavemente.- Tsubasa te está esperando afuera...

Dile que pase, por favor.- pidió Sanae.

Ella ya se había vestido y esperó nerviosa a que su esposo entrara. Tsubasa recibió el recado y entró a la habitación... Sanae estaba parada a un lado de su cama, ya arreglada, tan linda como él siempre la miró. El embarazo ya había empezado a notársele un poco... Tsubasa no sabía qué hacer, estaba parado en la entrada de la habitación, como el guerrero que siempre había sido para Sanae (¿por qué soy tan cursi?).

Lo lamento, Sanae.- habló Tsubasa.- Yo en verdad no quise lastimarte...

No digas nada.- Sanae corrió a los brazos de Tsubasa.- Perdóname tú a mí por no querer escucharte...

Tsubasa no respondió. Abrazó fuertemente a Sanae y la besó con intensidad.

**Notas:**

Me parece que en el ROAD sale una breve escena en donde se cuenta lo que está haciendo Kanda, creo que hasta sale un reportaje en el periódico sobre él (la verdad no me acuerdo bien).


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22.**

Pasaron algunas semanas. El embarazo de Sanae iba viento en popa. Pronto a la chica se le comenzó a notar y los reporteros se cansaron de tomarle fotografías de su estado. El EPFUM estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, seguían encargándose de la casa de los Ozhora y metiéndose de vez en cuando en sus vida privadas... Tsubasa ya no había recibido noticias sobre Isabel y él pensó que quizás ella habría entrado en razón...

¿Ya han pensado en un nombre?.- preguntó Débora, curiosa, durante una de las revisiones médicas.

Aun no.- negó Sanae.- Hemos pensado en varios pero aun no acordamos ninguno...

Ya veo.- sonrió Deb.- Aun tienen tiempo...

Sanae también sonrió. Era verdad, aun había tiempo, pero Tsubasa y ella no habían vuelto a charlar sobre el tema desde aquella plática que mantuvieron por el messenger con sus amigos.

Pues bien, tu bebé está creciendo muy bien.- anunció Deb.- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres saber si es niño o niña?

No.- negó Sanae.- Prefiero que sea sorpresa.

¿Y Tsubasa piensa igual?

Sí.- asintió Sanae.

Ya veo. De cualquier manera, si cambian de opinión me lo hacen saber.

Claro, muchas gracias.

Ese día, Sanae había acudido a consulta con Kumi. La chica se había quedado afuera, esperando a su amiga. Cuando Sanae salió, Kumi había estado charlando por su teléfono celular y cuando Sanae llegó, la chica cortó abruptamente la conversación.

¿Ya estás lista?.- preguntó Kumi.- ¿Qué te dijo la doctora?

Que todo marcha de maravilla.- sonrió Sanae.- ¿Nos vamos?

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la salida. En la entrada del hospital se encontraron con Levin, quien las saludó a ambas.

Buenas tardes.- sonrió el sueco.- ¿Cómo estás, Sanae?

Muy bien, gracias.- sonrió Sanae.- ¿Y tú?

De maravilla también.- respondió Levin.- ¿Cómo está usted, señorita Sugimoto?

También muy bien.- sonrió Kumi, guiñándole un ojo a Levin.

Sanae se dio cuenta de esto y se quedó algo sorprendida. Normalmente Kumi no era así de coqueta...

Me retiro.- dijo Levin.- Cuídense las dos.

Gracias.- dijo Sanae.- Nos veremos pronto.

El sueco se marchó y Kumi esbozó una sonrisita. A Sanae siguió pareciéndole sospechosa la situación... A la salida del hospital, el celular de Kumi volvió a sonar y la chica lo miró.

¡Ups! Se me ha presentado una situación de urgencia.- dijo Kumi.- ¿Me perdonarías si dejo que regreses a tu casa tú sola? No quisiera, pero de verdad que esto no puede esperar.

No hay problema.- contestó Sanae.- Puedes irte, yo regresaré sola a casa.

Muchas gracias.- Kumi besó a su amiga en la mejilla.- Eres un amor. Te veré por la tarde.

Y sin esperar a que Sanae hiciera preguntas, Kumi se dio la vuelta y se marchó a todo correr, en dirección al hospital. A Sanae le sorprendió que la chica hiciera eso. La joven suspiró y se dirigió hacia la parada de los autobuses para tomar el que la llevaría a casa. Por el camino se encontró con Akai Tomeya, joven y prometedor jugador de la Selección Japonesa, el cual jugaba en Italia en la posición de libero.

Hola, Sanae.- saludó Akai.- ¿Cómo estás?

Muy bien, gracias.- sonrió Sanae.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Venía a verte.- respondió él.- No pude venir a visitarlos a Tsubasa y a ti cuando estuviste hospitalizada y pues quería recompensar mi fallo.

Ya veo.- rió Sanae.- Pues no te preocupes, que estamos bien.

Ya veo.- sonrió Akai.- ¿Ya saben qué va a ser?

No.- Sanae acarició con ternura el vientre que traía a su hijo.- Preferimos que sea sorpresa...

Será mejor.- Akai estuvo de acuerdo.

El celular del joven comenzó a sonar de nuevo (con mi celular en la mano parezco romano de la antigüedad). Akai lo revisó y se disculpó con Sanae.

Rayos, debo darme prisa para ir al hospital.- dijo Akai.

¿Vas al hospital?.- Sanae se sorprendió.

Si, es que me lesioné una mano.- explicó Akai, algo nervioso.- Iré a visitarlos más tarde, si no te molesta...

Claro que no.- dijo Sanae.- Eres bienvenido, te estaremos esperando.

Gracias. Cuídate mucho, Sanae.- Akai se despidió y enfiló rumbo al hospital.

Sanae llegó a la calle y caminó con paso firme a la parada de autobús, pero no bien había llegado cuando un automóvil deportivo de color plata se detuvo junto a ella.

¿A dónde vas, Sanae?.- era Kanda.

¿Ah?.- la muchacha se sorprendió.- Voy a mi casa... Hola, Kanda.

Hola.- sonrió el joven con cierta arrogancia.- Vamos, sube, te llevo.

Muchas gracias, pero prefiero tomar el autobús.- respondió Sanae.

¿Y dejar que miles de reporteros te acosen en todo el camino a casa?.- cuestionó Kanda.

Sanae no lo pensó dos veces y se subió al automóvil.

Muchas gracias.- dijo ella, una vez que Kanda arrancó el coche.

No hay de qué.- respondió Kanda.

Lindo coche.- comentó ella.- ¿Es tuyo?

Algo así.- Kanda se encogió de hombros.- Conviene ser buen deportista.

Sanae rió. Algo así le había comentado Tsubasa cuando ellos compraron su actual casa, una hermosa construcción muy amplia ubicada en un barrio lujoso, y bastante cara...

¿Me permitirías invitarte algo de beber antes de llevarte a tu casa?.- preguntó Kanda, amablemente.- Me gustaría charlar un rato contigo.

Eh... .- Sanae lo pensó.

Era temprano. Tsubasa llegaría a casa hasta dentro de dos horas, Kumi estaba ocupada en quién sabe qué cosa, Yoshiko y Yayoi andaban de compras y Yukari se encontraba con Ishizaki...

De acuerdo.- asintió Sanae.

Muy bien, te llevaré a un buen sitio.- dijo Kanda.

El joven llevó a Sanae a un restaurante bastante tranquilo y de buen ambiente. Ahí, Kanda se portó como todo un caballero, cosa que sorprendió en extremo a la japonesa, ya que el Kanda actual era bastante diferente al Kanda que Sanae había conocido en la secundaria... O al menos era diferente con ella, ya que Kanda seguía siendo el mismo petulante de siempre con el resto de la gente. Una vez que ambos hubiesen ordenado, el muchacho miró fijamente a Sanae.

¿Y bien?.- preguntó él.- ¿Me vas a decir qué fue lo que te pasó?

No sé de qué hablas.- respondió Sanae, con sinceridad.

De la vez que fui a verte al hospital.- aclaró Kanda.- Cuando estuviste llorando.

Ah... .- Sanae suspiró.- No fue nada grave, en serio.

¿No? Pues yo diría lo contrario, de no ser así no habrías llorado.- replicó Kanda.

Punto para Kanda. Sanae no quería decirle al joven el motivo de su tristeza en aquella ocasión.

De verdad, no fue nada.- negó Sanae.- Me enojé por una cosa sin importancia...

Fue por una mujer, ¿cierto?.- aventuró Kanda.- Una mujer solo se pone como tú te pusiste cuando hay otra mujer de por medio...

Sacas conclusiones muy precipitadas.- rió Sanae, algo nerviosa.

Sí, fue por una mujer.- afirmó Kanda.- No puedes ocultar tus sentimientos, Sanae...

Sanae tomó un sorbo de su bebida, para evitar el tener que responder. De verdad que no quería el volver a hablar sobre el tema Isa, ni con Kanda ni con nadie.

Está bien, no insistiré.- dijo Kanda, tomando brevemente la mano de Sanae.- Pero no te mereces que ningún hombre te haga sufrir por otra mujer...

Gracias, Kanda.- Sanae retiró la mano con suavidad.

Muy cerca de en donde se encontraban ellos, un camarógrafo tomaba fotografías.

Será una historia sensacional.- murmuró el reportero.- La esposa de Tsubasa Ozhora se ve a solas con otro hombre durante su entrenamiento...

Sanae no tenía ni idea del problema que estaba por caer sobre ella...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día que Carlos y Caro se reunieron en el estadio fue de lo más romántico y cursi que puede haber, muy al estilo de las novelas de Televisa. Carolina quiso saber por qué Carlos se había marchado de México sin despedirse.

Por idiota.- reconoció Carlos.- Nunca debí haberme ido así, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de convertirme en el mejor jugador... Perdóname, Caro, mi amor...

Ay, Carlos.- suspiró Caro.- Pasé mucho tiempo deseando tu regreso... Pasé muchas noches en vela sin saber por qué te habías marchado así de mi lado...

Lo lamento tanto.- Carlos abrazó a la chica.- Pero ya estoy aquí, regresé por ti...

Años atrás, cuando Caro aun estaba en México, ella conoció a Carlos en un partido que hizo la preparatoria en donde ella estudiaba contra la escuela de Carlos. Él llevaba dos años viviendo en México, deseando convertirse en el mejor jugador de América para después serlo del mundo... Al principio, Caro detestó a Carlos por considerarlo un patán, y él la odió a ella por creerla una niña vanidosa... Aunque con el tiempo ambos se dieron cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban y terminaron por enamorarse...

Sin embargo, y como toda trágica novela de Televisa o TV Azteca, a Carlos se le presentó la oportunidad de irse a Chile a practicar para convertirse en el mejor jugador y se marchó sin darle ni una explicación a Carolina... Ella estaba herida, pero nunca consiguió olvidarse de él...

Ya estoy aquí.- musitó Carlos.- Y no te dejaré ir... Claro, si aun me amas...

Nunca dejé de amarte, Carlos.- respondió Caro.- Siempre esperé el momento en que pudiera volver a verte... Pero... ¿No te marcharás otra vez?

No, no lo haré.- sonrió Carlos.- Porque ya conseguí mi objetivo de convertirme en el mejor jugador, así que ahora sí tendré tiempo para ti.

Carolina dejó de sonreír y soltó a Carlos. Se puso extremadamente seria.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó él.

Pensé que habías cambiado.- musitó Carolina.- Creí que habías regresado porque me querías, no porque ya tenías "tiempo para mí".

Caro., espera por favor.- pidió Carlos.

Pero la chica no lo escuchó. Aguantándose las lágrimas se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Las semanas pasaron y Carlos seguía en España. Él decía que era porque quería retar a Tsubasa Ozhora a un duelo, pero la verdad era que no quería irse de España sin Caro... Ésta había rechazado todas y cada una de sus llamadas, incluso las últimas veces Lily lo había amenazado con amarrarlo a un ahuehuete si no dejaba de llamar.

Te lanzaré a un barranco, te tiraré por la ventana, te aventaré desde un puente, te tiraré por un acantilado.- gritó Lily, la última vez que Carlos llamó.- Deja en paz a mi amiga.

Adivino: era Carlos.- suspiró Alisse, quien estaba resolviendo un crucigrama.

¿Qué comes que adivinas?.- respondió Lily.- ¿No sales con Matías hoy?

No.- suspiró Alisse.- Está ocupado grabando unos comerciales.

Para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo de la propia Alisse, Matías había cumplido su promesa de llamarla y la invitó a salir. Lily aun recuerda la cara de tristeza que puso Taro Misaki cuando él fue a buscarla al departamento (de alguna manera averiguó la dirección).

Lo siento.- se disculpó Lily.- Pero Alisse salió...

¡Ah!.- exclamó Taro.- ¿Tardará mucho en regresar?

Quizás sí.- dijo Paola.- Salió con ese tal Matías y pues yo creo que se van a tardar.

Lily sintió muchísima lástima por Taro, ya que la mirada de desilusión y dolor en sus ojos claros fue bastante elocuente... Por supuesto, aunque Alisse se la había pasado de lo lindo con el Mati, la chica apreció emocionarse cuando Lily le contó lo ocurrido con Taro.

¿En verdad se puso celoso?.- preguntó Alisse, con una evidente sonrisa.

En verdad.- asintió Lily.- Debiste verlo, pobrecito... Y más que esta mujer no tiene nada de tacto...

¿Qué?.- protestó Paola.- Solo dije la verdad.

Vaya, vaya.- Alisse seguía sonriendo.- Qué bueno que se puso celoso.

Tal pareciera que eso te agrada.- observó Bere.

Claro que no.- negó Alisse, con una expresión que demostraba lo contrario.

Las demás optaron por no decir nada. Lily, por su parte, había tenido una maravillosa cita con Lasse. Él seguía yendo con frecuencia al hospital a verla o a invitarla a tomar un café, para disgusto de Genzo quien más de una vez pasó muchos corajes y derramó mucha bilis, ya que más de una vez el portero japonés vio a la doctora mexicana salir con el violinista europeo.

¿Y tú cuando vas a formalizar tu relación con Lasse?.- le preguntó Bere a Lily.

¿Eh?.- exclamó ella.- ¿Cuál relación?

No me digas que salir a tomar un café e ir al cine por varias veces con un mismo hombre no es una relación.- replicó Alisse, sarcástica.

No hemos hablado de eso.- negó Lily, sintiéndose algo incómoda.- Me siento muy bien al lado de Lasse, pero no queremos comprometernos por ahora.

Y al pobre de mi primo lo tienes caminando por la calle de la amargura.- comentó Paola.

¿Cómo dices?.- cuestionó Lily.

Bien que sabes.- replicó Paola.- Genzo está loco por ti y te has dado cuenta de eso. El pobre se la pasa todo el día en el hospital, esperando a que te dignes de mirarlo cuando menos una vez. Y no es que me interesen sus sentimientos, pero el pobre se ve tan trajeteado por ti que ya me da lástima.

Yo nunca le he dado esperanzas.- protestó Lily.- Si anda así es culpa de él.

Pero en el fondo Lily sabía que estaba mintiendo. Poco a poco, Genzo había ido ganándose su simpatía y en ocasiones Lily pensó que Genzo era en verdad un hombre con muchas cualidades... Incluso en más de una ocasión, Lily y Genzo se habían mirado a los ojos y se había establecido una conexión entre ellos, pero cada vez que Genzo daba un paso hacia delante, Lasse aparecía y malograba todo el ambiente... La verdad era que Lily estaba muy confundida. Lasse era el tipo de hombre que le gustaría a cualquier chica, pero Genzo también era un hombre digno de admirar.

El celular de Paola contestó y ella fue a contestarlo, esperando que no se tratase de Ken. Por alguna extraña razón, a últimas fechas, cada vez que Kazuki quería hablar con Paola le pedía a Ken que lo hiciera por él... Ni a Ken ni a Paola le hacía gracia el asunto, pero de alguna manera le había hecho Sorimachi para obligar a Ken a hacerlo.

Con mi celular en la mano, parezco romano de la antigüedad.- canturreó Lily.

Cállate, babosa.- bufó Paola.

Babosa tu cola...

¡Lily!

... ción... .- completó Lily.

Paola descubrió, con cierto alivio, que no se trataba de Ken, pero vio, con desagrado, que se trataba de su primo.

¿Qué quieres?.- dijo Paola.

Hola, prima.- saludó Genzo.- ¿Cómo estás?

Mal porque me hablaste.- respondió Paola.- ¿Qué quieres?

Pedirte ayuda.

Ya se me hacía... Bueno, pues no.

Ni siquiera sabes qué te voy a pedir.- protestó Genzo.

Sea lo que sea, es un no.- insistió Paola.

Por favor.- insistió Genzo.- Ayúdame con esto y te prometo que no le diré a la prensa que tu amor secreto es Tsubasa.

Te odio.- gruñó Paola.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Que me ayudes con Lily.- contestó Genzo.- Ayúdame a acercarme a ella.

Uy, no hago milagros.- replicó Paola.- Déjame y te digo que estás en franca desventaja porque tiene cerca a ese Lasse y evidentemente no te pelará.

Gracias por el apoyo.- gruñó Genzo.- De cualquier manera, necesito que me ayudes. Yo no acepto un no por respuesta...

Ya, ya, como sea.- suspiró Paola.- ¿Qué necesitas?

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Lily llegó a su consultorio encontró un hermosísimo ramo de azucenas blancas, sus flores favoritas. El ramo estaba acompañado de una tarjeta, la cual Lily leyó con curiosidad, pensando que las flores eran de Lasse.

_Espero que estas flores adornen tu consultorio con su belleza, pero la hermosura de estas flores no se compara con la tuya..._

_G.W._

_P.D: ¿Algún día me aceptarás una invitación a cenar?_

Lily se puso muy colorada y su corazón latió muy rápido. No se esperaba un detalle así de Genzo...

**Notas:**

Para los que no lo saben, Paola Wakabayashi detesta a Tsubasa Ozhora.

Con mi celular en la mano parezco romano de la antigüedad es fragmento de una canción que no me acuerdo ni como se llama ni quien la canta.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23.**

Lily aun estaba suspirando por las flores cuando Dafne entró al consultorio.

¿Quién nos regaló flores?.- sonrió Dafne, con complicidad.

Eh... Alguien... .- musitó Lily.

Uh, apuesto a que fue ese guapísimo jugador de fútbol sóccer.- Dafne sonreía de una manera muy sospechosa.

¿Tú sabías algo de eso?.- se sorprendió Lily.

¿Eh? Claro que no.- respondió Dafne, con una mirada que demostraba todo lo contrario.

Tú tuviste algo que ver.- acosó Lily.- Lo sé.

¿Yo? Para nada.- negó Dafne.- Yo no compré esas flores...

Dafne contempló las flores, emocionada, y leyó la tarjeta con mucho interés.

Ajá, lo sabía.- sonrió Dafne.- Fue ese papasote de Genzo Wakabayashi. ¿Por qué no dejas a ese violinista y aceptas salir con el portero?

Porque Lasse me gusta.- respondió Lily, algo insegura.- Por eso.

¡Oh, vamos! He visto cuando platican ustedes dos, Genzo y tú, y sé que hay mucha conexión entre ustedes.- replicó Dafne

¿Entre Genzo y yo?.- exclamó Lily.- ¡Claro que no!

Claro que sí.- rió Dafne.- Genzo te gusta, pero eres tan terca que te niegas a aceptarlo.

Lily prefirió mirar los expedientes para evitar tener que confrontar a Dafne.

Si tú no le aceptas una cita a Wakabayashi, lo haré yo.- amenazó Dafne.

Pues acéptasela.- replicó Lily.- Para lo que me importa. Yo salgo con Lasse y soy feliz con él.

Ajá.- Dafne la miró con escepticismo.- Sé que sales con Lasse pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que aun no formalizan su relación.

No, pero eso es... Irrelevante... .- musitó Lily.- Lasse y yo nos gustamos y con eso basta.

¿Y qué tal besa?.- preguntó Dafne.

¿Qué cosa?.- exclamó Lily.

¿Qué tal besa?.- repitió Dafne.

Eh... .- Lily desvió la mirada.

¡No! ¡No me digas que ustedes aun no se han besado!.- exclamó Dafne, escandalizada.- ¡No puede ser!

No se ha dado la ocasión.- Lily se puso roja.- Cuando tenga que pasar, pasará.

En ese momento, Lily salió del consultorio a todo correr para evitar tener que seguir charlando con Dafne. Era cierto, Lasse y Lily nunca se habían besado, pero era porque en verdad que nunca se había presentado la oportunidad. En un par de veces, Lasse se había acercado a Lily con la intención de besarla pero siempre llegaba alguien a interrumpirlos, ya fuera una fan o algún reportero.

"Supongo que es la desventaja de salir con una celebridad", suspiró Lily. "¡Bah! Muy seguramente con Genzo debe de pasar lo mismo...".

Lily se puso muy colorada al imaginarse saliendo con Genzo. Para despejar esas ideas locas, Lily se imaginó besando a Lasse, cosa que muy seguramente sería tan placentero experimentarlo como lo era imaginárselo.

"Ya llegará el momento", pensó Lily, suspirando.

El celular de ella **sonrió** (con mi celular en la mano parezco romano de la antigüedad). Anda tú, ¿desde cuando los celulares sonríen? Perdón, quise decir que el celular **sonó.** Lily miró el mensaje de texto que había recibido y se dio cuenta de que era de Lasse.

"_¿Comemos hoy?",_ preguntaba el mensaje.

Lily sonrió (ella sí puede hacerlo) y se dispuso a responder el mensaje.

"_Aquí te espero, a la hora de siempre"._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae llegó a su casa con la extraña y espantosa sensación de que había traicionado a Tsubasa, aun cuando ella y Kanda solo habían tomado una bebida. Sanae se sentía tan culpable que le pidió a Kanda que no la dejara frente a su casa, sino en la esquina.

Cuando Sanae entró a la casa, encontró a Tsubasa dormido con un libro en el regazo titulado: "_Cien nombres para bebés"_. Sanae se sintió muy conmovida.

¿Tsubasa?.- habló ella, con suavidad.

¿Mm?.- murmuró él, entre sueños.- Sería lindo tener una niña que se parezca a Sanae... Seguramente será hermosa...

Sanae sonrió, apenada, pero muy feliz... No, ella no dejaría a Tsubasa por nada del mundo...

Te prepararé algo rico de comer.- murmuró ella.

Milagrosamente, el EPFUM no estaba a la vista. Tal parecía que todas sus integrantes seguían muy ocupadas. Sanae se alegró de encontrar llena la despensa y se dispuso a preparale a Tsubasa un platillo típico de Brasil, especialidad que Sanae había aprendido a hacer hace poco para darle gusto a su marido. Sanae recordó que pasó varios días cocinando con la esposa de Rivaul para adquirir esa habilidad culinaria.

Tsubasa despertó con el olor de la comida y su glotonería lo hizo levantarse a buscar la fuente de tan delicioso aroma. Llegó a la cocina y se sorprendió de ver a Sanae cocinando. La muchacha se veía de lo más linda con su vientre abultando el delantal.

Hola, mi amor.- sonrió Sanae.- No te quise despertar, te veías tan a gusto durmiendo...

Ya se te nota.- Tsubasa abrazó a su esposa por detrás y acarició su vientre.

Ya han pasado varias semanas.- sonrió Sanae.- Espero que tengamos un bebé lindo y muy sano.

Así será.- sonrió Tsubasa.

Y será un hombrecito, igualito a ti.- musitó ella.

O quizás pueda ser una niña que tenga tu mirada.- comentó Tsubasa.

Tsubasa y Sanae se besaron largamente, pero su abrazo fue interrumpido por el timbre del teléfono.

Yo contesto.- dijo Tsubasa.- Tú sigue cocinando, tengo mucho tiempo de no probar tu comida y muero de ganas de hacerlo.

De acuerdo.- rió Sanae.

Tsubasa alcanzó a contestar el teléfono antes de que entrara la contestadora automática.

¿Hola?.- habló Tsubasa.

Tsuby.- era Isabel.- ¿Cómo estás?

¿Qué haces hablándome a mi casa?.- reprochó Tsubasa, molesto.

Quiero verte.- pidió Isa.- Por favor.

No.- negó Tsubasa.- ¿No entiendes? Estoy casado.

No pienses mal.- musitó Isa.- Necesito un amigo... Ay, Tsubasa, es que en realidad me siento muy mal... Terminé con mi prometido...

¿Qué cosa?.- Tsubasa no se esperaba esto.- ¿Tu prometido?

Sí.- sollozó Isa.- Hace dos meses y la verdad es que no he podido olvidarlo...

Uh... .- Tsubasa estaba atónito.

Sé que no debí haberte besado aquella vez en el estadio.- lloró Isa.- Pero es que me sentía muy mal por lo de Mario y pues me comporté como una loca. El dolor me hizo perder la razón...

Ah...

Entonces, ¿el comportamiento de Isa era porque ella extrañaba a su novio?

Necesito un amigo.- sollozó Isa.- Necesito hablar con alguien... Por favor, Tsubasa...

Uhm... .- Tsubasa se asomó a la cocina. Sanae seguía cocinando sin darse cuenta de nada.

Por favor...

De acuerdo.- aceptó Tsubasa, impresionado por la voz de angustia de Isabel.

Te veré mañana a las seis de la tarde, afuera del estadio de Barcelona.- dijo Isabel, muy rápidamente, y colgó.

Eh... .- Tsubasa solo escuchó el tono de marcar del otro lado de la línea.

¿Quién era?.- preguntó Sanae, risueña, asomándose desde la cocina.

Eh... Un reportero.- mintió Tsubasa, sintiéndose culpable.

¿Y qué quería?

Lo siempre: una entrevista...

Ya veo. ¿Y aceptaste?

No me quedó de otra.- Tsubasa siguió mintiendo a lo descarado.- Tendré una entrevista mañana a las seis...

Ya veo.- contestó Sanae.- Espero que no quieran que vayas con tu esposa...

¡NO!.- gritó Tsubasa, asustado.

¿Cómo dices?.- preguntó Sanae.

Quiero decir, que no quiero que tú te alteres, por el bebé... .- corrigió Tsubasa.- Iré yo solo...

Como quieras.- sonrió ella.

Tsubasa fue a lavarse las manos, sintiendo en su boca el amargo sabor de la mentira. "Aprovecharé para dejar los puntos sobre las íes con Isa", pensó Tsubasa, mirando su reflejo, al tiempo que se secaba las manos. "La escucharé, le daré algún consejo si puedo y le diré que por el bien de mi familia no podré verla nunca más".

Cuando Tsubasa regresó al comedor, se sintió tremendamente mal. Sanae le había preparado un verdadero festín, digno de un hombre que no le mintiera a su esposa...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crearíamos un verdadero lío si publicamos estas fotografías.- comentó alguien.

¿Y eso qué?.- replicó otra persona.- Ella debió pensarlo mejor antes de salir con un hombre que no es su esposo.

¿Y si es un pariente lejano?.- preguntó alguien más.

¿Un pariente lejano la hubiese mirado con tanta lujuria y le habría tomado la mano?.- replicó el segundo hombre que había hablado.

Los tres reporteros suspiraron. Frente a ellos se encontraban las fotografías que habían tomado en el restaurante, en donde Sanae y Kanda aparecían juntos.

Quizás nos vaya mejor si chantajeamos a la mujer.- comentó el segundo reportero.

¿Qué quieres decir?.- el primer reportero no entendió.

Que si ella tanto ama a su esposo, no querrá que vea estas fotografías.- explicó el segundo reportero.- Y podría pagarnos mucho por ellas...

El primer y el tercer reportero se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era ya la hora de la salida y Lily se arreglaba con esmero en el cuarto de médicos. La mexicana no se decidía entre dejar su cabello suelto o amarrárselo. Al final, decidió dejarlo suelto.

Ya no deberías de ponerte nerviosa por salir con Lasse.- musitó Paola, mirándola con algo de aburrimiento.- Ya es como la milésima vez que salen...

Es apenas nuestra décima cita.- replicó Lily.- Y me sigo poniendo nerviosa porque el hombre me gusta y no sé si él sienta lo mismo por mí.

Oh, por favor.- protestó Débora.- Claro que le gustas. Si no lo hicieras no te seguiría buscando.

Uhm...

Y mira que de verdad eres cruel con Genzo.- comentó Paola.- Al principio me parecía divertido pero ahora que de veras me da lástima...

Otra vez con eso.- bufó Lily.- Ya te dije que Genzo no me interesa de esa manera y no es culpa mía que Lasse me atraiga más. (Lily mentirosa).

Mentirosa.- dijo Deb, con toda la razón del mundo.- Genzo Wakabayashi también te atrae y no me digas que no. He visto cuando platican, se nota en tu mirada que el hombre te parece atractivo, así que no me vayas a salir con la babosada de que solo tienes ojos para Lasse porque bien sabes que no es verdad.

Pero... .- quiso protestar Lily.

Pero nada. Tú deberías cantar la canción de "_Me gustan los dos_".- replicó Deb, interrumpiéndola.- Te queda muy bien.

Como digas...

Paolita, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?.- quiso saber Deb, mirando a Lily con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Saldré por ahí, a dar una vuelta.- Paola se encogió de hombros.

¿Tú sola o piensas llevarte a alguna de las locas que viven con nosotras?.- quiso saber Lily.

O sea, las locas son Alisse, Berenice y Carolina XD.

No iré sola, pero tampoco me llevaré a ninguna de esas pacientes psiquiátricas que tenemos como amigas.- contestó Paola.

¿Entonces?.- cuestionó Deb.

Iré con Joel.- respondió Paola, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Cuál Joel?.- preguntaron Deb y Lily al unísono.

Pues Joel.- repitió Paola.- El amigo de Samael Nieminen.

¿Vas a tener una cita con Joel?.- exclamaron las mexicanas, asombradas.

No es una cita, no sean babosas y ni se les ocurra ponerse a saltar como idiotas conejos esquizofrénicos.- gruñó Paola.- Saldremos como amigos.

¡Sí, como no!

Ey, es la verdad.- protestó Paola.- Joel y yo no nos interesamos de esa manera.

Sí, como no, ese pretexto es viejísimo.- se burló Deb.

Es como quitarle un cacahuate a lo que nunca fue piñata.- comentó Lily.

Las otras dos la miraron con cara de "what?". El celular de Lily sonó. Ella sonrió.

Ya llegó Lasse.- dijo ella a sus amigas.- Las veré después.

Que te vaya bien.- dijo Paola.

Te portas.- dijo Deb.- Y te cuidas.

Lily salió presurosa hacia la entrada secreta del hospital. Ahí Lasse ya estaba esperándola.

Te ves muy linda, como siempre.- sonrió Lasse.

Gracias.- Lily se ruborizó.- ¿Nos vamos?

Claro.

Lily iba a besar a Lasse en la mejilla a manera de saludo, pero Lasse pensó en hacer lo mismo y volteó la cara, de manera que los labios de ambos jóvenes se rozaron. Lily se hizo para atrás, muy apenada.

Lo siento.- murmuró ella.- Yo solo quise...

Shhh... .- la calló Lasse.

El joven violinista acercó sus labios a los de Lily y primero los rozó. Ella se acercó más y ambos se fundieron al fin en un beso... No era precisamente la escena que Lily se había imaginado, besar a Lasse a las afueras del hospital, pero los labios del joven pronto la hicieron su presa. En ese momento, Genzo iba llegando al hospital. Sin querer, dirigió su mirada hacia la salida secreta de Lily, esperando verla salir por ahí... Y Genzo vio una imagen que le hizo pedazos el alma...

**Notas:**

La canción de _"Me gustan los dos"_ es de OV7, cuando aun se llamaban Onda Vaselina.

¡Si seré malvada! Me cae que es la primera vez que hago que Lily se interese demasiado por otro hombre que no sea Genzo... Aunque trato de demostrar que Lily se siente atraída por ambos jóvenes, Genzo y Lasse, aunque al final ya saben quién ganará, jejeje.

No sean malpensados, de veras que entre Joel y Paola no hay nada.

Eso de "es como quitarle un cacahuate a lo que nunca fue piñata" es una parodia de una frase de una canción de Ricardo Arjona cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pero que dice "es como quitarle una pestaña a lo que nunca tuvo ojos" XD.

Y lo de "pacientes psiquiátricas" fue solo en broma XD.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24.**

Lily se separó de Lasse, muy avergonzada.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó él.

Nada.- Lily movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

¿No te gustó?

No es eso... Claro que me gustó, es solo que no me lo esperaba...

Un beso sabe mejor si no se planea.- sonrió Lasse.- Es mejor cuando se roba.

Lily soltó una risilla nerviosa.

Supongo.- admitió ella.- Pero me gustó. Claro que me gustó.

¿Quieres otro?.- Lasse se acercó a Lily de una manera un tanto provocativa, cosa muy poco común en él.

Eh... .- Lily instintivamente se hizo para atrás.

¿Qué sucede?

No sé.- titubeó ella.- Es solo que me gustaría que fuese en un lugar un poco más privado...

Supongo que tienes razón.- rió Lasse.

Lily, sin saber por qué, se sintió muy incómoda. Le había gustado que Lasse la besara, pero por alguna razón se sentía un tanto culpable... ¿De qué? Lily no lo sabía...

¿Vamos a comer entonces?.- sonrió Lasse.- Quizás después podamos continuar con lo que empezamos...

Claro.- Lily se ruborizó.

Lasse le extendió su mano a Lily y ella la tomó. Ambos jóvenes se alejaron caminando, sin saber que a pocos metros de ellos alguien los había estao observando...

Genzo tratab de controlar el inexplicable dolor que había experimentado cuando vio a Lily besándose con Lasse. Y Genzo supo una cosa: no era normal lo que sentía. Ya en otras ocasiones la mujer que le gustaba en turno se había besado con otros hombres pero cuando esto pasaba, Genzo se retiraba sin protestar. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Genzo sintió que la sangre le hervía de rabia y un deseo de golpear a Lasse lo invadieron al ver la escena. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa...

Se había enamorado de Lily (qué novedad, ¿no?). Y tal parecía ser que a ella le interesaba Lasse... Todo parecía indicar que Genzo debía darse por vencido, pero él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la derrota.

Vas a ser mía.- murmuró él, mirando a Lily y a Lasse alejarse y deseando romper la unión que formaban sus manos.- No me importa lo que me cueste, no me importa cuánto me tarde. Haré que te enamores de mí, Lily Del Valle...

Lily seguía sintiendo una gran culpabilidad en su interior. "Vamos, si te gusta Lasse y lo que deseabas era besarlo. ¿Por qué te pones así entonces?", habló una vocecilla en la mente de Lily.

Y la chica no pudo encontrar una respuesta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa se quedó dormido en la sala, con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Sanae, escuchando en su oído el latido de su futuro hijo. Al poco rato a Sanae empezó a llamarle la naturaleza y se levantó con cuidado, acostando a Tsubasa sobre un cojín. Una vez que Sanae salió del baño, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sanae se dio prisa a contestarlo, para evitar que Tsubasa despertara.

¿Hola?.- respondió Sanae.

¿Habla la señora Sanae Ozhora?.- preguntó una voz masculina.

Sí. ¿Quién es?

Un amigo.- respondió el interlocutor.- Y como su amigo que soy, quería prevenirla...

¿Prevenirme de qué?.- se sorprendió Sanae.

De un posible divorcio.- dijo el hombre, con voz macabra.

¿Qué cosa?.- exclamó Sanae?.- ¿Quién es usted?

Ya se lo dije, un buen amigo...

¿Por qué me llama para decirme esas cosas tan horribles?.- gritó Sanae.- Voy a colgar.

Si lo hace, se arrepentirá.- la voz del hombre se oyó amenazadora.- Solo quiero evitarle a usted y a su marido una posible pelea que pueda tener consecuencias nefastas...

Dígame de una buena vez lo que me trata de decir.- exigió Sanae.- ¡Y déjese de rodeos!

¿Sabe, señora Ozhora? No creo que a su marido le guste enterarse de que usted se ve a escondidas con otro hombre.

¿De qué habla?.- Sanae no podía creer lo que oía.- ¡Yo no me veo a escondidas con otro hombre!

¿Ah, no?.- se burló el tipo.- ¿Y qué me dice del señor Koshi Kanda? ¿O me va a decir que es un pariente lejano?

A Sanae se le fue el alma al piso. No esperaba algo así...

No pasó nada malo.- replicó Sanae.- Solo fue una charla inocente entre dos viejos conocidos...

Ajá.- bufó el tipejo.- Pues las fotos que le tomamos no muestran precisamente eso... ¿Y sabe? Si estas fotos llegaran a publicarse, creo que a su esposo realmente le iría muy mal...

Sanae lo pensó, asustada. No había pasado nada entre Kanda y ella, solo fue una charla inocente... ¿Pero si la prensa llegara a publicar un montón de mentiras? ¿Tsubasa le creería de verdad que no pasó nada? ¿Y cómo afectaría eso a su carrera de futbolista?

¿Qué quiere de mí?.- preguntó Sanae, tratando de hacer que la voz no le temblara.

Un pequeño estímulo económico.- respondió el hombre.- Si usted nos da lo que queremos, esas fotos nunca llegarán a la prensa...

¿Un soborno?.- Sanae no lo podía creer.- ¿Eso quiere de mí?

Soborno es una palabra muy fea.- replicó el hombre.- Ya le dije, es solo un estímulo económico...

Sanae suspiró. Y tomó una decisión...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era la tercera vez que Carlos intentaba llamarle a Carolina... En media hora. Y la respuesta siempre era la misma: Carolina no estaba disponible.

Qué fastidio.- gruñó Carlos, colgando el teléfono con violencia cuando Alisse le dijo que Caro no se encontraba.- No entiendo a las mujeres.

A las mujeres no hay que entenderlas, hay que quererlas.- comentó Matías.- Así de simple.

Claro, tú lo dices así de fácil porque te va de lo mejor con tu chica.- replicó Carlos, enojado.

Me va bien porque no me pongo a discutir con ella ni digo o hago nada que pueda crear una polémica.- contestó Matías.- Cosa que evidentemente tú no hiciste...

¿Qué? Solo le dije a Carolina que ya tenía tiempo para ella.- bufó Carlos.

Y sigues sin enteder el error.- Matías elevó sus ojos al cielo.- O sea, date cuenta, le diste a entender a tu chica que ella está en segundo plano, detrás del sóccer, y aunque eso fuera verdad, nunca debiste decirlo.

Pero eso no es verda.d- replicó Carlos.- Carolina no está en segundo lugar para mí, simplemente quise decirle que ahora tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para ella, nada más...

Pues no supiste como decirlo.- Matías movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Carlos se quedó mirando el teléfono. Se dio cuenta de que Matías tenía razón, le había dado a entender a Carolina que ella no era importante para él.

¿Y ahora qupe hago?.- preguntó Carlos, en voz alta.

Pues poner a trabajar a tu cerebro para idear una manera de hacer que ella te perdone.- respondió Matías.

Carlos suspiró. Evidentemente, él no podría disculparse por teléfono...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisse suspiró cuando colgó el teléfono.

Ya deberías darle una chance a Carlos de disculparse.- comentó ella a Caro, quien estaba sentada frente a ella en un sillón.

No.- negó Caro.- Rompió mi corazón.

Los hombres suelen ser un tanto idiotas.- dijo Alisse.- Metió la pata, pero se nota que está arrepentido, o de lo contrario no te hablaría tanto por teléfono.

No le importa, porque no viene a buscarme en persona.- replicó Caro, más molesta aun.

Uhm...

Berenice escuchaba todo atentamente, sin decir palabra, analizando cada palabra.

Yo creo que sí deberías darle una oportunidad.- comentó Bere.- Tú lo quieres y él te quiere a ti... O al menos eso parece. Y cuando hay amor, hay perdón.

Qué profunda saliste.- se burló Alisse.- ¿De cuál te fumaste?

Oye, así soy yo siempre.- protestó Bere.

Jajaja, sí ándale.- rió Alisse.

Es porque está enamorada.- opinó Caro.- Por eso actúa así.

¿Qué cosa?.- Bere casi se atraganta.

Que estás enamorada.- repitió Caro.- Se te nota.

¡Claro que no! ¿De quién podría estar enamorada?.- Bere se puso muy nerviosa.

Pues ha de ser de Kira Kozo.- se burló Alisse.- ¿De quién más?

¡Oye!

Pues de Mamoru Izawa.- Caro puso cara de "hello con tu hello".- ¿De quién más, mensa?

No me digas mensa...

Pues no hagas preguntas mensas.

Bere no dijo nada, pero se quedó pensándolo. No, era muy pronto para decir que estaba enamorada de Izawa... Y sin embargo, solo pensaba en él... Pero, ¿sentiría Izawa lo mismo por ella?

Como sea.- Alisse se levantó de su asiento y tomó su abrigo.

¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó Bere.

A dar una vuelta. Quiero respirar aire fresco.- respondió Alisse.- ¿Quieren venir?

No, muchas gracias.- negó Bere.- Espero una llamada de Kira...

¿Eh?.- Caro y Alisse pusieron cara de "what?".

De Izawa, no sean mensas.- rió Bere.

Yo estoy cansada.- dijo Caro.- Quiero dormir un rato.

Ok. Nos veremos después.- Alisse salió del departamento.

La chilena salió a la calle y miró a la gente que iba y venía... Alguien la vio pasar y se sonrió de su buena suerte...

Alisse.- habló alguien a sus espaldas.

La chica se volteó. Frente a ella se encontraba Taro Misaki.

Hola.- saludó la chica.- ¿Cómo estás?

Bien.- Taro sonrió.- ¿Qué haces?

Paseando.- respondió Alisse.- De repente me dan ganas de salir a caminar sin pensar en nada.

A mí también me gusta eso.- rió Taro.- ¿Puedo acompañarte? Prometo no ser una molestia.

Claro.- aceptó Alisse, con una sonrisa.- Y tú nunca serías una molestia...

Taro le sonrió con mucha dulzura. Alisse se sintió algo perturbada. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso a Taro?

Ambos jóvenes caminaron por las calles de Barcelona (in the streets of Barcelona, nanana, ah, no, ésas son las streets of Philadelphia XD). Hablaron de todo un poco, del padre de Taro, pintor reconocido, del hermano de Alisse, un conocido escritor, del divorcio de los padres de Taro, de los problemas de Alisse con su familia... La chica no tendía a hablar mucho de esas cosas, ni siquiera con sus amigas, la única persona que le había conseguido sacar información hasta entonces había sido Lily, y siempre había sido con tirabuzón, pero con Taro era tan diferente... (Con Taro siempre es diferente XD). El joven hacía que Alisse se sintiera tan en confianza como para hablar sobre su vida privada.

Perdona que te moleste con todo esto.- dijo Alisse, sintiendo que había hablado de más.- No sé por qué le cuento estas cosas a un total desconocido...

No te preocupes.- Taro sonrió a medias.- Aunque sea un total desconocido, no diré nada...

Lo siento.- se disuclpó Alisse.- No quise decir que...

No te preocupes.- la cortó Taro.- Yo podría haberte dicho que no soy un total desconocido, porque nos conocimos hace ya un buen de años, pero me da pena recordar lo que pasó en el bar de Tokio.

Alisse soltó una carcajada. Y Taro rió con ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa dudaba aun en encontrarse con Isa, pero le había dado su palabra y no podía fallarle. El joven llegó a la hora indicada en el sitio indicado y esperó. Minutos pasados de la seis, la chica de cabellera oscura llegó caminando con paso firme.

Gracias por venir.- sonrió Isabel.- Me da gusto que hayas venido después de lo que te hice...

No te preocupes.- respondió Tsubasa.- ¿Estás bien?

No.- negó Isabel.- Extraño muchísimo a Mario...

¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?.- ofreció Tsubasa.

Claro.- asintió Isa.- Será mejor...

Tsubasa se arrepintió de haber hecho el ofrecimiento. La ciudad entera tenía los ojos clavados en él, no sería conveniente que lo vieran con otra mujer, aun así estuviesen haciendo algo tan inocente como tomar un café...

Pero no iremos a un café.- dijo Tsubasa, pensando rápido.- Espero que no te moleste ir a la casa de un amigo...

Claro que no.- respondió Isabel.

"Espero que a Genzo no le moleste", pensó Tsubasa. Él e Isa subieron al automóvil de Tsubasa, el cual afortunadamente no era tan llamativo, y se dirigieron al departamento que Genzo alquilaba durante su estancia en Barcelona. El departamento se ubicaba en una colonia ubicada muy cerca del mar y el sitio era bastante agradable. Obviamente, Genzo se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Tsubasa llegar en compañía de una muchacha que se parecía mucho a Lily.

Amigo, ¿nos invitas un café?.- preguntó Tsubasa a un sorprendido Genzo.- Luego te explico... .- añadió, en japonés.

Claro.- Genzo los dejó pasar.

Ella es Isabel Riviera.- presentó Tsubasa.- La antigua manager de mi equipo Sao Paulo. Isabel, él es Genzo Wakabayashi, gran amigo mío y un excelente portero.

Mucho gusto.- Genzo estrechó la mano de Isa.

Lo mismo digo.- contestó Isabel.

Genzo hizo pasar a Tsubasa y a Isa a la sala, mientras él se dirigía a la cocina a preparar café. Tsubasa lo siguió.

Te quedo a deber el pastel.- comentó Genzo.- Solo tengo galletas.

Está bien.- dijo Tsubasa.- No importa.

¿Quién es ella?.- preguntó Genzo, a quemarropa.

Ya te lo dije, la asistente del Sao Paulo.- respondió Tsubasa, fingiendo demencia.

Bien sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero.- Genzo puso cara de "hello con tu hello".

¿No crees que se parece un poco a la doctora Lily Del Valle?.- contestó Tsubasa, con otra pregunta.

Quizás un poco.- admitió Genzo.- Pero Lily es mucho más bella. Y tiene magia y un aura que te envuelve. Esta mujer, Isabel, por el contrario, tiene una vibra negativa que no puede con ella...

Tsubasa, sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que Genzo tenía razón.

**Notas:**

No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero a cada rato digo que Isabel y Lily se parecen físicamente. Y es que es verdad, cuando vi los dibujos de la dichosa Isa me sorprendió el parecido que tiene con Lily. Aunque claro, Lily es mucho más hermosa, jajaja XD.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25.**

Isabel seguía tomando su café y comiendo galletas, sin decir nada. Genzo la miraba con disimulo, tratando de descubrir la trampa que encerraba. Tsubasa hablaba de todo y trataba de hacer que Isa hablara de su prometido.

Delicioso café.- comentó Isabel a Genzo.

Gracias.- respondió Genzo, simplemente.

Y las galletas están muy ricas.- añadió Tsubasa, nervioso.

¿Hablas de estas horribles galletas de animalitos?.- exclamó Genzo, sorprendido.

Eh, a mí me parecen muy ricas...

Bueno, pues si me disculpan, tengo algo que hacer.- comentó Genzo.

¡Espera!.- lo detuvo Tsubasa.- No te puedes ir. ¿No recuerdas aquellos asuntos que tenemos pendientes?

No.- Genzo entendió el mensaje, pero no le quiso conceder la ayuda a Tsubasa.

Yo creo que ya se te olvidaron.- insitió Tsubasa.- Vamos a la cocina y allá te los recuerdo...

Genzo, sin decir palabra, se dirigió a la cocina, seguido por Tsubasa.

¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?.- preguntó Genzo, algo enojado.

Nada.- respondió Tsubasa.- Es solo que no sé que hacer...

¿Quién es esa mujer?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿Por qué vienes con ella aquí, como si temieras que te vieran con ella en la calle?

Ya te lo dije, es la ex-asistente del Sao Paulo.- contestó Tsubasa, lanzando un suspiro.- Y una antigua enamorada...

Ya se me hacía.- Genzo miró a su amigo con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Pero no es lo que crees.- añadió Tsubasa, rápidamente.- Ella estaba enamorada de mí hace tiempo, pero yo nunca le correspondí porque estaba enamorado de Sanae...

Ajá.

Y pues... Después de tanto tiempo volví a verla... .- suspiró Tsubasa.- De hecho...

Tsubasa le contó a Genzo lo sucedido con Isa: las llamadas insistentes, la visita que le hizo a Sanae, el beso que le dio a Tsubasa afuera del estadio del Barcelona... Y por si acaso, Tsubasa habló en japonés, para evitar que Isabel pudiera entender si es que alcanzaba a escuchar o los estanba espiando desde detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Genzo miraba a su amigo con los brazos cruzados, sin decir nada.

Y pues ahora me habló porque me dice que extraña mucho a su prometido y que por eso se portó así conmigo... .- finalizó Tsubasa.

De verdad que es algo que no me sorprende del todo.- comentó Genzo.- Mujeres tipo Isabel siempre acosarán a famosos y estrellas.

Quizás.- admitió Tsubasa.- Pero Isa dice que solo me busca como amigo...

Eso dicen todas.- bufó Genzo.- Primero intentan comportarse como mujeres fatales, luego, cuando ven que eso no les va a funcionar cambian entonces a la táctica del "amigo".

¿Habla la voz de la experiencia?.- bromeó Tsubasa.

Algo así.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- Casi todas mis parejas han sido de ese tipo de mujer... Quizás sea por eso que Lily me traiga vuelto loco...

¿Escuché bien?.- Tsubasa se sorprendió.- ¿Acabo de escuchar que una mujer te trae vuelto loco? ¿Y hablas de la doctora Lily Del Valle?

Sí.- admitió Genzo.- No dejo de pensar en ella... Lo único que deseo es tenerla a mi lado...

Jajajaja, de verdad que no me la creo.- Tsubasa rió a carcajadas.- La doctora Lily Del Valle está a punto de hacer caer a sus pies al indomable Genzo Wakabayashi. No es por es aguafiestas pero... ¿Ella no sale con Lasse Nordenström?

Gracias por recordarlo.- bufó Genzo.- Pero no me daré por vencido. No me importa qué tan "encantador" sea ese Nordenström. No es rival para mí, Lily será la que caiga a mis pies cuando termine con mi plan de conquistarla.

Tsubasa sonrió. Quizás él debería ser igual de decidido que Genzo y enfrentar a Isabel...

"Rayos", pensó Tsubasa. "Roberto nunca me enseñó como enfrentarme a una mujer".

Bien amigo, no es que quier dejarte solo pero yo no tengo vela en este entierro.- dijo Genzo, abriendo la puerta de la cocina.- Suerte, compañero.

Gracias.- gruñó Tsubasa.

Genzo salió. Tsubasa respiró profundo varias veces y salió de la cocina a enfrentar su destino. Isabel estaba muy entretenida leyendo la revista de sóccer que muy seguramente Genzo estaba leyendo cuando ellos llegaron.

Perdona la tardanza, pero teníamos que arreglar varios asuntos urgentes.- le dijo Tsubasa a Isabel.

No te preocupes, Tsuby.- Isa sonrió.- Estaba leyendo un artículo sobre ti.

Ah.- musitó Tsubasa.- No me había dado cuenta de que habían publicado algo sobre mí...

Sobre ti y sobre tu esposa.- respondió Isabel, con algo de frialdad.- Y tu nuevo bebé.

Ya veo.- Tsubasa cambió el tema.- ¿Y sobre qué me querías hablar?

Sobre Mario.- Isa se puso muy triste.- Terminamos, como te dije, y todo por una idiotez...

¿Qué pasó?.- Tsubasa fingió interesarse.

Es que íbamos a casarnos.- comenzó Isa.- Ya teníamos todo planeado... Pero entonces salió en el periódico la noticia de que ibas a ser papá y yo le comenté que hacía mucho tiempo yo estuve enamorada de ti...

Ahhhh...

Y pues Mario se puso celoso, él creyó que yo aun sigo queriéndote, porque sentí mucha envidia cuando supe que Sanae estaba embarazada...

Tsubasa casi se atraganta con el café. Sintió que estaban pisando arenas movedizas...

¿Y qué pasó después?.- preguntó Tsubasa, fingiendo demencia.

Pues le dije que no era verdad, que yo me iba a casar con él y que lo quería a él.- respondió Isabel.- Pero no me creyó. Mario me dijo que él pensaba que yo aun seguía enamorada de ti, así que rompió nuestro compromiso hasta que yo no aclarara mis sentimientos...

Lo lamento.- dijo Tsubasa.- De verdad que sí...

Está bien.- Isa sonrió.- Solo vine a España para descubrir si era verdad lo que Mario me dijo o no...

Tsubasa no quería preguntar si Isabel ya tenía respuesta para esa pregunta...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paola y Joel salieron simplemente a tomar un café (oigan, yo siempre que salgo voy a tomar un café con mis amigos, no hay mejor manera de chismorrear que frente a una taza de buen café XD). Charlaron de todo un poco y se dieron cuenta de que tenían mucho en común. De pronto, un grupo de personas reconocieron a Joel y se comenzó a formar un corro de gente alrededor de la mesa en donde estaban Paola y él.

¿Quién es ella?.- preguntaron algunas chicas.- No la conocemos...

¿Será su novia?.- comentaron algunos.

¡Novia! ¿En verdad Joel Andersen tiene novia?

¡Qué gran noticia!

Paola ya se había dado cuenta del grupo de personas que los espiaba.

Oye, no quiero sonar paranoica pero creo que un mundo nos vigila.- comentó Paola a Joel sin voltear la mirada.

Ya me di cuenta.- bufó Joel.- Por eso no me gusta salir. ¡Qué lata!

¿Te parece bien si nos vamos ya?.- cuestionó Paola.- O pronto tendré que darme terapia a mí misma...

De acuerdo.- asintió Joel.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron e ignoraron las preguntas que les lanzaron todos. Paola y Joel salieron rápidamente del café y caminaron presurosos por la calle, pero de pronto se vieron rodeados por una multitud de cámaras y reporteros.

¡Joven Andersen!.- gritó una reportera pelirroja.- ¡Háblenos un poco sobre su novia!

Ella no es mi novia.- respondió Joel, sin sonreír.- Es una conocida.

A Paola le agradó que él no dijera "una amiga". Eso solo hubiese empeorado las cosas.

No se le ha visto nunca con ninguna mujer, con excepción de Katia Helguera y Samael Nieminen.- continuó la reportera.- Tarde que temprano tendría que encontrar a una mujer que...

De hecho, nos descubrieron.- interrumpió Paola, muy seria.- No queríamos que esto se supiera pero...

Joel puso cara de "what?", pero los reporteros se quedaron tan sorprendidos por la declaración que no se dieron cuenta de esto.

¿Cómo es eso?.- la pelirroja reportera casi da un salto que la hace llegar a la luna.

Es que tenemos un romance secreto.- Paola puso cara de melodrama.- Pero no queríamos que se supiera porque resulta que mi esposo es el hermano mayor de Joel. Yo no quería hacerlo, pero me fue imposible el no enamorarme de Joel... Además, mi esposo me engañó con mi prima Hana, así que creo que ya estamos a mano.

Joel tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse.

Así que ustedes serán los culpables de un crimen pasional.- a Paola nomás le faltaba la música trágica de violín como fondo (¿dónde anda Lasse cuando se le necesita?).- Ahora mi esposo matará a su hermano menor...

Joel no pudo más y sacó a Paola de ahí, tomándola por el brazo. El muchacho detuvo un taxi y ambos se subieron a él. Una vez que estuvieron a salvo de los reporteros, Joel rompió a reír a carcajadas.

¿Qué fue todo eso?.- preguntó él, a Paola.

Ellos querían espectáculo.- respondió Paola, encogiéndose de hombros.- Y yo nada más se los di.

Joel siguió riéndose con muchas ganas y Paola se le unió, al tiempo que el taxista los miraba como si pensara que había subido en su taxi a un par de locos de remate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukari y Yoshiko hacían el quehacer de la casa de los Ozhora, al tiempo que Sanae cocinaba la cena para su esposo. La muchacha trataba de conservar la calma, pero no podía olvidar la charla que había mantenido con los reporteros...

_"Un pequeño estímulo económico... Si usted nos da lo que queremos, esas fotos nunca llegarán a la prensa..."_

Era una completa marranada. Pero Sanae no tenía opción. Quizás Tsubasa sí le creería si Sanae le dijera que entre Kanda y ella no había pasado nada, pero... ¿La prensa opinaría lo mismo? Muy probablemente no... Y eso podría arruinar la carrera de Tsubasa...

¿Te pasa algo?.- preguntó Yukari, viendo a su amiga un tanto pálida.

No.- negó Sanae, intentando sonreír.- Estoy bien...

¿En serio? Has estado muy callada toda la tarde.- comentó Yoshiko.

Estoy bien, de verdad.- Sanae ensanchó aun más su sonrisa.- Es solo que estoy algo cansada...

Entonces quizás deberías descansar.- comentó Yoshiko.- Nosotros terminaremos la cena.

Claro que no.- protestó Sanae.- Yo estoy cocinando para mi esposo y debo terminar.

Jajaja, de acuerdo.- rió Yukari.- Yoshiko, no intentes interponerte entre una mujer y su deseo de cocinar para su hombre...

Sanae volvió a concentrarse en la cocina, procurando que no se le quemara el guisado que estaba preparando.

"No tengo opción", pensó Sanae. "Debo hacer lo que me piden... Hasta que pueda conseguir esas fotografías...".

De hecho, ya lo había hecho. Esa misma mañana, Saane había ido al banco en donde ella y Tsubasa tenían sus ahorros y había hecho un cambio.

Quiero retirar esta cantidad de mi cuenta y depositarlo en esta otra.- le dijo Sanae al cajero.

El único problema sería que a Tsubasa se le ocurriera revisar los estados de cuenta...

"Todo lo hago por ti, Tsubasa", pensó Sanae, para darse valor. "Por ti y por tu carrera. No dejaré que nadie destruya tu sueño...".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily estaba acostada en su habitación, tumbada boca arriba en su cama, pensando, y con la canción de _Clocks_ tocando a todo volumen (y yo la estoy escuchando ahora que estoy escribiendo esto). Pensaba en Lasse y en la cita que tuvo con él el día anterior...

Después de besarse a las afueras del hospital, Lasse llevó a Lily a comer a un restaurante italiano. Ahí, el violinista trató muy diferente a Lily, como si el beso lo hubiese hecho pensar en llevar una relación más seria con ella. Lasse se portó de lo más encantador, y al terminar de comer él llevó a Lily a pasear a orillas del mar. Teniendo como fondo un ocaso increíblemente romántico sobre el mar, Lasse volvió a besar a Lily. A ella le encantaron los besos, pero el sentimiento de culpa seguía creciendo cada vez más en su interior.

¿Te pasa algo?.- Lasse notó su duda.

No.- negó Lily.- Lo siento... Es solo que no pensé que algún día este día llegaría...

¿Estás segura?

¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

Supongo que no tienes motivo.- comentó Lasse.- Pero quiero decirte algo: tú de verdad me gustas, Lily, y me gustaría llegar a algo más serio contigo... Con el tiempo...

Lily estuvo de acuerdo con lo de "con el tiempo". A pesar de que Lasse le gustaba, no se sentía preparada para ser su novia.

"¿Qué rayos me estará pasando?", pensó Lily, escuchando la melodía de la canción _Clocks, _la cual le fascinaba. "Lasse es un hombre encantador, es serio, caballeroso, atento, amable, atractivo... Y besa bien, no está de más decirlo pero... ¿Por qué me siento tan culpable cuando lo beso?".

Inconscientemente, Lily giró la cabeza hacia su escritorio y ahí encontró la repuesta...

Las flores que Genzo le había regalado aun estaban muy hermosas y frescas. Y la tarjeta con la invitación a cenar seguía prendada del tallo de una de las azucenas.

"¿Qué rayos fue lo que me hiciste, Genzo Wakabayashi, que cuando menos me lo espero me viene tu recuerdo a la mente?".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuki se encontraba con Samael platicando en el lobby del hotel en donde aquél se hospedaba. Ken y Sawada también estaban ahí, charlando sobre sóccer. Hyuga había salido a una misteriosa cita con una misteriosa persona, la cual Hyuga se negó a revelar su identidad. De repente, en la televisión del lobby pasaron un reportaje que parecía ser en vivo:

Y aquí es cuando sorprendemos a Joel Andersen, integrante del grupo "_Shadows of Soul_", salir de un restaurante en compañía de una linda muchacha...¡Joven Andersen!.- gritó una reportera pelirroja.- ¡Háblenos un poco sobre su novia!

Ella no es mi novia.- respondió Joel, sin sonreír a las cámaras.- Es una conocida.

Samael, Kazuki, Ken y Sawada miraron con sorpresa la pantalla.

No se le ha visto nunca con ninguna mujer, con excepción de Katia Helguera y Samael Nieminen.- continuó la reportera.- Tarde que temprano tendría que encontrar a una mujer que...

De hecho, nos descubrieron.- interrumpió Paola, muy seria.- No queríamos que esto se supiera pero...

Sorimachi casi de va de espaldas. Samael se quedó con la boca abierta. Sawada puso cara de "¿qué pasó aquí?", pero la reacción que más sorprendió fue la de Ken: el quesque portero karateca se levantó furioso de su asiento y salió del lobby echando pestes.

**Notas:**

_Clocks_ es interpretada por Coldsplay. ¡Adoro esta canción!

Al fin recordé los apellidos de los amigos de Samael: Katia Helguera, Joel Andersen y Bioy Niiranen.

Insisto, de veras que entre Joel y Paola no hay nada. Solo se agradan mucho, pero como amigos.

Acá en México existen unas muy famosas, y ya tradicionales de las fiestas decembrinas, galletas de animalitos. Son galletas con la forma de… ¿Adivinen? Sí, animalitos XD. En mi opinión, no son horrendas, a mí me encantan, pero Genzo a veces difiere en mis gustos XD.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26.**

Samael y Kazuki miraron sin decir nada el extraño comportamiento de Ken. Sawada optó por ir detrás de su amigo.

¿Qué pasó aquí?.- preguntó Sorimachi, francamente sorprendido.

Tal parece ser que a Wakashimazu no le pareció mucho la noticia... .- respondió Samael, mirando la televisión.

En esos instantes, Paola terminaba de dar su "declaración":

Es que tenemos un romance secreto.- Paola puso cara de melodrama.- Pero no queríamos que se supiera porque resulta que mi esposo es el hermano mayor de Joel. Yo no quería hacerlo, pero me fue imposible el no enamorarme de Joel... Además, mi esposo me engañó con mi prima Hana, así que creo que ya estamos a mano.

Kazuki y Samael se miraron uno al otro y no pudieron evitar reírse.

¿Qué pasó aquí?.- rió Kazuki.- ¿Qué onda con la vida de Paola?

Eso mismo te iba a preguntar.- rió Samael.- Ella es tu amiga. Joel es mi amigo.

¿Y me vas a decir que él se comportó muy normal?.- cuestionó Kazuki.

Pues no.- admitió Samael.- Pero mínimo no corroboró la extraña historia de Paola.

Conociendo a Paola, muy seguramente lo hizo por fastidiar.- comentó Sorimachi.- El problema será cuando la gente empiece a acosarla con preguntas...

Samael pensó en esos unos momentos en lo que dirían Katia, Bioy y Lasse al enterarse de eso. Samael recordó entonces que, gracias a Katia, ella y Kazuki estaban juntos en esos momentos. La muchacha había insistido en que su amiga y Sorimachi salieran más seguido.

Te hace bien la compañía de Sorimachi.- dijo Katia a Samael.- Te comportas diferente cuando estás con él.

Lo mismo dice Lasse.- bufó Samael.- ¿Desde cuando se convirtieron tú y él en mis celestinas?

Nada que ver.- rió Katia.- Pero Kazuki es buena compañía, además de que curiosamente él es el único que puede hacerte no pensar en Matsuyama.

Espero que no se te haya metido la loca idea de querer que olvide a Hikaru al lado de Kazuki.- advirtió Samael.

Yo nunca dije eso.- contestó Katia, muy seria.

Así que Samael había ido a visitar a Kazuki al hotel. La joven no quería reconocer que Katia tenía razón al decir que la compañía de Sorimachi era beneficiosa para ella...

Quiero preguntarte algo.- dijo Sorimachi, poniéndose muy serio.- Y espero que me respondas con la verdad.

¿Qué cosa?

Dime si es verdad que viniste a Barcelona a buscar a Matsuyama.- cuestionó Kazuki.

Vine a Barcelona porque queremos dar un concierto aquí.- respondió Samael, tranquilamente.- Y queríamos darnos un descanso, además de que Lasse anda en plan serio con la doctora Lily Del Valle y pues más que nada nos quedamos por él.

¿Por qué siempre me evades?.- inquirió Kazuki.- Solo quiero saber la verdad.

Quería verlo.- admitió Samael, suspirando, para evitar que Sorimachi siguiera cuestionándola.- Pero me arrepentí. Olvidé que él siempre está en compañía de Superwoman.

Olvidé que así le dices a Yoshiko.- rió Kazuki.- Aunque nunca entendí por qué.

¿Qué no es obvio?.- Samael puso los ojos en blanco.- Es recatada, sumisa, linda, buena novia...

Kazuki soltó una carcajada.

Pero no siempre fue así... .- musitó Samael, en voz muy baja.

Varios años atrás, cuando Matsuyama acababa de ganar el World Youth, Samael lo abordó. Ellos habían tenido una relación que bien podría aceptarse como romántica, cuando Yoshiko se marchó a E.U.A., pero cuando ella regresó, Hikaru se sintió muy confundido... Y cuando Yoshiko fue atropellada, Hikaru no lo pensó dos veces y se fue a cuidarla al hospital, faltando incluso al partido de los cuartos de final entre Japón y Suecia. Samael estaba dispuesta a aceptar su derrota, pero necesitaba oírlo de la boca del propio Matsuyama...

Tú sabes que te quise.- le dijo Matsuyama aquella vez.- Pero la verdad es que yo siempre voy a amarla a ella...

Se refería a Yoshiko, por supuesto. Samael decidió retirarse. Pero las cosas no quedaron ahí, ya que cuando Yoshiko se enteró de que Samael había ido a buscar a Hikaru, la primera fue a buscar a la segunda.

Deja a Hikaru en paz, por favor. Date cuenta, él es mi novio.- le dijo una airada Yoshiko a Samael.- Él me fue a cuidar al hospital, señal de que me quiere...

Yoshiko no dejó que Samael dejara explicarle que entre Hikaru y ella ya no habría nada. Y Samael tampoco tuvo muchos deseos de explicar nada... ¿Y sobre el deseo de Samael de ir a Barcelona para ver a Matsuyama? Bueno, pues eso fue porque la joven Nieminen sí tenía deseos de verlo, pero al toparse con la mirada de enojo de Yoshiko la hicieron perder esos deseos...

Estás muy pensativa.- le dijo Kazuki a Samael.

Solo pensaba cosas sin importancia.- respondió Samael, muy seria.

Y era verdad. Quizás era tiempo de hacerle caso a Katia y a Lasse y dejar a Matsuyama en el pasado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El tiempo corría e Isabel parecía no tener deseos de terminar su charla. Ya le había contado de todo a Tsubasa, desde cómo conoció a Mario hasta el nombre que ellos querían ponerle a sus hijos.

Por cierto, ¿se te ha ocurrido cómo llamar a tu futuro hijo?.- preguntó Isabel, como quien no quiere la cosa.

No.- negó Tsubasa.- Hemos pensado en varios nombres pero Sanae y yo aun no llegamos a una decisión.

¿Sabes?.- Isa sonrió.- Estaba pensando en que, si tu hijo es mujer, podrían llamarla Isabel.

Tsubasa puso cara de "hello con tu hello".

Eh... No creo que sea una buena idea... .- musitó Tsubasa.- Pero gracias por el consejo...

¿Por qué no? Isabel es un nombre muy bonito.- insistió Isa.- O si no quieres llamarla Isabel, puedes nombrarla Elizabeth.

Tsubasa no supo si reír o enojarse.

Gracias, pero creo que no.- dijo Tsubasa, lo más cortésmente posible.- Pero Sanae y yo queremos ponerle un nombre japonés al bebé.

Eso me imaginé.- Isa soltó un suspiro.- Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

O sea, ¿es que Isa estaba hablando en serio? Isabel Ozhora... Seguramente que a Sanae le parecería encantador el nombre...

En fin.- comentó Isa.- Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado... El hablar de lo que me pasó con Mario me ha ayudado mucho...

No hay de qué.- contestó Tsubasa.- Cuando quieras...

¿Me puedes llevar a tu casa?.- preguntó Isabel.

¿Cómo?

Perdón.- rió Isa con una risilla nerviosa.- Quise decir, a mi casa...

¿Ya tienes casa aquí?.- se sorprendió Tsubasa.

Sí, desde hace mucho.- respondió Isabel.- Tengo planeada una larga estancia aquí...

Eso era lo que Tsubasa se temía...

¿Me llevas a mi casa entonces, por favor?.- insistió Isa.- Es que es algo tarde...

Eh... .- Tsubasa hubiese preferido dejar que Genzo se llevara a Isa o que ésta tomara un taxi, pero Genzo estaba en quien sabe donde e Isabel no estaba dispuesta a irse sola.

De acuerdo.- admitió Tsubasa.- Pero hay que darnos prisa, tengo que llegar con mi esposa.

Cuando Isabel y Tsubasa estaban por irse, Genzo salió de donde quiera que estuviese escondido, el infeliz mal amigo (pensamiento de Tsubasa).

¿Ya se van?.- preguntó Genzo, con un tono de voz que demostraba que le daba mucho gusto esto.

Sí.- Tsubasa miró con enojo a su amigo, aunque no tiene la culpa el indio sino quien lo hace compadre.- Gracias por la hospitalidad.

Cuando quieras.- suspiró Genzo.

Fue un placer conocerlo.- sonrió Isa, dándole un beso en cada mejilla a Genzo.

Lo mismo digo.- Genzo se sorprendió mucho.

La verdad es que tienes un amigo muy guapo.- dijo Isabel a Tsubasa, con cierta coquetería.

Gracias.- Genzo ni se inmutó.- Pero ya estoy comprometido.

¡Ah!.- Isa se puso muy seria al instante.- Te espero afuera, Tsuby...

Genzo miró con recelo a la muchacha. Tsubasa no resistió la tentación de hacerle un comentario.

Anímate.- dijo Tsubasa.- Isa se parece mucho físicamente a Lily y pues como esta última no te va a pelar, pues podrías agarrar a Isa de consuelo.

No digas estupideces.- reclamó Genzo, enojado.- Ya te dije que para mí solo existe Lily y nadie más. Además, nadie puede compararse con ella.

Ya, no te enojes.- Tsubasa levantó las manos para calmar a su amigo.- Era solo una broma...

Genzo puso cara de "hello con tu hello". Tsubasa prefirió poner pies en polvorosa y salir corriendo de ahí. Isa ya lo estaba esperando recargada contra el automóvil.

¿Listo?.- preguntó Isa.

Sí.- asintió Tsubasa.

Él le abrió la puerta a la muchacha para que subiera al automóvil. Tsubasa abrió y arrancó el automóvil.

Tu amigo de verdad es atractivo.- comentó Isa, en el camino.- ¿De verdad está comprometido?

Sí.- asintió Tsubasa.- Genzo está perdidamente enamorado de la doctora Lily.

¡Una doctora!.- exclamó Isabel, sorprendida.- Vaya, no puedo contra eso...

Tsubasa lamentó que de verdad Genzo estuviese interesada en otra mujer, porque podría aventarle a Isa y deshacerse de ella... Isabel le dio a Tsubasa su dirección y él se estacionó justo en enfrente de su casa.

¿No quieres pasar?.- preguntó Isa, de manera inocente.

No, muchas gracias.- Tsubasa revisó su reloj.- Ya es tarde, tengo que llegar a casa.

Con tu esposa.- completó Isa, con una mueca.- Ni modo.

Isabel abrió la puerta del auto, pero antes de bajar se dio la vuelta bruscamente y besó a Tsubasa en la boca con intensidad.

Solo quería comprobar algo.- musitó Isa, cuando se separó de él.

Tsubasa, sin decir palabra, encendió el automóvil y partió a toda velocidad. Estaba tan furioso que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos de la mucha fuerza que estaba ejerciendo para tomar el volante.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily salió de su habitación hasta la noche, cuando el hambre la obligó a salir en busca de comida. Alisse aun no regresaba de su paseo, Paola seguía con Joel, y Deb, Caro y Bere estaban jugando a las cartas.

Hasta que te apareces.- comentó Deb.- ¿Qué tanto hacías?

Nada.- respondió Lily.- Solo pensaba...

Con razón salía tanto humo de ahí... Se ha de haber estado quemando tu cerebro... .- bromeó Deb.

Hello con tu hello.- gruñó Lily.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Bere se levantó a contestar a toda prisa, pensando que se trataba de Izawa, y después de unos cuantos intercambios de palabras, Bere sonrió.

Lily, es para ti.- dijo Bere, tendiéndole el teléfono.

¡Ah! Pensé que era Izawa.- comentó Lily, sorprendida.- Como sonreíste...

Es que es Genzo Wakabayashi.- Bere ensanchó mucho más su sonrisa.

Obviamente, Bere, Caro, Alisse, Deb y Paola se habían enterado de las flores que Genzo le había enviado a Lily, era inevitable... Deb soltó una risilla y Caro se puso a cantar.

Lily y Genzo se quieren y no son novios.- canturreó Caro.

Síguele y te arrojo a un barranco.- Lily miró a su amiga con ojos de pistola.

Se quieren y no son novios...

¡Cállate!

Bere y Deb comenzaron a secundar a Caro. Lily, enojada, salió a la terraza a hablar con Genzo.

¿Hola?.- habló Lily.

¿Cómo está, doctora Del Valle?.- preguntó Genzo, muy cortés.- ¿Recibió las flores?

Muy bien, muchas gracias.- sonrió Lily.- Y las flores me encantaron. ¿Cómo supiste que mis flores favoritas son las azucenas?

Me lo dijo un pajarito.- rió Genzo.- Me alegra que te hayan gustado, aunque no son tan hermosas como tú...

Lily soltó una risilla nerviosa. No sabía por qué Genzo la estaba poniendo tan nerviosa.

Gracias.- musitó ella.

Solo digo la verdad.- dijo Genzo.- Y hablé para que me des tu respuesta a la pregunta que te hice en la tarjeta... ¿Aceptarías cenar conmigo alguna vez?

Lily lo pensó. Realmente nunca se había puesto a considerar seriamente la propuesta de Genzo, debido a Lasse... Y no sabía qué responder...

La verdad, no lo he pensado aun.- respondió Lily, sinceramente.- Es que tú sabes que yo estoy saliendo con Lasse y no sé si...

Sé que sales con Nordenström.- la interrumpió Genzo.- Pero hasta donde sé, no es tu novio oficial, ¿o sí?

No.- negó Lily.

Ahí está.- continuó Genzo.- Entonces puedes considerar el salir conmigo al menos una vez. No te presiono, piénsalo. Solo te advierto que no acepto un no como respuesta...

Lily suspiró. Ella quería saber el por qué le palpitaba tanto el corazón al escuchar la voz de Genzo...

**Notas:**

He de estar loca... Más le vale a esa Isa el no acercarse mucho a mi Genzo...

El apodo de Yoshiko, "Superwoman", es cortesía de Samael.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27.**

Maki contemplaba el hermoso atardecer, sin poder creer en su buena suerte. Kojiro Hyuga se encontraba a un lado suyo. Ambos habían pasado juntos todo el día, paseando por Barcelona y charlando. El día del partido entre España y Chile ellos habían quedado en verse otro día para ponerse al corriente de sus vidas.

Ni se te vaya a ocurrir pensar que será una especie de cita.- advirtió Hyuga.- No soy bueno para las citas.

No te preocupes.- respondió Maki, muy ruborizada.- Yo tampoco soy buena para eso...

Hyuga y Maki habían salido ya en dos o tres ocasiones, solo como un par de buenos amigos. La verdad era que ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo para estar juntos. Unos cuantos años atrás, Maki había viajado a Italia para jugar un partido que tendría la Selección Femenil de Softball, y ella había tenido la esperanza de ir a ver a jugar a Hyuga al estadio de la Juventus, pero la chica no tuvo suerte y llegó muy tarde al estadio, cuando el partido ya había concluido. Uno de los encargados del estadio la vio llorar y le preguntó el motivo de su tristeza. Maki le explicó todo y el encargado se ofreció a llevarla al vestidor de los jugadores de la Juventus, y ahí Maki vio el casillero de K. Hyuga. La chica dejó ahí un pequeño muñequito con la forma de Kojiro y vestido con el uniforme de la Juventus... Cuando Hyuga supo que Maki había ido al estadio, colgó el muñeco junto al que ya tenía, vestido con el uniforme de la Selección Japonesa, y que también le había dado Maki... Y como acto final, Hyuga pegó en su casillero la fotografía de la capitana Maki Akamine que había salido en el periódico.

Ese día tanto él como ella se quedaron con las ganas de verse... Pero el destino suele dar una segunda oportunidad...

¿Y bien, señorita Akamine?.- preguntó Hyuga, mientras contemplaba la puesta del sol.- ¿Hay alguien importante en tu vida?

¿Aparte de mis padres y mi hermana menor?.- rió Maki.

Sabes a que me refiero.- replicó Hyuga.

¿Te refieres a un novio o algo así?.- Maki suspiró.- No. El único hombre importante en mi vida es mi entrenador... ¿Qué me dices de ti?

¿Un hombre importante en mi vida?.- bromeó Hyuga.- Bueno, pues podría empezar por Sawada, Wakashimazu o el entrenador Kira...

Jajaja, no.- rió Maki.- Alguna mujer importante en tu vida...

Mi madre y mi hermana.- respondió Hyuga, muy serio.- ¡Ah! Y la señorita Kaori Matsumoto...

¿Tu manager, verdad?.- dijo Maki.- He leído que gracias a ella estás jugando en Italia...

Así es.- asintió Hyuga.- Le debo mucho...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Maki se moría de ganas de confesarle sus sentimientos a Hyuga, pero no se atrevía. Y Hyuga, por su parte, lamentaba no tener el valor que necesitaba para este tipo de situaciones...

"¿Por qué costará tanto trabajo?", pensó Hyuga. "Me estoy comportando como un cobarde...".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era ya muy tarde y Tsubasa aun no llegaba. Yukari y Yoshiko ya se habían retirado. La cena estaba esperando por Tsubasa, pero él no regresaba... Preocupada, Sanae llamó varias veces al celular de Tsubasa, pero él nunca respondió... Al fin, después de mucho rato, el teléfono sonó.

Sanae, soy yo.- era Tsubasa.- Lo lamento, preciosa, el reportero me entretuvo más de la cuenta...

¿Estás bien?.- Sanae suspiró, aliviada.

Claro que lo estoy.- respondió Tsubasa.- Solo se me hizo tarde...

Estaba muy preocupada.- comentó Sanae.

Lo lamento mucho.- Tsubasa se sintió más culpable aun.- Ya voy para allá...

Está bien.- dijo Sanae.- No te preocupes...

Me muero de hombre.- confesó Tsubasa, con tono de voz de niño de cinco años.

Tengo lista la cena, está esperando por ti.- sonrió Sanae.

Llegaré en un santiamén.- dijo Tsubasa.- Espera por mí.

Siempre lo hago.

Sanae colgó el teléfono, sintiéndose muy aliviada. Por un momento había pensado en que quizás Tsubasa no se había visto con un reportero... El teléfono volvió a sonar. Sanae contestó rápidamente pensando en que podría tratarse de Tsubasa, nuevamente.

¿Tsubasa?.- inquirió Sanae.- ¿Qué pasó?

Lo lamento.- era Kanda.- Pero no soy tu esposo. Ya es tarde, no me digas que aun no llega a casa...

Solo salió por un segundo.- mintió Sanae, molesta por el comentario de Kanda.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Solo quería ver cómo marchaba todo por allá.- dijo Kanda.

De maravilla.- contestó Sanae.

"_Solo un pequeño estímulo económico..."._

Ya veo.- musitó Kanda.- Estaba pensando en invitarte a comer. ¿Qué te parece?

No creo que sea una buena idea.- respondió Sanae, suspirando.

El bebé la pateó. Sanae se quedó callada, maravillada. El bebé se movió otra vez y volvió a patearla.

Vas a ser un gran futbolista, como tu padre.- murmuró Sanae, feliz.

¿Dijiste algo?.- se sorprendió Kanda.

¡Ah! Es solo que el bebé me pateó.- explicó Sanae, feliz.- Y dije que muy seguramente va a ser un gran jugador de sóccer, como su padre.

Lo más seguro es que sí.- admitió Kanda.- Me da gusto. Entonces, ¿no me aceptas una invitación a comer?

Te dije que no creo que sea una buena idea.- repitió Sanae.

¿Por qué no?.- inquirió Kanda.- Solo saldremos como amigos, nada más. No me interesa ninguna otra cosa, te lo aseguro.

Aun así, no creo que sea buena idea.- insistió Sanae.- Me siento cada vez más cansada por el embarazo...

Entiendo.- dijo Kanda.- Está bien. Pero insistiré, quizás algún día me aceptes al menos otra taza de café...

Claro.- mintió Sanae.- Quizás.

Cuídate, Sanae.- dijo Kanda.

Gracias.- respondió Sanae.- Igual tú...

Sanae colgó el teléfono, muy pensativa. Los reporteros no se habían puesto en contacto con ella aun, Sanae esperaba que en algún momento le hablaran para darle las mentadas fotografías... Ella había insistido para que, con el soborno, los reporteros le regresaran las fotografías pero desgraciadamente no fue así... Y como si los hubiese invocado, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Sanae respondió, un tanto sorprendida de que a todo el mundo se le hubiese ocurrido llamar en esos momentos.

¿Hola?.- preguntó Sanae.

¿Señora Ozhora?.- era el reportero que había llamado para chantajearla.- ¿Cómo se encuentran su esposo y su bebé?

No es algo que le importe.- respondió Sanae, enojada.- Quiero las fotografías.

¡Ah! No sea impaciente, señora Ozhora.- rió el reportero.- Aun es demasiado pronto como para entregárselas. Todavía podemos sacarles mucho provecho...

¿Qué me quiere decir?.- Sanae sintió que algo frío le escurría por el estómago.

Que aun no hemos recibido el estímulo económico necesario.- explicó el reportero.- Queremos más dinero.

¿Qué? ¡No me puede estar hablando en serio!.- exclamó Sanae.- ¡Les di dinero suficiente!

Para usted pudo haber sido suficiente, pero para nosotros no.- replicó el reportero.- Le volveremos a llamar, para decirle cuánto dinero más nos hace falta. Cuídese, señora Ozhora.

¡No, espere!.- gritó Sanae, desesperada, pero sus palabras solo fueron escuchadas por el tono de marcar.

Sanae colgó el teléfono con violencia y comenzó a sollozar. ¿De dónde iba a sacar más dinero sin que Tsubasa lo notara? Se escuchó el ruido de un automóvil y de pasos que subían la pequeña escalera que conducía a la puerta principal. Sanae se secó a toda prisa las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

"Contrólate, Sanae", se dijo a sí misma. "Debes ser fuerte, tu esposo no puede verte llorar".

Tsubasa abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue a Sanae de espaldas, la cual aparentemente estaba tallándose la cara con un pañuelo.

¿Sanae?.- inquirió Tsubasa, con suavidad.- ¿Te pasa algo?

¡Tsubasa!.- Sanae volteó la cara y estaba un tanto extraña.- Ya llegaste.

La muchacha salió corriendo hacia los brazos de su esposo. Tsubasa notó, antes de abrazarla, que ella había estado llorando.

¿Qué te pasa, corazón?.- preguntó Tsubasa, enterrando la cara en el cabello de Sanae.- ¿Por qué lloras?

Es que estaba leyendo una de esas novelas cursilonas y sentimentaloides que escribe la doctora Azucena Hernández.- mintió Sanae.- Y ya sabes que son tan cursis esos lagrimones que ella escribe que es imposible no llorar.

Ya.- rió Tsubasa.- ¿Estás bien, entonces?

Sí.- suspiró Sanae.- No te preocupes. Pues ahora ya estás aquí...

Tsubasa se separó de Sanae y la besó en los labios. Ella se separó y le mostró una gran sonrisa.

La cena ya está lista.- anunció Sanae.- Ve y lávate las manos.

En un segundo.- respondió Tsubasa.- ¡Muero de hambre!

Sanae pensó por un momento en decirle toda la verdad a su esposo. Pero entonces el bebé la pateó. ¿Y si él nacía en medio del escándalo?

Por él y por ti.- murmuró Sanae, acariciando al vientre que llevaba a su hijo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisse llegó muy tarde a su departamento. Se la había pasado todo el rato en compañía de Misaki. la chilena había llegado a la conclusión de que el japonés era un buen muchacho en verdad, y no el depravado que creyó que era en un principio. Taro, como el caballero que es, llevó a Alisse hasta la puerta de su casa.

Ya no hay muchos hombres que hagan eso.- comentó Alisse.

¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó Taro.- ¿El venir a acompañarte hasta tu casa o el haberte aguantado todo un día?

¡Oye!.- protestó Alisse.- ¡Lo dices como si eso fuera una tortura!

¿Y no lo fue?.- Misaki le guiñó un ojo.

¡Qué gracioso!.- Alisse empujó a Taro a manera de juego.

Ambos rieron. Misaki miró su reloj.

Debo irme ya.- dijo Taro.- Es tarde y supongo que debes descansar.

Ya. Gracias por acompañarme.- respondió Alisse.- Cuídate.

Lo mismo digo.- sonrió Taro.

El joven se acercó y besó a Alisse en la mejilla, cosa que sorprendió muchísimo a la muchacha, quien se puso más colorada que una granada.

Buenas noches.- dijo Taro, sin más, al tiempo que se marchaba.

Alisse suspiró y entró a su departamento. Para su gran sorpresa, Lily estaba en la sala, con las luces apagadas. La chica estaba sentada en el suelo, frente a la terraza, con los ventanales abiertos, y estaba contemplando el cielo estrellado.

Tu carroza estaba por convertirse en calabaza.- murmuró Lily, mirando a Alisse.- Ya casi son las doce.

Ya lo sé.- susurró Alisse, para no despertar a las demás.- No me digas que te quedaste despierta esperándome...

No te emociones.- replicó Lily.- La verdad es que no puedo dormir...

¿Y por eso te pones a aullarle a la luna?

Ya me conoces.

En fin.- suspiró Alisse.- Me voy a dormir, ya es tarde.

Te llamó Matías.- anunció Lily, como si nada.

¡Ah! ¿Qué dijo?.- se sorprendió la chilena.

No gran cosa.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Quería saber a qué hora regresabas y qué estabas haciendo.

¿Y qué le dijiste?.- cuestionó Alisse, con algo de temor, aunque después recordó que nadie sabía que ella se había encontrado con Misaki.

Que habías salido a pasear.- respondió Lily.- Aunque algo me dice que no lo hiciste sola...

¿Cómo sabes?.- Alisse se delató ella misma.

No habrías estado tú sola tanto tiempo allá afuera y tan tarde.- Lily sonrió.

Alisse se sentó a un lado de Lily y se abrazó a sus piernas.

No estaba sola.- confesó ella.- Estaba con Taro Misaki.

Tu pervertido del bar.- comentó Lily.

El mismo.- asintió Alisse.- ¿Pero sabes? Cada vez me convenzo más de que no es un pervertido. Hoy estuve mucho tiempo con él y me pareció que es un buen muchacho...

A pesar de que estaba oscuro, Lily alcanzó a ver el rubor en el rostro de Alisse.

Creo que te gusta.- comentó la mexicana.

¿Quién?.- Alisse volvió a delatarse al ponerse más roja.

Ya estás como Bere, haciendo preguntas mensas.- rió Lily.- Creo que ya me voy a acostar. Buenas noches.

Espera.- la detuvo Alisse.- ¿Crees que me gusta Taro?

Dímelo tú.- Lily le guiñó el ojo a su amiga.

Lily se metió a su dormitorio. Alisse suspiró e hizo lo propio, no sin antes cerrar las puertas corredizas de la terraza.

A las tres de la mañana, a Débora la despertó una llamada telefónica. Bueno, no fue en sí una llamada telefónica sino más bien un mensaje de texto a su celular. Deb, un tanto extrañada, lo leyó y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un mensaje de su hermano.

"_Me picó un alacrán", _decía el mensaje. "_Y me siento mal..."._

Deb intentó llamarle por teléfono a su hermano, pero esa noche hizo mucho viento y la línea estaba muerta. Tal parecía que los fuertes vientos habían tirado algunos cables. Deb no tenía crédito en el celular para responder, así que se puso una chamarra a toda prisa encima de su camisón de dormir, agarró las primeras llaves que encontró y salió a toda prisa del departamento para ver si encontraba algún teléfono que aun sirviera. A la chica no se le ocurrió el pedirle a una de sus amigas que le prestara su celular. Deb encontró en la calle un teléfono que aun funcionaba y le llamó a su hermano y le explicó lo que tenía que hacer en esos casos. Cuando Deb colgó, se sintió aliviada, pero esa sensación no le duraría mucho...

Débora regresó al departamento, y descubrió aterrada que las llaves que traía no eran las del departamento, sino las de su casillero del hospital. Para mala suerte, no había timbre, así que era poco probable que alguna de sus amigas se diera cuenta de que alguien estaba tocando la puerta. Deb decidió regresar entonces a la calle e intentar llamar al celular de alguna de sus amigas, pero cuando regresó al teléfono descubrió con pánico que ya se le había acabado el crédito a la tarjeta telefónica...

Ay no.- musitó Deb.- ¿Y ahora qué hago?

La chica comenzó a caer en pánico, más cuando en ese momento un automóvil plateado se detuvo junto a ella. Débora iba a comenzar a gritar cuando la ventanilla del lado del conductor se detuvo y por ella asomó su cabeza Levin.

¿Qué haces a estas horas en la calle?.- Levin preguntó, mirando a Deb de arriba abajo.- ¿Y con ropa tan poco adecuada?

Deb casi llora del alivio.

**Notas:**

Lo que narré que sucedió cuando Maki va a Italia realmente pasó, en el manga de _Captain Tsubasa: Go for 2006. _

Desconozco si Maki tiene un hermano, ése fue invento mío.

Por cierto, soy la única que puede incluirme a mí misma en un fic. O sea, no hablo de Lily Del Valle sino de Azucena Hernández. Y lo digo porque varios autores lo han hecho antes, el meterme como Azucena Hernández en sus historias sin mi permiso, cosa que sí me molesta. A mí no me gusta aparecer en fics, para eso tengo a Lily Del Valle XD. **Y a Lily la pueden usar siempre en sus historias, siempre y cuando la pongan como la pareja de Genzo XD, pero a Azucena Hernández NUNCA la pueden incluir ¬¬. ** Han de pensar que estoy loca, con toda justificación, pero Azucena Hernández es la escritora, Lily Del Valle es el personaje.

Ya estoy pensando en comenzar a darle un final al fic. Como dice Melina Potter, soy capaz de continuarlo hasta que el niño vaya a la Universidad, jajajajajajaja XD. ¡Saludos, Melina!

Lo que le pasó a Deb fue una historia de la vida real, modificada.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28.**

Bien, ¿en qué me quedé?

Ah, sí. Levin estaba sorprendido de ver a Deb a plena calle en la mitad de la madrugada, vestida tan solo con un camisón y un ligero abrigo que no disimulaba que ella llevaba puesto un camisón.

Ni te imaginas lo que me pasó.- musitó Deb, casi llorando del alivio.- Es una historia de lo más loca...

Soy todo oídos.- respondió Levin.- Pero sube, por favor, que te has de estar congelando, además de que la ropa que llevas no es precisamente la más apropiada para la hora y el lugar...

Deb subió al auto de Levin. Él tenía encendida la calefacción, cosa que le agradeció ya que ella estaba comenzando a tener mucho frío. Ella le contó a él todo lo sucedido, y parecía que Levin no sabía si reírse o darle el pésame a la pobre Débora.

¿Intentamos llamar a tus amigas?.- sugirió Levin, sacando su teléfono celular.

Será una buena idea.- asintió Deb.- El teléfono no funciona. De hecho, fue precisamente ese detalle el que me puso en esta situación...

A ver, pásame el número.- dijo Levin.- ¿A quién llamamos primero?

Intentemos con Lily.- contestó Deb, dándole el número a Levin.

El sueco insistió, pero el celular estaba apagado.

No me sorprende.- suspiró Deb.- Cuando Lily se va a dormir apaga su celular para que nadie la moleste.

¿Quién es la siguiente?

Intentemos con Alisse...

Pero la chilena también había dejado su celular apagado.

Olvidé que a Alisse no le gustan los teléfonos celulares.- bufó Deb.- Muy seguramente debe tenerlo por ahí arrumbado, o quizás lo esté utilizando como pisapapeles, como tope de puerta o para nivelar la pata chueca de su cama...

¿La siguiente?.- Levin se esforzó por no reírse.

Los demás intentos tampoco dieron buenos resultados. Paola y Bere no respondieron la llamada y Caro no tenía crédito en su celular, de manera que también apagó el teléfono.

Ni modo.- suspiró Deb.- ¿Y ahora qué haré?

Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que amanezca.- sugirió Levin.- Ya después pensaremos en algo.

¿Contigo?.- Deb se puso algo roja.

En mi cuarto de hotel.- Levin se encogió de hombros.- No quiero que pienses que te estoy haciendo una propuesta indecorosa, ¿eh?

Jajaja, claro que no.- Deb rió y trató de cerrarse aun más su chamarra.- Muchas gracias, creo que aceptaré tu oferta. El único problema es que no vengo vestida de manera adecuada...

¿Quién lo notará? Son las tres de la mañana.- rió Levin.

Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron hacia el hotel en donde se hospedaba Levin. El recepcionista enarcó mucho las cejas al ver a Débora, pero no dijo nada ya que, después de todo, el sueco estaba pagando bastante cantidad de dinero por la habitación. Afortunadamente, nadie más se dio cuenta cuando Deb y Levin subieron al cuarto.

Puedes quedarte en la cama.- dijo Levin.- Yo dormiré en la sala.

De verdad que te lo agradezco.- Deb estaba muy agradecida.

No hay de qué.- sonrió Levin.- Luego te la cobraré.

Deb rió y volvió a ponerse muy roja. Al menos, ella ya traía puesta la ropa de dormir. Levin quería preguntarle a qué hora deseaba que ella la llevara de regreso a su departamento y entreabrió la puerta de la habitación justo cuando Deb se quitaba la chamarra y dejaba al descubierto el camisón de dormir que era mucho más transparente de lo permitido. Levin se quedó con la boca abierta por unos momentos antes de dejar de mirar. Él se esperó unos segundos, el tiempo que consideró suficiente para que Deb entrara en la cama y después tocó la puerta.

Adelante.- dijo ella, quien ya estaba recostada en la cama y bien cubierta con las sábanas.

¿Necesitas algo?.- preguntó él.

Nada, muchas gracias.- ella sonrió.- Ya has hecho mucho por mí... Y vaya que esta cama es cómoda.

Lo sé.- rió Levin.- En fin, me prepararé una bebida. ¿No deseas una?

Solo un poco de jugo, sino te molesta.- aceptó Deb.

Levin fue al bar, pero cuando regresó con la bebida, Deb ya estaba dormida. Él sonrió y se acercó a ella. Se veía muy linda durmiendo...

Olvido que las doctoras rara vez tienen tiempo de dormir.- murmuró Levin.

Y sin saber muy bien por qué, él se inclinó y besó a Deb muy levemente los labios. Ella suspiró, pero siguió durmiendo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Lily vio a Lasse cuando ella apenas acababa de llegar al hospital.

¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?.- se sorprendió ella.

Vine a verte.- sonrió Lasse.- ¿Qué más?

¿Tan temprano?

No podía dejar de pensar en ti.

Lily soltó una carcajada que sonó como pedacitos de cristal cayendo sobre el piso.

Tú no eres tan cursi, Lasse Nordenström.- dijo ella.- Es muy poco común en ti.

Sí, lo sé.- rió Lasse también.- Pero qué quieres, temo que me estoy enamorando.

Esta declaración hizo que Lily dejara de reírse abruptamente.

¿Cómo dices?.- musitó ella.- ¿Enamorándote?

Sí.- asintió Lasse.- Por eso vine a verte. Te dije que quería que fueras mi novia en un futuro pero... No lo sé, Lily. No sé si pueda esperar tanto...

Lasse se acercó a besarla, y Lily no opuso resistencia. Ella seguía experimentando ese cálido sentimientos que surgía en ella cada vez que Lasse la besaba, pero también aparecía el remordimiento...

¿Es esto entonces una petición formal?.- preguntó ella, cuando se separaron.

No lo sé.- Lasse volvió a reír.- Quizás.

Ahhh... .- Lily suspiró.- Lasse, tengo que decirte algo…

¿Qué cosa?

Genzo Wakabayashi me invitó a salir ayer.- confesó Lily, pensando que si decía eso, el sentimiento de culpa podría desparecer.

Ah.- Lasse no supo qué responder a esto.- ¿Qué le dijiste?

Le dije que tú y yo salíamos y que no podría darle una respuesta.- contestó Lily.- Pero él me dijo que, mientras yo no fuera tu novia oficial, él seguiría insistiéndome hasta conseguirlo.

Lasse se puso serio. No parecía enojado, pero tampoco parecía que la noticia le agradase.

Lily, ¿quieres ser mi...?.- comenzó a decir él, pero Lily lo detuvo.

No.- lo interrumpió ella.- No quiero que me lo pidas solo por lo que pasó con Genzo. Si quieres que sea tu novia, va a ser porque realmente lo quieres, no por temor o lo que sea que estés sintiendo.

No es por temor.- negó Lasse, aunque no volvió a hacer la pregunta.

Ambos se quedaron callados por varios segundos. Lily realmente quería seguir al lado de Lasse, pero al mismo tiempo...

Dime una cosa.- pidió Lasse.- Y por favor, sé sincera.

¿Qué cosa?

¿Te gusta Wakabayashi?

Lily dudó antes de responder.

No.- dijo.

Lasse pareció conforme, pero en la mente de Lily una voz la llamó mentirosa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae salió en compañía del EPFUM a comprar ropa de bebé. Como no sabían si sería niño o niña, las chicas comprarían ropita de colores neutrales, como blanco y amarillo.

Además, la doctora Lily me dijo que es de buena suerte vestir al niño de amarillo cuando sale del hospital.- comentó Sanae, risueña.- O es lo que dicen en su país.

Yo preferiría saber si es niño o niña.- dijo Kumi.- Para comprarle ropa de ese color.

Se la puedes comprar después de que nazca.- replicó Yukari.- Los bebés crecen y tarde que temprano va a necesitar más ropa.

Claro.- rió Yayoi.- ¡Qué lindo! Yo quisiera tener un bebé...

¿Y por qué no le dices a Misugi que te ayude con eso?.- Yoshiko le guiñó un ojo.

¿Cómo dices?.- Yayoi se puso muy colorada.- ¡No, cómo crees!

Las demás se soltaron a reír. A Sanae la ponía de tan buen humor el salir de compras con sus amigas que ya casi se le había olvidado el chantaje de los reporteros...

Sería bueno que también comenzáramos a buscar alguna cunita o un moisés para el bebé.- opinó Yoshiko.

Y unos cuantos juguetes.- añadió Yayoi.

No olviden las mantas y cobijitas.- dijo Kumi.

Y también pañales.- añadió Yukari.

¡Eran tantas las cosas que hacían falta por comprar! Lo bueno era que Sanae tenía una tarjeta de crédito adicional de la original que tenía Tsubasa, así que podría comprar lo que quisiera sin problemas... O hacer traspasos de grandes sumas de dinero de una cuenta a otra...

Vamos a entrar a esta tienda.- sugirió Yoshiko, cuando pasaron por delante de un letrero que decía: "EL MUNDO DEL BEBÉ".

Creo que ya hemos entrado a todas las tiendas que hay en Barcelona.- comentó Kumi.

No, porque nos falta ésta.- replicó Yoshiko, sonriente.- Vamos, entremos.

Las chicas entraron a la tienda y de inmediato quedaron maravilladas con la enorme cantidad de cosas que había para los bebés.

Oye, Yukari.- susurró Kumi, para evitar que Sanae la escuchara.- ¿Vamos a hacerle un baby shower a Sanae?

Claro que sí.- asintió Yukari.- La pregunta es cuándo.

Cuando tenga ya unos ocho meses de embarazo.- terció Yoshiko.- Será lo mejor.

Claro, ya cuando esté a punto de tener al bebé.- intervino Yayoi.

Sanae se distrajo con una hermosa cunita para bebé. La cuna estaba forrada con una tela que tenía diseños de Snoopy bebé y sobre la cuna había un móvil hecho con figuras de Woodstock.

¡Qué lindo!.- murmuró Sanae, maravillada.- Quiero esa cuna...

¿Le gusta, señora Ozhora?.- preguntó una voz de mujer, la cual le fue tremendamente conocida a Sanae.

Ella se dio la vuelta. Isa se encontraba parada frente a Sanae, vestida con el uniforme de las empleadas de la tienda.

¡Qué sorpresa verla por aquí!.- sonrió Isabel.- Me imagino que anda buscando cositas para el bebé...

Sí.- a Sanae le dieron muchas ganas de salir de la tienda cuanto antes.- Pero creo que ya tengo todo lo que necesito...

Me pareció escucharla decir que le gustó la cuna Snoopy.- Isa no dejaba de sonreír.- Y está en oferta, ¿sabe?

Qué bien.- Sanae no sabía qué decir.- Pero creo que de todas maneras aun es muy pronto para comprar una cuna...

Sé lo que está pasando.- suspiró Isabel.- Sé que muy seguramente estarás lamentando el haber entrado a esta tienda y deseas salir corriendo cuanto antes. Y no te culpo...

Sanae no dijo nada, simplemente clavó su mirada en el móvil de Woodstock.

Sé que no comenzamos con el pie derecho.- continuó Isa.- Pero si me lo permitieras, me gustaría poder reparar mi error...

Sanae continuó callada.

Hice mal al decirte todas esas cosas horribles, no debí haberte hecho eso, y mucho menos cuando estabas en el hospital... .- Isa suspiró.- Perdóname. Es solo que acababa de terminar con mi novio y el dolor de perderlo me hizo cometer muchas tonterías...

Ah... .- Sanae no se esperaba eso.

Lo lamento, de verdad.- continuó Isa.- No te vayas de la tienda o no dejes de comprar lo que te gusta solo porque yo estoy aquí. De verdad, quisiera hacer las paces contigo.

El EPFUM ya estaba detrás de Sanae, mirando con extrañeza a Isabel. Sanae no quiso ponerse a dar explicaciones, de manera que suspiró.

¿Cuánto cuesta la cuna?.- preguntó, firmemente.

Muy barata.- sonrió Isa.- Y como le dije, está en oferta.

¡Qué suerte!.- Yayoi aplaudió.

Está muy linda.- opinó Yukari.

Supongo que hablas de la cuna de Snoopy.- dijo Yoshiko.- Te me adelantaste, pensaba regalártela, Sanae.

Aun puedes hacerlo.- replicó Kumi.

Sanae trató de reír, aunque en el fondo se sentía muy mal. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría resistir, entre el chantaje de los reporteros y los embates de Isa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deb le platicaba a Lily su chocoaventura de la madrugada. Le contó como Levin apareció cual Caballero de la Noche Blanca en su lujoso corcel Lexus plateado y cómo por la mañana él la había llevado de regreso al departamento.

Me sorprendí muchísimo al verte llegar por la mañana, en camisón.- confesó Lily.- Y me preocupé mucho.

Yo estaba más preocupada aun.- confesó Deb.- Pero como ya te dije, Levin me ayudó.

¿Y no pasó nada?.- Lily esbozó una sonrisita perversa.

¡Claro que no!.- Deb se puso muy roja.- Me quedé dormida casi inmediatamente...

¿Y eso te mantuvo a salvo, según tú?.- Lily soltó una carcajada.- Quizás se aprovechó de ti. Y ni siquiera lo disfrutaste...

¡Qué mala onda!.- exclamó Deb.- Le voy a reclamar. Mínimo me hubiera despertado...

Ambas amigas rieron. En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta del cuarto de médicos. Lily se sorprendió mucho cuando abrió y vio a Genzo parado en la puerta. Al parecer, el portero ya se había ganado el favor de los guardias del hospital, ya que podía entrar a donde quisiera como Pedro por su casa.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Lily, muy sorprendida.

Vine por ti para ir a comer.- respondió Genzo, sin más.- Como te dije, yo no acepto un "no" como respuesta.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír.

**Notas:**

Levin y sus compañeros de la Selección Sueca son apodados "Los Cuatro Caballeros de la Noche Blanca".

Snoopy y Woodstock son las mascotas de Charlie Brown, y fueron creados por Schulz. Gracias a Samael por el dato.

Una de las ginecólogas del hospital en donde hice mi Internado me decía que su padre le contó que era de buena suerte el sacar a los bebés del hospital vestidos de amarillo.


	29. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29.**

Deb miró con curiosidad a Genzo. Éste le sonrió.

Buenas tardes, doctora Cortés.- saludó Genzo.

Buenas tardes.- Deb sonrió.

¿Y bien, está lista, doctora Del Valle?.- preguntó Genzo.

Eh... La verdad, no.- respondió Lily.- No estoy vestida de manera adecuada y...

Yo creo que así estás bien.- dijo Genzo, mirando a Lily de arriba abajo.

Estoy de acuerdo.- opinó Deb.

Lily llevaba puesta una minifalda gris oscuro con una blusa de seda gris perla, de manga larga.

¿Me permites un segundo?.- pidió Lily a Genzo.

claro.- asintió él.

Lily cerró a puerta y confrontó a Deb.

¿Qué crees que haces?.- le preguntó.

Nada.- Deb fingió demencia.

¡Oh, claro que estás haciendo algo!.- replicó Lily.- Busco un pretexto para no salir con Wakabayashi y tú me lo tumbas.

¿Por qué buscas un pretexto para no salir con él?.- preguntó Deb.

¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Yo estoy saliendo con Lasse!

¿Y eso qué?.- replicó Deb.- Lasse no es aun tu novio, y mientras no lo sea tú puedes salir con quien quieras. Además, nadie te dice que esto tenga que ser una cita. Wakabayashi y tú pueden salir como amigos.

Lily lo pensó unos momentos. La verdad era que sí quería salir con Genzo...

Ya qué.- suspiró Lily, abriendo la puerta nuevamente.- ¿Así que me aceptas como ando vestida?

Claro.- Genzo volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo con mucha admiración.- Así estás preciosa.

Lily no trató de hacer caso del rubor que le cubrió el rostro.

Bueno, pero ni pienses que es una cita porque no lo es.- advirtió Lily, tomando su bolso.

Como tú digas.- Genzo rió.

Nos vemos, Deb.- se despidió Lily.

Que te vaya bien en tu cita.- murmuró Débora, en español.

Lily la miró con ojos de pistola. Ella encaminó a Genzo por la salida secreta del hospital. Lily caminaba con mucha rapidez, como si le urgiera salir del hospital. Genzo la seguía, sumamente divertido.

¿Por qué la prisa?.- preguntó Genzo.- Pareciera que temes que alguien te vea conmigo.

Quizás sea eso.- respondió Lily.

Jajaja, ¿tanto me detestas que no quieres que nadie te vea conmigo?.- en vez de enojarse, Genzo se tomó el insulto como una broma.

Lily se detuvo abruptamente con estas palabras y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Genzo directamente a los ojos.

Escúchame bien, por favor.- dijo Lily, en voz baja.- No quiero que nadie nos vea juntos porque no deseo que se arme un escándalo. Bien que sabes que la prensa sabe que yo salgo con Lasse y se armará un escándalo si me llegan a ver contigo. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que te deteste o no. Y para que lo sepas, no te odio, ni te detesto, ni nada similar. ¿Quedó claro?

Bastante claro.- Genzo esbozó una media sonrisa.

La mexicana se dio la vuelta nuevamente y su cabello rozó ligeramente el rostro de Genzo. Él sabía que con cada movimiento estaba ganando ventaja...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No entiendo sinceramente por qué estás enojado.- comentó Sawada, por enésima vez.

Sorimachi, Sawada y Wakashimazu estaban en la habitación de éste último. Sawada intentaba descubrir el por qué Ken se había enojado cuando vio el reportaje de Paola y Joel, aunque Kazuki se lo sospechaba...

No me enojé.- replicó Ken, por enésima vez.- Ya te dije que simplemente salí de prisa porque tenía una urgencia.

A menos que hayas tenido diarrea, no entiendo cuál es esa urgencia.- comentó Sorimachi, divertido.

No tengo por qué decirte todo lo que me pasa.- Ken estaba enojado.- ¿Desde cuando eres mi madre?

Siempre lo he sido, aunque no te has dado cuenta.- replicó Kazuki, con una carcajada.

A quien deberías de cuidar es a tu amiguita, Paola.- bufó Ken.- Es una... Una... Se nota a leguas que es una Wakabayashi.

¡Ouch! Golpe bajo para Paola XD.

¿Qué es lo que te molesta?.- preguntó Sorimachi, a quemarropa.- ¿Qué Paola salga con Joel?

Claro que no me molesta eso.- replicó Ken, con un tono que decía todo lo contrario.- A mí no me importa lo que haga esa niña mimada.

Me perdonarás, pero Paola no es una niña mimada.- protestó Kazuki.- Cuidas tus palabras. No conoces su historia...

Y ni me interesa conocerla.- bufó Ken.- Me da lo mismo si esa muñequita anda o no con cantantes de rock.

Muñequita. Si Paola se llegara a enterar de que Ken la había llamado así, muy seguramente la Selección Japonesa se quedaría sin portero suplente. A Sorimachi le parecía divertido el que Ken se molestara porque Paola hubiese declarado ante las cámaras que ella y Joel Andersen tenían una relación. Y lo más gracioso de todo era que la información era mentira, solo que Ken no alcanzó a escuchar la segunda parte de la historia de Paola.

Como sea.- bufó Ken.- No me vayas a pedir que le hable otra vez a esa chica por ti, que no lo volveré a hacer.

Claro.- Kazuki le dio el avión.- No te preocupes.

Vaya que la mentira de Paola había resultado de lo más divertida...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa entrenaba con ahínco. Dentro de poco comenzaría la Champions League y tendría que estar al máximo si quería derrotar a sus rivales... Genzo, Kojiro, Taro, los tres con sus respectivos equipos se enfrentarían a Tsubasa y al Barcelona por el título de Campeones de Europa...

¡Bien hecho, Tsubasa!.- exclamó el entrenador, después de que Tsubasa anotó un gol magnífico.

Bien, Tsubasa.- dijo González.- Hoy estás imparable.

Como siempre.- respondió Tsubasa, con una sonrisa.

El entrenamiento terminó. Los jugadores se dirigieron a los vestidores, pero Tsubasa fue detenido en el camino por un reportero.

¿Señor Tsubasa?.- lo abordó el reportero.- ¿Puedo hacerle un par de preguntas?

Supongo.- Tsubasa se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

¿Cómo se siente para la próxima Champions League?.- inquirió el reportero.- Este año habrá rivales muy fuertes. ¿Cree usted que podrá vencerlos a todos?

Sin duda.- contestó Tsubasa, muy seguro.- Nos hemos preparado con todo. Este año la victoria será nuestra.

Recuerdo que el año pasado usted no pudo jugar la Champions League por haber estado hospitalizado debido a una lesión.- continuó el reportero.- Y suponemos lo frustrante que debió haber sido eso para usted... Si mal no recuerdo, el Barcelona perdió la final contra el Real Madrid.

Por eso digo que éste será nuestro año.- replicó Tsubasa.- Ganaremos el torneo.

¿Y qué siente por enfrentar a su compañeros de equipo?.- cuestionó el reportero.- Genzo Wakabayashi jugará con el Bayern Munich, Taro Misaki con el PSG y Kojiro Hyuga con la Juventus.

No será la primera vez que los enfrente.- respondió Tsubasa.- Antes que nada, aunque seamos amigos en la vida real, en la cancha seremos rivales y mi manera de respetarlos es considerarlos como tal.

El reportero sonrió. En ese momento se acercó otro reportero, el cual usaba una gorra café y lentes oscuros.

Dígame, señor Ozhora.- dijo el segundo reportero.- ¿Qué ha sabido usted de Koshi Kanda?

¿De Kanda?.- se sorprendió Tsubasa.- Pues... Lo que han publicado todos los periódicos... Que está en España y que se ha convertido en un buen practicante del kick boxing...

¿Nada más?.- insistió el reportero.

Sí, nada más.- Tsubasa no entendía nada.

¿No es verdad que hace mucho tiempo él estuvo interesado en su esposa?

Eh... Sí... .- admitió Tsubasa.- Pero eso fue hace muchísimos años, cuando los tres estábamos aun en la secundaria...

¿Y considera que ese hecho ya quedó en el pasado?.- insistió el reportero.

Eh... Sí...

¿Está usted seguro?.- insistió el hombre, una vez más.- ¿No cree que en algún momento el señor Kanda desee regresar a tratar de conquistar a la mujer que no pudo tener hace tanto tiempo?

No sé a qué vienen estas preguntas.- cortó Tsubasa, enojado.- Koshi Kanda ya forma parte de nuestro pasado. Si me lo permiten, debo retirarme ya.

Tsubasa se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a los vestidores. El primer reportero miró con enojo al segundo reportero. Éste esbozó una sonrisa maligna.

Eso, Tsubasa Ozhora, es lo que tú crees... .- murmuró.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las chicas del EPFUM salieron de "EL MUNDO DEL BEBÉ" muy sonrientes y cargadas con paquetes. Isa había insistido tanto hasta que las chicas terminaron comprando un sinfín de cosas. Sanae se sentía mal, tenía muchas náuseas...

¿Podríamos charlar alguna vez?.- preguntó Isa a Sanae.- Me gustaría que hiciéramos las paces...

Quizás después.- lo único que Sanae quería era salir de ahí cuanto antes.

¿Puedo llamarte a tu casa?.- preguntó Isabel, descaradamente.

Sí, como sea.- Sanae ni escuchó la pregunta, se dio la vuelta y salió a toda prisa del lugar.

Ya afuera, las chicas del EPFUM miraron a Sanae un tanto preocupadas.

Sanae, ¿estás bien?.- preguntó Yukari, preocupada.- Estás muy pálida.

Sí. Solo necesito un poco de jugo.- respondió Sanae, echando a andar.

Quédate aquí, regresa a la tienda para que no te lastime el sol, yo iré a buscártelo.- ofreció Yayoi.

No.- negó Sanae. Por nada del mundo regresaría ahí.- Yo misma iré, no tardo.

Y sin esperar a que las chicas le dijeran algo más, Sanae comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda más próxima. La vista estaba comenzando a nublársele y las piernas apenas y le respondían... Sanae con mucha dificultad tomó una botella de algo que le pareció que era jugo del refrigerador y llegó hasta donde se encontraba el tendero.

¿Se siente bien, señora?.- preguntó el hombre.

Yo... .- musitó Sanae.

Pero no alcanzó a decir nada más, porque se desmayó. Después de lo que pudieron haber sido unos cuantos minutos o varios días, Sanae despertó. Se encontraba recostada sobre una silla y una mujer le abanicaba el rostro.

Sanae, ¿estás bien?.- preguntó una voz conocida.

Se trataba de Kanda. Tal parecía que él tenía radar para encontrarla a ella.

¿Qué me pasó?.- preguntó Sanae, aun muy débil.

Te desmayaste.- respondió Kanda.- Suerte que iba pasando por aquí...

Sanae trató de incorporarse. La cabeza aun le daba vueltas.

No te levantes.- aconsejó él.- Debemos llevarte a un hospital...

Estoy bien.- negó Sanae, poniéndose de pie. Ella comprobó que las piernas ya podían sostenerla.

Te acompañaré.- ofreció Kanda.- Te llevaré a tu...

No.- cortó Sanae, con una mirada férrea.- Puedo irme sola. Muchas gracias.

Kanda se sorprendió por la reacción de ella. Sanae salió de la tienda, no sin antes agradecerles a los tenderos sus atenciones. Afuera, las chicas del EPFUM ya estaban comenzando a preocuparse.

Sanae, ¿estás bien?.- preguntó Yoshiko.

Sí.- asintió ella.- Pero me sentiré mucho mejor cuando nos vayamos de aquí.

Por una vez en su vida, Sanae ya estaba harta de todo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlos de Sousa no había encontrado aun una manera de hacer que Caro lo perdonara. Pero sí sabía cuál era el paso a seguir en su carrera de futbolista: derrotar a Tsubasa Ozhora.

Voy a retarlo.- dijo Carlos a Matías.- Y lo venceré. Así demostraré que soy mucho mejor jugador que él.

Sigues empeñado en eso, ¿eh?.- dijo Matías.- Deberías mejor buscarte una manera para que tu chica te perdone.

Pues ya no sé qué más hacer.- confesó Carlos.- Ya hice de todo y Carolina no me quiere volver a ver. Quizás, si reto a Tsubasa y lo venzo, Caro me perdone.

¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?.- Matías puso cara de "what?".

Que Caro siempre ha estado enamorada de Tsubasa.- bufó Carlos, enojado.- Es su amor platónico...

¿Y crees que si derrotas a Tsubasa, Carolina volverá a tu lado?.- preguntó Matías, algo escéptico.

Tú sabes que las mujeres son de lo más extrañas.- respondió Carlos.- Podría funcionar.

Matías lo pensó por algunos momentos.

Tsubasa hace dupla con Taro Misaki en la Selección Japonesa, ¿cierto?.- comentó Matías, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sí.- asintió Carlos.- ¿Por qué?

Porque se me ha ocurrido una idea estupenda.- sonrió Matías.- Ambos podríamos formar dueto y derrotar a Tsubasa y a Misaki en el campo de juego.

Carlos sonrió. Ésa era una idea excelente.

**Notas:**

No sé por qué Tsubasa siempre debe jugar lesionado. Genzo se perdió una Bundesliga por sus lesiones en las manos, así que no veo porque Tsubasa no pueda perderse una Champions League por estar lesionado.


	30. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30.**

Sanae estaba recostada sobre el sofá de su casa. Yendo en contra de su voluntad, Yukari había llamado por teléfono a la doctora Cortés. Sanae se había arrepentido de haberle contado a Yukari sobre lo del desmayo. No se lo quiso decir al resto de las chicas del EPFUM, porque estaba más que segura de que Kumi se la llevaría a rastras al hospital.

De verdad, no es nada.- insistió Sanae.- Ya estoy bien.

Aun así, es mejor estar seguras.- replicó Yukari, quien esperaba a que la recepcionista del hospital la contactara con la doctora Cortés.

Exageran, de verdad.- musitó Sanae.- Pero ni se te vaya a ocurrir decirle nada a Tsubasa...

Uhm... .- Yukari suspiró.

Ya cuelga ese teléfono.- insistió Sanae.- De verdad ya estoy bien.

¿Doctora Cortés?.- preguntó Yukari. Al fin alguien ya había respondido.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Deb.

Verá, soy Yukari Nishimoto, amiga de Sanae Ozhora.- dijo Yukari.- Perdone que la molestemos a esta hora pero mi amiga sufrió un desmayo y ella se niega a ir al hospital.

¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?

La verdad, no nos dimos cuenta.- contestó Yukari.- Sanae me dijo que comenzó a sentirse muy mareada y que después no supo de sí.

Ya veo.- murmuró Deb.- ¿Algún otro problema? ¿Sangrado? ¿Dolor?

No.- negó Yukari.- O al menos eso es lo que dice ella.

Bien. Quizás solo se le bajó un poco la presión o sufrió una baja de azúcar en la sangre.- explicó Deb.- Que se recueste, que descanse y denle de comer cosas dulces. Y de ser posible, que venga a consulta conmigo mañana.

Está bien.- asintió Yukari..- La llevaré aunque tenga que hacerlo a la fuerza.

Sanae esbozó una mueca.

Y si presenta sangrado o dolor en el estómago, dolor de cabeza intenso o se vuelve a desmayar, tráiganla a urgencias inmediatamente.- ordenó la doctora Cortés.- No se esperen hasta mañana.

De acuerdo.- asintió Yukari.- Perdone la molesta, doctora.

No es molestia.- replicó Deb.- Para eso estoy.

Yukari colgó el teléfono y miró a Sanae con severidad.

La doctora ordena que te recuestes y descanses.- le dijo.- Y que comas muchas cosas dulces.

Ya qué.- suspiró Sanae.

Yukari ayudó a su amiga a llegar a su habitación y la recostó en la cama sobre unas almohadas.

Dime qué es lo que te pasa.- interrogó Yukari a Sanae, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

¿Qué cosa?.- a Sanae la agarraron de bajada.- A mí no me pasa nada...

Mientes.- replicó Yukari.- Hay algo que te está afectando mucho desde hace tiempo. Y no sé por qué tiene que ver con la chica que nos atendió en "EL MUNDO DEL BEBÉ".

¿Isabel?.- Sanae por poco se delata a sí misma.- No la conozco. Apenas la vi hoy en la tienda...

Yo sé que eso no es verdad.- contradijo Yukari.- Ishizaki me contó que cuando estuviste en el hospital, Tsubasa estaba preocupado porque te habías enojado con él a causa de una mujer llamada Isa. No sé por qué creo que las dos son la misma persona.

¿De dónde te sacas todas esas ideas, Yukari?.- Sanae trato de reír.

Debiste haber visto tu cara cuando viste a la empleada de la tienda.- respondió Yukari.- Era bastante obvio que no te daba gusto verla... Vamos, Sanae, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Sanae dudó. No quería decirlo, pero ya no podía seguir callando más.

Ay, Yukari.- musitó Sanae.- Ishizaki tenía razón. Sí estaba enojada con Tsubasa por una mujer... Isabel...

Sanae le explicó todo a Yukari, desde las cosas horribles que Isa le dijo hasta su extraña petición de esa mañana de querer arreglar todo.

Tú me conoces.- dijo Sanae.- Sabes que no soy rencorosa pero por algún motivo no deseo saber nada sobre esa mujer.

Es de lo más natural, Sanae.- contestó Yukari.- No es para menos...

Sanae se sintió un poco más aliviada al poder contarle a Yukari el problema Isa. Sin embargo, aun quedaba el problema Kanda...

¿Eso es todo?.- preguntó Yukari, con su infaltable radar.

¿Cómo que si eso es todo?.- se extrañó Sanae.- Claro que es todo sobre Isabel...

Eso lo sé.- replicó Yukari.- Pero siento que hay otra cosa que te preocupa...

Claro que no.- mintió Sanae.- Eso es todo lo que me preocupa...

¿Estás segura?.- insistió Yukari.

Claro que lo estoy.- replicó Sanae.- Si hubiese algo más, te lo diría...

Como sea.- suspiró Yukari.- Solo quiero que sepas que siempre seré tu amiga y que siempre podrás contar conmigo...

Gracias, Yukari.- sonrió Sanae.- Eso lo sé muy bien.

Y era verdad. Pero Sanae aun no estaba lista para contarle a alguien sobre el chantaje...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo conducía su automóvil. Se sentía un tanto eufórico. Lily iba sentada a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, y la chica charlaba y reía alegremente con él.

¿Y a dónde me vas a llevar?.- preguntó Lily, después de un buen rato de pasear por las calles de Barcelona.

¿A dónde te gustaría ir?.- quiso saber Genzo.

No lo sé.- rió Lily.- Se supone que si tú me invitas a comer es porque tienes planeado algo.

¿Has probado el _fondué_?.- preguntó Genzo.

No.- negó Lily.- Y créeme que se me antoja mucho.

Vamos, entonces.- dijo Genzo.- Conozco un sitio en donde se prepara un riquísimo _fondué._

Genzo condujo a Lily a un restaurante muy bello, ubicado en una colina. El lugar ofrecía una bella y agradable vista de la ciudad y del mar. La camarera enarcó una ceja al ver a Lily. Ella le lanzó una férrea mirada y la camarera prefirió tomar la orden. Después de las bebidas, Genzo decidió comenzar su ataque.

¿Te gusta trabajar aquí?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¿Te agrada España?

Es un buen sitio.- respondió Lily.- Y Barcelona es hermosa.

Creo recordar que dijiste que eras mexicana.- continuó Genzo.- ¿Qué te hizo salir de México?

La verdad, no lo tenía planeado.- admitió Lily.- Simplemente se dio. Me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar medicina en la Universidad de Tokio y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba instalada allá. Después tuve a oportunidad de venir a hacer mi especialidad en España y pues aquí estoy.

¿No extrañas México?.- preguntó Genzo.

Siempre.- sonrió Lily.- Extraño mucho a mi país, pero también lo llevo en el corazón.

Entiendo.- dijo Genzo.- Sé como te sientes. Yo me siento igual con respecto a Japón.

Lily jugueteó con el popote de su naranjada. Un mechón de su pelo cayó sobre su cara y ella se lo quitó con un gracioso movimiento. Genzo no podía dejar de mirarla.

Me parece maravillosa la manera en como te has entregado a tu trabajo.- comentó Genzo.- Le pones muchísima dedicación a tus pacientes. Y lo que más me sorprende de ti es que puedes ser una auténtica guerrera en el campo de batalla, pero cuando estás con tus pacientes te conviertes en un dulce...

Gracias.- Lily desvió la mirada, muy apenada.- Pero no creo que esté haciendo nada extraordinario. Solo hago lo mismo que hacen millones de médicos en el mundo.

Aun así es admirable.- insistió Genzo.

Lily soltó una carcajada.

Gracias.- dijo ella.- ¿Te confieso algo? Yo también te admiro.

¿Cómo?.- Genzo se sorprendió.

Sí.- asintió Lily.- Me admira la manera en cómo amas al sóccer. Te has entregado con mucha pasión para lograr lo que quieres y eso es algo que admiro muchísimo de ti. La verdad es que fingí no saber quién eras cuando te vi aquélla vez en el bar de Tokio y cuando Paola dijo que eres su primo.

¿Me conocías entonces?.- Genzo no se esperaba eso.

Sí. Desde hace mucho tiempo que sé quién eres, Genzo Wakabayashi.- confesó Lily.- He seguido tu carrera desde el comienzo, y me ha maravillado la forma en como has conseguido abrirte paso en un camino tan lleno de obstáculos...

¿Y por qué fingiste no conocerme entonces?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Porque me decepcionaste un poco cuando te conocí en persona.- Aunque Lily intentó suavizar el comentario, a Genzo le dolió.- Esperaba que fueras otro tipo de hombre, no fue nada placentero el conocerte de la manera en cómo te conocí. Por eso fingí no reconocerte...

"Ni modo", pensó Genzo. "Me lo merezco".

Reconozco que me porté como un idiota.- Genzo tomó una de las manos de Lily entre las suyas.- No sé si fue porque ese día era la despedida de soltero de Tsubasa o porque ya estaba algo ebrio, pero sé que me porté muy mal y créeme que estoy arrepentido.

Uhm... .- Lily seguía con la mirada en el horizonte, pero no sacó su mano de la prisión que formaban las de Genzo.

Y espero que me creas cuando te digo que cuanto te vi entrar a ese bar, supe que de alguna manera tendría que hacer que entraras en mi vida... Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida...

A Lily empezó a parecerle incómoda la situación y retiró su mano. Pero Genzo no iba a dejar escapar su presa. Se acercó a ella e intentó besarla, pero justo cuando los labios de ambos estaban por tocarse, ella se hizo para atrás.

Lo siento.- murmuró Lily.- Aun es demasiado rápido. No se te olvide que estoy saliendo con Lasse y preferiría que esta salida fuese solo de amigos.

Como desees.- suspiró Genzo.- Pero quiero que recuerdes que nunca me doy por vencido.

Lily sonrió tímidamente. La camarera les trajo el _fondué _ y Lily y Genzo respiraron profundamente. Ella del alivio y él de la frustración...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lasse fue a buscar a Lily al hospital, y se topó con la nada agradable sorpresa de que ella había salido ya.

¿A dónde fue?.- preguntó Lasse a Dafne.

Eh... .- Dafne sabía que Lily se había ido con Genzo (se lo contó Deb) y también sabía que no sería conveniente el decírselo a Lasse.- La verdad, no lo sé.

Supongo que fue a su casa.- comentó Lasse.

Quizás.- Dafne fingió demencia.

En fin... Ya no alcanzo a ir a verla antes del ensayo... .- murmuró Lasse.- ¿Puede decirle por favor que vine a buscarla? Solo es por si hoy no puedo volver a verla.

Claro.- asintió Dafne.- Se lo diré.

En ese momento, llegó hasta la central de enfermeras una chica pelirroja de ojos negros. A Lasse le pareció conocida, pero no supo precisar de dónde.

Disculpe.- le dijo la chica a Dafne.- Busco a la doctora Lily Del Valle.

¡Qué barbaridad!.- suspiró Dafne.- Todo el mundo viene a buscar a Lily hoy...

¿Todo el mundo?.- preguntó la chica.

Yo también vine a buscarla.- sonrió Lasse.

¡Ah!.- la chica le devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Es usted su novio?

Supongo que podría decirse que sí.- suspiró Lasse.- ¿Quién es usted?

Eh... Digamos que soy una vieja amiga...

A veces la doctora Lily regresa por las tardes a ver a sus pacientes.- dijo Dafne.- Puedo dejarle el recado de que vinieron a buscarla.

Se lo agradecería.- sonrió la chica.

¿Puede darme su nombre?.- preguntó Dafne.

Claro.- la pelirroja sonrió de manera enigmática.- Dígale por favor que vino a buscarla Emirett...

¿Emirett?.- preguntó Lasse.- ¿Ése es su nombre?

Sí.- sonrió la mujer.- Emirett Loustalot-Larclett.

Mucho gusto.- Lasse extendió su mano para estrechar la de Emirett.- Soy Lasse Nordenström.

El gusto es mío.- respondió Emirett.

La sonrisa de Emirett le recordó a Lily a Lasse. Era el mismo tipo de sonrisa alegre y desconfiada.

Bueno, me retiro.- dijo Emirett.- Muchas gracias, enfermera, eh...

Soto.- dijo Dafne.- Dafne Soto.

Gracias.

Emirett se dio la vuelta y se marchó, moviendo provocativamente su larga cabellera roja. Lasse la siguió con la mirada, un tanto extrañado.

"¿De dónde conozco a esta mujer?", pensó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa iba saliendo del estadio un tanto malhumorado. Le habían molestado mucho las preguntas del segundo reportero, el que usaba la gorra café y lentes oscuros. ¿Por qué había sacado a Kanda a colación? Tsubasa tenía años de no verlo, no sabía de dónde rayos había conseguido el reportero esa información.

"Además, muy seguramente Kanda no anda pensando precisamente en venir a buscarnos para decirnos ´hola´", pensó Tsubasa.

Pero se equivocaba. Cuando Tsubasa estaba por subir a su automóvil, un viejo conocido lo abordó. Era Kanda.

Cuánto de no vernos, Tsubasa.- saludó él.- Ha pasado el tiempo.

Tsubasa miró con sorpresa al joven. Era como si la vida estuviese dispuesta a probar los límites de su asombro.

**Notas:**

Según sé, el _fondué _es un platillo típico suizo que consiste en queso derretido el cual se sirve en una olla o cazuela caliente o algo similar y se come con pedazos de pan. No lo he comido, pero se me antoja mucho probarlo.

Emirett es el nombre de la esposa de uno de mis compañeros de servicio y Loustalot-Larclett es el apellido de otra de mis compañeras. Los junté y me agradó la combinación.

La canción de Ricardo Arjona que les digo que dice "como quitarle una pestaña a lo que nunca tuvo ojos" se llama "_El Problema_", según me dijo Samael. Y la canción que dice: "con mi celular en la mano parezco romano de la antigüedad" es de los Tigres del Norte.

Por cierto, nunca expliqué qué era una piñata. Es una olla de barro forrada con papel crepé y puede tener la forma de personajes de caricatura, de animales o incluso de frutas. La piñata es típica de México, se rompe en las posadas (fiestas decembrinas) y cumpleaños, se cuelga de una cuerda que se amarra desde lo alto para que la piñata cuelgue y los niños y no tan niños puedan romperla con un palo. Olvidé decir que una piñata está rellena de dulces y frutas como caña de azúcar, naranjas, mandarinas, cacahuates, así que cuando la piñata se rompe, los dulces caen sobre las personas. La forma típica de una piñata es de una estrella de siete picos y esto es porque cada pico representa un pecado capital. El sentido de la piñata, como ya dije, es romperla debido a que es una representación de la eliminación de dichos pecados. Por eso es muy común en diciembre, cuando se festeja el nacimiento de Jesús, aunque la tradición ya se extendió a las fiestas de cumpleaños. En fin, es una tradición muy mexicana. ¿Y a qué salió todo este rollo? Pues fue por la frase de: "es como quitarle un cacahuate a lo que nunca fue piñata".


	31. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31.**

Tsubasa miró a Kanda con mucha sorpresa. Era evidente que no esperaba el encontrárselo ahí, y después de tantos años.

Eh... Hola.- Tsubasa no supo qué más decir.

¿Qué tal te ha ido?.- Kanda hablaba con mucha naturalidad, como si fuese de lo más natural del mundo el aparecerse enfrente de Tsubasa.

Pues bien... Supongo...

Ya. ¿Y cómo está Sanae?

Pues bien... Supongo...

Y yo supongo que te sorprende demasiado el verme...

Sí, algo.- admitió Tsubasa.- Es solo que no esperaba que estuvieses en Barcelona... O sea, sabía que estabas en España, pero no pensé que estarías en esta ciudad...

Sí, supongo que fue una sorpresa... .- Kanda suspiró.- En fin, como sea, me da gusto verte. Veo que has prosperado en el sóccer. Ahora eres el capitán del equipo del Barcelona y aspiras con todo a la Champions League.

Sí.- asintió Tsubasa.- Ya sabes que yo siempre lucho por lo que quiero.

Eso lo sé de sobra.- Kanda esbozó una sonrisa maligna.- Por cierto que no respondiste a mi pregunta sobre cómo está Sanae...

Sí respondí: te dije que está bien.- replicó Tsubasa.

¿Y qué tal el bebé?

Creciendo fuerte y sano.- respondió Tsubasa.

¿Seguro? No sé por qué presiento que ella no está tan bien como tú crees... .- comentó Kanda.

¿Por qué dices eso?.- Tsubasa se sobresaltó.

Porque hace rato me encontré a Sanae por accidente y no parecía estar del todo bien.- respondió Kanda.

¿Qué quieres decir?.- exigió Tsubasa.- Dímelo.

Cuando llegues a casa, se lo preguntas a ella directamente.- replicó Kanda.- No quiero que pienses que solo lo digo por fastidiarte...

Tsubasa estaba comenzando a enojarse. No le gustaba la manera en cómo Kanda estaba diciéndole las cosas. Kanda se dio cuenta de que la noticia de que quizás Sanae no estaba tan bien como él creía había desconcertado a Tsubasa.

No quiero que te enojes.- continuó Kanda.- Solo lo digo porque Sanae me preocupa y, después de todo, tú eres su esposo...

Ya lo sé.- replicó Tsubasa.- Y sé como cuidarla, gracias.

En fin.- Kanda suspiró.- Me voy. Solo quería saludarte y avisarte sobre Sanae.

Kanda se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Tsubasa lo miró fijamente. ¿Qué rayos quería ese tipo? ¿Y porqué había regresado a buscarlo después de tanto de no verse? Habían pasado años desde lo ocurrido con él, allá en Japón...

"¿Cuántas sorpresas más nos esperarán?", pensó Tsubasa.- "¿Por qué no podremos llevar el embarazo en paz?".

Tsubasa iba a abordar su automóvil cuando un chico se acercó corriendo a él.

¡Señor Tsubasa!.- gritó el chico, respirando agitadamente.- ¡Señor Tsubasa! No se vaya por favor.

¿Qué pasa?.- Tsubasa le sonrió al chico.

Tengo esto para usted.- el chico le extendió a Tsubasa un sobre.

¿Quién te lo dio?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

Fue Carlos de Sousa.- sonrió el chico.- Me dio una playera de la selección chilena autografiada por él y por Matías González a cambio de que viniera a dejarle esto.

Ya veo.- Tsubasa miró el sobre con curiosidad.

Este... .- el niño miró a Tsubasa con cara de borreguito a medio morir.- ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

El que quieras.- Tsubasa sonrió.

¿Me da su autógrafo?

Tsubasa le firmó al chico la playera de la Selección Japonesa que éste traía puesta (tan precavido es el chico que ya la llevaba XD). El chico le dio las gracias, emocionado, y salió despedido por donde vino. Tsubasa volvió a sonreír y abrió el sobre, el cual contenía tan solo un papel, el cual contenía un párrafo escrito en una no tan legible caligrafía.

_Tsubasa:_

_Te retamos a un duelo en pareja, a Taro Misaki y a ti. Si ambos aceptan, los esperamos en la cancha pública ubicada en la parte norte de la ciudad, la que se encuentra a orillas del mar, el día de mañana al atardecer... Esperamos que no se acobarden y que acudan a nuestro duelo..._

_Atentamente._

_Carlos de Sousa/Matías González._

¡Anda la osa! ¡Un duelo!

(Eso sonó como a que van a sacar las espadas y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo XD).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily y Genzo terminaron la comida sin novedades. La charla se había mantenido en temas neutrales, nada que pudiese lanzar a ninguno a arenas movedizas. Muy a pesar de lo que ella deseaba, Lily se la había pasado muy bien. La única nota discordante fue que la camarera no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Lily, como si quisiera preguntarle algo. Al finalizar, Genzo llevó a Lily a la playa a contemplar el atardecer.

Es una vista hermosa.- musitó Lily, contemplando el océano.

Sí.- asintió Genzo.- Gracias por este día.

¿Por qué gracias?.- Lily rió.- Todo lo contrario, te agradezco que me hayas invitado a comer. Realmente la pasé muy bien.

¿En verdad?.- Genzo no se esperaba eso.

Sí, de verdad.- Lily sonrió.- Eres una persona agradable, cuando quieres.

Gracias por el cumplido... Supongo...

Ambos rieron. El sol se puso sobre el mar en un ocaso magnífico.

Es un espectáculo maravilloso.- suspiró Lily.- Y rara vez tengo la oportunidad de disfrutarlo...

¿Y eso por qué?.- preguntó Genzo.- Viviendo en Barcelona no es tan difícil...

Supongo que es porque siempre estoy ocupada.- contestó Lily, mirando el mar.- El hospital absorbe casi todo mi tiempo.

De vez en cuando podrías darte tiempo para disfrutar la vida real.- opinó Genzo.- Tienes derecho a vivir la vida también...

Lily miró a Genzo y sonrió de una manera muy dulce. Una hoja perdida de algún árbol lejano cayó sobre el cabello de Lily y Genzo se apresuró a quitársela, y sin querer (ajá), la mano de él acarició la mejilla de ella. Lily se puso muy colorada e inmediatamente se alejó.

Ya es tarde.- comentó ella, mirando su reloj.- ¿Me llevas a casa, por favor?

Por supuesto.- suspiró Genzo.- En seguida...

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la carretera. Genzo la siguió con la mirada.

"Eres como una ola, Lily", pensó Genzo. "Cada vez que me acerco a ti y te toco, tú te alejas...".

Sin embargo, en el camino Lily se mostró muy risueña y dicharachera. Le contó a Genzo algunas de sus anécdotas graciosas que e habían ocurrido cuando ella era estudiante. Genzo estaba tan divertido como sorprendido, nunca creyó que Lily pudiese llegar a ser tan divertida.

Y cuando nos dimos cuenta, el paciente corría desnudo por la sala de espera, persiguiendo a los familiares de los demás pacientes.- Lily contaba a grandes carcajadas.- Se armó un pandemónium, yo estaba de lo más entretenida aunque en verdad fue un gran caos.

¿Y te animaste a atrapar tú sola al paciente?.- preguntó Genzo.

No estoy tan loca.- negó Lily.- Dejé que los policías lo hicieran por mí. ¿Podrás creer que se necesitaron siete policías para poder atraparlo? El hombre tenía una fuerza sorprendente.

Increíble.- murmuró Genzo.

El joven dejó a la chica en su casa. Lily se sentía tan feliz que, siguiendo un impulso, se acercó a Genzo y lo besó en la mejilla.

Gracias por la maravillosa.- tarde.- sonrió Lily.

Genzo, muy sorprendido y halagado por el gesto, solo atinó a sonreír como idiota. Cuando Lily cerró la puerta del departamento, Caro comenzó a canturrear: "Se quieren y no son novios", de manera tan persistente que Lily tuvo que agarrarla a cojinazos. Caro sacó una almohada para defenderse y mientras las dos mexicanas se peleaban, alguien tocó a la puerta. Lily, aun riéndose, se acomodó el cabello y se dispuso a abrir. ¿Y a qué no adivinan quién era? Pues nada más y nada menos que Lasse.

Hola.- saludó Lasse, sonriente.- Al fin te encuentro.

¡Ah!.- Lily sintió una extraña mezcla de alegría y culpabilidad por ver a Lasse.- ¿Me estabas buscando?

Sí. Fui al hospital a verte pero Dafne me dijo que ya te habías ido.- respondió Lasse.

Lasse... Tengo que decirte algo... .- suspiró Lily, dispuesta a decirle la verdad.- Genzo me invitó a comer. Y fui con él.

Ya veo.- Lasse no se esperaba esto.- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Nada.- contestó Lily.- Solo quería que supieras que fue tan solo una salida de amigos. Él quería disculparse por la manera en como me trató la primera vez que nos vimos y por eso acepté. No pasó nada. Solo comimos, vimos la puesta de sol y ya.

Lasse se quedó pensativo unos minutos. Definitivamente no le agradaba el hecho de que Lily se hubiese ido a comer con Genzo... Lily estaba algo arrepentida de haberle dicho la verdad a Lasse, pero si se suponía que ambos tenían una relación estable, o querían tenerla, debía ser sincera.

Si estuviese segura al cien por ciento de que Genzo me gusta, te lo diría.- dijo Lily.- Solo salí con él como amigos, nada más. Tú eres quien me gusta.

Eso dices.- musitó Lasse.- Pero no sé qué creer.

Vamos, yo no me pongo celosa cuando sales con Katia o con Samael...

No es lo mismo.- replicó Lasse.

Sí, quizás.- admitió Lily.- Pero piensa en esto: si de verdad lo de hoy con Genzo hubiese sido una cita, ¿crees que te lo hubiera dicho tan tranquilamente? Si te lo cuento es porque para mí no fue nada importante.

Supongo que puedes tener razón.- Lasse estuvo de acuerdo.

Lo lamento.- se disculpó Lily.- Quizás debí haberme negado...

No, está bien.- la contradijo Lasse.- No puedo obligarte a que no salgas con otra personas o con tus amigos...

Gracias.- Lily besó a Lasse en los labios.- Sabía que me comprenderías. ¿Qué no entiendes que eres tú el que me gusta?

Ahora lo sé.- sonrió Lasse.- Solo quiero pedirte algo: si en algún momento llegas a sentir que alguien más te llega a atraer, solo dímelo. Lo hablaremos y lo entenderé. Pero quiero que me lo digas, ¿de acuerdo?

Eso tenlo por seguro.- sonrió Lily.

Lily y Lasse se volvieron a besar. El sentimiento de culpa que Lily sentía volvió a aparecer, pero en esta ocasión era distinto... Aunque ella seguía sin saber el por qué.

Por cierto.- comentó Lasse, cuando se separaron.- Te fue a buscar al hospital una chica llamada Emirett Loustalot-Larclett.

Lily enarcó muchísimo las cejas al escuchar ese nombre...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro no podía creer que Matías y Carlos los hubiesen retado a él y a Tsubasa. El último había ido a buscar al primero para darle la carta del reto.

Se han de sentir muy confiados.- comentó Taro, releyendo la nota.- Supongo que aceptarás, Tsubasa...

Por supuesto.- respondió Tsubasa.- Supongo que tú también...

Tenlo por seguro.-asintió Misaki.- Deseo enfrentarme más que nunca a ese Matías...

¿No será por causa de la chica Farfán, o sí?.- preguntó Genzo, quien ya había llegado con sus amigos.

No sé de qué me hablas.- Taro se mantuvo muy serio.

Oh, por favor.- se burló Genzo, con cierto sarcasmo.- Me vas a decir que de buenas a primeras te entraron las ganas de enfrentarte a un jugador al que nunca te había interesado enfrentar.

Taro se puso ligeramente colorado.

Bien, entonces será mañana al atardecer.- dijo Tsubasa.- Allá estaremos.

Sí.- asintió Taro.

Iré a apoyarlos.- dijo Genzo.

Mejor convence a esa linda doctora Lily de que sea la porrista.- comentó Ishizaki.- Y pídele que lleve a la doctora Débora para que la ayude.

Por respuesta, Genzo le lanzó una mirada de pistola a Ryo.

Ya, nada más decía.- protestó Ryo.

Tsubasa y Misaki se miraron. Era el momento de volver a hacer dueto y derrotar al enemigo...

Cuando Sanae se enteró de que Tsubasa iba a enfrentarse a Carlos, se entusiasmó. Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que ella había cumplido sus funciones de porrista.

Iré contigo.- dijo ella, entusiasmada, olvidándose de Isa y de Kanda.

Me encantará que vayas.- sonrió Tsubasa.

Él cargó a su esposa y la hizo girar suavemente. Ella rió de una manera muy dulce... Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que ambos se sintieron así... Tsubasa se sentía tan feliz y entusiasmado que olvidó la visita que Kanda le hizo...

Pero no a todos les pareció bien el reto. Cuando Alisse se enteró de que Taro y Matías iban a enfrentarse en el campo de juego, Paola, Deb y Lily se preocuparon porque la bilis que estaba derramando fuese a reventarle la vesícula.

¡Es que no puede ser!.- gritaba Alisse, enojada. Era algo excepcionalmente raro que la chilena se molestara tanto.

¿Por qué estás tan enojada?.- preguntó Bere, con una gotita de sudor escurriéndole por la cabeza.

¡Porque todos los hombres son igual de simios!.- respondió Alisse.- ¡Todo quieren arreglarlo con duelos!

Al menos es en el campo de juego.- comentó Caro.- Es mejor eso a que se enfrenten a golpes...

Sí, quizás... .- admitió Alisse.

¿Y de cualquier manera, habría algún motivo por el cual deberían agarrarse a golpes?.- preguntó Paola.

¿Tú qué crees?.- Lily miró muy disimuladamente a Alisse.

Y por andar de payasa, Lily recibió un cojinazo como castigo.

**Notas:**

Espero que entiendan que Lily está tan confundida con sus sentimientos que no sabe a quién quiere en realidad, si a Lasse o a Genzo.

¡¡Feliz cumpleaños a Samael!


	32. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32.**

No, no, no, y no.- protestó Alisse.

Lily la llevaba a rastras hasta el sitio en donde se llevaría a cabo el duelo. Alisse estaba tan enojada por el mentado duelo que no quería ni oír hablar sobre él.

Vamos, ¿no te da curiosidad el ver como se enfrentarán tus dos favoritos?.- preguntó Bere, risueña.

¡Misaki no es uno de mis favoritos!.- protestó Alisse, poniéndose roja.

Oh, vamos, no seas hipócrita.- comentó Paola.- Si bien que te mueres de la curiosidad por verlos jugar.

¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.- preguntó Alisse, ácidamente.

Ah, no lo sé, un presentimiento que tengo... .-sonrió Paola.

Hablando de presentimientos... Me parece que la pequeña Carol vendrá al encuentro después de todo.- comentó Deb.

Carolina se había negado rotundamente a ir, al igual que Alisse. La única diferencia entre la primera y la segunda era que Carolina se había encerrado a piedra y lodo en su cuarto y prácticamente se había tragado la llave de la puerta.

Ya no te quejes.- le dijo Lily a Alisse.- Será divertido.

Divertidos mis cal... cetines.

Los duelistas estaban ya en el sitio convenido, a la hora convenida (ya hasta parece fic de Yugi-Oh XD). Carlos y Matías esperaban pacientemente. Lily, Deb, Paola, Bere y Alisse se ubicaron a mitad entre ambas porterías. Matías le sonrió a Alisse, pero ésta no le devolvió el gesto.

Al menos dale una sonrisita.- comentó Bere.- La va a necesitar.

Si sonrío, no va a ser para él.- gruñó Alisse.

No, será para Misaki.- replicó Lily.

Alisse se quedó tan sorprendida por la rápida respuesta que no pudo protestar, así que se conformó con mirar a la mexicana con ojos de pistola.

Buena ésa.- sonrió Deb.

Al poco rato, Misaki, Tsubasa y compañía aparecieron por el campo de juego. Parecía ser que las selecciones de Japón y Chile en pleno se habían aparecido por ahí para ver el duelo.

Anda tú, que al rato esto va a estar atestado de reporteros.- comentó Deb, un poco cohibida al ver tanta celebridad.

Me conformo con que a nosotras nos dejen en paz.- replicó Paola.

A nosotras no nos molestarán.- rió Lily.- Pero quien sabe a ti, esposa del hermano de Joel Andersen y amante de éste último.

Paola miró con rabia a Lily. A ésta le dio mucha más risa.

¿Qué?.- dijo Lily.- No dije nada que tú no hubieses declarado ante las cámaras.

Eso es cierto.- Deb también reía a carcajadas.

Las odio.- gruñó Paola.

Tsubasa y Misaki saltaron al campo de juego, en donde Matías y Carlos ya los estaban esperando en el medio campo.

¿Listos?.- preguntó Carlos, jugando con el balón.

Siempre lo estamos.- replicó Tsubasa.

Tenía muchísimos deseos de enfrentarme a ti.- dijo Matías, mirando fijamente a Misaki.

Lo mismo digo.- replicó Taro.

Ambos jóvenes se retaron con la mirada. Cuando Matías le dijo a Alisse que se enfrentaría con Misaki, ella le confesó que había salido a pasear con el japonés. El chileno se molestó tanto por eso que sus deseos de acabar con Misaki aumentaron. ¿Y Taro? Bueno, pues ya saben ustedes que él deseaba enfrentarse a Matías por el motivo Alisse... Y también para sopesar sus habilidades con las del chileno.

Sanae estaba ahí, obviamente, al lado de todas las chicas del EPFUM. Todas llevaban banderas de Japón, aunque la de Sanae era la más grande...

¡Ánimo, Tsubasa!.- gritó Sanae, entusiasmada.

Taro, inconscientemente, volteó a ver a Alisse. Él sonrió y ella, casi en contra de su voluntad, sonrió también... Lily lo notó pero prefirió no decir nada... Genzo buscó a Lily con la mirada, pero ella decidió ignorarlo. Y como dije antes, muchos miembros de la selección Japonesa estaban ahí, entre ellos Hyuga, Ken, Sawada y Sorimachi. Éste trataba de no reírse, pues Ken tenía cara de estar estreñido.

¿Te pasa algo?.- le preguntó Kazuki a Ken.

Nada.- negó el portero karateca.

Pero el greñudo miraba ceñudamente a Paola.

Bien, vamos.- dijo Carlos, pasándole al balón a Matías.- Los primeros que anoten un gol, ganan.

Ambos chilenos se lanzaron al ataque. Tsubasa y Taro les salieron al paso. Matías intentó burlar a Misaki pero él le dio una zancadilla muy efectiva, robándole el balón.

¡Vamos, Tarito!.- gritó Lily, emocionada.- ¡Tú puedes!

Alisse miró a Lily con cierto enojo.

Misaki se lanzó al ataque y se combinó con Tsubasa. Carlos marcó a Tsubasa y Matías acosó a Misaki. El japonés y el chileno se enfrentaron en duelo cerrado. Misaki intentaba avanzar pero Matías le cerraba el paso.

¡Aquí, Misaki!.- gritó Tsubasa.

Taro evadió unos segundos a Matías, el tiempo suficiente para poder lanzarle el balón a Tsubasa. Éste lo tomó, evadiendo a Carlos. Tsubasa comenzó a correr hacia la que era su portería.

Tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarme a ti, Tsubasa.- gruñó Carlos.- Demostraré que soy mejor jugador que tú.

Ya quisieras.- replicó Tsubasa.

Taro siguió a Tsubasa de cerca en espera de ofrecer su apoyo. Matías le dio un empujón, cosa que indignó a muchos de los presentes.

¡Tramposo!.- gritó Kumi.

¡Juega limpio!.- gritó Deb.

No sabía que apoyaras a los japoneses.- comentó Paola, sorprendida.

Es que Tarito es taaaaaaan lindo.- suspiró Deb.

¿Y qué onda con la vida de Levin?.- preguntó Bere.

¿Qué tiene que ver Stefan en esto?.- Deb se puso muy roja.

¿Stefan? ¿Desde cuando le llamas por su nombre de pila?.- Lily rió a carcajadas.

No preguntes.- gruñó Deb.

A mí, en lo particular, me parece de lo más idiota que se enfrenten así en el campo de juego.- gruñó Paola.

A ti el fútbol te parece idiota.- comentó Lily.- Así que eso ya no es novedad.

Taro continuó en el juego, después de levantarse ya que el empujón de Matías lo había hecho perder el equilibrio. Los jugadores seguían enfrascados en su duelo. Los espectadores apoyaban a sus favoritos y los reporteros no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

Toma buenas fotografías.- ordenó un reportero rubio a su acompañante.

Sí.- asintió el tipo.

Carolina llegó al sitio convenido justo cuando Carlos le robaba el balón a Tsubasa, corría por el campo y disparaba a gol...

¡Sí, Carlos!.- gritó caro, emocionada.

Pero el balón rebotó en el poste de la portería. Los allegados a Chile y la pequeña Carol suspiraron, desalentados. Tsubasa recogió el balón y nuevamente volvió a hacer pareja con Misaki. el japonés corrió hacia la portería, pero Matías se le enfrentó. Ambos se enfrascaron nuevamente en una pelea por el control del balón. Taro hizo una finta e intentó escapar, pero Matías le metió el pie, golpeando a Misaki en el tobillo. Taro perdió el control y cayó al suelo.

¡Falta!.- rugieron varios espectadores.

¡Sucio!.- gritó Lily.- ¡Alisse, dile algo a tu novio! ¡Mira cómo está abusando de Misaki!

Pero Alisse seguía sin decir nada. Tsubasa se acercó a Misaki, preocupado.

¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó.

Sí.- asintió Taro, jadeando por el dolor.- No te preocupes.

Jueguen limpio al menos.- le reclamó Tsubasa a Carlos.

El fin justifica los medios.- replicó Carlos, muy engreído.- ¿Podrán continuar o no?

Claro que sí.- Taro se levantó con dificultad.- Continuemos.

Sin embargo, Taro sí resintió el golpe. Corría con menos velocidad de lo habitual. Tsubasa lo notó y trató de hacerlo todo él solo. En una ocasión, Taro consiguió robarle el balón a Carlos, pero su menor velocidad favoreció que Matías le diera alcance y le robara el esférico. Matías le envió la pelota a Carlos, quien la tomó y disparó con mucha potencia hacia la portería.

Es gol.- rugió Carlos, triunfal.- Ganamos.

¡Eso no!.- gritó Tsubasa, quien se lanzó con todo y desvió la pelota con la cabeza.

¡Eso es, Tsubasa!.- gritó Sanae, emocionada.- ¡Ése es mi esposo!

Sanae gritaba y brincaba, feliz como una lombriz. El EPFUM la miraba con el Jesús en la boca.

Sanae, no te agites tanto.- pidió Kumi.- No le hace bien al bebé...

¡Claro que le hace bien al bebé el ver que su padre es el mejor jugador del mundo!.- gritó Saane, feliz, sin dejar de brincar.

Taro aprovechó y se lanzó al ataque para recoger el balón y se lanzó a todo correr hacia la portería contraria. Tsubasa lo siguió. Matías y Carlos intentaron detenerlos, pero los japoneses se habían combinado y estaban imparables. Matías intentó nuevamente detener a Misaki, pero éste lo burló y le lanzó el balón a Tsubasa.

¡Por la Victoria, Tsubasa!.- gritó Misaki.

¡Por la Victoria!.- gritó Tsubasa, al tiempo que disparaba la pelota, la cual se estampaba en el fondo de la portería.

(Sería muy gracioso si dijera que Tsubasa anotó en su propia portería XD).

¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!.- se escucharon varias voces al mismo tiempo.

¡Bieeeeeen, Tsubasaaaaaa!.- Sanae se colgó de Kumi y ambas se pusieron a saltar de la emoción.

¡Bien hecho, Tsubasa y Misaki!.- gritó Genzo, emocionado.- ¡Les demostraron quienes son!

¡Se ve, se siente, Tarito está presente! ¡Se ve, se siente, Tsubasa está presente!.- gritaron Lily, Deb y Bere.

Anda tú, ganaron los japoneses.- comentó Paola.

Lo intentaste, Carlos.- sonrió Carolina.- Eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti, que no te das por vencido...

Y Alisse seguía muy seria. Y no era la única, los seguidores de los chilenos también tenían cara de cuije... Aunque había un seguidor de Japón que también tenía cara de cuije...

Deja ya de poner esa cara, Wakashimazu.- comentó Kazuki, por quien sabe cuanta vez.- O de una vez por todas ve y dile a Paola que te gusta.

¡Ella no me gusta!.- gritó Ken, fúrico.- ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

Ya, ya, no te pongas así.- Kazuki rió.- Yo nada más decía que...

¿Qué?.- reclamó Ken.- ¿Qué decías? ¿Qué nada más porque no me llevo bien con tu amiga ya significa que me va a gustar por el tonto dicho que dice que del odio al amor no hay más que un paso?

Eh... No... Aunque te molestaste mucho cuando en la televisión salió el reportaje sobre Paola y Andersen...

¡Eso no es verdad!

Y mientras Ken vociferaba como gorila (jajajaja XD), Carlos y Matías presentaban sus respetos a Tsubasa y Taro (anda tú, que cada vez pongo frases más payasas XD).

Jugaron bien.- dijo Carlos, tendiéndole la mano a Tsubasa.- Lo reconozco.

Gracias.- dijo Tsubasa, estrechando la mano de Carlos.- Ustedes también.

Lamento los golpes.- comentó Matías a Taro.- No acostumbro a jugar así...

Está bien.- respondió Taro, con su carácter habitual.- Eres un gran jugador.

Lo mismo pienso de ti.

Carolina hizo acto de presencia. Carlos la miró, sin atreverse a decir nada.

Caro.- murmuró él.- Lo siento. Nunca quise hacerte sentir menos... De verdad, tú siempre has sido muy importante para mí...

Carolina no dijo nada. Simplemente miró a Carlos a los ojos.

Te quiero.- murmuró Carlos.- Siempre te he querido... Eres mi motivo de inspiración...

Ya no digas nada más... .- pidió Caro, acercándose a Carlos.

Y ambos se fundieron en un gran abrazo. En ese momento, Alisse se acercó a hablar con Matías, hecha una furia.

Quiero hablar contigo.- exigió ella.- Ahora.

Matías miró a Alisse con cierto enojo y se alejó unos pasos con ella para charlar en privado. Taro alcanzó a escuchar que ambos jóvenes intercambiaban palabras en español. Ella se escuchaba bastante enojada y él tampoco se oía muy tranquilo... No se sabía con exactitud de qué rayos se estaba quejando la chilena y parecía que nadie quería enterarse...

Has lo que quieras.- gruñó Matías, enojado.

¿Pues qué crees que voy a hacer?.- replicó Alisse, echando a andar.

Matías la siguió, pero muchos pasos detrás, sin saber si debía detenerla o dejarla ir. Taro decidió seguirlos también (chismoso que es). Alisse estaba tan enojada que cruzó la calle sin fijarse. Matías tampoco iba prestando atención... Taro se dio cuenta de que un coche circulaba por la calle a toda velocidad...

¡Alisse!.- alcanzó a gritar Taro, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

Se escuchó un bocinazo, seguido por un grito y un golpe seco. El ruido fue tan impactante que todos voltearon a ver lo que había sucedido...

¡Llamen a una ambulancia, han atropellado a una persona!.- gritó alguien.

Lily, Deb, Bere y Paola corrieron al sitio del accidente... Y vieron, horrorizadas, que Alisse estaba tendida en medio de la calle, con Taro a su lado pidiéndole desesperado que le respondiera...

**Notas:**

Pobre Alisse... Originalmente no pensaba hacer que la atropellaran a ella, pero bueno, giros que da la historia, jeje.


	33. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33.**

_Los doctores se amontonaron alrededor del paciente, intentando salvarle la vida..._

_¡Sus niveles de oxígeno están cayendo!_

_¡Hay que intubar!_

_¡Canalicen otra vía!_

_¡Necesita que le transfundan sangre!_

_¡Necesitamos saber su tipo de sangre!_

_¡Pásenle dos unidades de sangre O negativo mientras sabemos los resultados!_

_¡Ha caído en paro!_

_Pásenle rápido una ampolleta de epinefrina!_

_¡Traigan el carro paro!_

_¡Hay que tomarle un ultrasonido para ver de dónde está sangrando!_

Paola voltea a ver a Ken, muy enojada.

¿Quieres hacerme el favor de bajarle el volumen a esa cosa?.- gritó la chica, enojada.

Ken había estado viendo un capítulo de la conocida y exitosa serie de "E.R." a todo volumen, en donde una paciente había caído en paro. (¿Qué creyeron? ¿Qué había sido Alisse quien cayó en paro? ¡Pues no! Se trataba de la televisión XD). Paola se había puesto tan nerviosa con la televisión que casi golpea a Ken con ella.

O sea, tú sí puedes hacer tu showcito en la televisión, pero yo no puedo ver un capítulo de mi serie favorita... .- bufó Ken.

¡Oh, vamos!.- replicó Paola.- Ni siquiera sabes lo que realmente es una sala de urgencia, no conoces nada de medicina. De seguro, el único médico que has visto es el ginecólogo que atendió a la pobre de tu madre cuando naciste.

Genzo sonrió por lo bajo. Le divertía ver a Paola y a Ken discutir. Lily, por otro lado, sentía una mezcla de frustración, impotencia y algo de histeria, y la discusión entre Ken y Paola la ponía de mucho más mal humor.

Y tú te tienes que ver en la necesidad de decir estupideces y proclamar tus romances en la televisión para que alguien pueda hacerte caso.- gruñó Ken.

Y tú... .- comenzó a decir Paola.

¿Se quieren callar ya?.- gritó Lily, exasperada.- Ya me tienen harta. Si quieren agarrarse del chongo, háganlo afuera, pero dejen de hacer tanto escándalo que no se les olvide que estamos en un hospital.

Ken y Paola miraron a Lily, entre avergonzados y sorprendidos.

Lo lamento.- gruñó Ken.

Perdón.- gruñó Paola.

Lily se acercó a la única ventana. A través de ella se podía ver el cielo estrellado y parte de la ciudad.

Ella estará bien.- le dijo Genzo, en un susurro.- Los doctores dijeron que no estaba en peligro inmediato.

Lo sé, pero como médico sé perfectamente bien lo que puede salir mal.- replicó Lily, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el cielo.- Trato de no pensar en eso pero aun así... ¿Sabes? Yo la obligué, literalmente, a ir al encuentro. Si le hubiera hecho caso y no hubiese insistido tanto para que fuese con nosotros, Alisse estaría bien...

Ya, tranquila.- Genzo puso sus manos en los hombros de Lily.- No ganas nada con pensar en eso...

Lily no lo pudo evitar y derramó un par de lágrimas. Genzo se las secó suavemente con una de sus manos... En ese momento, la puerta de la sala de espera se abrió y por ella entraron Samael, Lasse y Katia, seguidos por Kazuki.

Lily.- dijo Lasse.- ¿Estás bien?

Lily inmediatamente corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, enterrando su cara en el pecho de él. Lasse le acarició el cabello.

Todo va a salir bien.- murmuró él.

Genzo prefirió mirar hacia otro lado. Samael se dirigió a él.

Kazuki me ha contado todo.- dijo ella.- ¿Cómo está la chica?

Aun están atendiéndola.- respondió Genzo.

¿Y no les permitieron a las doctoras Lily y Paola el entrar a ayudar?

La doctora Cortés está adentro.- respondió Genzo.- Pero Lily prefirió quedarse afuera... Ella dice que no le gusta ser médico de la gente que ella ama... Y Paola... Bueno, ella dice que es psiquiatra, no médico de urgencias...

Entiendo.- asintió Samael.- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

Yo creo que Nordenström ya se está encargando de eso.- gruñó Genzo, molesto, mirando a Lily y a Lasse.

Te está costando trabajo, ¿eh?.- Samael esbozó una sonrisa.- No me sorprende. Después de todo, Lasse tiene lo suyo...

Paola alcanzó a escuchar las últimas frases. Volteó a ver a Lily, quien estaba muy pegadita con Lasse, y después a su primo. Paola había estando haciéndole burla a Lily con Genzo, porque sabía que con eso la haría rabiar, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que lo que Genzo sentía sí era real, a juzgar por la mirada de tristeza que él tenía...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae y Tsubasa seguían en el hospital, esperando en el pasillo secreto que conducía a la salida secreta. Ninguno quería irse, porque deseaban acompañar a Taro en esos momentos.

Deberías irte a descansar.- dijo Tsubasa a Sanae.- Por el bebé.

Estoy bien.- dijo Sanae.- No te preocupes. No quiero dejar solo a Misaki.

Lo entiendo, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo.- replicó Tsubasa.- Pero yo estaré aquí, dándole apoyo por los dos.

Gracias, pero si no te molesta, quisiera quedarme aquí.- sonrió Sanae.- De verdad que estaré bien.

De acuerdo.- asintió Tsubasa.

Comenzaba a hacer frío. Tsubasa abrazó a Sanae y ella se arrebujó entre sus brazos.

Creo que teníamos mucho tiempo de no estar así.- murmuró Tsubasa, feliz.

Es cierto.- sonrió Sanae.- Te quiero, Tsubasa.

Te amo, Sanae.- contestó él.

El bebé pateó y ambos lo sintieron. Era el momento perfecto... Y Tsubasa tuvo que arruinarlo...

¿A qué no adivinas a quién me encontré hace rato?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

¿A quién?.- quiso saber Sanae.

A Kanda.- respondió Tsubasa.- ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sanae se puso tensa. Inmediatamente le llegaron a la mente los encuentros con Kanda y los chantajes de los reporteros...

¿Qué te dijo?.- Sanae trató de no sonar demasiado tensa.

No gran cosa.- dijo Tsubasa, poniéndose serio.- Lo raro es que... Ahora que recuerdo...

¿Qué pasa?.- Sanae se puso más tensa aun.

Me dijo algo sobre ti.- contestó Tsubasa, muy serio.- Algo así como que no estabas tan bien como yo creía...

Sanae soltó a Tsubasa. Respiró profundo, esperando a que Tsubasa terminara de hablar.

¿Y bien?.- dijo él.- ¿Es cierto? ¿Te pasó algo?

Quizás.- admitió Sanae.- Pero no fue algo de importancia. Solo me desmayé en la mañana, en una tienda, y casualmente él iba pasando por ahí. Eso fue todo.

¿Te desmayaste?.- preguntó Tsubasa, preocupado.- ¿A qué hora? ¿En dónde? ¿Estás bien? ¿El bebé está bien?

Claro, estamos bien.- Sanae puso cara de: "¿Qué no me ves que estoy bien?".- Fue algo sin importancia. La doctora Cortés me dijo que se me bajo el azúcar y me recomendó reposo...

¿Viniste a ver a la doctora?.- Tsubasa respiró, más aliviado.

No exactamente... .- murmuró Sanae.- Pero algo así...

¿Qué te pasa, Sanae?.- preguntó Tsubasa.- Siento que me ocultas algo.

Quizás ese era el momento. Sanae podría haberle dicho a Tsubasa todo sobre Kanda y los chantajes de los reporteros... Respiró profundo, se dispuso a hablar y...

Tsubasa.- dijo Sanae.- Yo quiero decirte que...

Y en ese momento Taro hizo acto de presencia.

Los estaba buscando.- dijo Misaki, sin darse cuenta de que sus amigos charlaban sobre algo importante.- Les quiero agradecer su apoyo y su presencia, pero no es necesario que se queden aquí.

Nos quedaremos a apoyarte.- contradijo Tsubasa.

Eso tenlo por seguro.- a pesar de todo, Sanae estaba aliviada por el cambio de tema.- ¿Cómo está Alisse?

Estable.- respondió Taro.- Los médicos dicen que ya no está en peligro.

Taro se veía algo deprimido. Tsubasa se adelantó para charlar con él. Sanae suspiró. Le costaría mucho trabajo el guardar silencio por más tiempo... La muchacha caminó unos cuantos pasos atrás de ambos hombres. Sanae vio a Paola parada en el corredor, recargada contra la pared.

Hola, Sanae.- saludó Paola.- ¿Cómo vas?

Pues voy.- respondió Sanae, soltando un suspiro.

Ya somos dos.- musitó Paola.

Aunque no lo quisiese demostrar, a ella también le había afectado lo de Alisse. De hecho, a casi todos les había afectado lo de Alisse. Matías no se atrevía siquiera a entrar al cuarto de Alisse. Estaba muy preocupado por ella pero la culpabilidad no lo dejaba en paz. Él decía que si no hubiese discutido con la chica, ella aun estaría bien...

Parece que todos andan vueltos locos.- comentó Sanae.

Dímelo a mí.- replicó Paola.- Que soy experta en locos...

Experta en locos... Sanae lo pensó unos momentos. Paola era psiquiatra. Y ella sabía escuchar...

Paola.- dijo Sanae.- Tu atiendes a gente con problemas, ¿cierto?

Con problemas psiquiátricas, sí.- aceptó Paola.- ¿Por qué?

Es que... .- Sanae suspiró.- Bueno, yo no estoy loca pero... Necesito hablar con alguien experto con personas que están a punto de perder el juicio...

Pues si vas a perder el juicio, te conviene mejor llamar a un abogado.- replicó Paola, pero se dio cuenta de que Sanae hablaba en serio.- Escucha, quizás no soy la persona más indicada...

Pero te conozco lo suficiente como para confiar en ti, y aun no me conoces demasiado como para que me avergüence contarte lo que siento...

Paola lo consideró. En circunstancias normales, o sea, en situaciones en donde la vida de una de sus amigas no estuviese en peligro, la Wakabayashi se hubiese negado (de seguro Paola debe odiar que la llamen así, pero quién la manda ser una Wakabayashi, jajaja XD), pero en esa ocasión, nada parecía tener sentido...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comenzaba a escucharse un sonido constante, como el murmullo que podría hacer una máquina o un enjambre de abejas... La oscuridad iba haciéndose menos densa... Los párpados le pesaban cada vez menos y al fin las manos respondieron a sus órdenes...

Alisse abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió de encontrarse en un cuarto con paredes blancas y de tener varios aparatos conectados al cuerpo. Alisse parpadeó varias veces para enfocar bien la habitación. Giró levemente la cabeza y vio a Taro parado junto a la cama en donde ella estaba acostada.

Hola de nuevo.- sonrió Taro.

¿Qué pasó?.- su voz se escuchó mucho más débil de lo que Alisse se esperaba.

Sufriste un accidente.- explicó Taro, con suavidad.- Te atropellaron.

Ah.- musitó Alisse. Algo recordaba sobre el bocinazo, el golpe, y después, la oscuridad... .- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Será unas veinticuatro horas.- contestó Taro.- Estuviste inconsciente todo este tiempo... Nos diste un buen susto...

Qué barbaridad.- murmuró Alisse.- No ha sido mucho tiempo pero aun así...

Deberías tratar de descansar un poco.- sugirió Taro.- Aun estás débil.

Estoy bien.- replicó Alisse.

La chica se incorporó un poco en la cama, con cierta dificultad, ya que llevaba un vendaje torácico y un yeso en el brazo.

Fabuloso.- gruñó Alisse.- Tenía poco de haberme quitado la condenada férula de la muñeca que Bere tuvo la cortesía de regalarme.

Deja que te ayude.- se ofreció Taro, gentilmente.

Taro ayudó a Alisse a incorporarse, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

Oye, no abuses.- protestó Alisse.- Cuidado con las manos. Recuerda que traigo un yeso y que sé como usarlo en tu contra.

Taro sonrió, enormemente aliviado. Alisse ya era la misma de siempre.

**Notas:**

"E.R." es una serie de televisión que trata sobre la vida y obra del personal de la sala de urgencias. A mí me gusta esa serie. Jeje, espero que hayan entendido que el principio del capítulo del fic era un fragmento de un capítulo de "E.R." XD.

Cara de "cuije" es como tener cara de enojado o de compungido, de preocupado, ceñudo, de estreñido XD.


	34. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34.**

Uhm, veamos, con quién empezaré este capítulo...

Bueno. Paola no terminaba de creer lo que Sanae le acababa de contarle. La germano-japonesa seguía creyendo que, más que un psiquiatra, Sanae necesitaba un abogado. La chica debería de haber denunciado desde hace mucho tiempo el chantaje del cual era víctima.

Si sigues permitiendo esto, se hará cada vez más grande.- le dijo Paola a Sanae.- Los chantajistas no se conformarán con una pequeña cantidad de dinero, seguirán sacándote cada vez más si tú lo sigues permitiendo.

Pero no quiero que se haga un escándalo.- musitó Sanae.- Por el bebé... Y por Tsubasa.

Tsubasa es lo de menos.- replicó Paola.- Total, el escándalo siempre le hace bien a los jugadores.

Sanae miró a Paola con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Ya, es cierto.- insistió Paola.- Mira al "niño bonito" del Real Madrid, David Beckham. Parece que mientras más escándalos hacen él y su zanahoria esposa, más fama agarran.

¿Y el bebé?.- insistió Sanae.- ¿Él cómo podrá defenderse? Solo me tiene a mí, y si yo no lo cuido... ¿Quién lo hará?

Uhm... .- Paola lo consideró unos momentos.

Sí, quizás el escándalo no sería bueno para el bebé Ozhora, quien probablemente tendría su infancia marcada por el escándalo. (¡Si seré! ¡Cómo me gusta exagerar! Jajajaja XD). Pero aun así, Sanae debía detener el chantaje cuanto antes.

Por cierto que tus problemas no son dignos de un psiquiatra.- comentó Paola.- Pero si crees que necesitas mi ayuda, aquí estaré.

O sea, no pretendo que me recetes antidepresivos.- replicó Sanae.- Nada más necesito hablar con alguien que no vaya corriendo a decirle todo lo que me pasa a Tsubasa... Como mis amigas del EPFUM...

¿El EPFUM?.- exclamó Paola, sin saber de qué rayos hablaba Sanae.

El Ejército de Protección de Futuras Mamás.- rió Sanae.- Así bautizó Tsubasa a mis amigas.

Eso me recuerda al PEDDO.- comentó Paola, divertida.- En fin...

¿El PEDDO?.- se sorprendió Sanae.

La Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros.- explicó Paola.- ¿Qué nunca has leído a Harry Potter?

No.- negó Sanae.

Como sea.- Paola se encogió de hombros.

¿Entonces puedo contar con tu ayuda?.- preguntó Sanae, esperanzada.

Claro, aunque dudo que pueda servirte de mucho, pero cuando lo necesites aquí estaré.- respondió Paola.- Y no sé por qué creo que el chantaje no es lo único que te preocupa, ¿cierto?

Sanae suspiró, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

Hay otra cosa más... .- musitó ella.

Déjame adivinar.- pidió Paola.- Una mujer.

¿Cómo supiste?

Casi siempre es por eso, cuando hay líos matrimoniales, aunque déjame y te digo que yo no soy consejera matrimonial, ¿eh?.- advirtió Paola.

No necesito que lo seas.- rió Sanae.

Paola se distrajo un momento cuando la campana que anunciaba que alguien hablaría por el altavoz se escuchó. Ella, al igual que Lily y Deb, pidieron ser voceadas por los altavoces si había algún cambio en el estado de salud de Alisse. Pero la muchacha del conmutador simplemente llamó a los camilleros al área de tococirugía. Paola suspiró, un tanto decepcionada porque no se trataban de noticias buenas, aunque también aliviada de que no se tratasen de noticias malas.

Debo irme.- dijo Sanae.- Ya es tarde. Espero que Alisse se recupere...

Gracias. Yo también lo espero.

Todo esto había sucedido la noche anterior. Ya era el día siguiente y al menos había llegado con noticias buenas: Alisse había despertado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily había ido a comprarse un café, ya que se había negado a marcharse del hospital hasta que Alisse no despertara. Se había quedado a dormir en el cuarto de médicos, junto con Deb, quien había tenido guardia esa noche. Después de una mala noche en donde la chica no pudo dormir, Lily se levantó temprano, se dio una ducha y se cambió con la muda de ropa que siempre guardaba para una emergencia. Mientras esperaba a que la atendieran en la cafetería, Lily pensó en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Genzo se había negado a marcharse sino hasta muy entrada la noche, lo que había hecho que él y Lasse estuvieran juntos en la sala de espera, en compañía de una Samael que no se veía muy feliz por tener que ver a dos de sus mejores amigos retándose con la mirada.

Supongo que me has de odiar.- le comentó Lily a Samael.

¿Por qué?.- la chica estaba sorprendida.

Por esto.- Lily suspiró.- La verdad era que yo no quería que ellos se enfrentaran por mí...

Supongo que es algo que a veces no se puede evitar.- Samael se encogió de hombros.

Lily volteó a ver a sus "pretendientes". Genzo y Lasse entablaban una tensa charla sobre...

(Por todos los cielos, ¿sobre qué podrán charlar estos dos?).

Charlaban sobre el clima. Samael y Lily se daban cuenta de que, aunque Lasse se mostraba bastante tranquilo, Genzo tenía la impresión de querer propinarle un buen golpe al violinista en algún momento.

¿No crees que deberíamos detenerlos?.- preguntó Lily a Samael.

Podría decirte que te vayas con Lasse y que yo me encargo de Genzo, pero sinceramente creo que sería mejor al revés.- contestó Samael.

¿Por qué dices eso?.- se sorprendió Lily.

Porque creo que Lasse y tú hacen una buena pareja.- explicó Samael.- Pero no tan buena como la harían Genzo y tú. Táchame de loca, quizás, pero creo que Genzo y tú están destinados a estar juntos.

Lily no supo si Samael le hablaba en serio o solo lo dijo porque a ella no terminaba de gustarle del todo que Lily anduviera con Lasse. En ese momento, Kazuki regresó después de conseguir que Ken y Paola dejaran de pelearse (y así Ken se marchó del hospital y Paola se fue hacia la salida secreta, en donde se encontró con Sanae). Para desgracia de Lily, Kazuki se llevó a Samael a quién sabe a donde y no regresó sino hasta después de mucho rato. A Lily le pareció que Sorimachi y Kazuki se veían como algo más que simples amigos... Sea como fuere, a Lily no le quedó más remedio que actuar de mediadora y sentarse entre Lasse y Genzo. Sin embargo, la situación se tornó, como era de esperarse, mucho más incómoda. Lily estaba rogando para que una nave extraterrestre llegara y se la llevara, cuando Bere e Izawa aparecieron, en compañía de Caro. Bere se puso a charlar con Caro e Izawa charlaba con Genzo, quien veía con muy malos ojos el hecho de que Lasse y Lily platicaran en voz muy baja, hasta que el médico que atendía a Alisse apareció y les informó que la muchacha ya se encontraba fuera de peligro. Bere expresó su deseo de irse, Caro estuvo de acuerdo, Izawa se ofreció a acompañarlas, ya que Carlos estaba apoyando al Matías, y Genzo decidió que también se marcharía. Lasse se quedó con Lily hasta que Samael se decidió a volver. Lily se fue entonces al cuarto de médicos a descansar, aunque no consiguió dormir bien, preocupada por Alisse y tensa por el asunto entre Genzo, Lasse y ella...

Y al fin, después de mucho rato, el jefe de la cocina le sirvió el café a Lily.

Perdona la tardanza, niña linda.- se disculpó el cocinero.- El café no estaba listo todavía.

No hay problema.- respondió Lily.

¿Quieres una gelatina?

Se lo agradecería mucho.

Lily sonrió. Ella siempre se había llevado muy bien con el jefe de la cocina y él siempre le regalaba fruta, pan o gelatina cuando ella iba por café. Lily salió de la cafetería, sintiendo que había pasado más de dos días sin dormir, como le pasaba cuando era estudiante.

Al fin te encuentro.- Lasse le dio alcance en ese momento. Él se veía muy apuesto y radiante, y Lily lamentó el verse tan demacrada.- ¿Cómo estás?

Fatal.- respondió Lily, con sinceridad, abrazando a Lasse.

¿Cómo sigue Alisse?

Las enfermeras me han informado que se encuentra estable.- respondió Lily.- Iré a verla en cuanto consiga despejarme un poco.

En ese momento, la chica pelirroja que había ido al hospital a buscar a Lily el otro día apareció caminando por el pasillo y sonrió al ver a Lily abrazada de Lasse.

Perdonen la interrupción.- dijo la chica.- Pero tengo siglos queriendo encontrar a la doctora Lily Del Valle.

Ella es.- dijo Lasse, soltando a Lily.- Hola de nuevo.

Hola.- la chica le sonrió a Lasse de una manera muy especial.

Eres tú.- musitó Lily.- No esperaba verte por aquí... Emirett...

Ya ves.- replicó la chica.- De vez en cuando me dan ganas de aparecerme cerca de mi sob... amiga favorita.

Lasse miró a ambas chicas y le pareció que ocultaban algo o que tenían deseos de charlar a solas.

En un segundo vuelvo.- pretextó Lasse, para poder dejas a las jóvenes solas.- Voy a comprar un café.

Lily se esperó a que Lasse se desapareciera para poder hablar.

Me da gusto verte.- sonrió Lily.- Aunque realmente me sorprende...

No veo por qué.- sonrió Emirett.- Ya sabes que eres mi favorita y siempre tengo que saber lo que estás haciendo. Por cierto... ¿Ese galanazo es tu novio?

¿Lasse?.- preguntó Lily.- Pues no es mi novio, precisamente, solo salgo con él...

Anda tú, que si no está comprometido de manera oficial aun tengo oportunidad...

Lily miró a Emirett con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Quiero preguntarte algo.- pidió Lily.

Mientras no sea el por qué vine a Barcelona... .- suspiró Emirett.

No.- negó Lily.- ¿Por qué rayos te haces pasar por Emirett Lostalot-Larclett?

Emirett sonrió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isa leía en el periódico lo ocurrido el día anterior.

"HÁBILES JUGADORES JAPONESES VENCEN A CHILENOS", rezaba el encabezado.

"_Los magníficos jugadores de fútbol Tsubasa Ozhora y Taro Misaki se enfrentaron ayer en un duelo extraoficial a los jugadores chilenos Carlos de Sousa y Matías González. Nuestras cámaras captaron los momentos cuando estos cuatro grandiosos jugadores se enfrentaron en un reto que mantuvo en suspenso a los aficionados..."._

Más abajo venían algunas fotografías y después un breve reportaje que anunciaba que la novia de Matías González había sido atropellada después del duelo y que se recuperaba en el Hospital General de Barcelona. Isa dobló el periódico. A ella le hubiese gustado estar presente en ese duelo... En ese momento, un joven de cabello crespo entró a "EL MUNDO DEL BEBÉ", y se dirigió a ella con paso firme.

¿Ya tomaste una decisión?.- preguntó el joven a Isa.

Isa levantó la mirada. Frente a ella estaba el hombre que ella sabía que estaba en Barcelona pero que aun así nunca esperó encontrarse.

Mario.- musitó ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hazlo. No pierdas más el tiempo. Él tiene que saberlo".

Sanae preparaba el desayuno. Tsubasa leía el periódico tranquilamente, sentado a la mesa de la cocina.

Me sorprende que el EPFUM no haya llegado todavía.- comentó Tsubasa, haciendo que Sanae se sobresaltara.- ¿Qué pasa?

Nada.- negó Sanae, respirando profundo.- Es solo que estaba concentrada pensando en otra cosa...

¿En qué?

En... En Alisse.- respondió Sanae, cosa que era parcialmente cierta.- Ojalá se encuentre mejor.

Yo también lo espero.- asintió Tsubasa, mirando a Sanae por encima del periódico.- Misaki estaba muy preocupado ayer. Creo que esa chica le importa demasiado...

Eso pensé yo también.- dijo Sanae.- Pobre…

Tsubasa volvió a mirar las fotografías que aparecían en el periódico, sorprendido. Nunca se dio cuenta del momento en el que los fotógrafos los captaron en pleno partido. Había fotos muy buenas, como ésa que captó el momento en que Tsubasa desviaba el tiro de Carlos con la cabeza. Lo que sí, aunque había un pequeño reportaje del accidente de Alisse, no había ninguna fotografía. Y esto se debió a que Paola, Deb y Lily casi amenazaron con matar a cualquiera que se atreviese a hacerlo, aunque los reporteros se pusieron un tanto agresivos y amenazaron a su vez a las doctoras con tomarles fotografías muy personales y chantajearlas con ellas. Claro está que ni Paola ni Deb ni Lily se asustaron con esto.

Es terrible.- dijo Tsubasa, doblando el periódico.- Lo que los reporteros quisieron llegar a hacer con tal de tomarle fotografías a Alisse…

¿Qué quisieron hacer?.- preguntó Sanae, quien no se había enterado de eso.

Pues intentaron chantajear a las doctoras Cortés, Del Valle y Wakabayashi.- explicó Tsubasa.

¿Cómo dices?.- a Sanae casi se le cae el suelo el tazón que traía en la mano.

Genzo me contó que los reporteros amenazaron con tomarles fotografías comprometedoras a las doctoras si no permitían que le tomaran fotos a Alisse para publicarlas, y que supuestamente usarían esas fotografías comprometedoras para chantajear a las doctoras. Genzo me contó que su prima casi golpea al reportero que las amenazó y que la doctora Lily insultó a uno de ellos en español.

Ya veo.- Sanae comenzó a sudar frío.

Es terrible que los reporteros hagan eso. ¡Mira que chantajear a la gente! Eso es algo de lo más ruin… .- comentó Tsubasa.

Y que lo digas…

Por cierto que es idiota ceder ante ese tipo de cosas. Es estúpido el permitir que alguien más te chantajee solo para conseguir lo que desean. Cualquiera que tenga dos dedos de frente no se dejaría hacer algo así.- continuó Tsubasa.

Sanae sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas.

Yo nunca dejaría que alguien me chantajeara.- dijo Tsubasa.- Preferiría revelar la verdad con la que me quieren chantajear a permitir que alguien abuse así de mí.

Y si… ¿Si la verdad que revelas puede acabar con tu carrera o perjudicar a alguien a quien quieres?.- preguntó Sanae, con voz trémula.- ¿Aun así lo harías?

No me importaría.- respondió Tsubasa.- Sería peor el chantaje.

Sanae suspiró. Era momento de decir la verdad…

**Notas:**

Jajaja, los dejaré en el suspenso, total que a mí ni me gusta hacer eso XD.

La PEDDO, o Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros fue fundada por Hermione Granger para defender a los elfos en el cuarto libro de la saga de Harry Potter: _Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego_, escrito por J.K. Rowling. Me inspiré en ello para crear el EPFUM XD.


	35. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35.**

(Como que ya se está haciendo demasiado largo este fic).

Sanae dudaba. ¿Debía decirle la verdad o no a Tsubasa?

Sabes, hay algo que quisiera decirte.- dijo Sanae.- Quizás debí hacerlo desde hace mucho...

¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

Pues... Sabes, hace tiempo pasaron algunas cosas de las cuales no te conté por... Por varias razones... .- comenzó Sanae.

Ajá.- Tsubasa a miró fijamente.

En realidad es algo sin importancia.- Sanae comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.- O sea, yo no le di importancia y pues...

Dime de una vez lo que me quieres decir.- pidió Tsubasa, presintiendo que no era algo bueno.

Es sobre Kanda.- dijo Sanae, al fin.

¡Ah, sí!.- cortó Tsubasa.- Eso me recuerda que olvidé decirte que él me dijo que tú no estabas tan bien como yo pensaba...

Sí, ya te lo dije.- contestó Sanae, con paciencia.- Me desmayé y de casualidad Kanda pasaba por ahí cuando eso pasó.

¿Entonces me lo dijo por eso?.- cuestionó Tsubasa.

Sí... Y no...

¿Qué quieres decir?

Es que... .- Sanae respiró profundo.- Ésa no fue la primera vez que lo vi... Ni la única...

¿Cómo dices?

Es que... Kanda y yo nos hemos visto en otras ocasiones.- explicó Sanae.- Hace tiempo, él fue a verme al hospital, cuando estuve internada por el posible aborto...

Eso no me lo dijiste.- reclamó Tsubasa.

No, no lo hice porque estaba molesta por lo de Isabel y... .- Sanae comenzó a tartamudear.- Además fue una visita más bien rápida, y no creí que lo volvería a ver y...

Y por eso no me lo dijiste.- ahora Tsubasa estaba molesto.

Exactamente...

Aunque lo volviste a ver, supongo...

Sí... Un día que salía de una revisión de rutina del hospital me lo encontré y me llevó a tomar un té, solo para charlar... .- dijo Sanae.

¿Charlar sobre qué?.- a Tsubasa no le parecía pero nada la situación.

Sobre algunas cosas... Yo estaba preocupada sobre Isabel y...

¿Le hablaste sobre Isa?.- ahora Tsubasa sí que estaba molesto.

Solo le comenté que teníamos algunos problemas y... .- Sanae se sintió acorralada.

¿Le hablaste sobre Isa a una persona que no tiene por qué enterarse de esto?.- cuestionó Tsubasa, muy serio.- ¡Ah! Olvidé que no es cualquier persona, sino el muchacho que intentó interponerse entre nosotros hace años.

Tsubasa, escúchame.- pidió Sanae.- Yo estaba molesta, Isabel me había dicho cosas horribles y...

Fuiste corriendo a que Kanda te consolara.- terminó Tsubasa.- Perfecto. Y lo mejor de todo es que no me lo habías dicho.

¡No te lo dije porque no le tomé importancia!.- gritó Sanae.

¿Y tú si me puedes reclamar porque nunca te dije lo de Isa?.- replicó Tsubasa.- ¡Eso para mí también fue algo sin importancia!

¡Isabel me dijo que ella deseaba que el hijo que vamos a tener fuera de ella!.- gritó Sanae.

¡Ya mí Kanda me dio a entender que no soy buen esposo porque no me doy cuenta de cuando te pones mal!.- replicó Tsubasa.

¡No es lo mismo!

Pues yo sí creo que lo es.- cortó Tsubasa, golpeando la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó Sanae.

Me voy.- respondió él.- Se me hace tarde para ir al entrenamiento.

Tsubasa azotó con fuerza la puerta al salir. Sanae se dejó caer en una silla y rompió a llorar.

Y todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti, Tsubasa... .- murmuró ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisse ya se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para comer, aunque como traía puesto un yeso, le hubiese costado un poco de trabajo de no ser porque Misaki estaba ahí para ayudarla. De hecho, Taro estaba ahí para todo. La ayudaba a comer, le acomodada las sábanas, las almohadas, se encargaba de revisar el suero y de que ella recibiera el medicamento a la hora que debía. Incluso le cepillaba el cabello. Alisse le decía en broma que ya se había convertido en su enfermero personal.

Creo que nadie mas me hubiese cuidado así.- comentó Alisse.- De verdad no sé por qué lo haces, pero te lo agradezco.

Lo hago porque quiero.- respondió Taro, con una sonrisa.- Nada más. No necesito otra razón.

Gracias.- dijo Alisse.- La verdad es que ni siquiera mi novio se preocupa así por mí...

Se hizo un tenso silencio. Taro sabía que Alisse estaba resentida porque Matías no se había dignado en ir a visitarla. La verdad era que el jugador chileno aun se sentía muy culpable por el accidente y no se atrevía a dar la cara.

Ya vendrá.- comentó Taro.- Se siente mal, cree que el accidente fue su culpa.

Eso es un pretexto de lo más idiota.- replicó Alisse.- La culpa fue mía, por andar de pajarita y no fijarme por dónde iba.

¿Pajarita?

Descuidada, tonta.- explicó Alisse.- Así que por favor no lo justifiques. Matías no tuvo la culpa del accidente, así que no me ponga eso de pretexto. La verdad es que no ha venido porque no quiere verme.

Eso no es verdad.- replicó Taro.- ¿Quién no querría verte? Sería difícil que alguien no se encariñara contigo.

No seas tan cursi.- pidió Alisse, aunque en el fondo se sintió muy conmovida.

En ese momento, Lily entró a la habitación. Se veía un tanto pálida y se notaba a leguas que no había dormido bien.

Hola.- sonrió ella.- ¿Cómo estás?

Como si me hubiese atropellado un carro.- respondió Alisse, de buen humor.- ¿Qué tal tú?

Como si me hubiese arrollado un tractor.- respondió Lily, sonriendo.- ¿Estás cómoda?

Estaría mucho mejor si dieran de comer algo decente en este hospital.- replicó Alisse, haciendo un gesto de fuchi a la comida que estaba sobre una bandeja en la mesita de noche.

Como te habrás dado cuenta.- intervino Taro.- Alisse ya está muy bien, al menos de mente, ya que tiene el suficiente ánimo como para ser irónica.

Lo sé, y me da gusto.- sonrió Lily.- De verdad que nos diste un buen susto.

Nah. No se hubiesen perdido gran cosa.- dijo Alisse.

No digas tonterías.- pidió Lily.- Sabes que nos habríamos puesto mal si nos hubieses dejado. ¿Quién intervendría entonces entre las peleas que hay entre nosotras y quién me calmaría cuando ando de mal humor?

Ése sí que es un trabajo difícil.- suspiró Alisse.

El cual te corresponde solo a ti.- completó Lily.

Si me disculpan.-intervino Taro.- Iré a un sitio privado durante un momento...

Suerte en el baño.- rió Lily.

Taro salió de la habitación. Lily esperó a que él saliera para hacerle burla a Alisse.

Me gusta tu nuevo novio.- dijo Lily, risueña.

¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Taro no es mi nuevo novio.- replicó Alisse, poniéndose roja.

Oh, vamos, si las enfermeras me han dicho que no ha hecho otra cosa más que cuidarte.- contradijo Lily.- Se la ha pasado aquí casi todo el tiempo, ¿no? Y mira que está haciendo mucho más que tu supuesto novio real, el cual por cierto, no he visto por aquí.

Ni me lo recuerdes.- pidió Alisse, enojada.- Ese Matías es un idiota...

Por eso te digo que mejor abandones al Matías y te vayas con Tarito.- opinó Lily.- O Deb y yo aprovecharemos.

O sea, como tú dices, "hello con tu hello".- bufó Alisse.- Tú ya tienes a Lasse y al Wakys, y Deb ya tiene al Levin, no sean acaparadoras.

O sea que sí te gusta Taro.- sonrió Lily, con perspicacia.

No quise decir eso.- gruñó Alisse.

Pero ella sabía que tarde que temprano, él podría llegar a gustarle...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emirett y Lasse esperaban en la cafetería a que Lily regresara. Lasse quería saber qué tipo de relación tenía Lily con Emirett, pero ésta última se estaba portando de lo más reservada.

¿Y tienes mucho tiempo de conocer a Lily?.- preguntó Lasse, intentando sacarle la verdad aunque fuese de manera muy sutil.

Bastante, diría yo.- respondió Emirett.- Casi toda mi vida.

Supongo que son buenas amigas...

Se podría decir que sí.- asintió Emirett.

¿Tú eres mexicana también?

Sí.

¿Tendré que sacarte todo con tirabuzón?.- preguntó Lasse, directamente.

No será necesario.- Emirett soltó una risilla.- Pero no esperes que hable mucho sobre mí cuando apenas llevo dos días de conocerte.

En eso tienes razón.- rió Lasse.- Pero no soy un perfecto extraño. Soy el novio de Lily y supongo que eso debe contar.

Sí, supongo.- Emirett recordó que Lily le dijo que Lasse no era su novio oficial, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Lasse presentía que Emirett escondía alguna especie de misterio y eso hacía que el violinista sintiera muchísima curiosidad por la muchacha. Por su parte, y aun cuando sintiera mucha culpabilidad, Emirett se sentía muy atraída por Lasse. El joven se le hacía muy atractivo y no sabía por qué ella sentía que no le era del todo indiferente a él...

Y sin embargo, Emirett conocía lo suficientemente a Lily como para saber que, aunque a ella le gustara mucho Lasse, no estaba enamorada de él.

"Y apenas con un día, he descubierto que podría llegar a gustarme este hombre y que mi querida Lily no está enamorada de él", pensó Emirett, al tiempo que seguía respondiendo con evasivas a las preguntas de Lasse.

"¿Quién eres en realidad, Emirett?", pensaba Lasse, a su vez. "¿Qué misterio escondes?".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deb sentía que apenas y podría terminar el turno del día. La guardia había estado pesadísima, además de que el accidente de Alisse la habían cansado mucho.

Ánimo, doctora.- le dijo Natalie.- El turno casi termina.

Afortunadamente.- suspiró Deb, quien apenas y podía tener los ojos abiertos.

Y sin embargo, al final del día le pasaría algo que a Deb le quitaría el sueño. Levin se apareció casi a final del turno, elegantemente vestido, completamente de negro. Las enfermeras se quedaron con la boca abierta al verlo pasar. Dafne casi tiró sus carpetas cuando él llegó a la estación de enfermeras.

Ho, hola.- dijo Dafne.- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

Busco a la doctora Débora Cortés.- respondió Levin, esbozando una sonrisa seductora que casi nunca mostraba.

Este... ¿Para qué la quiere, si yo lo puedo atender?.- respondió Dafne.

¿Cómo dijo?

Ah, quise decir que... .- Dafne se estaba poniendo nerviosa.- Que no tarda en salir... Si quiere puede esperarla aquí...

Gracias.- Levin se apoyó levemente en la central.

Por supuesto, Dafne no se esperó. Salió corriendo inmediatamente en busca de Deb. Ella se encontraba peinándose en el vestidor de mujeres del quirófano, agradecida de que el turno estuviese por finalizar.

¡Date prisa!.- gritó Dafne, zarandeando a Deb.

¿Por qué?.- Deb no entendía nada.

¡Porque te está esperando un guapísimo hombre allá fuera!.- explicó Dafne, precipitadamente.- ¡Y si tú no vas, iré yo!

Deb se dirigió a toda prisa a la central de enfermeras, seguida de Dafne, y vio a Levin esperándola. Deb sintió que poco le faltaba para que los cal... cetines se le cayeran al piso.

Hola.- saludó Deb, muy nerviosa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hola- sonrió Levin.- Quería preguntar si tenias planes para el día de hoy.

Pues, pensaba dormir... .- musitó Deb. Dafne le dio un codazo.

No, no tiene planes.- contradijo Dafne.- No le hagas caso.

Qué bien.- dijo Levin.- Porque quiero invitarte a comer.

Y aceptará encantada.- respondió Dafne, sin dejar a que Deb dijera algo.

Muy bien.- Levin tomó eso como una aceptación por parte de Deb.

Pero creo que no estoy en condiciones de... .- comenzó a decir Deb.

Así estás bien.- contradijo Dafne.- Que les vaya muy bien.

Dafne prácticamente corrió a ambos jóvenes. Deb estaba algo sorprendida.

¿Cómo estás?.- preguntó Levin.

Pues... Estoy.- respondió Deb.- Ha sido un día fatal...

¿Por qué?.- quiso saber Levin.

Deb le contó lo sucedido con Alisse y la terrible guardia que había tenido la noche anterior.

Entiendo.- dijo Levin.- De verdad, si estás muy cansada, podemos dejar esto para otro día.

Claro que no.- negó Deb.- Me hará mucho mejor el salir con tan agradable compañía.

Levin sonrió. Cuando ambos se subieron al Lexus plateado de Levin, Deb sintió que el cansancio se había esfumado como por parte de magia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paola iba saliendo de su consultorio, con el afán de ir a ver a Alisse, cuando Joel la alcanzó.

Hola.- saludó él.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu amiga?

Bien gracias.- respondió Paola.- ¿Y cómo supiste lo de Alisse?

Salió en el periódico.- contestó Joel.- ¿Cómo está?

Fuera de peligro.- dijo Paola.- Y ya despertó.

Eso es bueno. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Muchas gracias.- sonrió Paola.- No será necesario.

De cualquier manera, si necesitas algo, aquí estoy.- ofreció Joel.

Paola sonrió.

Por cierto.- comentó Joel.- Espero que no te moleste, pero daré una rueda de prensa para negar las declaraciones que hiciste el otro día. Fue algo divertido, pero ni a ti ni a mí nos conviene el escándalo.

La verdad, no.- reconoció Paola.- Si lo deseas, yo podría dar una declaración pública también.

¿Lo harías?

Claro. Aunque no sé a quién podría interesarle la declaración de una Psiquiatra que ha de estar más loca que sus propios pacientes.

Joel y Paola rieron. Muy cerca de ellos se encontraba Ken, quien había ido al hospital a buscar a Paola para darle un recado de Kazuki (y eso que Ken juró que nunca más la haría de mandadero XD). El portero karateca miró con mucho odio a Joel, aunque no sabía por qué le surgían esos sentimientos cada vez que veía al joven Andersen cerca de Paola...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El tiempo se acababa. Era hora de volver a Japón. Maki no lo quería, pero así tenía que ser... Durante las últimas semanas, ella y Hyuga habían salido varias veces, en plan de amigos, por Barcelona. Pero todo lo bueno termina algún día... Y no solo ella se marcharía, Hyuga también debía volver a Italia para prepararse para la Bundesliga...

Maki estaba triste. No quería dejar a Hyuga...

Lo que ella no sabía era que Hyuga tampoco quería dejarla a ella...

**Notas:**

Ya debo acabar este fic, pero para variar, no sé cómo empezar a escribir el final...

Por cierto, alguien comentó que si la doctora Cortés le había recomendado reposo a Sanae, cómo era posible que ella saliese de compras con sus amigas. Hay dos respuestas a esto: la primera es que ya pasaron varias semanas desde que Sanae estuvo internada en el hospital, así que ya no debe guardar reposo porque ya se corrigió la amenaza de aborto, y la otra es que los pacientes no siempre siguen las indicaciones de sus médicos XD.


	36. Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36.**

Cuando Yukari llegó a casa de los Ozhora encontró a Sanae llorando desconsoladamente.

¿Qué ocurrió, Sanae?.- preguntó Yukari, preocupadísima.- ¿Qué pasó?

Lo hice todo mal.- murmuró Sanae, sin poder dejar de llorar.- Todo lo hice por protegerlos, a él y al bebé, pero todo me salió mal...

¿De qué hablas?.- Yukari se sentó a un lado de Sanae y la abrazó.

De Tsubasa.- sollozó Sanae.- Lo arruiné todo...

¿Por qué dices eso?.- preguntó Yukari, cada vez más preocupada.

Le dije lo de Kanda.- musitó Sanae.- Le conté que lo había visto...

Y supongo que no le pareció bien.- murmuró Yukari.

Para nada bien.- contestó Sanae.- Lo tomó verdaderamente muy mal...

Ay, Sanae.- musitó Yukari.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Porque tarde o temprano tenía que decírselo, ¿no?.- replicó Sanae.- No podía ocultárselo toda la vida...

Pues no, ¿pero por qué ahora?

Porque Tsubasa comenzó a hablarme sobre... .- Sanae titubeó. Recordó que nadie, exceptuando Paola, sabía algo del chantaje.- Sobre Kanda. Resulta que él le dijo a Tsubasa que tuviese cuidado, porque le contó que yo no estaba tan bien como él creía...

¿Lo dijo por la vez en que te desmayaste en la tienda?.- quiso saber Yukari.

Sí.- asintió Sanae.

¿Pero no fue demasiado que Tsubasa se enojara porque Kanda te encontró por casualidad el día en que te desmayaste?.- preguntó Yukari.- ¿No fue un tanto exagerado?

Es que... .- Sanae volvió a titubear.- Ésa no fue la única vez que Kanda y yo nos vimos...

Yukari enarcó muchos las cejas. Sanae la miró con cara de perrito regañado.

No me mires así.- pidió ella.- No pasó nada malo. Solo fuimos una vez a tomar una bebida y la otra ocasión fue cuando Kanda fue a verme al hospital cuando tuve el problema del aborto.

Ya veo.- comentó Yukari.- ¿Sólo ésas veces?

Y hemos charlado un par de veces por teléfono.- confesó Sanae.- Nada importante. Él está empeñado en saber si soy feliz con Tsubasa...

¿Y por qué será que eso le interesa tanto?.- Yukari miró a su amiga con suspicacia.

Yo que sé.- Sanae se encogió de hombros y después se secó las lágrimas.

¿No será por que aun está interesado en ti?.- cuestionó Yukari.

No digas tonterías.- recriminó Sanae.- Han pasado años desde aquél día en que Kanda intentó obligarme a salir con él.

¿Y eso qué tiene?.- replicó Yukari.- Algunas obsesiones duran años.

Kanda ya me olvidó.- dijo Sanae, terminantemente.- Él solo desea ser mi amigo ahora.

Ay, Sanae.- suspiró Yukari.- A veces eres un poco ingenua...

Sanae no dijo nada. ¿Acaso Yukari podría tener razón y Kanda aun estaba interesada en ella?

¿Pero por qué motivo en verdad tardaste tanto en decírselo a Tsubasa?.- cuestionó Yukari, después de un rato.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Que tardaste mucho para decirle esto a Tsubasa y tú no eres así, Sanae.- explicó Yukari.- Si en verdad no le diste importancia, entonces debiste habérselo dicho a Tsubasa cuanto antes, más si dices que él no te contó lo de Isabel porque tampoco le dio importancia, y eso te molestó.

Sanae sabía que Yukari tenía razón. Ella se había molestado porque Tsubasa nunca le contó sobre Isa. Tsubasa puso de pretexto que "no le dio importancia" y que por eso no le había dicho nada. Y ahora, Sanae había usado el mismo pretexto con Kanda...

Hay otro motivo, ¿cierto?.- insistió Yukari.- ¿Cuál es, Sanae?

No hay otro motivo.- negó Sanae.- De verdad.

Sanae se levantó de la mesa y se sirvió un vaso con agua, más para evitar que Yukari siguiera interrogándola. Sanae había tenido el valor de confesarle a Paola la verdad, pero Yukari, aunque era su mejor amiga, era otro cantar... Yukari sabía que Sanae ocultaba algo. Ella presentía que su amiga estaba pasando por alguna especie de trauma, pero no sabía cual. Y Yukari sabía también que Sanae no quería decirle la verdad...

Sanae, sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando lo... .- comenzó a decir Yukari, pero el timbre del teléfono la interrumpió.

Espera un momento.- pidió Sanae, tomando el auricular.- ¿Hola?

Hola, señora Ozhora.- dijo la voz que Sanae menos quería oír. La del reportero chantajista.- Buenas tardes.

¿Qué quiere?.- Sanae trató de conservar la calma.

Ya lo sabe.- replicó el hombre.- El estímulo económico.

No otra vez.- negó Sanae.

¿Cómo dice, señora Ozhora?.- el reportero no se esperaba eso.

Que no voy a darle lo que quiere.- repitió Sanae, esperando que Yukari no alcanzara a atar cabos.

¿Necesito repetirle que si no nos entrega el dinero, las fotografías que están en nuestras manos llegarán a publicarse?.- amenazó el reportero.

No me interesa.- contestó Sanae.- Haga lo que quiera.

El reportero no se esperaba eso. Se dio cuenta d que su mina de oro se tambaleaba.

Escuche, señora Ozhora.- dijo el reportero, queriendo mantener la calma.- Le haremos una última oferta: le entregaremos las fotos i nos da la última suma de dinero.

No estoy interesada.- replicó Sanae.

Piénselo bien, señora Ozhora.- repitió el hombre.- ¿No le interesa el futuro del hijo que espera?

Sanae lo pensó unos momentos.

Mañana lo veré a las diez en el café "La Puerta de Alcalá" (original que me vi XD).- respondió Sanae.- A las diez de la mañana en punto. No llegue tarde.

Ahí estaré.- replicó el hombre.

Sanae colgó el teléfono y procuró evitar la mirada de interrogación que Yukari le lanzó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maki estaba preparándose para partir a Japón. Ya casi había terminado de empacar sus maletas cuando Yukibe entró corriendo a la habitación y encendió la televisión.

Maki, ¿ya viste?.- gritó Yukibe.- ¡Kojiro Hyuga se marcha a Italia!

¿Qué dices?.- exclamó Maki, dejando caer la playera que traía en la mano al suelo.

Ve las noticias.- ordenó Yukibe.

_El día de hoy, el gran jugador Kojiro Hyuga regresa a Italia, a prepararse para la próxima Champions League.- _decía un reportero.- _El aguerrido joven vino a España a visitar a su amigo y gran rival, Tsubasa Ozhora, y a su esposa Sanae, la cual ya todos sabemos que está esperando un hijo..._

En ese momento se veían imágenes de Hyuga saliendo de su hotel y subiendo a un automóvil, el cual lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

No puede ser.- musitó Maki.- Me lo va a hacer otra vez...

¿Qué dijiste?.- preguntó Yukibe.- ¿No vas a ir tras él?

Maki no lo pensó dos veces. Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

¡Maki!.- gritó Yukibe, pero la chica ya no alcanzó a escucharla.

Maki salió a toda prisa del hotel en donde ella estaba hospedada y salió a todo correr por la calle y se subió al primer taxi vacío que ella encontró.

Al aeropuerto, por favor.- pidió Maki, al taxista.- Dése prisa...

Sí, señorita.- respondió el taxista.

"No puede ser", pensó Maki. "No puede ser. No puede irse otra vez así, sin despedirse... ¿Por qué siempre me hace eso?".

El taxi avanzó entre el tráfico lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar al aeropuerto, Maki se dio cuenta de que había miles de fans esperando a que el avión de Hyuga despegara.

¿No es guapísimo?.- preguntó una chica a otra.

¡Sí! Es taaaan lindo.- respondió la otra.

Maki corrió lo más rápido que pudo... Pero no pudo llegar a tiempo... El avión en el que viajaba Hyuga partió justo cuando ella llegaba a la sala de abordar.

No otra vez.- murmuró Maki, derramando algunas lágrimas.- No puede ser...

La chica se dejó caer al suelo y derramó varias lágrimas. Ella había tenido la esperanza de poder volver a verlo, esperanza que se le cumplió, pero no esperó que él se marchara tan rápido... Y mucho menos sin despedirse...

Maki no supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Solo se dio cuenta que la fanaticada de chicas se había marchado ya. Maki supo que se veía ridícula llorando a media sala de abordar, a juzgar por las miradas que le lanzaban los demás pasajeros. Ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar con la cabeza agachada. De pronto, al pasar por una columna, alguien la tomó de la cintura y le tapóla boca.

¡Mmm!.- exclamó Maki, sintiendo que un hombre fuerte y musculoso la sostenía.

Shhh, no hagas ruido.- pidió el hombre, el cual usaba unos lentes oscuros.

Maki se paralizó al reconocer la voz. El hombre le destapó la boca, pero no la soltó.

¿Hyuga?.- exclamó ella, sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Creí que te habías marchado ya!

¿Creíste que me iría sin despedirme de ti?.- preguntó Hyuga, con una sonrisa.- Por supuesto que no...

Lo has intentado otras veces.- replicó Maki, quien casi volvía a llorar de la alegría.

Pero nunca me he ido sin decirte adiós.- sonrió Hyuga.- ¿O sí?

¿Y por qué todo ese escándalo sobre tu partida?.- quiso saber Maki.

Para que me dejaran marchar en paz.- explicó Hyuga.- Ya estaba harto de que siempre me quisieran desnudar cada vez que aparezco en público.

Maki rió, tratando de no imaginarse a Hyuga desnudo.

Además, me trajo otra ventaja.- murmuró Hyuga.- Y ésa fue que tú viniste a verme...

No iba a dejar que te fueses sin despedirte... .- murmuró Maki.

No me iré sin despedirme.- dijo Hyuga, tomando a Maki de la barbilla.- Y esta vez, tampoco me iré sin decirte lo que siento...

¿Qué quieres decir?.- murmuró Maki, mirando a Hyuga a los ojos.

Hyuga acercó su rostro al de Maki y la besó muy suavemente en los labios. Ella sintió que era trasportada al cielo por esos labios...

Te quiero.- musitó él, cuando se separaron.- Solo que nunca he tenido el valor de decírtelo...

Maki no respondió en ese momento. Se abrazó a Hyuga y enterró su cara en su pecho.

Te quiero.- murmuró ella, moviendo sus labios contra la camisa de él y escuchando en su oído el latir de su corazón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emirett quería preguntarle a Lily qué clase de relación tenían ella y Lasse, pero no pudo hacer muchas preguntas ya que casi todo el tiempo, Lily estuvo ocupada. Emirett esperaba pacientemente en el cuarto de médicos, sola. Lasse se había marchado rato atrás, con un beso un tanto apasionado a Lily que hizo sentir un poco de envidia a Emirett. Ella sabía, presentía que Lily y Lasse, aunque hacían una excelente pareja, no eran el uno para la otra. Emirett Loustalot-Larclette sabía que había otra persona más...

Y la encontró. Genzo Wakabayashi apareció pocos minutos antes del final del turno, con dos inmensos ramos de flores, uno era de alcatraces y el otro era de perfumadas rosas rojas. El primero ramo, el de alcatraces, por sorprendente que pareciera (y vaya que sí lo es) era para Alisse. El portero entró y expresó su contento porque la chilena hubiese despertado. Alisse, Taro, Lily, Deb, Dafne, Paol e incluso el propio Genzo estaban sorprendidos por el gesto.

De vez en cuando algo hago decente.- Genzo se encogió de hombros al ver la cara de interrogación de Misaki.

El segundo ramo, obviamente, era para Lily. El portero se esperó a que la doctora tuviese un minuto libre para poder recibir las flores personalmente. Lily, como era de esperarse, se puso más colorada que las propias flores.

No debiste hacerlo.- Lily intentó sonar parcial, pero su voz tembló un poco.- Son preciosas. Muchas gracias.

Te dije que lo seguiría intentando hasta el fin.- sonrió Genzo.- Y lo haré, aun así tenga que bajarte las estrellas...

Oh, por favor.- rió Lily, apenada.- No digas esas cursilerías, tú no eres así.

No, tienes razón, no lo soy.- asintió Genzo.- Pero por ti, puedo serlo...

Ya párale.- Lily siguió riendo.- Me va a dar diabetes con tanta miel.

Ambos rieron. Emirett los observaba desde cierta distancia. Y sonrió. Emirett supo que Genzo era el hombre que presintió que había llegado a la vida de Lily para quedarse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisse no podía conciliar el sueño. Era la hora de la comida y Taro había salido a comer, obviamente. Alisse quería dormir una siesta para no reconocerse a sí misma que estaba comenzando a extrañar a Taro... De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Matías entró por la puerta.

¿Puedo pasar?.- preguntó él, con suavidad.

Alisse lo miró con severidad, pero asintió.

**Notas:**

Soy imparable. Es todo lo que puedo decir. Aunque me sigan amenazando de muerte, yo seguiré escribiendo mientras Dios así me lo permita y me siga dando la inspiración necesaria.


	37. Capítulo 37

**Capítulo 37.**

Tsubasa estaba tan enojado que, sin querer, lastimó a dos que tres de sus compañeros durante el entrenamiento. Tsubasa entraba con mucha fuerza al momento de querer robar el balón.

Cuidado, Tsubasa.- le pidió González, la segunda vez que el japonés lo pateó sin querer en las espinillas.- A la tercera es la vencida...

¿Me la vas a devolver?.- cuestionó Tsubasa, un tanto agresivo.

Eh... No, yo nada más decía...

González miró a Tsubasa con cara de: "¿Y ahora a éste que le pasa?". Todos los demás jugadores e incluso el entrenador estaban sacadísimos de onda. No entendían el por qué Tsubasa estaba portándose de esa manera...

Oye, Tsubasa, ¿estás bien?.- le preguntó González, durante un descanso.

No del todo.- confesó Tsubasa, agriamente.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Está mal tu esposa otra vez?

Ojalá lo estuviera.- replicó Tsubasa, echándose a andar para evitar que González siguiera interrogándolo.

Tsubasa estaba furioso. Y celoso. Y herido. Sanae le había mentido. (Salió verso sin esfuerzo XD. Made, ahí está tu verso XD). Ella y Kanda llevaban tiempo viéndose, a escondidas... Y Tsubasa no sabía nada. Ahora entendía el por qué Kanda le dijo que Sanae no estaba tan bien como él creía, Tsubasa veía mucho menos a su esposa que Kanda y por lo tanto sabía mucho menos de su salud que este último...

"Y aparte de todo, trataron de advertírmelo y no hice caso", pensó Tsubasa, recordando cuando el reportero le dijo que quizás Kanda tenía intenciones de volver.

"Pero cálmate", le dijo una vocecilla a Tsubasa. "El hecho de que ella y Kanda se hayan estado viendo no significa forzosamente que él esté intentando conquistarla". "¿Y qué otro motivo podría haber?", cuestionó otra voz. "No creo que después de quien sabe cuantos años, Kanda aparezca de la nada con las intenciones de ser amigo de tu esposa. ¡Qué casualidad que no quiere ser tu amigo!". "Sí, quizás eso sea cierto, pero eso no significa que Sanae quiera lo mismo de él", replicó la primera voz. "Ella es tu esposa. Y va a tener un hijo tuyo. ¡Ella te ama!".

Tsubasa mantenía una batalla consigo mismo en su interior. Y esa batalla era mucho más aguerrida y más peligrosa que las que enfrentaba en el campo de juego.

"¡Y lo peor del caso es que Sanae nunca te dijo nada!", dijo la primera voz. "¡Y fue porque, según ella, no le tomó importancia! ¡Y cuando tú intentaste decirle eso sobre Isa, ella casi te manda al demonio!". "Eso es verdad", reconoció la segunda voz. "Pero date cuenta de que ahora ella puede ver la manera en como tú pensaste. Además, ella te perdonó...".

Sí, ella me perdonó por lo de Isa.- murmuró Tsubasa.- Quizás yo deba de hacer lo mismo por lo de Kanda...

"Habla con ella", aconsejó la segunda voz a Tsubasa. "Y arregla las cosas. Sanae te ama".

Lo haré.- musitó Tsubasa.

Él se sintió más tranquilo. Desgraciadamente el entrenamiento ya estaba por terminar y sus compañeros a esas alturas ya estaban bastante lesionados (XD). Todo parecía estar mejor, pero entonces Tsubasa se dio cuenta de algo...

"Hay algo que no encaja", pensó él. "¿Cómo es que aquel reportero sabía que Kanda se había visto con Sanae?".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alisse miraba severamente a Matías, tan severamente que él se sentía abochornado.

¿Cómo estás?.- preguntó él, en voz baja.

Bien, gracias por preguntar.- respondió Alisse, ácidamente.

Ya veo... ¿Y cuándo te darán de alta?

No lo sé aun.- suspiró ella.- Pero parece ser que no pronto...

Qué mal.- dijo Matías, con sinceridad.- ¿Necesitas algo?

Gracias, pero ya tengo todo lo que me hace falta.- replicó Alisse.- Por si no te habías dado cuenta, ya llevo algunos días hospitalizada y no me iba a esperar a que tú te aparecieras cuando se te diera la gana para preguntarme si m hace falta algo.

Matías no dijo nada. Él sabía que Alisse estaba enojada y no era para menos... Además de que por su culpa, ella estaba en ese estado...

Lo siento.- murmuró Matías.- Fue mi culpa...

¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó Alisse.

El accidente.- respondió Matías.- Fue mi culpa...

Lo único de que eres culpable es de haber lesionado a Taro en ese estúpido duelo.- replicó Alisse.- Tú no me aventaste frente al coche, así que no te estés culpando de eso.

Pero tú estabas enojada y si yo... .- Matías suspiró.- No deseo discutir. Solo quería decirte que lo siento...

Acepto tus disculpas.- contestó Alisse.- Sé que no quisiste lastimar a Taro a propósito.

No hablaba de eso.- replicó Matías.- No me disculpé por eso. Sí tenía las intenciones de lastimar a Misaki, y eso lo sabías.

No puedo creerlo.- musitó Alisse.- Sigues siendo un idiota...

¡Y yo no sé por qué te empeñas en defenderlo!.- gritó Matías.- ¡Deberías de apoyarme a mí, no a él! ¡Yo soy tu novio!

Lo apoyo porque lo que hiciste es estúpido e irracional.- replicó Alisse, tratando de no enojarse.- No entiendo por qué te molestó que Taro y yo saliéramos a pasear. No pasó nada.

¿Y crees que te voy a creer?.- cuestionó Matías.- Sé perfectamente bien que Misaki siente algo por ti.

¿Y si aun así fuera qué?.- replicó Alisse.- Se supone que yo soy tu novia y que debiste de haber confiado en mí.

Confío en ti, pero no en él.- dijo Matías.

Eso es de lo más idiota.- bufó Alisse.- Además, no sé por qué desconfías de Taro. Él es un muy buen muchacho, y se ha preocupado por mí mucho más que cualquier otra persona... Incluyéndote...

Insisto, ¿por qué lo defiendes tanto?.- reclamó Matías.- Tal pareciera que él te gusta...

Eso no es verdad.- negó Alisse, pero no pudo ver a Matías a los ojos cuando dijo eso.

En ese momento, Taro regresó. Evidentemente, no se esperaba encontrar a Matías ahí... Misaki llevaba unos narcisos, la flor favorita de Alisse.

Alisse, te compré estas flores.- dijo Taro.- Sé que Wakabayashi ya te regaló flores hoy pero él no sabe que tus flores favoritas son los narcisos y...

Taro se detuvo al ver a Matías. Éste se enojó mucho más al ver llegar al japonés con las flores.

Y ahora te trae flores.- reclamó Matías, enojadísimo, en español.- Y me sigues diciendo que no hay nada entre ustedes...

Porque no es verdad.- replicó Alisse, en el mismo idioma.- Vete, por favor. Ya me cansé de hablar contigo.

Pero a él no lo vas a correr, ¿verdad?.- replicó Matías.- Sí quieres que yo me vaya, pero él puede quedarse.

Adiós, Matías.- contestó Alisse, dándose vuelta en la cama.

Ya la escuchaste.- dijo Taro.- Vete.

Matías retó a Taro con la mirada. Éste aceptó el reto. Parecía que Matías quería golpearlo, pero en ese momento la enfermera entró y se sorprendió al ver a ambos muchachos mirándose tan retadoramente.

Terminó la hora de visitas.- dijo la enfermera.- Deben marcharse.

Matías no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta, enojado.

En un segundo me retiro.- dijo Taro a la enfermera.- Solo quiero darle estas flores.

Tengo entendido que las doctoras Cortés, Del Valle y Wakabayashi arreglaron con el director que siempre estuviese alguien conmigo, sin importar quién sea.- dijo Alisse, en ese momento.

¡Ah! Es cierto.- recordó la enfermera.- Lo siento, señorita Farfán. Puede quedarse, joven.

Gracias.- sonrió Misaki.

La enfermera le dio sus medicinas a Alisse y se marchó, dejando a los jóvenes solos. Taro no sabía que decir, aun seguía sosteniendo las flores en sus manos.

¿Y bueno?.- cuestionó Alisse, sonriendo- ¿Me vas a dar esas flores o qué?

Taro también sonrió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paola y Joel charlaron durante un buen tiempo sobre el concierto que iba a dar _Shadows of Soul _ dentro de unos cuantos días.

Por supuesto, estás invitada.- dijo Joel.- Tengo boletos apartados para ti. Y también para tus amigas, por si deseas llevarlas.

No sé a cuantas de ellas les guste la música que ustedes tocan.- confesó Paola.- Pero muchas gracias. Les preguntaré.

De acuerdo.- dijo Joel.- Aunque supongo que Lasse invitará a Lily...

Pobre de Genzo.- murmuró Paola. (¿Ella diciendo eso?).

¿Qué dijiste?.- preguntó Joel.

Nada...

Joel se despidió. Dentro de poco tendría ensayo con el resto de su banda. Paola recordó entonces que había olvidado algo en su consultorio y regresó. Cuando iba de salida, otra vez, se topó con Ken.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Paola, con cara de pocos amigos.

Vine a traerte un recado de Kazuki.- respondió Ken, quien traía su clásica cara de estreñido.

Ah. Veo que sigues siendo su recadero.- se burló Paola.

Y veo que tú sigues siendo una resbalosa.- replicó Ken.

Paola abofeteó a Ken con fuerza.

No te atrevas a llamarme así.- dijo ella, muy enojada.- Ni siquiera sé por qué me insultas así todo el tiempo, pero ya me harté de ti.

Paola se dio la vuelta, pero Ken la detuvo por un brazo.

Y yo no entiendo el por qué sales con ese Andersen.- replicó él.- Ni siquiera es tu tipo.

¿Y tú qué sabes de eso?.- cuestionó Paola.- No me conoces siquiera como para hacer un juicio como ése. Ya déjame en paz.

Paola se zafó del brazo de Ken y echó a andar.

Y sigo sin entender en qué rayos te afecta que yo salga con tal o cual persona.- dijo Paola, sin detenerse.

¿Qué no te das cuenta?.- gritó Ken, en ese momento.- ¡Es porque no soporto más estos malditos celos!

Paola se detuvo abruptamente. Creyó no haber oído bien. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a Ken.

¿Qué dijiste?.- preguntó ella, en voz baja.

Que no entiendo por qué, pero me dan celos verte con ese tipo.- repitió Ken.

Pus bien por ti.- replicó Paola.- Para lo que me importa.

Tómala. Kaen se quedó frío. Paola echó a andar de nuevo, pero entonces Ken le dio alcance, la tomó por la fuerza y la besó (pobrecita XD). Paola se paralizó en un momento, pero después, fue cayendo, cayendo... Cuando Ken la soltó, Paola le dio otra bofetada y echó a andar, muy enojada... Ken la dejó irse, sobándose la mejilla adolorida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo y Lily se quedaron mucho tiempo platicando. Emirett los observaba, sonriente... A través del altavoz del hospital comenzaron a tocar canciones románticas, y la que sonó en esos momentos fue _Trudly, madly, deeply, _de Savage Garden.

Esa canción me encanta.- confesó Lily, acariciando las rosas.

Un tanto romántica para ti, que detestas la cursilería.- bromeó Genzo.

Sí, quizás.- admitió Lily.- Pero me fascina Savage Garden. Son mi grupo favorito, lástima que ya se desintegraron...

¿Qué llegó alguna especie de alien y les disparó con una pistola de rayos o qué?.- se burló Genzo.- Por eso que dices que se desintegraron.

Quise decir que se separaron.- gruñó Lily.- Chistoso. ¡Qué antipático eres!

Yo sé que te parezco de lo más agradable, pero te empeñas en negarlo.- replicó Genzo.

Anda tú, ¿no vino el modesto?.- rió Lily.

Oye, Lily.- interrumpió en ese momento Dafne.- Dentro de algunos días será el concierto de _Shadows of Soul_. ¿No podrías decirle a tu querido Lasse que me consiga algunos boletos?

No lo sé.- confesó Lily.- Ni siquiera sé si me va a invitar a mí. No me ha dicho nada al respecto aun...

Claro que te va a invitar.- replicó Dafne.- No creo que no invite a su novia...

Que no se te olvide que no soy su novia oficial.- suspiró Lily.- Lástima. Quisiera ir a ese concierto, pero dudo mucho que tenga dinero para poder pagar un boleto. Son muy caros...

En ese momento, Genzo tuvo una idea. Sería algo aventado, pero podría funcionar... Quizás esa idea lo ayudaría a que Lily fuese suya al fin...

Debo irme.- dijo Genzo.- Debo ponerme en contacto con mi entrenador, dentro de poco regresaré a Alemania para prepararme para la Champions League.

Ya veo.- Lily se sintió mal al escuchar que Genzo regresaría a Alemania.- Muchas gracias.

Genzo se acercó y besó a Lily en una mejilla.

Ni creas que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.- murmuró él, al oído de ella.

Lily se puso roja, como era de esperarse. Genzo se despidió de Dafne y se marchó. Él se sentía feliz, ya se le había ocurrido una buena manera de completar su plan de conquista. Emirett le salió al paso cuando lo vio venir.

Hola.- le sonrió ella.

Hola.- sonrió él.

Disculpa, pero tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo Emirett.- Sobre mi sobrina.

¿Su sobrina.- se sorprendió Genzo.- ¿Quién?

Emirett, sin dejar de sonreír, señaló a Lily.

Te ayudaré a conquistarla.- dijo ella.- Sé que tú eres el hombre que ella ha estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Genzo no sabía quién era esa joven que quería ayudarlo y que tenía los mismos ojos del color de chocolate derretido que tenía Lily. Pero sabía que ella podría ayudarlo...

**Notas:**

La descripción de los ojos de Lily, eso de que son del "color del chocolate derretido" fue idea mía. Esa frase me pertenece a mí, a mí se me ocurrió, a pesar de lo que digan otras personas en otros lugares.


	38. Capítulo 38

**Capítulo 38.**

Genzo estaba algo desconcertado. No sabía que Lily tuviese una tía, una tía que estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo a él para separarla de Lasse... Emirett le había dicho a Genzo la manera en cómo Lily caería rendida a sus pies. Y tal parecía que "Emirett" sabía mucho sobre Lily, porque aparentemente esta última era sobrina de la primera...

Con eso la tendrás a tus pies.- dijo Emirett.- Si haces lo que te digo, la conquistarás de inmediato.

Este... .- Genzo no sabía cómo expresarse.

¿Ocurre algo?.- preguntó Emirett, con una sonrisa.

Es solo que no sé por qué me está ayudando, si yo soy para usted un perfecto extraño.- dijo Genzo, sonriendo también.

Tal vez para mí lo seas, pero para Lily no, y con eso me basta.- respondió ella.

Gracias, señorita... Eh...

Bueno, a ti sí te podría decir mi nombre verdadero.- dijo Emirett, enigmáticamente.- Pero por ahora creo que será mejor que me conozcas como Emirett.

Mucho gusto.- dijo Genzo.- Soy...

Sé quien eres.- interrumpió Emirett, con una sonrisa.- Eres famoso, todo el mundo te conoce...

Y Lily nunca se dio cuenta de que Genzo y Emirett charlaron, así que la primera no sabía de la trampa de amor que el destino le estaba preparando...

"Tengo menos de cinco días", pensó Genzo. "Antes del concierto de _Shadows of Soul_. Si para ese entonces, no consigo que Lily me prefiera a mí sobre Lasse...Entonces quizás tendré que darme por vencido...".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shadows of Soul_ se preparaba para el concierto. Lo habían pospuesto miles de veces, por alguna u otra razón... En ese concierto, Joel desmentiría las locas declaraciones que Paola había hecho en televisión.

¿Y te vas a animar a decirle que te gusta?.- preguntó Katia a Joel.

¿De qué hablas?.- Joel no entendió.

De Paola.- aclaró Katia.

Ella no me gusta.- dijo Joel, con sinceridad.- Me cae muy bien, me agrada mucho, pero no me gusta.

¿Seguro?

Al ciento por ciento.- asintió Joel.

Ya deja tu espíritu de celestina en paz.- intervino Bioy.- No siempre vas a poder emparejar a todos tus amigos.

Quizás no a todos.- admitió Katia.- Pero sí a todos los que pueda.

Katia miró de reojo a Samael, quien fingió estar demasiado ocupada con Macbeth, su violonchelo. Lasse sonrió al notar la mirada de Katia.

Te ayudaría también, Lasse.- dijo Katia, notando la mirada del joven.- Pero creo que tú no necesitas ayuda. Si a estas alturas Lily Del Valle no te ama aun, no te amará nunca.

Extraña profecía.- comentó Samael.

Solo digo la verdad.- replicó Katia.

Ella tiene razón.- apoyó Lasse.- Si a estas alturas Lily no me ama, no lo hará nunca...

Eso me recuerda.- intervino Joel.- ¿Piensas invitar a la doctora Lily al concierto? Porque yo le dije a Paola que la invitaría a ella y a sus amigas y quiero saber cuantos boletos ocuparé.

Debería hacerlo, supongo.- respondió Lasse.- Pero Lily no me ha expresado su deseo de ir.

Y yo creo que ella está esperando a que tú la invites.- comentó Samael.

Sí, quizás.- admitió Lasse, aunque no agregó nada más.

Joel supuso que Lasse terminaría por invitar a Lily, así que solo apartó boletos para las demás amigas de Paola. A Katia le dio hambre y expresó su deseo de detener momentáneamente el ensayo para comer algo. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Rato después, Katia se acercó a Samael con un vaso de té en las manos.

¿Piensas invitar a Kazuki?.- preguntó Katia, como quien no quiere la cosa.

¿A dónde?.- se sorprendió Samael.

No será al circo.- replicó Katia, elevando sus ojos al cielo.- Hablo del concierto, por supuesto.

Ya. ¿Crees que debería invitarlo?.- Samael fingió demencia.

Eso es cosa tuya.- dijo Katia.- Pero yo opino que sí. Si te gusta, al menos deberías invitarlo más seguido a salir.

Kazuki no me gusta.- Samael se puso roja.

Ajá, sí, como no.- se burló Katia.- Ya sé que se te pasó el "enamoriscamiento" por Hikaru Matsuyama, así que ahora ya puedes entregarle tu corazón entero a Sorimachi.

No seas tan ridícula y cursi, Katia.- replicó Samael.

No soy ridícula ni cursi.- negó Katia.- O bueno, quizás un poco. Pero solo digo la verdad. Yo sé que a ti te gusta, y que él siente algo por ti... Ya de una vez deja atrás el pasado y mira hacia el futuro. Invita a Sorimachi al concierto.

¿Y qué hago? ¿Le canto la canción de "_Baby one more time?"_.- se burló Samael.

Por Dios, no.- negó Katia.- Haces eso y te desconozco públicamente como amiga. Solo invítalo y ya. Las cosas se irán dando solas.

Samael suspiró. Katia siempre tendría ese complejo de celestina...

Lasse estaba muy pensativo. Él sabía que quizás debería de invitar a Lily al concierto pero... Él se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando entre ellos. Lasse en verdad quería a Lily y no dudaba de que ella sentía algo por él, pero... Había algo. Algo que tenía que ver con Genzo Wakabayashi. Quizás Lasse lo supo desde un principio, pero quizás no quiso darse cuenta... Hasta que llegó Emirett. Ella le había hecho ver a Lasse que no todo era tan bello como aparentaba ser...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae se encontraba tomando un té de hierbas en el café "La Puerta de Alcalá" (sé muy bien que la Puerta de Alcalá está en Madrid). Antes de ir ahí había pasado al hospital a visitar a Paola, para decirle lo que iba a hacer.

No deberías ir sola.- dijo Paola.- Deberías pedirle a alguien que te acompañe.

¿Qué me puede pasar?.- Sanae se encogió de hombros.- Nada.

Muchas cosas.- contradijo Paola.- Eres una mujer embarazada y por definición suelen ser un tanto más frágiles...

No estoy paralítica.- gruñó Sanae.- Aun puedo golpear fuerte a todo aquel que se me ponga enfrente.

Eso lo sé.- rió Paola.- Pero recuerda que proteges a alguien más pequeñito e indefenso que tú y quizás por él deberías tener cuidado...

Es por él por lo que estoy haciendo todo esto.- Sanae se acarició el vientre.

Supongo que estás decidida.- dijo Paola.- Pues solo te diré: bien hecho. Es hora de que termines con esto de una buena vez por todas. Aunque insisto en que no deberías de ir sola... Quizás yo debería acompañarte.

No será necesario.- negó Sanae.- Puedo sola. Muchas gracias. Además, tú estás ocupada.

Pero entonces deja que llame a alguna de tus amigas.- dijo Paola.- El chiste es que no te vayas sola.

No será necesario.- repitió Sanae.- Puedo sola, de verdad.

Sanae se despidió. Paola le deseó suerte. Ahora, mientras Sanae esperaba a que el chantajista llegara, solo esperaba que todo se arreglase cuanto antes. Yukari sospechaba que algo le estaba por ocurrir a Sanae, pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo sacarle nada... De hecho, Sanae se encargó de que el EPFUM estuviese ocupado para poder ir ella sola a la cita sin el temor de que alguien la siguiera.

Un hombre que traía lentes oscuros y gorra café llegó al lugar. Era el mismo reportero que había interrogado a Tsubasa días atrás acerca de Kanda, aunque Sanae no lo sabía.

Buenas tardes, señora Ozhora.- dijo el reportero.

Buenas tardes.- dijo Sanae, mirándolo fijamente.

¿Por qué me mira tan fijamente?.- cuestionó el hombre, algo incómodo.

Quiero grabarme el rostro del hombre que no tiene escrúpulos y se atreve a sobornar a una mujer que está esperando un hijo.- respondió Sanae, tranquilamente.

El hombre se rascó la nuca, terriblemente incómodo.

Mire, señora.- dijo el hombre.- Es algo sencillo. Deme el dinero y yo le regreso las fotos.

Eso me ha dicho cada vez que nos ponemos en contacto.- replicó Sanae.- Y no entiendo por qué he de creerle que esta vez será cierto. Así que me da igual. No pienso darle más dinero. Publique las fotos, si quiere. Fui una idiota por dejarme sobornar, pero ya no más. Ya le conté a mi esposo sobre esas reuniones, que por cierto no tuvieron nada de malo, no sé por qué me dejé amedrentar. Eso era todo lo que quería decirle. Buenas tardes.

Sanae se levantó, pero el sujeto la detuvo del brazo.

Suélteme.- pidió ella, procurando no hacer un escándalo.

Siéntese y todo saldrá bien.- dijo el reportero, con voz calmada.- Cada uno tiene algo que el otro quiere. Usted quiere las fotos. Yo quiero su dinero.

Ya le dije que no más.- negó Sanae.

Pero a pesar de eso, Sanae volvió a sentarse, debido a que las otras personas estaban comenzando a mirar. El hombre aprovechó y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un sobre amarillo.

Aquí están los negativos y las copias que se han sacado de esas fotos.- dijo el reportero, abriendo el sobre y enseñándole su contenido a Sanae.- Está todo. Deme el dinero y le daré el sobre.

Es tentador, lo reconozco.- admitió Sanae.- Pero ya se lo dije: ya no me interesa.

Sanae se levantó y comenzó a andar. El reportero recogió el sobre a toda prisa y la siguió.

No le conviene que estas fotos se publiquen, señora Ozhora.- insistió el hombre.

No me interesa. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírselo?.- replicó Sanae.

No me está entendiendo.- el sujeto agarró a Sanae con fuerza por el brazo.- No le conviene. Sé lo que le digo.

Suélteme.- pidió Sanae.

No.

A Sanae comenzó a darle un poco de pánico. Quizás Paola había tenido razón y no debió de haber ido sola...

Mejor la deja en paz y todos tranquilos.- dijo una voz, a sus espaldas.

No se meta en esto, señorita.- replicó el reportero.

Claro que me meto.- replicó la mujer, que no era otra que la propia Isabel.

¿A usted qué le importa?

Me importa porque estuve a punto de arruinar su vida y la del hombre que alguna vez amé.- replicó Isa.- Y ahora no permitiré que usted lo haga.

El reportero soltó a Sanae y estuvo a punto de golpear a Isa, pero ésta se movió con agilidad asombrosa y esquivó el golpe. Después, la chica pateó al hombre en el estómago y después, cuando el reportero cayó al suelo, Isa lo golpeó en sus partes nobles. El sobre amarillo cayó al suelo y la chica aprovechó para recogerlo. Sanae no salía de su asombro.

Toma.- Isa le extendió a Sanae el sobre.- Es tuyo. Seré mejor que lo cuides bien.

¿Por qué hiciste esto?.- quiso saber Sanae.- Siempre creí que tú...

¿Qué quería quitarte a tu esposo?.- terminó Isa.- Mira, quizás en algún momento me pasó esa loca idea por la mente... Lo lamento mucho, de verdad. Sé que no me creíste cuando te dije que quería arreglar las cosas contigo, pero te lo dije de corazón. Espero que con esto pueda reparar todo el mal que les hice, a ti y a Tsubasa...

Y sin esperar respuesta, Isa se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Sanae la miró irse, apretando contra sí el sobre amarillo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Y qué pasó con Deb y Levin? Bueno, pues él la llevó a comer comida italiana, para variar. No sé por qué, pero la comida italiana casi nunca falla en una primera cita. Deb y Levin hablaron de todo. Ella le contó a él sobre sus amoríos fallidos, él le contó a ella sobre Karen, su novia muerta. Ambos hablaron de sus sueños, de sus expectativas. Hubo un momento en que Levin tomó la mano de Deb y ella no la retiró. Al final, el sueco le dijo a la mexicana una noticia que no la puso muy contenta...

Debo decirte algo.- dijo Levin, en voz baja.

¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó Deb.- Ay no, no me digas que eres gay...

Claro que no.- Levin rió.- Es otra cosa...

¿Qué es?

Debo regresar a Alemania.- dijo Levin, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ah... .- Deb sintió que la desilusión y la tristeza se apoderaban de ella.

La Champions League será dentro de poco.- continuó Levin.- Y debo ir para incorporarme a mi equipo.

Entiendo... .- Den retiró su mano.- ¿Cuándo te irás?

Dentro de cinco días.- respondió él.- Pero antes de irme, quiero decirte una cosa...

¿Qué es?

Levin se acercó a Deb y la besó con suavidad en los labios. Ella se quedó en estado de shock.

Realmente me gustas, Deb.- musitó él, llamándola por su apodo.- Quiero que seas mi novia...

Deb no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

**Notas:**

Bueno, sé que la Puerta de Alcalá está en Madrid, pero pues no se me ocurrió un nombre mejor para el café en Barcelona XD. Pensaba ponerle el Monte Tibidabo pero como que no... No me hagan caso, ya alucino XD.

Al principio quise hacer a Isabel mala. Pero no pude. No me pregunten por qué...

La canción de _Baby one more time_ es interpretada por esa tipa nada talentosa de Britney Spears.


	39. Capítulo 39

**Capítulo 39.**

A ver, quién me falta...

Kanda estaba esperando en una esquina a que ella apareciera. Se tardó un poco más de lo planeado y él ya estaba pensando en ir a buscarla.

"No debí dejar que ella lo hiciera sola", pensó Kanda. "Debí haber insistido en acompañarla. No sabrá qué hacer si las cosas se ponen feas... ".

Pero ella apareció, caminando por la calle como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Su expresión era inescrutable y Kanda no pudo adivinar lo que había ocurrido. Ella llegó junto a él y lo miró sin decirle nada.

¿Y bien?.- preguntó Kanda, impaciente.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Todo arreglado.- respondió ella, con voz neutral.

¿Estás segura?

Bien segura.- asintió ella.- Todo solucionado. Sanae tiene las fotos y ese tipo no volverá a molestarla.

Bien.- dijo Kanda.

Ella se recargó contra la pared, mirando hacia el vacío.

Solo quedamos nosotros.- suspiró ella.

Lo sé.- suspiró él.

Y supongo que ambos sabemos lo que debemos hacer...

Supongo que sí...

Kanda también se apoyó contra la pared.

Eso solo nos deja a ti y a mí.- murmuró él.

Isabel lo miró. Kanda le devolvió la mirada.

¿Aun podremos arreglar algo?.- preguntó ella.

Eso depende.- respondió él.

¿De qué?.- quiso saber Isa.

Kanda se quedó callado unos momentos antes de responder.

De si ya descubriste si aun amas a Tsubasa Ozhora o me amas a mí..- respondió él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Debes ir a buscarla", dijo la voz del Ángel.

"¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Yo no hice nada", dijo la voz del Demonio.

"Pero ella es tu esposa".

"¿Y eso qué tiene?".

"¿Cómo que qué tiene?".

Tsubasa ya estaba harto de pelearse consigo mismo. Y de cualquier manera, no estaba consiguiendo nada. Genzo se apareció al final del entrenamiento y se acercó a hablar con él.

¿Qué tal?.- preguntó Genzo.- Vine a espiar tu entrenamiento.

Ni así conseguirás vencerme.- replicó Tsubasa.

Buena respuesta.- Genzo sonrió.- Pero te noto algo raro... ¿Pasa algo?

Quizás.- suspiró Tsubasa.

¿Qué ocurre?

Es sobre Sanae... .- explicó Tsubasa.- Y sobre Kanda...

¿Hablas de ese jugador de kick boxing que intentó conquistar a Sanae hace años?

Así es.- asintió Tsubasa.- Pues bien, ha vuelto al ataque...

Tsubasa le contó todo lo ocurrido a Genzo. Éste esperó a que su amigo dejara de hablar para poder dar su opinión.

Así que ahora me debato entre ir y perdonarle o hacerle el ofendido por más tiempo.- concluyó Tsubasa.

Amigo, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.- opinó Genzo.- No creo que sea para tanto... O sea, sí, Sanae te mintió, pero después de todo no pasó nada malo entre ella y Kanda. Y viéndolo desde un punto de vista estricto, Sanae no te mintió, simplemente no te dijo lo ocurrido.

Sí, tienes razón.- admitió Tsubasa.

Además.- continuó Genzo.- A ti te pasó lo mismo con Isabel. No le contaste a ella lo ocurrido porque no te pareció importante, y por lo visto Sanae hizo lo mismo. La única diferencia aquí es que ella lo hizo cuando ya están casados.

Sí, lo sé.- suspiró Tsubasa.- Entonces creo que debería ir a hablar con ella...

Sería recomendable.- asintió Genzo.- No te compliques la vida.

Gracias, amigo.- sonrió Tsubasa.

No hay de qué.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- No soy un experto con las mujeres, pero en fin...

¿Aun tienes problemas para conseguir que Lily Del Valle te ame?

Más o menos...

Tsubasa no lo pensó más. Iría cuanto antes a buscar a Sanae...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily llevó a Emirett a su departamento y se la presentó a sus amigas, con excepción de Deb, quien ya la conocía.

Hola, Jules.- sonrió Deb.- Tanto tiempo sin verte.

Hola, Deb.- sonrió Emirett.

Bueno, pues Deb ya conoce a Emirett.- intervino Lily.- Así que, Caro, Bere, Paolita querida, les presento a una buena amiga, Emirett Loustalot-Larclette.

Anda tú.- rió Deb.- ¿De dónde te sacaste ese nombrecito, Jules?

Pregúntale a Lily.- sonrió Emirett.

Mucho gusto.- sonrió Bere.

Es un placer conocerla.- dijo Caro.

Háblame de tú, no soy tan vieja.- rió Emirett.

Bienvenida a España.- dijo Paola.

Gracias.- sonrió Emirett.- Lily me ha hablado mucho de todas, me da gusto conocerlas al fin. Hace rato conocí a Alisse y a su novio en el hospital. Ambos me agradaron mucho.

¿Conociste a Matías?.- preguntó Bere, sorprendida.- ¿A poco ya se reconciliaron Alisse y él?

¿Matías?.- cuestionó Emirett.- Creí que me había dicho que se trataba de Taro Misaki o algo así...

Él no es el novio de Alisse.- rió Lily.- Aunque lo parece.

Me agrada más Taro que Matías.- opinó Paola.- Al menos Tarito se ha preocupado por Alisse, no como ese baboso de Matías que no se ha aparecido por el hospital.

Matías ya fue a ver a Alisse, según me contó Carlos.- contradijo Caro.- Pero parece ser que las cosas no marcharon bien entre ellos...

Las cosas no marchan bien entre Alisse y el Mati desde el duelo que él tuvo contra Misaki.- dijo Lily.- Y empeoraron con el accidente...

Pobre Matías, me da algo de pena.- comentó Caro.- Carlos me dice que en verdad él está muy deprimido...

Y hablando de Carlos.- sonrió Deb.- ¿Qué onda con él y contigo?

Nada.- Caro se puso roja y sonrió por lo bajo.- Pero hemos aclarado nuestros problemas.

¿Ah, en serio?

Sí.- asintió Caro.- Hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad...

¿Ya lo perdonaste?.- preguntó Paola.

Sip.- respondió Caro.- Ya hemos aclarado todo.

Me da gusto por ti.- sonrió Bere.- Ya te merecías ser feliz.

Y hablando de ser feliz... .- murmuró Lily.- ¿Qué onda contigo y con Izawa?

Eh... .- Bere trató de fingir demencia.- Pues nada.

¿Ya son novios o siguen siendo amigos con derechos?

No somos amigos con derechos.- Bere se puso colorada a más no poder.- Solo somos eh...

Amigos normales.- completó Paola.- Ése cuento ya me lo sé.

Es en serio.- continuó Bere, algo decaída.- Hubo un momento en el que pensé que podríamos llegar a ser algo más pero... No sé, el tiempo pasó y él nunca me dijo nada... Yo pensé que de verdad le gustaba a él...

Si no te valora, no te merece.- Lily le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Bere.- Si no se decide, hazlo tú.

Déjalo.- opinó Paola.

Pero él me gusta... .- replicó Bere.

Entonces dile lo que sientes.- habló Emirett.- Si te gusta, díselo. Quizás eso lo anime a decirte lo que él siente. Quizás él no te ha dicho nada porque no está seguro de lo que tú sientes por él.

Quizás tengas razón.- sonrió Bere.

Lily también sonrió. Emirett amaba andar de celestina...

(Como a muchas XD).

Por cierto, déjenme presumirles.- dijo Deb, en ese momento.- Tengo novio.

¿Quéeeee?.- exclamaron todas.- ¿Y eso? ¿Quién es?

Ni me la van a creer- rió Deb.

No me digas.- rió Lily.- ¡Es Levin!

Todas las chicas hicieron escándalo, como era de esperarse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanae estaba algo confusa. No entendía el por qué Isabel la había ayudado en la hora de la verdad. La muchacha estaba sentada a la mesa de su cocina, con el sobre amarillo cerrado frente a ella. El timbre sonó. Sanae se levantó a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Yukari.

Estaba preocupada por ti.- dijo Yukari.- ¿Estás bien?

Ahora lo estoy.- respondió ella.

Sanae y Yukari fueron a la cocina. Ésta miró el sobre y le lanzó a Sanae una mirada de interrogación.

¿Qué contiene ese sobre?.- quiso saber Yukari.- Algo me dice que quizás esto es lo que te ha tenido tan extraña estos últimos días...

Quizás.- admitió Sanae.- Es una larga historia...

Sanae le contó todo a Yukari, absolutamente todo. Al final, Yukari estaba muy seria.

Debiste habérselo dicho todo a Tsubasa desde un principio.- dijo Yukari.- Pudo haberte pasado algo...

Lo sé, lo sé.- suspiró Sanae.- Es solo que no sabía qué hacer...

Deberías decirle todo a Tsubasa ahora.- aconsejó Yukari.- Y a la policía también. Debes denunciar a esos sujetos y detenerlos antes de que vuelvan a chantajear a alguien.

Sanae asintió. Sabía que Yukari tenía razón... Solo esperaba que Tsubasa no fuera a molestarse demasiado por el dinero que ella gastó para evitar que los reporteros acabaran con su carrera...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo se sorprendió mucho cuando llegó al departamento que alquilaba y encontró a Ken esperándolo.

¿Vienes por un reto?.- preguntó Genzo.- Estoy listo cuando quieras.

No es eso lo que busco.- negó Ken.- Al menos no ahora...

¿Qué pasa entonces?

Es sobre Paola.

¿Qué pasa con mi prima?.- Genzo frunció el entrecejo.

Ni me la creerías... .- musitó Ken.

Inténtalo.- ordenó Genzo, muy serio.

Ken esperó por unos momentos. Él no quería admitirlo.

Es imposible.- dijo él.- Es una locura. Es algo que no puede ser... Y es que Paola es una caprichosa, una tonta, una...

Cuidado con lo que dices de ella.- interrumpió Genzo, muy serio.- No dejaré que la insultes. Ella no es nada de eso que tú dices.

Es que... Creo que yo... Yo la quiero... .- musitó Ken.

Andas pa´ atrás. Genzo casi de va de espaldas.

**Notas:**

Ahora sí, ya ando enfilando rumbo al final. Los capítulos serán más cortitos porque me cae que debo arreglar demasiados embrollos...

¿Se esperaban lo de Kanda e Isabel? La verdad, yo no.


	40. Capítulo 40

**Capítulo 40.**

Samael se sorprendió cuando recibió la llamada de Genzo.

Hola, Sam.-dijo él.- ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, supongo.- respondió ella.- Y estaría mucho mejor si dejaras de llamarme "Sam".

Sí, como sea… En fin... Quería pedirte un favor...

¿Qué clase de favor?

Pues verás.- Genzo suspiró.- Quisiera llevar a Lily al concierto que van a dar ustedes.

¿Pretendes llevar a Lily al concierto en donde tocará Lasse?.- se sorprendió Samael.- No sé si no tienes vergüenza o ya estás tan desesperado que eso no te importa.

Quizás un poco de los dos.- admitió Genzo.- Pero hasta donde sé, Nordenström no la ha invitado.

Eso es cierto.- reconoció Samael.

Y él no es su novio oficial.

También es cierto...

Y eso significa que puedo invitarla yo.- completó él.

En eso tienes razón.- admitió Samael.- ¿Y para qué me necesitas? ¿Pretendes que te de boletos gratis? Porque eso ya sería una completa desfachatez...

No, no es eso.- Genzo no pudo evitar sonreír.- Es otra cosa...

Genzo le explicó a Samael su plan. Ésta lo escuchó atentamente.

Gen, si hago eso entonces estaré apoyándote a ti y no a Lasse.- dijo Samael, cuando él concluyó.

Quizás.- reconoció Genzo.- Pero solo seme sincera. ¿Crees en verdad que Lily y Lasse durarán como pareja?

No.- respondió ella, con sinceridad.- Creo que ellos se ven bien juntos, pero no tan bien como se verían ustedes dos.

¿Entonces me ayudarás?.- preguntó Genzo, esperanzado.

Samael se tomó su tiempo para responder. Dos de sus más cercanos amigos estaban enamorados de la misma mujer, y ahora Samael estaba en la encrucijada de decidir a quién ayudar. Ella lo pensó detenidamente y no tuvo ninguna duda sobre lo que tenía que hacer...

Cuenta conmigo.- dijo ella, al fin.

Gracias, Sam.- sonrió Genzo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era muy temprano por la mañana. Lily se sorprendió mucho cuando llegó al hospital y se encontró a Genzo ahí, esperándola.

¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?.- preguntó ella.

Vine a verte.- respondió él.

¿En serio?.- Lily soltó una risilla nerviosa.

Sí. ¿A quién más podría venir a ver?

Yo que sé. Quizás te enamoraste de alguna chica del laboratorio... .- Lily fingió demencia.

Claro.- Genzo rió.- Cómo no. En realidad, vengo a invitarte.

¿A dónde?.- preguntó ella, curiosa.

Al concierto de _Shadows of Soul.- _contestó él.

¡Ah!.- Lily no se esperaba eso.- Te lo agradezco, pero creo que...

¿Qué Lasse te va a invitar?.- completó Genzo.- Lo dudo.

¿Cómo estás tan seguro?.- Lily se molestó un poco.

Ayer dijiste que no lo ha hecho.- contestó Genzo.- No creo que lo vaya a hacer. Si Nordenström quisiera que fueras al concierto, ya te lo habría pedido.

Genzo podía ser un tanto cruel en ocasiones. Lily se sintió algo mal.

Sí, quizás.- dijo ella.- Pero si él no quiere que vaya, no me interesa ir con nadie más.

Lily se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Genzo la alcanzó y se paró enfrente de ella.

Solo dije la verdad.- dijo.- Pero no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Solo quiero que vayas conmigo al concierto.

No lo sé.- respondió Lily.- Ya te dije que si Lasse no me invita...

¿Ya no vas a ir? ¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso el único interés que puede despertarte _Shadows of Soul_ es la presencia de Lasse Nordenström?

Punto para Genzo. Lily sabía que él tenía razón.

Bueno, no.- admitió Lily.- Pero de todas maneras no creo poder... He tenido mucho trabajo y...

¿Es ése tu pretexto?.- rió Genzo.- Por favor, búscate uno mejor. Ya te dije que tú también necesitas salir y conocer la vida más allá del hospital.

No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que te diga que sí, ¿cierto?.- dijo Lily.

Exactamente.- sonrió Genzo.

En fin.- Lily suspiró.- Iré contigo.

Paso por ti a las siete.- dijo Genzo.

A mi departamento.- asintió Lily.- Te diré cómo llegar.

Sé como hacerlo.- Genzo sonrió.

¿Cómo es que sabes llegar?.- se sorprendió Lily.

Un pajarito me lo dijo.- Genzo le guiñó el ojo.- Espero que estés lista a esa hora.

Y yo espero que tú seas puntual.- sonrió Lily.

Genzo se marchó. Dafne aprovechó y fue corriendo a enterarse del chisme.

¿Qué pasó? ¿A dónde te invitó?.- preguntó Dafne, emocionada.

Al concierto de _Sahdows of Soul.- _respondió Lily, suspirando.

Pensé que esperarías a que Lasse te invitara.- comentó Dafne.

Y yo también así lo creía, pero si Lasse quisiera que fuese, ya me lo habría dicho...

Sí, quizás...

Pero a pesar de todo, Lily se sentía emocionada... Y mucho... Pero la sensación no le duraría mucho... Lasse apareció por el hospital más tarde, con el fin de pedirle a Lily que fuese a verlo al concierto.

Por supuesto que iré.- Lily trató de no ver a Lasse a los ojos.

Te guardé un boleto en primera fila.- comentó Lasse.- Quiero verte cerca.

Gracias, no será necesario.- Lily seguía revolviendo expedientes a lo tonto.- Ya tengo un boleto.

¿Lo compraste?.- Lasse se sorprendió y se sintió un poco mal.- No era necesario que hicieras eso. Sabías que yo te invitaría.

Es solo que te tardaste un poco.- musitó Lily, sin poder ocultar tu nerviosismo.- Y pues yo tenía muchas ganas de ir y...

Compraste un boleto.- completó Lasse, erróneamente.

Algo así.- Lily dejó caer algunas carpetas metálicas al suelo.

Lasse se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba Lily y supo que ella ocultaba algo.

¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?.- preguntó él, directamente.

¿Por qué dices eso?.- Lily casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

Porque estás muy nerviosa.- replicó Lasse.- ¿Acaso vas a ir al concierto con alguien más?

Quizás.- admitió Lily, desviando la mirada.

Ya veo.- Lasse trató de tomárselo con calma.- Y supongo que ese alguien más no es otro que Genzo Wakabayashi.

Lo siento.- Lily miró a Lasse a los ojos.- Pero él me invitó y yo no sabía si tú ibas a hacerlo, además de que nunca me dijiste si deseabas que yo fuera y...

Entiendo.- interrumpió Lasse, secamente.- No necesitas decirme nada más.

Lasse se dio la vuelta y salió sin decir nada. Lily quiso seguirlo, pero en ese momento la vocearon por los altavoces... Ella suspiró y se dijo que después hablaría con él... Pero el día del concierto, Emirett fue a buscar a Lasse. No me pregunten cómo fue que lo encontró. El joven violinista estaba extremadamente serio y Emirett, con su intuición infaltable, se dio cuenta de eso.

Hola.- saludó ella.- Tu amiga me dijo que podría pasar a verte.

¿Cómo me encontraste?.- se sorprendió él.

Ya ves.- Emirett se encogió de hombros.- Tengo mis tácticas... Vine a hablarte sobre Lily.

Y además, eres directa.- sonrió Lasse.- ¿Qué pasa?

Sé que ella va a ir al concierto con Genzo Wakabayashi y sé también que eso no ha de tenerte muy contento...

¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

Intuición femenina...

No es algo que me moleste.- dijo Lasse.- Bueno, sí me molesta, pero...

¿Pero?

No lo sé.- murmuró él.- Es solo que siento que estoy interponiéndome en algo en lo que no debería...

Emirett sonrió. Ahí era en donde entraba ella...

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, Lily batallaba y en serio. Habían nacido muchos bebés muy graves y ella deseaba partirse en dos para poder atenderlos a todos. Había un bebé que había tragado líquido al nacer y que necesitaba vigilancia estricta, otro que había nacido con un problema del corazón y otro más con neumonía (infección en los pulmones; conocido en el vocabulario común como pulmonía). El día estaba haciéndose cada vez más pesado conforme avanzaba, y Lily no veía la hora en que concluyera su turno... Pero desgraciadamente las cosas no mejoraron. La neonatóloga de la tarde tuvo una urgencia familiar y llamó para avisar que no llegaría al hospital a tiempo. Lily era la única neonatóloga del turno de mañana y si ella se marchaba, sus bebés quedarían desprotegidos...

Me quedaré unas dos horas más.- le dijo Lily a la directora del hospital.- Pero solo porque los bebés están mal.

Y las cosas se pusieron peor todavía. Otro bebé estaba por nacer, la madre ya llevaba mucho tiempo en trabajo de parto y los latidos del corazón del niño comenzaban a disminuir.

Va a nacer mal ese bebé.- comentó Dafne, quien también se había quedado a cubrir a una enfermera que no llegó a su turno.- Ya tengo lista la incubadora y todo lo que necesitamos.

Estoy lista.- suspiró Lily, quien ya estaba muy cansada y apenas y había comido un sándwich a la carrera.

Y efectivamente, la bebé nació muy mal. Lily y Dafne pusieron todos sus conocimientos para salvar a la bebé, pero aun así la niña estaba muy grave. Mientras Lily intentaba intubar a la niña (ponerle un tubo en la tráquea para ayudarla a respirar), echó un vistazo rápido al reloj: ya faltaban tan solo quince minutos para las siete.

Y aun no termino.- murmuró ella, algo decaída.

Dafne supo que ella estaba pensando en Genzo y en el concierto. Sin que Lily se diera cuenta, Dafne llamó por teléfono al portero. El ánimo de Lily iba decayendo cada vez más... Por fin, cerca de las ocho y media, el pediatra de la noche hizo su aparición.

Me avisaron que la doctora Ingrid no pudo llegar.- le comentó el doctor Jean Lacoste a Lily.- Por eso llegué antes.

Muchas gracias.- musitó Lily.- Estaba a punto de lanzarme por un barranco…

Me sorprendes, de verdad. Te aventaste un día maratónico.

No hacía eso desde que era interna y era esclava del hospital.- suspiró Lily, quien tenía ganas de patear un árbol.- Estoy cansadísima y lo peor de todo es que hoy tenía una cita... Pero bueno, todo por el bien de nuestros pacientes...

Vete a dormir.- sonrió Jean.- O quizás aun alcances a tu cita.

No lo creo.- negó Lily.- Yo creo que ya me mandó a volar.

Lily fue al cuarto de médicos y se echó un vistazo en el espejo. Estaba toda despeinada y se veía un tanto pálida.

Ni modo.- musitó ella.- Me voy a quedar como el perro de las dos tortas... Ni con Lasse, ni con Genzo... Me lo merezco...

La chica tomó la salida secreta del hospital. ¡Cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a Genzo esperándola a la salida!

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Lily, muy sorprendida y más feliz todavía.

Estaba esperándote para ir al concierto.- dijo Genzo.- Como no estabas en tu departamento, decidí venir a buscarte aquí.

Lo siento muchísimo.- se disculpó Lily.- De verdad. Es solo que tuve mucho trabajo y...

No digas nada más.- interrumpió Genzo.- Dafne me contó todo.

¿Lo hizo?.- exclamó Lily, sorprendida.

Claro.- Genzo abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero de su automóvil.- Pero no hablemos más de ello. Debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar al concierto.

Pero ya es muy tarde.- replicó Lily.- Creo que ya no podremos entrar...

Tú solo sube y deja que yo te lleve a donde te quiero llevar.- ordenó Genzo.

Lily sonrió y subió al automóvil. Después de conducir por un buen rato, Genzo llevó a Lily a una colina que dominaba toda la ciudad.

¿En dónde estamos?.- preguntó Lily, cuando él apagó el auto.

Cierra los ojos y deja que yo haga todo.- pidió Genzo.

Pero...

Por favor.- pidió él.- Sin preguntas.

Genzo sonrió de una manera tan irresistible que Lily cedió ante su petición. Ella bajó del auto, cerró los ojos y dejó que Genzo la condujera al sitio que él había preparado. Ella no tenía miedo. Él le inspiraba toda la confianza... De repente, Genzo la hizo detenerse.

Ya puedes abrir los ojos.- dijo él.

Cuando Lily lo hizo, se encontró frente a una especie de picnic nocturno, todo estaba preparado para una deliciosa cena a pleno campo abierto. Al fondo se veía el estadio del Barcelona, en donde se estaba dando el concierto de _Shadows of Soul_, pero quizás lo más impresionante era la pantalla gigante que estaba transmitiendo el concierto en vivo (jajaja XD).

¿Qué es todo esto?.- preguntó Lily, con la boca abierta.

Te dije que te llevaría al concierto y cumplí.- respondió Genzo.- E incluso resultó mucho mejor ya que podemos cenar mientras escuchamos la música.

Lily sonrió y ocupó el asiento que había reservado Genzo para ella. La cena estuvo deliciosa y Genzo la acompañó con una botella de vino tinto. (No me pregunten qué cenaron, se me acabó la imaginación XD).

Tú me quieres poner ebria.- rió Lily, un tanto alegre por el vino.- Eso es lo que pasa.

No creo necesitar de eso para que caigas en mis brazos.- sonrió Genzo.

Lily se ruborizó, no supo si fue a causa del vino o por lo extraña que la hacía sentirse Genzo... De pronto, Samael Nieminen hizo una pausa.

_Ahora vamos a tocar una canción que no es de nuestro estilo.- _dijo Samael al público.- _Pero la interpretaremos como un favor que le hago a un amigo mío... Esta canción le pertenece a _Savage Garden, _y es la favorita de una chica a quien mi amigo quiere mucho... Genzo, te deseamos la mejor suerte del mundo..._

El grupo comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes de _Trudly, madly, deeply. _Lily miró a Genzo con la boca abierta.

¿Qué fue eso?.- preguntó.

Mi sorpresa para ti.- respondió él, levantándose e invitando a Lily a bailar.- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Lily aceptó, encantada como estaba. Genzo la tomó de la cintura y ella le echó los brazos al cuello. No sabía qué era lo que más le sorprendía a Lily, si el hecho de estar bailando tan pegadita de Genzo o el hecho de que Lasse estuviese tocando con su famoso Andúril la canción que ellos bailaban.

¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?.- murmuró ella.- ¿Y cómo es que lo hiciste?

Te lo dije una vez.- murmuró Genzo.- No me iba a dar por vencido mientras tuviese una oportunidad contigo... Lily, sé que no comenzamos de la mejor manera, pero si me dieras la oportunidad, te haría muy feliz...

Gen... .- musitó Lily...

Déjame terminar.- pidió él, acercándose aun más a ella y susurrándole al oído.- Yo te quiero, Lily...

I´ll be your dream 

_I´ll be your wish, I´ll be your fantasy…_

Lily no supo qué decir. La sensación que experimentó al escuchar que Genzo la amaba era increíble...

Lasse se imaginaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que ya había ocurrido... Y lo aceptaba. Había reconocido su derrota.

I´ll be your hope, I´ll be your love 

_Be everything that you need…_

Genzo y Lily se miraron a los ojos. Ambos estaban muy juntos, abrazados... Él se acercó y ella no se alejó... Lily cerró los ojos. Y Genzo la besó...

I´ll love you more with every breath 

_Trudly, madly, deeply do…_

**Notas:**

Ya saben que la canción de _Trudly, madly, deeply_ es de Savage Garden.

Este capítulo fue únicamente de Lily y Genzo porque deseaba darle un buen final a su historia, creo que ya los hice esperar demasiado con esto XD. No era esto precisamente lo que había pensado pero se acerca bastante.

Macbeth es el nombre del violonchelo de Samael y Andúril es el nombre del violín de Lasse. Ambos nombres fueron idea de Samael Bene Elohim.

Jean Lacoste es el personaje de relleno de fics creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Aguántenme poquito con Paola y Ken XD.

Lo bueno es que los capítulos iban a ser más cortitos, que si no… ¬¬

Lasse no quedará solo. Me agrada demasiado este personaje como para hacerlo sufrir. Como les dije, es mi personaje masculino de fics favorito.


	41. Capítulo 41

**Capítulo 41.**

(A ver a qué horas acabo con esto, va a ser mi fic más largo ¬¬).

Bueno, retrocediendo en el tiempo, volvamos al momento en que Ken le confesó a Genzo que se había enamorado de Paola. Pobre Genzo, muy seguramente sintió náuseas al escuchar que Ken lo quería de cuñado XD (Tsuki me va a matar por eso).

¿Qué dijiste?.- preguntó Genzo a Ken, enormemente sorprendido.

Lo que escuchaste.- contestó Ken.- Creo que me he enamorado de Paola.

¿Y por qué me lo vienes a decir? ¿Esperas acaso que te ayude con ella o algo así?

La sola idea de imaginarse a sí mismo actuando de celestina entre Paola y Ken hizo que Genzo casi soltara la carcajada.

Bueno, no.- respondió Ken, quien se veía muy confundido.- Es solo que ya no sé qué hacer... Esa mujer me vuelve loco, es altanera, es una presumida, es...

Ken se detuvo al ver la mirada de enojo de Genzo.

Bueno, ya.- dijo Ken.- Lo siento. Pero no sé por qué, pero mientras más me desespera, más pienso en ella y ya no sé que hacer.

Pues simplemente debes decirle lo que sientes.- Genzo se cruzó de brazos.

Como si fuera tan simple... .- bufó Ken.

No, no lo es.- reconoció Genzo, acordándose de Lily (todo esto pasó antes del concierto de _Sahdows of Soul_).- Pero desgraciadamente no hay muchas opciones...

En eso tienes razón, pero estoy en desventaja por ese Joel Andersen.- replicó Ken.- Él y Paola son novios y ahí la cosa está más difícil.

¿Paola y Joel Andersen?.- Genzo enarcó mucho las cejas.- ¿Hablas en serio?

Claro que hablo en serio.- asintió Ken.- Tu primita hizo una declaración en público.

Genzo recordó que Samael le había contado sobre ese suceso e incluso él mismo vio la noticia en una repetición. Wakabayashi no lo resistió más y soltó la carcajada.

¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?.- preguntó Ken, ceñudo.

Que Paola mintió.- respondió Genzo, sin dejar de reír.- Y por lo visto, hizo caer a más de uno...

¿Qué quieres decir?

¿Viste acaso la noticia completa?.- preguntó Genzo.

No.- respondió Ken.- Solo escuché cuando Paola declaraba que ella y Andersen eran pareja...

Y después agregó que anda con él porque es el hermano de su esposo, la cual la engañó con mi hermana, Hana.- explicó Genzo, bastante divertido.- Con solo escuchar esto se puede saber que toda la cosa fue un teatro, empezando porque Paola no está casada y Hana es tremendamente feliz con Bryan Cruiffort.

Esta última noticia parecía provocarle cierto malestar al SGGK, pero no hizo ningún comentario porque no venía al caso.

¿Me estás diciendo entonces que Paola solo mintió?.- Ken no se esperaba eso.

Sí. Y hay que ser bastante idiota para creerse ese cuento.- asintió Genzo.

Yo no escuché la segunda parte de la historia.- se defendió Ken.- Y de haberla escuchado.

Seguramente te la hubieses creído...

¡Oye!

Lo digo porque parece ser que no razonas cuando se trata de Paola.- explicó Genzo.- Y si la quieres, a quien debiste decírselo es a ella, no a mí.

Tenía la esperanza de que tú supieras como ayudarme con ella.- confesó Ken.

A buen árbol te arrimas.- bufó Genzo.- Por si no lo has notado, Paola no me traga ni con agua...

Ken suspiró. Él no sabía que en ese mismo instante, Paola estaba tirada boca arriba en su cama, recordando una y otra vez el beso que Ken le había dado...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Tsubasa llegó a su casa se encontró a Sanae sentada en el sillón de la sala, mirando hacia el vacío. Ella no volteó la mirada cuando él entró.

Hola, Sanae.- saludó Tsubasa.- Ya llegué.

Sanae no dio muestras de haberlo oído.

Oye, debemos hablar.- continuó él.- Sobre nuestra pelea...

Sí.- asintió Sanae, sin mirarlo.

Sé que reaccioné mal, pero me invadieron los celos.- Tsubasa se sentó frente a ella en el otro sillón.- El saber que Kanda te había vuelto a buscar me hizo sentir muy mal...

Lo lamento.- murmuró Sanae.- Sé que debí habértelo dicho antes...

Entiendo que no lo hiciste porque no le diste importancia.- comentó Tsubasa.- Y lo sé porque así me sentí yo con respecto a Isa...

Sí.- asintió Sanae, mirándolo a los ojos.

¿Ahora entiendes por qué nunca te dije nada sobre ella?

Sí, Tsubasa, lo entiendo... Y lo lamento...

Y... Yo te creeré si me dices que no tuvieron importancia las veces que te viste con él... .- musitó Tsubasa, tomando a Sanae de las manos.

No tuvieron importancia.- respondió ella, firmemente.- Eso tú muy bien lo sabes, Tsubasa. Tú eres el único hombre al que yo he amado en toda mi vida...

Tsubasa besó a Sanae. Ella comenzó a llorar.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó él, preocupado.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Es solo que... .- Sanae sollozó.- Es solo que hice algo terrible... Pero todo lo hice por ti... Y por nuestro bebé...

¿Qué ocurrió?.- Tsubasa se preocupó aun más.

Es que la vez que fui con Kanda a tomar una bebida, unos reporteros nos tomaron fotografías y las usaron para amenazarme con destruir tu carrera si yo no les daba dinero a cambio... .- susurró Sanae.

¿Te chantajearon?.- preguntó Tsubasa, muy serio.

Sí.- Sanae agachó la cabeza.- Lo lamento... Es solo que temí por tu carrera, temí que nuestro hijo naciera en el escándalo y no lo soporté...

(Anda tú, esto ya parece novela de Televisa ¬¬).

Sanae volvió a llorar. Tsubasa la abrazó.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?.- preguntó él, sintiendo todo el dolor que ella sentía.

Porque no quería interrumpirte.- respondió Sanae.- Está muy cerca la Champions League y los entrenamientos son cada vez más pesados... No quise distraerte... Lo lamento tanto...

¿Pero de dónde sacaste el dinero?.- Tsubasa se sentía cada vez peor.

De nuestra cuenta común.- hipó Sanae.- He escondido los estados de cuenta para que no te des por enterado pero... Ay, Tsubasa, lo lamento tanto. Sé qué es lo que piensas de los chantajes, perdóname...

Perdóname tú a mí.- contradijo Tsubasa, acariciando el pelo de Sanae.- Porque no te cuidé como debía. Me dejé llevar por el sóccer (qué raro ¬¬) y no estuve al pendiente de tus necesidades... Por favor, perdóname... Ahora veo que Kanda tenía razón cuando me dijo que yo no te estaba cuidando bien...

Pero a pesar de todo, Sanae se sentía aliviada. Se había quitado un peso de encima.

Afrontaremos lo que sea.- dijo Tsubasa.- No me importa que publiquen las fotografías, no me importa lo que la gente piense. Yo te creo a ti y con eso me basta.

Ya no habrá fotografías qué publicar.- replicó Sanae, secándose las lágrimas.- Tengo aquí los negativos y las copias que se sacaron.

¿En verdad?.- Tsubasa se mostró sorprendido.- ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguirlas? Normalmente los chantajistas no se deshacen tan fácilmente de aquello que les da el beneficio del chantaje...

Pues, aunque no me lo creas.- Sanae suspiró.- Isabel me ayudó a conseguirlas...

¿Isa?.- Tsubasa estaba incrédulo.- ¿Hablas de Isabel? ¿Isabel Riveira?

La misma.- asintió Sanae.- Yo estoy tan sorprendida como tú...

Sanae le contó a Tsubasa la manera en como Isa la había ayudado y lo que le había dicho sobre eso de que en verdad quería corregir sus errores.

Ya veo... .- murmuró Tsubasa.- Pues en verdad que estoy sorprendido...

También yo... .- murmuró Sanae, al tiempo que miraba las fotografías.

En ellas, Kanda y Sanae aparecían sentados a una mesa, tomados de la mano. En realidad, la mirada de Kanda no era tan de amor como podría suponerse, y Sanae se veía de lo más neutral. En sí, las fotos no eran tan comprometedoras como Sanae pensaba.

Y por estas fotografías me preocupé.- rió Sanae.- Vaya, si he visto más amor en la mirada que Paola le dirige a Genzo.

Tsubasa soltó una carcajada.

Y ahora.- dijo él.- Debemos dar aviso a las autoridades sobre lo ocurrido. Tendrán que atrapar a esos reporteros por extorsión.

Sanae asintió. El bebé volvió a patear, en señal de aprobación.

(Él qué va a saber XD).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unos días después del concierto de _Shadows of _Soul, Taro miraba por la ventana, silencioso. Alisse no estaba acostumbrada a esa actitud tan poco común en él.

¿Te pasa ago?.- preguntó ella.

No realmente.- suspiró él.- ¿Necesitas algo?

Yo no.- negó Alisse.- Pero pareciera que tú sí, a juzgar por tu actitud.

No necesito nada.- Taro le dio la espalda a la ventana.- Simplemente debo marcharme pronto de España.

¿Cómo es eso?.- Alisse no se lo esperaba.

La Champions League está por empezar.- explicó Taro.- Hyuga se ha marchado ya para entrenar con su equipo, Levin y Wakabayashi no tardará en hacerlo y yo debo hacerlo también. Es mi sueño ganar la Champions League, al igual que todos los demás.

Ya veo.- Alisse, sin saber por qué, se puso muy triste.- ¿Cuándo te irás?

En cuanto te den de alta.- sonrió Misaki.- Será entonces cuando me pueda marchar sin preocupaciones.

No es necesario que hagas eso.- Alisse fingió una sonrisa.- Mis amigas me llevarán a casa.

Lo sé, pero yo quiero hacerlo.- sonrió Taro.- Te darán de alta dentro de muy pronto.

Taro volvió a mirar por la ventana. Alisse agachó la cabeza. No quería que él se fuera... Le había tomado mucho cariño durante el tiempo que Taro la había cuidado en el hospital y se había dado cuenta de las muchas cualidades que él tenía... Alisse no quería reconocerlo, pero había comenzado a querer a Taro...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día del concierto de _Shadows of Soul_, Samael le dedicó una canción a Kazuki Sorimachi, casi al final de la velada. Kazuki había cumplido y había estado presente, por lo que se sorprendió mucho cuando Samael anunció que la última canción de la noche iba a dedicada a él.

Nuestra última canción se llama "_Gone with the Sin"_.- dijo Samael.- Y va dedicada a un amigo muy especial, Kazuki Sorimachi...

La canción era hermosa y expresaba muchos sentimientos... La voz de Samael lo decía todo... Kazuki se sintió extrañamente conmovido... Sin embargo, al final del concierto, Samael no pudo encontrar a Sorimachi. Ella no supo si fue porque había demasiados reporteros y fans a la espera de autógrafos o porque él se marchó sin decir ni hola siquiera... Katia estaba sorprendida del gran salto que había dado Samael, pero estaba más sorprendida por la aparente falta de desinterés de Sorimachi... Samael ya se había arrepentido de haberle dedicado la canción, segura de que el acto había molestado a Kazuki...

Tuvieron que pasar tres días para que Kazuki sacara a Katia y a Samael de su error. El muchacho llamó a Samael a su celular y le pidió que se reuniera con él. Ella aceptó. La joven no sabía para qué la había llamado el jugador, solo esperaba que no fuera para decirle lo mal que le había caído la canción... Pero Sorimachi se veía tranquilo y bastante relajado, a diferencia de Samael, que se veía sumamente nerviosa...

Hola.- saludó él.- ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, creo.- respondió ella.- Gracias. ¿Qué tal tú?

Pasándola.- dijo Kazuki.- Me agrada España, ¿sabes? Ya estuve en Madrid y en Barcelona y creo que es un país hermoso.

A Katia le agradaría escuchar eso.- sonrió Samael.

Es la verdad.- sonrió Kazuki.- Y le puedes repetir mi comentario a ella por mí.

¿Para qué me citaste?.- cortó Samael, algo desesperada.- Si es porque no te gustó la canción, solo dímelo y ya.

Te cité porque quiero decirte algo.- contestó Kazuki.- Y sí es sobre la canción, pero no porque no me haya gustado... Sino todo lo contrario.

¿Entonces te gustó?

Sí, pero más que nada fue porque... ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que toda tu vida estarías enamorada de Matsuyama y que yo no tendría ninguna oportunidad jamás de acercarme a ti en la manera como yo quiero...

¿Tú sabías que yo estaba enamorada de Hikaru?.- Samael se sorprendió.

Vamos, Samael, no finjas demencia que no te queda.- Kazuki la miró con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Bueno, no me culpes por intentarlo...

Ambos rieron. Samael desvió la mirada, algo perturbada. Kazuki se acercó a ella.

Creo que bien sabes que yo no te quiero como tan solo una amiga, Sam.- murmuró Kazuki, al oído de ella.- Siempre has sido muy especial para mí... Y creo que no te soy indiferente...

No, no lo eres.- admitió Samael, muy apenada.- Pero quiero hacerte una pregunta...

La que quieras...

Samael sonrió levemente y miró a Kazuki a los ojos.

¿Por qué todos insisten en llamarme "Sam"?.- cuestionó ella.

Kazuki rió. Samael nunca cambiaría...

**Notas:**

Changos, me va a costar trabajo el tratar de darle final a todas las historias... Esto me pasa por meter a tantos personajes, aunque me divertí mucho haciéndolo XD.

_Gone With The Sin_, incluida en el álbum "Razorblade Romance", y en versión para orquesta, en "Unplugged And More".


	42. Capítulo 42

**Capítulo 42.**

Temprano por la mañana en el Hospital General de Barcelona. Parecía que el mundo no se enfermaba entre el periodo comprendido entre las seis y las ocho de la mañana. El turno matutino comenzaba a las ocho, pero la mayoría del personal de salud de dicho turno ya se encontraba en el hospital desde las siete y media, para prepararse y para parlotear un rato. Deb buscaba su estetoscopio pinard en su casillero, al tiempo que trataba de ver en donde sería el mejor lugar para colocar la fotografía que se habían tomado ella y Levin antes de que él regresara a Alemania. Lily entró y saludó a todos los presentes con un "buenos días" tan meloso y alegre que todo voltearon a verla.

Y ahora tú, ¿qué te pasó que vienes tan contenta?.- le preguntó Deb.

Nada, nada.- Lily no dejaba de sonreír.- Es solo que hace un día taaaaan bonito...

Dafne y Deb intercambiaron miradas de asombro.

Supe que te fue del nabo ayer.- comentó Deb.- Porque Martina no llegó a su turno, ¿o sí?

No, no llegó.- respondió Lily, feliz.- Me quedé a cubrirla, pero Jean llegó temprano.

Pero aun así te fuiste muy tarde.- observó Dafne.- Y ayer te veías molida. ¿Qué te pasó que hoy te ves tan feliz?

Nada, nada.- insistió Lily.- Ya les dije: hoy hace un día hermoso.

Lily seguía canturreando la cancioncilla de "_The Lion sleeps tonight"_ (No me pregunten quién la canta porque no tengo idea XD). Dafne y Deb la miraban como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

Awimbae, awimbae, awimbae, awimbae.- canturreó Lily.

Ya, en serio.- insistió Deb.- ¿Qué rayos te pasó?

Ya se los dije.- Lily no paraba de sonreír.- Nada. Voy por un café, ¿alguien más gusta?

Dafne y Deb negaron con la cabeza. Lily salió canturreando su canción.

In the jungle, the lion sleeps tonight (En la jungla, el León duerme esta noche).- cantó Lily.

¿Y a ésta que el pasa?.- musitó Deb.

¿Qué no es obvio?.- rió Dafne.- Le pegó fuerte... Está enamorada.

Eso ya me lo suponía.- bufó Deb.- La pregunta es: ¿de quién?

Dafne sonrió. Ella bien que lo sabía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bere descubrió que no tenía pan para prepararse un sándwich. La chica, algo harta de que Caro se acabara el pan y no avisara ni comprara más, salió a la tienda para comprar una hogaza de pan. Bere iba refunfuñando. No solo le molestaba lo del pan sino que también la desesperaba Izawa. El muchacho no parecía dar señales de querer formalizar su compromiso con Bere.

Si serán babosos los hombres.- gruñó Bere, tomando la última hogaza de pan del mostrador.

Pero justamente, otra persona agarró la hogaza al mismo tiempo que ella. Bere, un tanto sorprendida, vio que se trataba de un muchacho muy apuesto, de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes.

Lo siento.- se disculpó Bere.- Tome la hogaza, por favor.

No, tómala tú.- sonrió el joven.- A mí no me importará no comer pan el día de hoy.

Pero yo puedo comer tortillas.- sonrió Bere.

¿Qué son las tortillas?.- preguntó el muchacho, sin entender.

Nada, olvídelo.

Toma la hogaza, por favor.- insistió él.

El muchacho sonrió de una manera encantadora.

Gracias.- sonrió Bere, tomando la hogaza.

Ella echó a andar, pero el muchacho la siguió.

Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre.- pidió el joven.

Supongo que sí.- sonrió ella.- Me llamo Berenice Mendoza.

Erick Castañeda.- se presentó el joven.- Créeme, es un placer...

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a charlar y salieron de la tienda juntos. A Bere se le hizo simpático el joven y a él se le hizo muy linda la muchacha.

Bueno, me voy a mi casa.- dijo Bere, enfilando rumbo al camino que la llevaba al edificio de departamentos en donde ella vivía.

¿Vives en el edificio verde?.- preguntó Erick.

Sí, ¿por qué?

Es curioso.- sonrió él.- Yo acabo de cambiarme al departamento número uno.

¡Qué coincidencia!.- exclamó Bere.

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a caminar, al tiempo que seguían charlando. Izawa se había levantado temprano para poder sorprender a Bere con pastelillos que había comprado en la mejor pastelería de Barcelona. Pero al llegar al edificio en donde vivía Bere con sus amigas vio a ésta charlando con Erick y sintió celos. No sabía quién era ese muchacho, pero sí sabía que era evidente que a él le gustaba ella...

Hola, Bere.- saludó Izawa, irrumpiendo de la nada.

¡Ah! Hola, Mamoru.- sonrió Bere.- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Vine a ver si querías desayunar conmigo pero... .- Izawa miró a Erick con cara de odio.- Veo que estás ocupada...

Él es Erick Castañeda.- presentó Bere.- Se acaba de mudar a nuestro edificio. Erick, él es Mamoru Izawa, un buen amigo.

A Izawa le caló que Bere lo presentara como tan solo un "buen amigo".

Bueno, yo me retiro.- dijo Erick, al notar la mirada de Izawa.- Fue un placer.

Hasta pronto.- sonrió Bere.

No sabía que estabas ocupada.- reclamó Izawa.- Porque, de haberlo sabido, no habría venido...

¿Por qué te molestas?.- preguntó Bere.- Tengo derecho a hablar con otros hombres. Además, no eres mi novio, no tienes derecho a hacerme escenas de celos.

Punto para Bere. Izawa prefirió quedarse callado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellos estaban sentados a la mesa, tomando un café (o sea, ¿qué obsesión tengo con el café? XD). Ambos llevaban ya un buen rato sin decirse palabra.

¿Estás segura, entonces?.- preguntó él, al fin.

Ya te dije que sí.- respondió ella.

¿Segura?

¿Tú estás seguro de lo que sientes?

Sabes que sí.- replicó él.- Sabes que si fui a buscar a Sanae fue más que nada por celos...

Celos de Tsubasa.- rió ella.

La segunda vez que me pasa.- suspiró él.- Ya con ésta son dos las mujeres que me cambian por Tsubasa Ozhora...

Yo no te he cambiado por Tsubasa.- replicó ella, muy seria.- Solo te pedí que me dieras tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos...

Quizás...

Kanda le dio un sorbo a su café. Isa siguió mirando hacia el vacío.

Además, tú fuiste el que mintió, no yo.- continuó ella.- Si me hubieses dicho la verdad desde un principio, nada de esto habría sucedido.

En eso tienes razón.- admitió él.- Ahora solo nos queda saber si estamos bien, si aun queremos estar juntos...

Ya te dije que yo sí deseo que sigamos juntos.- murmuró ella.- Tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas, pero ahora ya estoy segura de qué es lo que siento... ¿Y tú?

Yo nunca tuve dudas, Isa...

Ambos suspiraron.

Ahora solo debemos hablar con aquellos dos.- musitó Kanda.

Y cuanto antes, mejor.- asintió Isabel.

Y con "aquellos dos", se referían a Tsubasa y Sanae, por supuesto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, sí, lo olvidaba. El día del concierto de _Shadows of Soul_, Paola y Joel desmintieron las declaraciones que aquélla había hecho ante las cámaras de televisión días antes. Las admiradoras de Joel se sintieron aliviadas, mientras que por parte de Paola, cierto greñudo y lavacoches portero japonés se sintió mucho más tranquilo... Ahora la cosa sería en cómo Ken le diría a Paola lo que sentía...

A ésta no se le pasaba el coraje que sentía por el atrevimiento de Ken al besarla. Pero más que coraje por el suceso, le daba coraje porque ella no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso... Paola, tragándose todo su orgullo, le contó a Lily lo ocurrido, la única de sus amigas a quien Paola le hubiese contado algo semejante. Y como era de esperarse, Lily hizo un gesto de asco al escuchar que Ken había besado a Paola.

¡Guácala, que asco!.- exclamó Lily.- ¿En verdad te besó? ¡Qué espanto!

Cállate, babosa.- la regañó Paola.- No hables tan fuerte.

Babosa tu cola...

Lily... .- regañó Paola.

...ción... .- completó Lily.- Bueno, ¿y qué hiciste, qué le dijiste?

Lo golpeé, como era de esperarse.- bufó Paola.- Por atrevido.

Y asqueroso.- añadió Lily.

Paola la miró con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Y es que es tan odioso.- gruñó Paola.- Tan altanero, tan majadero, tan atrevido...

Paola despotricaba tanto contra Ken que Lily comenzó a sospechar...

No puede ser... .- musitó Lily.- Ay, no...

¿Qué pasa?.- cuestionó Paola.

Te gusta.- afirmó Lily.

¿Quién?.- Paola fingió demencia.

No va a ser Genzo, babosa.- replicó Lily.- Hablo de Ken.

¿QUÉ? ¿Gustarme a mí ese lavacoches?.- exclamó Paola, enojada, pero su exclamación era poco convincente.

Claro que te gusta.- insistió Lily.- Deja de comportarte como una Wakabayashi y no seas tan terca...

Paola buscaba un insulto que darle a Lily, pero no encontró ninguno adecuado que darle, al menos no en ese momento...

Bueno, ¿y qué?.- Paola intentó cambiar el tema.- ¿Al fin consiguió el tarado de Genzo conquistarte?

Jajaja, ¿tú qué crees?.- rió Lily.

A juzgar por la cara de felicidad que traes, sí.- suspiró Paola.- Si quieres mi opinión, te pasas de babosa. Lasse Nordenström está mil veces mejor...

Eso me recuerda... .- murmuró Lily.- Que tengo un asunto pendiente...

No me vayas a decir que ya aceptaste andar con Genzo "manos rápidas" Wakabayashi antes de cortar con Lasse "papacito" Nordenström.- Paola elevó sus ojos al cielo.

Lasse y yo no éramos novios... .- se defendió Lily.

Como sea...

Paola apenas y pudo concentrarse en las consultas de ese día. No podía dejar de pensar en Ken (pobrecita mente paolesca, es como para volverse loca XD). Y al final del día, las cosas empeorarían (¿o mejorarían?) para ella. Ken fue al hospital con el firme propósito de decirle a Paolita lo que sentía. Aunque , por supuesto, ella no se lo iba a hacer tan fácil...

Vengo buscando a la doctora Shinobara.- dijo Ken.

No, aguanten, ése es de otro fic XD. Perdón, corrigiendo...

Vengo buscando a la doctora Wakabayashi.- Anunció Ken a Dafne, quien casualmente iba pasando por ahí.

Eh, ¿quién la busca?.- preguntó Dafne, pensando que Ken no estaba nada mal (otra loca XD).

Ken Wakashimazu.- anunció Ken.

Permítame un segundo, por favor.- pidió Dafne, quien salió corriendo a buscar a Paola.

Paola estuvo tentada a decirle a Dafne que le dijera a Ken que no estaba disponible, pero cambió de parecer en el último momento.

En un segundo voy.- dijo Paola.

¿Por qué todas tendrán tanta suerte y se consiguen a hombres tan buenos?.- suspiró Dafne.

Paola salió, con paso orgulloso, y vio a Ken esperándola impaciente.

¿Qué se te ofrece?.- preguntó Paola, aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía.

Sabes a lo que vengo.- respondió Ken, seriamente.

La verdad, no.- negó Paola.- Así que te pediré que seas rápido y conciso, porque no tengo mucho tiempo disponible.

Me vas a escuchar, el tiempo que me tarde.- replicó Ken.- Porque lo que te tengo que decir es algo muy importante...

Pues empieza a hablar ya.- ordenó Paola.- No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

¿Podrías por un momento dejar de ser tan agresiva y escucharme?.- pidió Ken.

¿Y qué es lo que según tú estoy haciendo?.- replicó Paola.- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy muy ocupada, además de que no tengo tiempo ni ganas para escucharte.

Paola se dio la vuelta, de una manera un tanto altanera, y comenzó a caminar, pero Ken la abrazó por la cintura, por detrás.

Solo escúchame, Paola.- murmuró Ken.- Por favor, que pronto regresaré a Japón y no quiero irme sin decirte lo que quiero decirte...

Pues vete entonces, nadie te detiene.- replicó Paola, tratando de soltarse de Ken.

Sí hay algo que me detiene.- murmuró Ken, al oído de Paola.- Tú me detienes... No sé qué me hiciste pero por alguna razón no puedo dejar de pensar en ti... Yo te quiero, Paola...

Con estas palabras, el mundo entero pareció detenerse...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa y Sanae regresaban a casa después de hablar con un abogado. Ambos había interpuesto una denuncia por extorsión y chantaje ante los reporteros.

Ahora solo nos queda esperar.- comentó Tsubasa.

Lamento mucho el haberles dado tanto dinero... .- murmuró Sanae, cabizbaja.

El dinero es lo de menos.- Tsubasa abrazó a su esposa.- Te pudieron haber hecho daño. O al bebé... Te arriesgaste mucho, mi amor...

En ese entonces, el teléfono sonó. Tsubasa fue a contestarlo, pensando que podría tratarse del abogado.

¿Hola?.- dijo él.

Hola.- no era el abogado. Era Kanda.

¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

Hablar contigo.- respondió Kanda.- Y con Sanae.

¿Sobre qué?.- Tsubasa no cambió su tono de pocos amigos.

Sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido.- dijo Kanda.- Escucha, hay muchas cosas que queremos decirles a ti y a Sanae...

¿Decirnos?.- Tsubasa se sorprendió.

Sí. Isabel y yo...

Tsubasa casi se va de espaldas. No se esperaba eso...

**Notas:**

Un estetoscopio pinard es un aparato que permite escuchar los latidos de un bebé en el vientre de su madre.

En buen plan, ni yo misma me esperaba lo de Kanda e Isabel. Los personajes cobraron vida en la historia e hicieron lo que se les pegó la gana XD.

Ya, por Dios. A ver si para Navidad puedo acabar con este fic ¬¬.


	43. Capítulo 43

**Capítulo 43.**

Tsubasa iba a preguntar si se trataba de una broma cuando Kanda colgó, después de decirle que Isabel y él irían a su casa en diez minutos. Tsubasa se quedó mucho tiempo con el auricular en la mano, tratando de averiguar si el muchacho lo había embromado o no.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Sanae, algo preocupada.- ¿Quién era?

Ni te imaginas.- murmuró Tsubasa.

Ay, no... No me digas que eran los reporteros...

No.- negó Tsubasa.-Era Kanda...

¿Kanda?.- Sanae se sorprendió.- ¿Qué era lo que quería?

Hablar con nosotros.- respondió Tsubasa.- Contigo y conmigo. Bueno, mejor dicho, ellos querían hablar con nosotros...

¿Ellos?

Sí.- suspiró él.- Kanda e Isabel...

¿Cuál Isabel?

La única que nos ha dado lata por ahora.- explicó Tsubasa.- Isabel Riveira.

¿Kanda conoce a Isabel?.- Sanae no se esperaba eso.

Al parecer, sí.- si Sanae no se lo esperaba, Tsubasa menos.

¿Pero cómo?

Yo que sé.- Tsubasa se encogió de hombros.- Yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú y sé tan poco como tú... Habrá que esperar a que lleguen, dijeron que vendrían en diez minutos.

¿Kanda e Isabel se conocían? Sonaba increíble, pero todo puede suceder... Sobre todo si se trata de un fic de Lily de Wakabayashi.

Diez minutos después, tal como Kanda había dicho, él e Isabel tocaban a la puerta. Sanae fue a abrir, seguida por Tsubasa. Ambos estaban seguros de que se trataba de una broma o de que Isabel era otra Isabel y no la Isabel que les había complicado tanto la existencia. Pero no era ninguna broma. Ni tampoco era otra Isabel. Koshi Kanda e Isabel Riveira están juntos, parados en la entrada de la casa de los Ozhora.

Hola, ¿cómo están?.- saludó Isabel, muy feliz.

Hola, Sanae.- saludó Kanda.- Tsubasa.

Hola.- respondieron ellos, sin poder creerse que en verdad esos dos se conocieran.- Pasen, por favor.

Era la situación más rara por la cual había pasado Sanae en toda su vida (al menos en este fic XD). Tenía en la sala de su casa a la mujer que había querido robarle a su esposo y al hombre que había intentado conquistarla a ella. sin embargo, como buena anfitriona que era, Sanae guardó la compostura y le ofreció a sus invitados una taza de café, la cual ambos aceptaron. Mientras ella ponía a calentar un poco de agua en la cocina, Tsubasa hizo acto de presencia.

Pues sí son la Isabel que conocemos y el Kanda que conocemos.- comentó él.

¿No sientes haber entrado de pronto a la Dimensión Desconocida?.- preguntó Sanae, atónita.

O quizás cambiamos a un universo paralelo y no nos dimos cuenta... .- murmuró él.

Como sea. Tiene que haber una explicación razonable para todo esto.- dijo ella.- Ni que vaya a ser que haya por ahí una loca fanfiker aficionada a jugar con nuestras vidas en una historia ridícula.

No creo que sea eso posible.- Tsubasa puso cara de "hello con tu hello".

Cuando el agua hirvió, Sanae preparó el café y lo llevó a la sala. Sus invitados habían estado intercambiando comentarios, pero tal parecía ser que eran cosas sin importancia.

Gracias por el café.- sonrió Isa.

Está delicioso.- asintió Kanda.

Nos habrán de perdonar, pero estamos más que atónitos.- interrumpió Tsubasa, impaciente.- No creo que ustedes dos hayan venido hasta aquí solo para tomar café.

No, claro que no.- suspiró Isa.

Queremos hablar con los dos.- añadió Kanda.- Y aclarar muchos malentendidos...

Pues comiencen, por favor.- pidió Sanae.

Kanda e Isa se miraron. Ella le hizo una señal con la cabeza a él.

Comienza tú.- ordenó Isa.

Como sea.- Kanda dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa.- Hace unos cuantos años fui a Brasil de vacaciones con unos amigos. Y conocí en un bar a una preciosa chica brasileña que me cautivó al instante. Sin embargo, ese viaje sería solo de distracción, lo que ocurriera en Brasil, se quedaría en Brasil, así que se me hizo de lo más fácil darle un nombre falso a la muchacha... Esta chica y yo salimos varias veces, aunque ella nunca supo mi nombre real, ni mi ocupación real...

La chica en cuestión.- interrumpió Isa.- Creyó que el muchacho japonés que había ido al bar se llamaba Mario y que practicaba judo.

Como sea.- Kanda le lanzó una fugaz mirada a Isa.- El caso es que cuando partí de Brasil pensé que lo sucedido con esa chica había quedado atrás... Pero me equivoqué... Me volví a encontrar con esa linda muchacha un año después, volví a conocerla, nos conocimos, la comencé a querer, me quiso... Pero estaba el pequeño detalle de que ella no sabía mi verdadera identidad...

Y esa chica creía tanto en él.- volvió a interrumpir Isa.- Que cuando él le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar toda su vida con ella, la muchacha aceptó...

Pero estaba ese pequeñísimo detalle de que yo no le había dicho la verdad.- suspiró Kanda.- Así que, cuando le revelé la verdad a la joven...

Ella se molestó muchísimo, como era de esperarse.- completó Isabel.

Discutimos y sin que viniera al cuento, salieron ustedes dos a la conversación.- continuó Kanda, señalando a Tsubasa y a Sanae.

Estos estaban tan absortos en el relato de los jóvenes que casi saltaron cuando Kanda los señaló.

¿Nosotros?.- exclamó Sanae.

¿Ella y yo?.- preguntó Tsubasa.

Sí.- suspiró Kanda.- Acababa de salir en todos los medios de comunicación la noticia de que ustedes estaban esperando un hijo. La chica en cuestión reconoció al hombre del que ella se había enamorado en Brasil y yo reconocí a la mujer de la cual me había enamorado en Japón...

Sí que es pequeño el mundo.- musitó Tsubasa.

Y entonces la chica, por enojo, le dijo al muchacho mentiroso que ella no estaba segura de querer casarse, porque quizás aun seguía enamorada de Tsubasa Ozhora.

Y yo, por celos, le dije que quizás aun seguía enamorado de Sanae Nakazawa.- murmuró Kanda.

Así que ambos convenimos en aclarar nuestros sentimientos antes de casarnos.- dijo Isabel.- Yo me marché a buscar a Tsubasa y él se marchó en busca de Sanae.

No puede ser que existan tantas coincidencias en el mundo.- comentó Sanae.- Es increíble que ustedes se hayan conocido.

Eso mismo pensamos nosotros.- reconoció Isa.- Pero, por increíble que parezca, así sucedieron las cosas.

Y pues nos metimos en sus vidas e hicimos lo posible por querer separarlos, pero no con la intención de arruinarles el matrimonio, sino más bien porque cada uno quería poner celoso al otro.

Cuando yo me enteraba de que Kanda había salido o visto a Sanae, yo inmediatamente iba a buscar a Tsubasa.- completó Isabel.- Fue algo verdaderamente idiota e infantil y estamos muy arrepentidos de esto, pero en vez de hablar, nos dedicamos a lastimar. Lo sentimos mucho... Les hicimos la vida imposible por no saber aclarar nuestros problemas...

Y por no saber perdonar... .- añadió Kanda.

Sanae recordó que el día que ella se desmayó en la tienda cercana a "EL MUNDO DEL BEBÉ", Kanda había estado cerca y ella lo sintió como una coincidencia. La verdad era que él había ido a buscar a Isabel...

De verdad, lo lamentamos mucho.- insistió Kanda.

Estamos muy apenados.- añadió Isa.

Sanae y Tsubasa se miraron, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Todo al final había resultado ser una maraña de coincidencias mezcladas con un poco de celos e intriga...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo estaba en el aeropuerto, esperando a que saliera el avión que lo llevaría de vuelta a Alemania. Lily estaba a su lado, derramando una lágrima silenciosa.

No llores, mi amor.- Genzo le secó con ternura el rostro.- Volveré por ti.

Lloro porque dejé pasar mucho tiempo.- murmuró Lily, sonriendo levemente.- Si no hubiese sido tan terca, me habría dado cuenta antes de que te amo...

Lo importante es que ya lo sabes.- sonrió él.- Y aun tenemos una vida por delante...

¿Una vida por delante?

Sí.- asintió Genzo.- ¿O acaso crees que me esforcé tanto por ti como para dejarte ir? Para nada. No te librarás de mí nunca, ahora que has aceptado darme tu corazón.

Lily no pudo evitar el esbozar una de sus dulces sonrisas.

Te estaré esperando.- dijo ella.- Pero tampoco te vayas a tardar tanto en volver, ¿eh?

Claro que no.- rió Genzo.- Nos volveremos a ver en la Champions League.

Iré a todos tus juegos.- asintió Lily.- Aunque tenga que fingir una enfermedad gravísima para tener que incapacitarme.

Genzo besó a Lily con intensidad. Ella se abrazó a él.

¿Cuándo hablarás con Nordenström?.- preguntó él.

Lo haré hoy mismo.- respondió ella.- No dejaré pasar más tiempo...

Por los altavoces se anunció que el vuelo que tomaría Genzo estaba próximo a partir. Genzo volvió a besar a Lily y se dirigió al área de abordaje. Antes de que el avión despegara, Genzo vio por la ventilla que Lily le hacía una señal de adiós con la mano...

Después, Lily se fue a buscar a Lasse. Samael le dijo en dónde encontrarlo. Para gran sorpresa de Lily, la chica Nieminen no mostró ninguna señal de odio hacia ella.

Me alegra lo de Genzo y tú.- comentó Samael, sonriente.- Hacen una muy buena pareja.

Gracias.- sonrió Lily.

Ella fue en busca de Lasse, el cual estaba tocando un bello solo con su violín. Lily tuvo algo de temor, aunque no sabía bien por qué...

¿Lasse?.- susurró ella.

Él no dejó de tocar hasta que terminó el solo. Y aun así, no volteó a ver a Lily.

No tienes que decirme nada.- dijo Lasse.- Admito mi derrota.

De verdad, lo siento, Lasse.- susurró Lily.- Tú sabes que en realidad sentía algo muy especial por ti...

Pero Genzo me ganó.- completó Lasse.- Siempre lo supe. No me preguntes cómo, porque ni yo mismo lo sé. Pero en el fondo siempre supe que tarde que temprano lo escogerías a él.

Perdóname...

No tienes por qué pedirme perdón.- negó Lasse, dándose la vuelta y mirando a Lily con una gran sonrisa en los labios.- Yo solo quiero que seas feliz...

Gracias, Lasse.- sonrió Lily.- Pero no hay ningún impedimento para que podamos ser amigos, ¿cierto?

No, no hay ninguno.- respondió Lasse.

Samael los miraba desde lejos. Al menos todo parecía estar bien ahora...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y por fin llegó el día que Alisse fue dada de alta. Misaki, fiel a su palabra, cumplió con la promesa que hizo de esperar a que ella saliera del hospital para marcharse... El único error que tuvo que el no decírselo a ella sino hasta el último minuto...

Alisse estaba instalada en su cama. Sus amigas la rodeaban y la consentían. Paola les decía a todas que no la acostumbrasen a la mala vida.

Porque cuando ya esté bien, ya no vamos a querer consentirla en nada.- regañó Paola.

Pues entonces me tendré que acostumbrar.- replicó Alisse.- Mientras tanto, consiéntame.

Todos rieron, menos Taro. El joven se veía muy serio.

Además.- añadió Paola.- Con Taro tiene para ser consentida.

Tampoco me tendrá para siempre.- replicó Taro, desviando la mirada.

¿Por qué lo dices?.- preguntó Caro, sorprendida.

Por nada.- Taro se encogió de hombros.

Alisse se puso muy seria. Las chicas captaron el mensaje y decidieron salir de la habitación.

Entonces sí te marchas.- comentó Alisse, cuando sus amigas salieron.

Ya te lo había dicho.- replicó Taro.

¿Cuándo te vas?.- quiso saber ella.

En dos horas sale mi avión.

¡Dos horas! ¡Era muy poco tiempo! Alisse sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?.- reclamó ella, enojada.

Porque no quería molestarte el día que te dieron de alta.- explicó Misaki.- Además de que no creo que te importe mucho si me voy o no...

¿Cómo puedes decir eso?.- gritó Alisse, más enojada aun.- ¡Claro que me va a importar si te vas!

Esto dejó a Misaki muy conmovido.

De verdad, no creí que te importara... .- murmuró él.

Más bien, yo creo que es a ti a quien no le importa.- Alisse trató de no llorar.- Más bien creo que estás ansioso por librarte de la molestia que muy seguramente represento para ti.

Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes... .- murmuró Misaki.- Tú sabes bien qué es lo que yo siento por ti, Alisse...

No, no sé nada.- Alisse le dio la espalda.- Solo sé que eres un idiota y que quiero que te vayas ya.

Taro abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de que no era el momento oportuno... Él salió de la habitación, casi sin hacer ruido. Ella se esperó a que la puerta se cerrara para soltarse a llorar.

Eres un idiota, Taro Misaki.- sollozó Alisse.- Porque nunca te diste cuenta de cuánto te empecé a querer...

El Sol estaba por ponerse. Muchos cambios habían ocurrido bajo su mirada vigilante.

**Notas:**

Me sorprende en realidad cómo es que se fueron dando las cosas. No pensaba hacer que Isa y Kanda se conocieran desde antes pero después se me ocurrió y pensé: ¿y por qué no? Nadie se lo espera XD.

Ya, ya. Ahora sí, ya me acerco al final de este maratónico fic.


	44. Capítulo 44

**Capítulo 44.**

Han pasado ya varias semanas desde la última vez que supe qué fue lo que le pasó a los protagonistas. Sanae tiene ya ocho meses y contando de embarazo. Su pancita ya es muy grande y obvia, y Tsubasa piensa que no hay mujer más bella que la esposa embarazada (cursi ¬¬). Ambos están más que felices, ahora que sus líos por fin se han arreglado. Los reporteros chantajistas fueron identificados y fuertemente demandados por Tsubasa y Sanae por extorsión. Y para beneficio de ellos, tenían la prueba más tangible del chantaje: las fotografías. La demanda aun está en proceso, pero por ahora los reporteros han sido despedidos de su trabajo.

¿E Isabel y Kanda? Bueno, después de que ambos se disculparon con los Ozhora por haberles querido destruir el matrimonio, los jóvenes mantuvieron una larga charla y decidieron el intentar estar juntos de nuevo. Tsubasa y Sanae aun no se pueden creer que de verdad Kanda e Isabel hubiesen sido pareja, pero ambos le desearon suerte a la pareja. Isabel sigue trabajando en "EL MUNDO DE BEBÉ" y Kanda continua con sus prácticas de kick boxing.

El día en que Kanda e Isabel hablaron con Tsubasa y Sanae, Kanda aprovechó un momento en que la japonesa fue a calentar más agua para café en la cocina para poder charlar con ella.

Sanae, perdóname.- le dijo Kanda.- En verdad que estaba preocupado por ti, pero no me interesabas como más que una buena amiga.

Yo te agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mí, Kanda.- sonrió Sanae. Y no tienes nada qué perdonarme... Por cierto... ¿Por eso insistías que algo malo me pasaba cada vez que me veías, cierto? Ya sabías de antemano que Isabel me causaría problemas.

Sí.- Kanda sonrió avergonzado.- Lo lamento...

Está bien, no te preocupes.

Volviendo a los demás, Ken, después de confesarle a Paola que la quería, se marchó a Japón sin decirle adiós, el muy baboso. Taro regresó a Francia y Alisse nunca pudo decirle lo que sentía. Deb se ponía en contacto cada que podía con Levin, y Lily hacía lo mismo con Genzo. ¿Ponerse en contacto cada que podían? Eso era poco. Ni hablar de la enorme cantidad de dinero que gastaron las dos parejas para poder sentirse más cerca... Suerte que Levin y Wakabayashi jugaban en el mismo equipo. Lily y Deb miraban juntas los partidos que el Bayern Munich enfrentaba para ganar la Bundesliga (ésta sí es la Bundesliga XD). Paola miraba enfurruñada el cómo sus dos amigas se emocionaban y saltaban como ratas con crisis convulsivas cada vez que el Bayern ganaba un partido.

Bere aceptó una invitación a salir por parte de Erick Castañeda (¿No será hermano de Krito? XD). La chica le dejó muy claro a Izawa que no estaba dispuesta a esperar a que él se decidiera y que ella tomaría la decisión por él. Izawa estaba tan celoso y dolido por la decisión que tomó Bere que también se marchó a Japón sin decirle adiós. Este hecho hizo que Berenice se deprimiera, ya que ella había comenzado a querer a Izawa, pero si ella estaba triste, él estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, hablando en sentido figurado. En una conversación por messenger, Mamoru le confesó a Genzo que no había tenido el valor de pedirle a Bere que fuese su novia.

Carlos regresó a Chile, pero prometió regresar pronto a España para ver jugar a Tsubasa en la Champions League. Caro prometió esperarlo, y él prometió regresar por ella esta vez. Por parte de Alisse y Paola... Ambas chicas tenían deseos de querer matar a sus amados porque ninguna quería reconocer cuánto los extrañaban.

Bueno, bueno. Lasse y Lily se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos, así como también Samael se hizo amiga de la mexicana. Lily se sentía feliz porque, en vez de haber perdido a un emanorado, se había ganado un amigo incondicional. Lasse aun extrañanaba a Lily como novia, pero lo hacía muy feliz el hecho de que al menos ambos pudiesen ser tan buenos amigos. Además, estaba el detalle llamado falsamente Emirett Loustalot-Larclette. Ella y Lasse se habían hecho muy unidos enlas últimas semanas, aunque estaba el pequeño detalle de que ella aun no revelaba a nadie que no la conociera desde antes su verdadera identidad...

¿Samael y Kazuki? Los jóvenes se dejan ver juntos por ahí de vez en cuando. Y quien sabe cómo rayos se enteró la prensa de que el jugador de la Juventus de Italia, Kojiro Hyuga, mantenía una relación a distancia con la capitana del equipo femenil de softball de Japón, Maki Akamine. ¡Ah! Y otra sorpresa más: Kumi Sugimoto y Akai Tomeya habían declarado ser pareja. Sanae rió al recordar que ella había pensado que la pequeña Kumiko estaba interesada en el joven Levin.

Para nada.- rió Kumi.- Yo sabía que Levin estaba enamorado de la doctora Cortés, y lo ayudé en un par de ocasiones para que saliera con ella. Por eso siempre me reía cada vez que lo veía.

Yo sabía que guardaban un secreto.- rió Sanae.- Pero siempre creí que era porque ambos estaban saliendo a escondidas.

Nada que ver.- Kumi puso cara de "hello con tu hello".

Y pensándolo bien, Sanae recordó que el mismo día que Kumi le dijo que tenía una cita importante, Akai Tomeya se dejó ver por el hospital...

Bueno, ya. Fueron muchas explicaciones. El chiste es que el embarazo de Sanae va viento en popa y la Champions League estaba en puerta. El próximo rival del Barcelona de Tsubasa sería el Real Madrid de David Beckham...

Estamos listos.- comentó González, feliz, durante un entrenamiento.- ¡Venceremos a esos niños bonitos!

Esta vez nos la cobraremos.- dijo Tsubasa.- Les cobraremos la derrota de la vez pasada...

Pero tú ni estuviste en ese partido.- observó González.

Pero aun así, esa derrota me caló en el alma.- replicó Tsubasa.

Sanae estaba nerviosa. Ella quería con toda el alma que Tsubasa ganara.

Este partido será como un Chivas-América.- comentó Lily, el día del partido.- Pero en versión española.

En esa ocasión, todo el EPFUM y las UVAS se reunieron con Sanae en la casa de ésta para ver el partido desde su casa, ya que el partido sería en Madrid y la chica ya no podría viajar por lo pesado del embarazo.

El partido fue de lo más interesante. David Beckham, Zinedine Zedane y su ejército intentó detener el poderío de Tsubasa, Ronaldinho y Rafa Márquez, pero éstos estaban al pie del cañón.

¡Vamos, Tsubasa!.- gritó Sanae, quien muy a su pesar ya no podía saltar.

Tsubasa, Rafa Márquez y Ronaldinho hicieron una excelente unión. Beckham robó la pelota en varias ocasiones, pero Tsubasa siempre cortaba las jugadas e inmediatamente enviaba el balón a Rafa Márquez, quien hacía una excelente jugada que Ronaldinho convertía en gol. Y la sólida defensa del equipo Barcelona evitó que el Real Madrid pudiese anotar con sun solo gol. Incluso hubo una soberbia jugada en donde Tsubasa le quitó el balón a Zidane, se lanzó por la individual y anotó un magnífico gol. El resultado fue contundente. El equipo del Barcelona se mostraba imparable y aunque Beckham y Zidane andaban con todo, no pudieron evitar que el Barcelona se llevara la victoria. (Les quedo a deber la narración del partido, ya me estoy quedando sin cerebro XD).

¡Arriba el Barcelona!.- gritaron las chicas.

¡Ése es mi esposo!.- gritó Sanae, emocionada, cuando entrevistaron a Tsubasa en la televisión.

_¿Cómo se siente ahora, señor Tsubasa?_.- le preguntó el reportero al jugador.- _Ya ha_ _vencido al Real Madrid y ahora solo falta esperar a su próximo rival._

Quizás se va a enfrentar a la Juventus de Italia.- comentó Bere.- Sería lo más probable.

Sería interesante.- comentó Lily.- Ver a esos dos enfrentándose.

Será como una repetición de cuando eran niños.- rió Sanae.- Tsubasa y Hyuga se han enfrentado en muchas ocasiones.

_Estoy satisfecho con el resultado.- _respondió Tsubasa, en esos momentos.- _Ahora solo pensaremos en vencer a nuestro próximo rival... Y por cierto... El gol que anoté se lo dedico a mi esposa, Sanae, y a nuestro futuro hijo..._

¡Qué tierno!.- exclamaron Yoshiko, Yayoi, Deb, Caro y Bere.

¡Qué cursi!.- opinaron Lily, Paola, Alisse y Kumi.

Yukari y Sanae soltaron la carcajada.

Por su parte, el Bayern Munich había derrotado al Osasuna de Javier Aguirre y se encaminaban hacia su próxima victoria. Deb y Lily estaban emocionadas.

¿Te imaginas?.- exclamó Deb.- ¿Qué el Bayern y el Barcelona se enfrentaran en la final de la Champions?

Sería genial.- apoyó Lily.- Muy digno de verse.

Sus novios enfrentándose a mi esposo.- rió Sanae.- Ya quisiera ver quién ganará.

Lamento sacarlas de su sueño, pero aun no llegan a la final.- contradijo Paola.- Todavía hay muchos rivales fuertes en el camino. No olviden a Taro Misaki y a Kojiro Hyuga.

Al escuchar el nombre de Taro, Alisse hizo una mueca casi imperceptible. La chica decidió ir a la cocina por un poco de agua. Después de varios meses de rehabilitación, la chilena ya no traía el yeso de la mano y ya podía caminar cojeando con un bastón. Lily se di cuenta de que algo le pasaba a Alisse y decidió ir tras ella.

¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó Lily.

Sí, gracias.- asintió Alisse.- Muy bien.

¿Estás segura?.- insistió Lily.- Estás algo distante desde que Misaki regresó a Francia.

Alisse suspiró. Misaki había intentado comunicarse con Alisse, pero ella nunca le respondió a sus mails y pues como la chilena era anticelulares, Taro nunca pudo comunicarse con ella. Y ni hablar de los intentos que él hacía por llamar al teléfono del departamento de las chicas, ya que si Alisse contestaba le colgaba el teléfono y si alguien más lo hacía le informaba a Misaki que Alisse había salido a Timbuctú.

Genzo me contó que a Misaki le ha ido muy bien con su equipo, el PSG.- comentó Lily, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Están entrenando duro y tienen muchas posibilidades de llegar a la final.

Eso lo sé perfectamente.- replicó Alisse.- He seguido los pasos de Misaki en las revistas de sóccer.

Ya veo.- asintió Lily.- Lo extrañas, ¿cierto?

¿Y de qué me sirve?.- protestó Alisse.- ¿Si de todas maneras él se fue?

Lily no respondió. Ella sabía lo difícil y complicado que podía ser el amor...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y llegó el día de la fiesta de bebé de Sanae, el famoso "baby shower". (Sepa Dios por qué se llamará "baño de bebé", literalmente traducido XD). El EPFUM había invitado a la UVA para que se hiciera más argüende. Yukari y Kumi habían decidido hacer la fiesta aprovechando que Tsubasa estaba en Madrid para poder estar a sus anchas. Sanae ya se sospechaba lo de la fiesta, así como se sospechaba todas las fiestas que sus amigas le preparaban, pero como siempre, fingió una gran sorpresa.

¡Feliz fiesta de bebé nuevo!.- gritaron las chicas, cuando Sanae entró a su casa después de haber regresado de la tienda.

¡Oh, qué maravilla!.- exclamó Sanae, con sinceridad, ya que las chicas se habían esforzado en decorar la casa con motivos del bebé.

Deseamos que tu bebé nazca lindo y sano.- sonrió Lily.- Y créeme que nosotras nos encargaremos de eso.

Tenlo por seguro.- asintió Deb.

Muchas gracias, amigas.- sonrió Sanae.

Las jóvenes habían comprado toda clase de cosas para el bebé: ropita, juguetes, mantas, móviles, accesorios para baño. Sanae estaba fascinada y se conmovió mucho al ver la cuna Snoopy que tanto le había gustado, la cual era regalo de Isabel...

Tsubasa regresó un poco antes de lo planeado. Estaba agotado, pero satisfecho, ya que su equipo había pasado a la siguiente ronda. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo feliz que estaba, no estaba preparado para un baby shower... Cuando él abrió la puerta, se topó con un montón de chicas regalándole a su esposa miles de cosas para bebé... Y sin saber muy bien por qué, esto lo aterrorizó...

"Dios mío", pensó Tsubasa, presa del pánico. "Voy a tener un bebé...".

**Notas:**

Bueno, ahora sí. Dos capítulos, a lo mucho tres, para el final, con su correspondiente epílogo.

Qué esperaban, tenía que incluir al mexicanísimo Rafa Márquez y al brasileño Rondaldinho en el Barcelona XD.

El EPFUM está conformado por Yayoi, Yoshiko, Yukari y Kumi, y la UVA por Paola, Lily, Deb, Alisse, Bere y Caro XD.


	45. Capítulo 45

**Capítulo 45.**

(¿Ya vamos en el cuarenta y cinco?).

"Voy a tener un bebé... Voy a tener un bebé..."

Tsubasa no dejaba de repetirse esto último, como si fuera él el que iba a parir al niño. Sanae estaba tan emocionada por sus regalos para bebé que no lo escuchó entrar.

¿Y ya decidieron cómo se va a llamar?.- preguntó Caro.

Creo que sí.- respondió Sanae.- Al menos sabemos como se va a llamar si es una niña...

¿Cuál nombre le pondrán?.- quiso saber Alisse.

Natsuko, como mi madre.- contestó Tsubasa, desde la puerta.

Como era de esperarse, todas se sorprendieron. Sanae corrió a abrazar a su esposo, lo más rápido que le permitió la barriga de cuarenta mil kilos que cargaba consigo.

¡Tsubasa!.- gritó Sanae, entusiasmada, al tiempo que se colgaba del cuello de su esposo.- ¡Volviste, corazón!

¿Cómo has estado?.- preguntó Tsubasa.- Vamos a tener un bebé.

El EPFUM y la UVA lo miraron con cara de "hello con tu hello".

No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta.- gruñó Paola.

Será que habrá pensado que Sanae se tragó un balón de fútbol..- comentó Lily.

Paola y Deb soltaron la carcajada.

No sean así.- las regañó Yukari.- Tsubasa ha de estar nervioso...

¿Y por qué? Si no es él el que va a parir al bebé.- replicó Paola.

Quizás, pero puede que vaya a parir chayotes con la cuenta del hospital.- opinó Lily.

Paola, Lily y Deb volvieron a reírse. Yukari no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Ya dejen de reírse.- dijo.

Tsubasa seguía abrazado a Sanae. Ella comenzó a sentir que algo extraño le estaba pasando a su esposo...

¿Tsubasa, estás bien?.- preguntó Sanae, algo preocupada.

Estoy de lo mejor.- asintió él.- Vamos a tener un bebé.

¿Qué no sabe decir otra cosa?.- susurró Paola.

Tsubasa soltó al fin a Sanae y miró después a las demás chicas.

Todo estará bien,.- sonrió él.- Continúen con la fiesta.

La mayoría de las chicas se encogieron de hombros y continuaron con el alboroto. Paola, experta como era en los retorcidos caminos de la mente, se dio cuenta de que Tsubasa estaba algo aterrorizado...

Oye, chico fútbol.- Paola abordó al Tsuby.- ¿Estás bien?

¿Eh?.- Tsubasa pareció salir de un largo sueño.- Sí, gracias...

¿Seguro? Parecía que en cualquier momento vomitarías.- replicó Paola.- No debe ser fácil el saber que dentro de poco tendrás una boca más que alimentar.

Tan linda Paolita.

Estoy ago nervioso, lo reconozco.- admitió Tsubasa.- Pero sé que estaré bien... Creo...

¿Estás seguro?.- insistió Paola.- Créeme que soy una experta en personas que caen en el pánico total y sé que tú estás a un tris de hacerlo...

Estoy bien.- insistió Tsubasa.- No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Como digas... .- Paola se encogió de hombros.

Tsubasa trató de no dejarse llevar por el vértigo que comenzó a invadirlo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Bayern Munich, con un imparable armada, derrotó al Manchester United con una goliza de cuatro goles por cero. Genzo estaba eufórica, al igual que el resto de su equipo.

Si seguimos así, llegaremos a la final.- dijo el chino Sho.

Y la ganaremos, que de eso no les quede duda.- sonrió Schneider.

¿Y a quién le dedicarías tu victoria Schneider?.- preguntó Sho.-

A mi esposa, Lydia, por supuesto.- sonrió el alemán.- A quien amo con toda mi alma...

Cursi.- musitó Levin.

Cállate, que tú también tienes cola que te pisen.- replicó Karl.

¿Lo dices por la doctora Débora?.- rió Sho.- Esa chica es un bombón...

Cuidado con lo que dices de mi novia.- reclamó Levin, molesto.

¡Qué mal genio se cargan Wakabayashi y tú últimamente!.- protestó Sho.- Se molestan si uno les dice que sus mujeres están como quieren...

¡Oye!.- protestó Genzo, enojado.

¿Ven? Se los dije.- rió Sho.

Desde la mitad del estadio, Schneider le mandó un beso a una linda chica de cabello rubio oscuro que le sonreía con dulzura.

Te quiero, Lydia.- susurró Schneider.

Te amo, Karl.- murmuró Lydia.

"Me gustaría que Lily estuviese aquí", pensó Genzo. "Pero sé que ella también tiene un sueño... Quizás, algún día, podré hacer que nuestros sueños se desarrollen juntos... ".

Genzo vio cómo Schneider corría a abrazar a su esposa.

"Algún día, así estaremos Lily y yo... Yo sé que así será...".

(Cursi ¬¬).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily estaba tumbada sobre el pasto. Emirett tenía la espalda recargado contra un árbol.

Oye, Jules, ¿cuándo vas a decirle a Lasse tu verdadero nombre?.- preguntó Lily, con cierta desgana.

¿Cómo dices?.- Emirett fingió no entender.

Bien que sabes.- replicó Lily.- ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Lasse que tu nombre no es Emirett Loustalot-Larclette?

No lo sé.- Emirett se encogió de hombros.- No he pensado mucho en eso...

Él te gusta, ¿no?.- preguntó Lily a quemarropa.

¿Cómo dices?.- Emirett trató de no ahogarse con su rubor.

Que Lasse te gusta.- afimró Lily.- No me lo niegues.

Claro que eso no es cierto.- protestó Emirett, con un tono de voz poco convincente.- Lasse me agrada mucho como amigo. Además, él fue tu novio y yo no podría...

Ya déjate de babosadas.- cortó Lily.- No me vayas a decir esa mensada de que no quieres nada con Lasse porque él y yo fuimos novios. Es más, ni siquiera fuimos novios, te lo recuerdo. Y yo amo a Genzo y solo quiero muchísimo a Lasse como amigo y pues sinceramente me gustaría que él y tú comenzaran a salir.

Pero creo que él sigue enamorado de ti.- replicó Emirett.- Contra ti no puedo competir...

No digas esas cosas.- pidió Lily.- Tú eres una chica súper especial y cualquiera se enamoraría de ti.

Quizás, pero Lasse Nordenström nunca lo hará.- suspiró Emirett, muy triste.

Ella no lo quería reconocer, pero se había prendado de Lasse desde la primera vez que lo vio en el hospital... Aunque Emirett estaba segura de que él nunca se fijaría en ella mientras Lily estuviera presente...

Pero Emirett se equivocaba. Cierto era que Lasse había querido muchísimo a Lily, pero también era cierto que gracias a ella, él había comenzado a olvidar... El día en que Emirett fue a buscar a Lasse con el fin de hablarle de Lily, ella le hizo ver a él que estaba destinado a amar y a hacer feliz a una mujer, pero que esa mujer no era Lily... Lasse no necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera, pero el simple hecho de que Emirett se preocupara no solo por Lily sino también por él lo había conmovido mucho...

Y conforme fue pasando el tiempo, Lasse iba pensando más y más en Emirett, aunque no se daba cuenta de ello. Simplemente, un buen día él despertó con la imagen de ella metida hasta en los huesos... Sin embargo, junto con el cariño vino también la preocupación. En una ocasión, Emirett se quitó un suéter y alcanzó a descubrirse parte de la espalda. Lasse la miró, "sin querer", y descubrió unos horribles verdugones que le cubrían toda la espalda. Lasse, preocupada, le preguntó que qué le había pasado, pero Emirett inmediatamente cambió el tema y no dejó que Lasse volviera a retomarlo...

Y Emirett quería decirle a Lasse su verdadero nombre... Pero ella tenía miedo...

Bueno.- dijo Lily, levantándose.- Debo volver al trabajo.

Si no te molesta, te esperaré aquí.- dijo Emirett.- Se está muy a gusto aquí...

Claro que no me molesta.- sonrió Lily.- Los jardines del hospital siempre han sido muy agradables.

Y era cierto. En los jardines siempre había mucha gente tomando el sol o la sombra, deseando perderse por un rato del mundo... Lily entró al edificio. Emirett se recargó nuevamente contra el árbol en el que estaba apoyada y cerró los ojos.

Tardé en encontrarte, Julieta.- dijo una voz de hombre.- Pero al fin lo logré.

Emirett abrió los ojos, asustada. Frente a ella estaba un hombre joven, moreno de ojos verdes.

¿Qué haces aquí, Daniel?.- preguntó ella, asustada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro Misaki entrenaba arduamente para tratar de olvidar a Alisse, aunque por más que lo intentaba, no lo conseguía... Su equipo, el PSG, había vencido al Porto de Portugal gracias a los dos goles que él había anotado, pero esto, en vez de alegrar a Misaki, lo puso más triste... Le hubiese gustado mucho que Alisse hubiese estado apoyándolo, como ella hizo con Chile en aquel partido que esta selección tuvo contra España...

¿Qué te pasa, Misaki?.- le preguntó Azumi, su amiga de toda la vida.

Nada, realmente.- mintió Misaki, fingiendo una sonrisa.- No te preocupes.

Desde que regresaste de España estás así.- suspiró ella.- ¿Te pasó algo allá?

No.- negó Taro.- Es solo que estoy tratando de concentrarme en la Champions League...

Lo estás haciendo muy bien.- sonrió Azumi.- Sé que llegarás a la final, ya verás que sí...

Gracias, Azumi.- Taro volvió a fingir una sonrisa.

Pero había otras personas que sabían lo que a Taro le pasaba.

Si me permites decirlo.- comentó Michelle, amiga de Azumi y Taro.- Creo que Misaki está enamorado...

¿Qué dices?.- se sorprendió Azumi.- ¿Eso crees?

Es bastante obvio.- asintió Michelle.- Se la pasa en las nubes todo el día, suspira de vez en cuando y tiene cara de borrego a medio morir...

¿Pero de quién estará enamorado?.- preguntó Azumi, algo esperanzada.

¿Qué no es obvio?.- intervino entonces Jacob, jugador del PSG y compañero de Misaki.- Creo te ama a ti...

Eso no es cierto.-Azumi se puso colorada.- Taro no me ama... Solo soy su amiga...

¿Pero a quién más podría amar?.- replicó Jacob.- No ha conocido a ninguna chica últimamente...

¿Y en España no habrá conocido a alguien?.- dudó Azumi.

Es poco probable, hubiese dicho algo.- replicó Michelle.

Pero Azumi no estaba segura de eso. Ella conocía lo suficiente a Taro como para saber que no era de ella de quien estaba enamorado...

"No debí irme así, Alisse", pensaba Taro, cada vez que disparaba a gol hacia la portería. "Pero tuve miedo de que no me escogieras a mí...".

Alisse, por su parte, y a pesar de que estaba furiosa con Misaki, pensaba cada vez más en él... Tal parecía que la distancia, en vez de distanciar sus corazones, los acercaba...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa estaba cada vez más asustado, aunque no quería reconocerlo. Era como si nunca le hubiese caído el veinte de que iba a ser padre. Como que los nueve meses que duraba un embrazado normal se le hubiesen hecho nueve años y nunca hubiese pensado que algún día ese bebé nacería... (No es raro que Tsuby sienta que pasaron nueve años, con lo largo que salió este fic XD).

Por el contrario, Sanae estaba cada vez más entusiasmada. Pronto se convertiría en madre! Apenas y podía esperar a tener a su precioso bebé entre sus brazos... Una noche, Sanae tuvo un sueño muy hermoso. Ella soñó que daba a luz a un hermoso varoncito que era idéntico en todo a su padre, desde los ojos oscuros hasta el cabello negro y rebelde... Pero después de ese sueño, Sanae tuvo otro... En donde Tsubasa y ella criaban a un bebé de un año y medio y a otro recién nacido...

Sanae se despertó antes de que pudiera descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo en el sueño. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón, ella lo supo: había soñado su futuro...

**Notas:**

Changos, me está costando trabajo, pero creo que lo estoy logrando... Si alguien me diera más nombres de equipos europeos que jueguen la Champions, se los agradecería porque mi cerebro está convirtiéndose en puré XD.

Un amigo me dijo que un amigo suyo le dijo que este fic parecía "una reunión de la ONU" por tantos personajes que había, jajaja XD. ¡Me cae que tiene razón!

Lydia Schneider es un personaje creado por Lydia Schneider.

"Parir chayotes" es una expresión que usamos en México para decir que alguien va a sudar la gota gorda o pasar por muchas dificultades.


	46. Capítulo 46

**Capítulo 46.**

La Juventus se enfrentaría al Inter del Milán. Kojiro Hyuga y Aoi Singo se enfrentarían el uno al otro por su pase a la siguiente ronda. Maki Akamine leía con interés las noticias que aparecían en la revista de sóccer que se publicaba en Japón.

Mira, Maki.- le dijo Yukbie, con una sonrisa, a través del hombro de ella.- Tu novio quiere ganar la Champions League.

Ojalá lo logre.- comentó Maki, muy colorada.

¡Entonces sí son novios!.- exclamó Yukibe.

Bah. Eso ya lo sabíamos.- protestó Motoko.- Apareció en todos los periódicos del planeta.

Y eso era parcialmente cierto. Maki aun conservaba la fotografía que apareció en un famoso y reconocido periódico japonés en donde aparecían Maki y Hyuga muy felices en el aeropuerto de Japón, junto con el reportaje que se titulaba: "FAMOSO JUGADOR JAPONÉS MIENTE A SUS ADMIRADORAS PARA PODER VER A SU NOVIA".

¿Irás a verlo jugar?.- preguntó Yukibe.

No lo sé.- Maki suspiró.- No tengo más dinero para regresar a Europa...

Pues ahorra.- aconsejó Motoko.- Quizás pasen a la final y podrías ahorrar dinero para entonces.

Sí, quizás.- Maki asintió.

Aunque con el simple hecho de que Hyuga le llamara casi a diario era feliz... Aunque por supuesto que él deseaba que ella fuese a verlo jugar... Después de cada entrenamiento, Hyuga abría su casillero y miraba la fotografía de Maki que había colgado ahí y los dos llaveros que ella le había regalado.

"Algún día haré que estés conmigo, por siempre", pensó Hyuga.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emirett miraba con cierto espanto al muchacho que la miraba fijamente.

Vine por ti.- respondió él.- ¿Qué no es obvio?

Te pedí que me dejaras en paz.- dijo Emirett, levantándose a toda prisa y echando a andar, más bien a correr.

No debiste irte, Jules.- Daniel la tomó del brazo.- Cometiste un grave error al irte...

Ya déjame en paz.- pidió Emirett, procurando no llorar.- ¿Qué no entiendes que no te quiero?

Sé que sí me quieres.- Daniel la jaló con brusquedad.- Cometí un error, debes perdonarme...

¡No! Ya me cansé de todo esto...

¡Te dije que fue un error!.- Daniel se puso violento, lastimando a Emirett.

Ésta comenzó a llorar. Daniel se puso como un loco frenético... Justo en ese entonces Lasse vio la escena y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que continuara.

Déjala tranquila.- ordenó Lasse, muy serio.

¿Quién eres tú para meterte en lo que no te importa?.- gritó Daniel, enojado.

Alguien a quien le importa Emirett y que no va a permitir que la sigas lastimando.- replicó Lasse, muy serio.

Daniel soltó a Emirett. Ella miró a Lasse con sorpresa.

Ella no se llama Emirett.- dijo Daniel.- Y es mi novia, así que no te metas.

¿Eso es cierto?.- Lasse no pudo evitar preguntarle eso a la chica.

Parcialmente.- respondió ella, en un susurro.- No soy su novia, pero es cierto que no me llamo Emirett...

Sí eres mi novia.- insistió Daniel.- ¡Y nunca debiste haberme dejado!

Alerta roja. Lasse notó el tono de voz de Daniel y no le pareció el asunto. Lasse era muy serio, cortés, todo un caballero y jamás iniciaría una pelea o aceptaría el formar parte de una, pero cuando alguien amenazaba a una persona a quien él quería... Cuidado...

Si no te vas y la dejas en paz.- el tono de Lasse era tan frío que Daniel y Emirett pensaron que podría congelar el infierno.- Te juro que me aseguraré de que te arrepientas de haberle hablado a Emirett de esa manera.

Dicen por ahí que las palabras se las lleva el viento... No, creo que ésa no es la frase que buscaba, el caso es que una imagen vale más que mil palabras y... No, tampoco. Como sea. El chiste es que Daniel se dio cuenta de que Lasse hablaba en serio y optó por soltar a Emirett.

Te arrepentirás de no haberte quedado conmigo, Jules.- gruñó Daniel.

Adiós.- respondió ella.

Daniel se marchó. Lasse miraba fijamente a Emirett.

¿No crees que me debes una explicación?.- exigió él.- ¿Quién era él y por qué dijo que tu nombre no es Emirett?

Sí.- suspiró Emirett.- Lo siento... Es solo que estaba huyendo... De él... Daniel y yo fuimos novios en México, pero agresivo y cruel conmigo y me golpeó muchas veces.

¿Por eso tienes esos verdugones en la espalda?.- preguntó Lasse, sorprendido y más enojado que antes.

Sí.- Emirett comenzó a llorar.- Así que por eso me fui de México y vine a buscar a Lily. Ella es en realidad mi sobrina. Y por el temor de que Daniel me encontrara usé para todo un nombre falso con el pasaporte que me consiguió una conocida...

Ahora entiendo.- Lasse abrazó a Emirett para que dejara de llorar...

Ella se abrazó a Lasse y se dejó abrazar por él. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, Emirett dejó de llorar y se dejó querer... Ella levantó la cabeza y Lasse la besó... Después de un rato, se separaron.

Solo tengo una pregunta qué hacer.- murmuró Lasse.

¿Cuál?.- Emirett aun tenía los ojos cerrados.

¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?.- preguntó él.

Ella sonrió.

Julieta.- dijo la muchacha.- Julieta Del Valle...

Ey, les dije que era la tía de Lily. O bueno, ella dijo que Lily era su sobrina, da lo mismo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa tenía sueños cada vez más incómodos... Soñaba que entraba a su casa, después de un arduo entrenamiento y la encontraba aparentemente vacía... Las cortinas se movían con el viento y solo se veían sombras...

¿Sanae?.- preguntó Tsubasa, pero su voz fue recibida y reproducida por el eco.

Él siguió caminando y llegó a un cuarto que estaba seguro que nunca antes había visto. La puerta estaba entreabierta... Tsubasa entró y vio que Sanae estaba de espaldas a una cuna...

¿Sanae?.- repitió él.- ¿Qué pasa?

El bebé se durmió.- sonrió ella, girando la cabeza de una manera muy extraña.- Ven a verlo.

Tsubasa se acercó a la cuna, lentamente y vio al bebé más grande que él hubiese visto en su vida... No era un bebé, ¡era algo monstruosamente enorme! Tsubasa no supo cómo rayos era que él cabía en la cuna...

Pa-pá.- dijo el niño, quien se levantó de la cuna y Tsubasa se dio cuenta de que medía como mínimo unos tres metros...

Tsubasa salió corriendo, aterrorizado. Y entonces, el sueño cambió. Tsubasa se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de miles de niños que correteaban por ahí, y todos tenían su mismo peinado al estilo "me estalló el bóiler en la cara y pretendo fingir que así me peino todos los días". Sanae apareció de entre ese montón de niños, caminando y sonriendo como si nada.

Tsubasa.- dijo ella.- Nuestros hijos tienen hambre...

El montón de chiquillos se acercó a Tsubasa y comenzaron a cercarlo. A él poco le faltó para comenzar a gritar... Y de pronto, él despertó. Tsubasa se encontró acostado en su cama, con Sanae dormida a su lado. Tsubasa suspiró y dio gracias de que al final no hubiese soltado el alarido que estuvo a punto de soltar...

"Necesito un psiquiatra", pensó Tsubasa, angustiado. "Me está dando pánico de padre primerizo...".

Por su parte, Sanae soñaba, feliz, con dos pequeños niños que eran idénticos en todo a su padre...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bere había seguido saliendo con Erick, aunque ella seguía pensando en Izawa. E Izawa seguía pensando en Bere... Pero él estaba aturdido, confundido y dolido, pero más que nada estaba enojado consigo mismo. Había sido un cobarde por no haberle dicho a Bere cuánto la quería...

Deberías de decirle que la quieres.- le aconsejó Genzo a Izawa en una conversación que tuvieron en el messenger.

¿Pero cómo?.- preguntó Izawa.- Está tan lejos... A más de un continente de distancia... Todo un océano de separación...

Pues regresa a España por ella.- replicó Genzo.- Si tanto la quieres es porque vale la pena que luches por su amor... Además, si ella siente o sintió en algún momento algo especial por ti, de seguro te ha de estar esperando...

Izawa pensó por mucho tiempo la idea de Genzo. Y un buen día se decidió...

Bere estaba terminando su turno en el sitio en donde trabajaba cuando su secretaria le informó que un hombre había ido a buscarla... Bere pensó que se trataba de Erick, así que su sorpresa fue mucha cuando se dio cuenta de que quien la esperaba no era el español, sino Izawa...

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó ella, sorprendida.

Regresé por ti.- confesó Izawa.- Nunca debí de haberme ido así, es solo que fui muy tonto como para decirte que estaba celoso de Erick porque yo te quiero... Y quiero que estés conmigo, que seas mi novia...

Ya no digas más.- pidió Bere, arrojándose a sus brazos.

Paola había ido a buscar a Bere para pedirle ayuda con su computadora portátil, y al ver la escena, se deprimió un poco... Todas eran felices con sus amores, menos ella...

Porque Paola se había enamorado de un tonto.

(Ay, Dios, mejor corro. Tsuki me va a matar por esto XD).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyuga y Aoi se enfrentaron en el campo de juego. El Príncipe del Sol luchó con todo, pero aun así no pudo detener la fuerza invencible del Tigre Hyuga. Aun así, la Juventus le ganó por una diferencia de tan solo un gol al Inter de Milán.

Cuando Hyuga salió del estadio, se topó con Ken, Sawada y Sorimachi, quienes habían ido a verlo jugar.

Buen juego.- dijo Ken.- Excelente, capitán.

Gracias.- Hyuga sonrió.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Vinimos a verte jugar.- respondió Sawada.- ¿Qué no es obvio?

Bueno, al menos Takeshi y yo vinimos a verte jugar.- rió Kazuki.- Porque parece ser que Ken dejó un Paolesco asunto pendiente...

Ken le lanzó una profunda mirada de odio a Kazuki.

Bueno, pues si no te das prisa.- dijo Hyuga, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Ken.- Puede que Joel Andersen te la quite...

¿Qué no él ya andaba con otra mujer?.- estalló Ken.- ¿Por qué rayos habría de andar tras de Paola otra vez?

Sawada, Kazuki y Hyuga soltaron una carcajada.

Ah, lo que son los celos.- rió Sorimachi.- Afortunadamente, yo ya no tengo que preocuparme por ellos...

Ken frunció el entrecejo. No le había dado oportunidad a Paola de decirle que lo odiaba. Mínimo le debía eso, al menos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa y Sanae recibieron una carta de Kanda e Isabel. Los dos jóvenes habían decidido ir a Brasil y después a Japón para realizar un viaje de conocimiento mutuo. Kanda e Isa aun se querían y trataban de rescatar ese amor de los escombros que había dejado el huracán de su relación.

Me da gusto por ellos.- sonrió Sanae.- Solo espero que sean felices.

Yo también lo espero.- sonrió Tsubasa.

De pronto, Sanae tuvo una contracción, no muy fuerte, no muy dolorosa, pero una contracción al fin y al cabo.

¿Qué pasa?.- Tsubasa notó la mueca de dolor que hizo Sanae.

Me dio un dolor.- respondió ella.

¿El bebé?.- preguntó él.- Pero aun faltan dos semanas...

No lo sé.- dijo Sanae.

Vamos al hospital.- ordenó Tsubasa.

Sanae y Tsubasa fueron a buscar a Deb. Ésta, milagrosamente, se encontraba desocupada y los atendió al instante. Después de una minuciosa revisión, Deb les dio noticias al matrimonio Ozhora.

No se preocupen.- les dijo Deb a los preocupados jóvenes.- Estas contracciones que Sanae siente ahora son normales. Las mujeres embarazadas pueden presentar pequeños dolores antes del final del embarazo, que son contracciones normales pero inofensivas, o sea que no van a desencadenar un trabajo de parto. No se preocupen, aun no es hora de que nazca el bebé. Se llaman contracciones de Braxton-Hicks.

Ya veo.- dijo Sanae, un tanto aliviada, un tanto decepcionada.- Entonces el bebé aun no viene en camino...

No, pero no tardará.- sonrió Deb.- No desesperen.

Tsubasa suspiró. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso...

**Notas:**

Las contracciones son lo que permite que un bebé nazca, y las mujeres las perciben como endurecimiento del útero y dolor.

Ahí está. Julieta Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Por cierto, Erick Castañeda NO es hermano de Kro. Nomás lo dije porque el verdadero apellido de Krito es Castañeda, fue un comentario de broma XD.


	47. Capítulo 47

**Capítulo 47.**

El PSG venció al Chelsea por una clara diferencia. El próximo rival del equipo francés se decidiría entre el Barcelona y la Juventus. El último juego se presentaría en la ciudad española, de manera que Hyuga y compañía viajarían a España, otra vez, para la reunión de la ONU, perdón, para el partido.

Tendrás la oportunidad de ver de nuevo a tu doctora que te trae loco.- le comentó Hyuga a Ken.

No es mi doctora.- replicó Ken.- Y si deseo verla es porque le quiero dar la oportunidad de decirme cuánto me odia.

Cuando Tsubasa supo que su próximo rival sería Hyuga se emocionó mucho. Tenía mucho tiempo de no enfrentarse a él en el campo de juego.

Será increíble enfrentar de nuevo a Hyuga.- exclamó Tsubasa, entusiasmado, a Sanae.- Hyuga ha mejorado mucho como jugador y me encantará conocer sus nuevas estrategias.

Será como en los viejos tiempos.- sonrió Sanae.- Iré a apoyarte.

Pero el embarazo... .- comenzó a decir Tsubasa.

Vamos, que solo será un partido y no tendré que viajar.- replicó Sanae.

Tsubasa sonrió al notar el entusiasmo de su esposa.

Me dará gusto que mi porrista favorita esté ahí animándome.- murmuró él.

Mientras tanto, en Japón, Maki estaba buscando desesperadamente la manera de conseguir dinero para regresar a Japón. Estuvo tentada incluso a trabajar de teibolera para sacar el dinero cuando Yukibe y Motoko llegaron con una sorpresa para ella.

Maki, querida.- dijo Yukibe.- Sabemos que te mueres por ir a Europa a ver jugar a tu amorcito, así que hicimos un fondo de caridad y te compramos un boleto.

¿Qué dicen?.- exclamó Maki, sorprendida.- ¿En serio?

Sí.- asintió Motoko.- Un boleto para España, que es en donde se realizará el próximo juego de Kojiro Hyuga y algo de dinero para que esté allá, ya después tendrás que arreglártelas para comprar el boleto para entrar al estadio.

Muchas gracias, amigas.- Maki sonrió, muy emocionada.- De verdad que no saben cuánto significa esto para mí...

Lo sabemos, precisamente te conseguimos el boleto.- rió Yukibe.

Motoko y Maki rieron con ella.

"Espérame, Kojiro", pensó Maki. "Pronto estaré contigo".

Alisse leyó en el periódico el triunfo que tuvo el PSG sobre el Chelsea, con tres goles anotados por Taro Misaki.

Mira qué bien.- comentó Lily, quien leyó la noticia después de que Alisse arrojó el periódico al piso.- En su próximo partido, Misaki podría enfrentarse a Tsubasa o a Hyuga.

Qué bien.- musitó Alisse, decaída.

Sigues pensando en él, ¿cierto?.- preguntó Lily, muy seria.

No puedo evitarlo.- susurró Alisse.- Lo extraño mucho...

¿Y por qué no vas a buscarlo?.- sugirió Lily.- Francia no queda tan lejos y podríamos viajar con descuento.

¿Ir a Francia?.- cuestionó Alisse.- No lo sé. Él se fue sin decirme nada, yo creo que no estaba interesado en mí.

Alisse, mereces que te den una golpiza con un baguette.- Lily miró a su amiga con cara de "hello con tu hello".- Claro que Taro estaba interesado en ti. ¿No viste cómo te cuidó cuando estabas en el hospital? Además, créeme que el día que te atropellaron no había nadie más angustiado que él.

¿Y entonces por qué no me dijo nada?.- protestó Alisse.- No lo entiendo...

Quizás porque temió que lo fueras a rechazar por el Mati.- respondió Lily.

Alisse consideró lo dicho por la mexicana por algunos segundos.

Quizás podríamos ir al siguiente juego que enfrente el PSG en París.- sugirió Alisse.- Aunque no me gustaría ir sola...

¿Y para qué estamos las amigas?.- replicó Lily.- Yo encantada te acompaño.

Muchas gracias.- Alisse sonrió.

Siempre y cuando nos desviemos hacia Alemania...

Ya se me hacía mucha consideración de tu parte.- Alisse miró a Lily con cara de "helo con tu hello".

Lily rió, y Alisse también lo hizo.

Carolina recibió una carta de Carlos. En ella, el jugador De Sousa le informaba que pronto iría a España para charlar con el entrenador del equipo del Villareal, Manuel Pellegrini, el cual también era chileno y estaba interesado en tener a Carlos en el equipo. Si De Sousa y Pellegrini llegaban a un acuerdo, Carlos se iría a vivir de España y ya no estaría separado de Caro...

Ojalá y todo salga bien.- musitó Caro.- Aunque deseo lo mejor para ti...

Bere e Izawa al fin eran novios y tenían miles ideas locas para su futuro juntos.

Podríamos crear un videojuego de sóccer y comercializaron a nivel mundial, con mis conocimientos en el fútbol y tus conocimientos sobre computación.- sugirió Izawa, emocionado porque Bere al fin estaba con él.

Sigan soñando.- comentó Deb, elevando sus ojos al cielo.

¿Y por qué crees que no podría ser?.- protestó Bere.- Mamoru y yo podemos llegar a donde queramos.

Lo que es el amor.- sonrió Deb.

Ella recordó el mail que Levin le había mandado días antes. En ese mail, Levin le dijo a Deb que había una vacante de ginecología en el Hospital General de Munich. El mensaje era más que obvio, Levin estaba invitando a Deb a irse a vivir a Alemania... Ella lo pensó detenidamente. Le estaba yendo muy bien en Barcelona pero no estaría mal probar otros territorios en compañía de su amado Levin...

Paola estaba en el hospital, comiendo un panecillo en la cafetería, cuando Dafne la fue a buscar para decirle que Ken Wakashimazu había ido a buscarla, otra vez. Paola sintió que la sangre le hervía de rabia.

Ese maldito al fin se deja ver.- gruñó Paola, al tiempo que se dirigía a los jardines del hospital a buscar a Ken.- Le voy a decir todo lo que pienso a ese infeliz...

Ken estaba recargado contra el mismo árbol que Julieta usó para apoyarse días antes. Paola respiró profundo varias veces antes de hablarle a Ken.

¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó ella, con cara de pocos amigos.

Pasaba por aquí.- respondió Ken, sencillamente.

¿Y qué? ¿Decidiste a dignarte en hacerme una visita social?.- cuestionó Paola, con cierta amargura en la voz.- ¿O viniste a burlarte de mí otra vez?

Nunca me he burlado de ti, Paola.- replicó Ken.

¿Y eso que me dijiste que me amas no fue burla o qué?.- Paola estaba cada vez más enojada.- Eres un imbécil.

Eso lo reconozco.- admitió Ken (lo es, la mera verdad).- Sé que no estuvo bien de mi parte el decirte que te quería y luego largarme sin darte la oportunidad de que me dijeras cuánto me odias. Así que por eso estoy aquí.

¿Para que te digas cuánto te odio?.- Paola estaba escéptica.

Así es.- asintió Ken.- Vamos, dímelo.

De acuerdo.- musitó Paola.- Te diré todo lo que odio de ti: odio que seas tan engreído, odio que seas tan impulsivo, odio que seas tan idiota, odio que te creas tanto, odio tu cabello, odio la manera en como te vistes, pero más que nada...

Paola se interrumpió. Necesitaba tomar valor para decir lo que tenía que decir...

Pero lo que más odio de ti, es que no te pueda olvidar... .- concluyó Paola, con un suspiro.

Ken se quedó atónito. No se esperaba esto último... Paola se dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a salir corriendo de ahí a la velocidad que le permitieran sus piernas, pero Ken la atrapó entre sus brazos (pobre mujer).

- Mi dulce Paola, siempre tan linda.- murmuró Ken, al oído de ella.- No tienes una idea de cuánto me gusta tu altivez...

Paola decidió que ya había sido suficiente de resistencia y se dejó querer.

Pus bien, el día del partido de vuelta entre la Juventus y el Barcelona. Sanae estaba ahí en compañía del EPFUM y de la UVA. Por cierto que Yayoi lució por primera vez el anillo de compromiso que Jun Misugi acababa de darle. Yoshiko y Matsuyama estaban haciendo planes de irse a Estados Unidos, juntos, ya que Yoshiko deseaba regresar a ver a su padre y Hikaru no quería separarse de ella... Yukari e Ishizaki seguían siendo novios, su relación no avanzaba pero ninguno de los dos deseaba formalizar nada. Kumi y Akay Tomeya seguían juntos y causando revuelo, ya que nadie se esperaba que ellos dos estuviesen juntos.

Pues bien, el partido dio comienzo con saque de Hyuga. La Juventus se lanzó al ataque, pero el Barcelona no tardó en cortar el avance. Tsubasa y Hyuga no tardaron en enfrentarse.

Deseaba mucho este encuentro.- dijo Hyuga a Tsubasa, cuando ambos se acercaron por el control del balón.

Lo mismo digo.- dijo Tsubasa.- Ansiaba conocer cuánto has mejorado en estos años.

Los dos japoneses lucharon por el control del balón, y Tsubasa salió victorioso del reto. Él se lanzó al ataque y al combinarse con Rafa Márquez, éste anotó el primer gol del partido. Algarabía en la porra del Barcelona. Tristeza en la porra del Juventus. Hyuga no se desanima y sigue en el ataque.

Has mejorado mucho.- comenta Hyuga, mientras corre por el balón.

Tú también, amigo.- opinó Tsubasa.

Mientras tanto, en las tribunas, Sanae anima a su esposo, con el ímpetu de siempre, aunque en esa ocasión no puede saltar por la barriga que se carga encima. De pronto, ella sintió una contracción, pero no le dio mucha importancia...

¡Vamos, Tsubasa!.- gritó Sanae, emocionada, agitando una bandera del Barcelona.

Maki estaba algo desesperada. El avión se había retrasado y tal parecía ser que ella no llegaría a tiempo al encuentro...

"No otra vez, por favor", pensó Maki, angustiada. "No quiero que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo que la vez que fui a Italia".

Habrá otra demora más.- anunció el capitán, por los altavoces.- Hemos detectado una tormenta y debemos dar un desvío importante.

No puede ser.- musitó Maki, cada vez más triste.

"No pierdas la esperanza. Solo ten fe".

Bueno, me gustaría poder seguir comentándoles un poco más el partido. Hyuga, en un fabuloso despliegue que tomó por sorpresa al Barcelona, empató el juego con un soberbio tiro. Algarabía en la porra del Juventus. Tristeza en la porra del Barcelona. Tsubasa no está dispuesto a darse por vencido. Y sin embargo, después de un descuido por parte de la defensa del equipo español, los atacantes del equipo italiano volvieron a descolgarse y anotaron un segundo gol, justo cuando solo faltaban diez minutos para el final. La moral del Barcelona se vino abajo.

Llegaré a la final.- gritó Tsubasa, sin dejarse amedrentar.- ¡Ganaré este partido!

Ronaldinho estuvo de acuerdo. Entre él y Rafa Márquez le quitaron el balón a la Juventus y se combinaron para que Ronaldinho pudiera empatar el partido.

Ya solo nos falta un gol.- le dijo el brasileño a Tsubasa.- Es todo tuyo.

Y Tsubasa se lo tomó muy en serio. Cuando faltaban tan solo dos minutos para el final, Hyuga se lanzó nuevamente al ataque y disparó a gol, pero el portero detuvo el disparo. El jugador buscó con la mirada para ver quién estaba libre y vio que Tsubasa conseguía desmarcarse, así que le lanzó el balón a él. Tsubas lo tomó y se lanzó solo al ataque. Los defensas del Juventus regresaron tras él, ya que todos habían ido a apoyar a Hyuga, pero ninguno pudo darle alcance a Tsubasa. El japonés se preparó y disparó el balón con un potente disparo que se convirtió en gol, justo cuando el árbitro pitaba el final del encuentro.

¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!.- gritó Sanae.

El estadio del Barcelona se vino abajo. Alegría total, su equipo había conseguido avanzar a la siguiente ronda...

Hyuga estaba algo decaído. Una vez más, su avance hacia la victoria había sido cortado por Tsubasa... Pero Kojiro pronto recibiría una sorpresa que lo recompensaría... Maki iba a todo correr para ver si alcanzaba a llegar al estadio antes del final del partido. La chica llegó justo cuando el árbitro pitó el final. Maki vio que Hyuga estaba parado a media cancha, con la cabeza baja, y no supo preguntar cuál había sido el resultado final... Ella se abrió paso entre la multitud y le gritó a Hyuga con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Kojiro!.- gritó Maki.

Y, por sorprendente que pareciera, Hyuga la escuchó. Ambos se miraron por lo que areció una eternidad y entonces ella saltó desde las gradas y se lanzó a los brazos de Hyuga...

El partido culminó con una hermosa escena de amor representada por estos dos corazones que tuvieron que enfrentar muchas pruebas para al fin poder estar juntos.

**Notas:**

He descubierto que Maki es uno de mis personajes femeninos favoritos de CT. Me gusta ella como pareja para Hyuga, creo que nadie le queda mejor que ella.

Gracias a Samael por la ayuda con los nombres de otros equipos europeos.

Dos capítulos más y es el final.

¡Ah! Y muchas gracias también a HDS por las ideas que me dio para este fic.

Lo que Paola le dijo a Ken se me ocurrió una película llamada "Diez cosas que odio de ti" XD.


	48. Capítulo 48

**Capítulo 48.**

París, Francia. Alisse pensó que estaba algo loca por haber aceptado la sugerencia de Lily.

No sé qué estamos haciendo aquí.- murmuró Alisse a Lily, mientras las dos caminaban por al aeropuerto de París.

Vinimos a buscar a tu novio, ¿te acuerdas?.- respondió Lily, sonriente.

Taro no es mi novio.- replicó Alisse, molesta.- Menos mal que las otras locas no pudieron venir, suficiente tendré contigo...

Deb, Paola, Caro y Bere no pudieron acompañar a las chicas en el viaje, la primera por trabajo y las tres últimas por andar de melosas diabéticas con sus novios, así que solo Alisse y Lily viajaron a Francia. El segundo partido entre el Barcelona y el PSG se jugaría en París, por lo que Sanae y el EPFUM tampoco pudieron viajar.

Pobre Tsubasa.- comentó Lily.- No tendrá quién lo apoye.

¿Y nosotras qué?.- preguntó Alisse.

Anda tú, ¿que a poco vinimos a Francia a apoyar a Tsubasa cuando Taro va a jugar también?.- se burló Lily.- ¡Qué mala novia eres!

¡Ya te dije que no soy su novia!

Lily y Alisse se registraron en el hotel, el cual se encontraba a poca distancia del estadio. El sitio estaba lleno de turistas que habían ido a apoyar al Barcelona y había muy pocos aficionados del PSG.

Supongo que la mayoría de los fans de ese equipo han de ser de aquí y no necesitan hoteles.- comentó Lily.

Sí, supongo.- Alisse se encogió de hombros.

Ella estaba muy nerviosa, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Misaki al verla...

No me siento bien.- comentó Alisse.- Estoy algo cansada por el viaje, creo que me iré a dormir temprano.

De acuerdo.- asintió Lily, comprendiendo a su amiga.- Ve a la habitación, yo llegaré más tarde. Tengo algo de hambre, iré al restaurante.

Muy bien.- dijo Alisse, marchándose al cuarto.

Lily bajó al restaurante. La ponía de muy buen humor el estar en una fiesta de fútbol, con tanta gente haciendo apuestas y especulaciones y festejando por adelantado. Lily tomó una mesa vacía en el restaurante y pidió la carta.

Mientras tanto, a tan solo pocos metros de ahí, un joven que usaba una gorra blanca charlaba con un amigo por teléfono.

No esperaba que vinieras a vernos jugar.- comentó Taro Misaki, por el otro extremo de la línea.

¿Y perderme el ver cómo se enfrentan Tsubasa y tú?.- rió Genzo Wakabayashi.- Ni loco.

Ya.- cortó Taro.- Sé que será algo extraño de ver...

Un poco sí.- asintió Genzo.- Pero no sería la primera vez que esto pasara.

Ya en una ocasión, Taro Misaki y Tsubasa Ozhora ya se habían enfrentado en un partido entre el Barcelona y el Jubilo Iwata, el anterior equipo de Misaki.

Me enteré de que tu equipo venció al Liverpool.- comentó Taro.- ¡Felicidades, pasaron a la final!

Gracias.- dijo Genzo, feliz.- Al fin estoy a punto de cumplir mi sueño. Ahora solo espero saber quién será mi rival a vencer, Tsubasa o tú.

Para eso tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.- rió Misaki.- Sabrás entonces quién será el otro equipo que pase a la final.

Sea cual sea el resultado, tendré a un magnífico rival.- comentó Genzo.

Eso tenlo por seguro.- contestó Misaki, con falsa modestia.

Oye, amigo.- comentó Genzo, como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Y qué pasó con tu chica?

¿Mi chica?.- Taro fingió demencia.- ¿De quién hablas?

¿De quién ha de ser?.- bufó Genzo.- Hablo de Alisse Farfán, por supuesto.

Ahhh.- Taro convirtió su voz en un susurro.- Seguramente ella ya me ha de haber olvidado...

Uhm...

Después de un rato, Genzo colgó. A un lado de él conversaban dos hombres quienes no quitaban los ojos de una mesa que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia.

Es preciosa.- comentó uno de ellos.- Y está sola.

Ha de estar esperando por dos tipos como nosotros.- comentó el otro hombre.

Genzo, curioso, dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio hacia donde miraban los hombres y se dio cuenta de que la chica de la que ellos hablaban no era otra que Lily.

- Lo lamento, caballeros.- interrumpió Genzo a los jóvenes.- Pero esa mujer hermosa está esperando por mí.

Lily estaba concentrada en el programa especial que estaban pasando por televisión previo al partido que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había parado junto a ella.

Perdone, señorita.- dijo Genzo, haciendo que Lily se sobresaltara.- ¿Está ocupado este asiento?

¿Cómo?.- Lily casi se cae de la silla.- ¡Genzo!

Alisse se despertó cuando Lily abrió la puerta, y se dio cuenta de que ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana.

¿En dónde estabas?.- preguntó Alisse, algo preocupada.- ¿Qué pasó?

Estaba con Genzo.- sonrió Lily, con una sonrisa tremendamente placentera.- Da la casualidad de que él también se está hospedando en este hotel...

¿Estabas con Genzo?.- se sorprendió Alisse.- ¿Él está aquí? ¿Y dónde estuvieron?

Sí.- asintió Lily, sin dejar de sonreír.- Y pues estuvimos en su cuarto de hotel...

¿Haciendo qué?.- preguntó Alisse, aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

Pues imagínate.- respondió Lily, tan pícaramente que Alisse supo que no había errado en su suposición.

Lily se acostó en su cama, feliz. Nunca se imaginó que el amar y ser amada pudiese ser tan maravilloso...

A la mañana siguiente, Taro se levantó muy temprano. Tendría que concentrarse para poder dar un buen partido. Azumi lo observó entrenar un rato y después decidió acercarse a él.

Hola, Taro.- dijo ella.- ¿Cómo estás?

Aquí.- respondió Taro, neutral.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

Quería hablar contigo sobre algo.- comentó Azumi.- Es solo que las últimas semanas te he notado mucho más extraño... Más distante... Michelle me ha dicho que quizás se deba a que estás enamorado de mí. Yo no me la creí que pero empiezo a creer que es cierto... Bueno, no creo que estés enamorado de mí, pero sí de alguien más...

Taro miró fijamente a Azumi. Su amiga siempre había tenido un buen radar para darse cuenta de las cosas... Misaki le contó todo a Azumi sobre Alisse, lo del accidente, Matías González, la cobarde huída de Taro de España...

Si quieres a esa chica.- aconsejó Azumi, cuando él concluyó.- Deberías volver por ella. es más, ni siquiera sé el por qué no te le declaraste...

Porque tuve miedo.- confesó Taro.- De que ella me dijera que aun amaba a Matías y que me rechazara por él.

No lo entiendo.- dijo Azumi.- Aun cuando tuvieses miedo, lo más que hubiera pasado sería que ella te dijera que no. Hubiera sido un golpe duro, pero te sobrepondrías y al menos no te hubieses quedado con la duda. Y creo que es peor que no sepas nunca si ella te hubiese rechazado o no.

Quizás tengas razón.- admitió Taro.- Pero quizás ahora sea demasiado tarde...

Nunca es demasiado tarde.- contradijo Azumi.- Aun puedes ir a buscarla y decirle que la quieres.

Lo mismo me aconsejó Wakabayashi.- sonrió Taro.- Supongo que quizás debería hacerles caso...

Misaki decidió que al finalizar la Champions League iría a buscar a Alisse. Él no sabía que ella ya se le había adelantado...

El estadio estaba a reventar. Alisse y Lily se ubicaron cerca de la porra principal del PSG. "Casualmente", Genzo se les unió al poco rato.

¡Qué coincidencia encontrármelas entre tanta gente!.- sonrió Genzo, con cierta complicidad.

Sí. Es el destino.- Lily le devolvió la sonrisa.

Alisse los miró con cara de "hello con tu hello". Genzo y Lily intercambiaron miradas. La noche anterior, después de darse un poco de cariño (jeje XD), ellos habían estado planeando la manera de hacer que Misaki y Alisse se reunieran y aclararan sus diferencias. Alisse sabía que ellos tramaban algo, pero en ese momento no les prestó importancia. Muchas chicas traían estandartes con la fotografía de Taro y más de una traía puesta la camiseta del PSG con el número 11 de Misaki. Cuando los jugadores salieron al campo, las chicas en cuestión gritaron al ver a Taro.

¡Misaki!.- gritó el mar de hormonas.- ¡Te amamos!

Alisse las miró a todas con odio. Lily sonrió por lo bajo. Tsubasa y Misaki se miraron en el campo de juego y se tendieron la mano.

Que gane el mejor.- sonrió Tsubasa.

Así será.- sonrió Misaki.

El juego inició con saque de Tsubasa para Ronaldinho. Los del equipo catalán se lanzaron al ataque y desde el inicio le anotaron el gol al PSG. La porra del equipo francés estaba desconcertada, pero Taro sonreía.

Eso es, crean que pueden anotarnos tan fácilmente.- murmuró Misaki.- El subestimarnos les costará caro...

Pero Tsubasa no cantó victoria. Conocía lo suficiente a Misaki como para saber que no se podían confiar, aunque su equipo no quiso escuchar sus advertencias y eso les costó el empate y por poco les cuesta el triunfo... Poco antes de que el árbitro silbara el final del primer tiempo, Misaki se descolgó con Jaques, burló al propio Ronaldinho y anotó el primer gol para el equipo francés.

¡Eso es, Misaki!.- gritó Alisse, entusiasmada.

Genzo y Lily sonrieron. Cuando el medio tiempo llegó, Genzo se levantó como quien no quiere la cosa y comenzó a caminar.

¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó Lily, fingiendo demencia.

A dar una vuelta.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.

Voy contigo.- dijo Lily, levantándose también.

¡No me dejen sola!.- protestó Alisse, enojada.

Ven con nosotros entonces.- le dijo Lily, sin dejar de sonreír.

Alisse supo que su amiga tramaba algo pero aun así aceptó acompañar a aquellos dos. Genzo llevó a las chicas por un pasillo interior y de pura casualidad se encontraron de pronto enfrente de los vestidores del PSG.

Ah, ahora no me vayan a decir que por "accidente" llegamos a aquí porque no les voy a creer.- reclamó Alisse, enojada.

No te preocupes, que no pensábamos decirte eso.- rió Lily.

Queremos que hables con Misaki y arreglen sus diferencias.- dijo Genzo.- Ya estuvo bueno de que cada uno esté huyendo del otro.

Y sin dejar que Alisse replicara, Genzo tocó a la puerta del vestidor y le pidió a la persona que le abrió que le permitiera charlar con Misaki. Taro apareció, sin camisa y con una toalla en el cuello. Alisse por poco y se queda con la boca abierta.

Aquí está Alisse.- dijo Genzo a Taro, sin más.- Nos vamos para que platiquen.

Y sin agregar nada más, Genzo y Lily se fueron. Taro y Alisse los miraron irse con desconcierto y al mismo tiempo con cierto enojo. Después, ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente el uno al otro.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- quiso saber Misaki.- No esperaba el volver a verte... Tan pronto...

Pues vine porque... .- Alisse pensaba mentirle, pero al final se dio cuenta de que alguien tenía que poner las cosas en claro.- Vine porque quería verte y preguntarte el por qué eres tan cobarde.

¿Cómo dices?.- exclamó Taro.- ¿Cobarde?

Claro que lo eres.- asintió Alisse, algo enojada.- Te largaste de España sin decir nada más que adiós. ¿En donde quedó aquel cariño que decías tenerme? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin que me dieras la oportunidad de decirte lo que yo pienso, lo que yo siento?

Porque tuve miedo.- confesó Misaki, desviando la mirada.- De que me rechazaras...

Eso no tiene ningún sentido.- replicó Alisse, dolida.

Claro que lo tiene.- contradijo Taro.- ¿Olvidas que tú eres novia de Matías?

Era.- corrigió Alisse.- Tengo semanas sin verlo. Además, aun así, quien me cuidó fuiste tú... Quien siempre estuvo conmigo fuiste tú... Quien se preocupó por mí fuiste tú... Quien se ganó mi corazón fuiste tú... Matías me gustaba, lo confieso, pero él nunca logró ganarse mi amor... En cambio, tú...

Taro la miraba fijamente, sin decir nada.

En cambio tú hiciste que me enamorara de ti.- continuó Alisse.- ¡Y eres un idiota! ¡Porque llegas y me conquistas y después te largas!

Misaki no dijo nada. Solo tomó a Alisse por la barbilla y la besó...

Lily y Genzo esperaban en las gradas. Los jugadores regresaron al campo, y aunque Taro se veía como siempre, Lily y Genzo notaron que algo en él había cambiado... Alisse llegó poco después y se sentó a un lado de Lily, sin decir nada.

¿Y bien?.- Lily y Genzo estaban a la expectativa.

Nada.- Alisse se encogió de hombros.- Asunto arreglado.

Lily y Genzo supieron que todo había salido bien cuando Misaki volteó y Alisse le dedicó un beso. El juego se reinició. Taro estaba tan eufórico y los jugadores del Barcelona tan confiados que el PSG anotó otro gol con la ayuda de Misaki. Los seguidores del Barcelona comenzaron a desesperarse.

No puedo perder... .- murmuró Tsubasa.- ¡No puedo perder!

Tsubasa se puso como loco, era como si una fuerza superior lo hubiese invadido. No podía permitir que nadie le arrebatara su sueño, aun así se tratara de uno de sus mejores amigos... Él se lanzó al ataque, venció a Taro en un duelo uno a uno y anotó un estupendo gol, a tan solo tres minutos del final. Y aunque lo intentaron, los jugadores del PSG no pudieron alcanzar el empate... Tsubasa y sus compañeros festejaron a lo grande, ¡habían pasado a la final de la Champions League!

Así que me enfrentaré a Tsubasa.- sonrió Genzo.- Perfecto.

Lo hiciste bien, Taro.- murmuró Alisse, sonriente.- Jugaste con todo.

Misaki se acercó a Tsubasa y le tendió la mano.

Buen juego, amigo.- sonrió él.

Me encantó enfrentarme a ti.- sonrió Tsubasa, estrechándole la mano.

El estadio entero comenzó a aplaudir. A la salida del estadio, Lily, Genzo y Alisse esperaban a Taro y a Tsubasa. Cuando Taro salió, Alisse se le colgó del cuello y lo besó. Lily y Genzo sonrieron.

Creo que llego tarde.- comentó una voz de hombre.- Ya se me adelantaron…

Todos voltearon, sorprendidos. Matías González también estaba ahí.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Alisse, sorprendida.

Vine a hablar con Misaki.- respondió el Mati.- Pero ya que estás aquí, aprovecho para hablar con ambos…

¿Matías?.- Taro tampoco se la creía.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Tranquilo.- dijo Matías.- Que no vengo a armarte bronca. Únicamente venía a decirte que… Que bueno, que yo sé que Alisse te quiere a ti y no a mí. Y yo acepto eso. Me costó trabajo hacerlo, pero al fin y al cabo siempre supe que ella nunca me amaría… Y pues venía a decirte eso, que no la dejaras ir y que le dijeras lo que sientes porque ella te ama… Pero veo que llegué tarde, se me adelantaron…

Ya ves.- Alisse le sacó la lengua.

En fin, me da gusto, de verdad.- sonrió Matías.- Me regreso a Chile.

¿Qué harás?.- quiso saber Taro.

Seguir con el Colo Colo.- respondió él.- Quizás algún día nos volvamos a enfrentar en el campo de juego… Suerte a ambos.

Alisse y Taro lo miraron irse. Lily y Genzo sonrieron. Un lío menos por aclarar

(La que sonríe del alivio es la autora de este fic XD).

Mientras tanto, en España, Sanae, el EPFUM y el resto de las UVAS miraban el partido en el departamento que las UVAS compartían. Después del partido, el comentarista hizo un anuncio de último minuto:

Por cierto que nos acaban de informar que el gran jugador chileno, Carlos de Sousa, ha firmado al fin contrato con el equipo del Villarreal.- anunció el comentarista.- Lo que significa que pronto tendremos el gusto de ver al famoso jugador chileno en nuestro país. El director técnico del Villarreal, Manuel Pellegrini, está más que contento por contar con De Sousa entre sus filas…

Caro apenas y podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¡Carlos se iría a vivir a España!

Y por su parte, Sanae volvió a tener otra contracción… Ya casi se cumplían los nueve meses. Quizás el heredero de los Ozhora ya estaba por nacer…

**Notas:**

¡Ahora sí! El siguiente capítulo es el final, eso espero XD.

Sé que Villarreal se escribe con dos "erres", pero el condenado Word siempre se comió una letra ¬¬


	49. Capítulo 49

**Capítulo 49.**

El Bayern Munich se enfrentaría al Barcelona por el título de Campeones de Europa. Casi todos los conocidos de Tsubasa Ozhora se dejaron ver en Barcelona para la gran final: el EPFUM con sus respectivos novios, Kojiro y Maki, Ken y Paola, Kazuki y Samael, Lasse y Julieta (quienes se podría decir que ya eran pareja), Bere e Izawa, Caro y Carlos (quien ya se había ido a España para empezar a instalarse), Alisse y Taro e incluso Dafne estaba ahí en compañía del doctor Jean Lacoste.

¿Qué?.- dijo Dafne a las chicas.- Ustedes no son las únicas que pueden salir con un hombre guapo.

Deb, Lily y Sanae estaban en las tribunas apoyando con todo a sus respectivos amores. Claro que está que las mexicanas traían estandartes del Bayern mientras que la japonesa traía un banderín del Barcelona. Fue ahí cuando todos conocieron a Lydia Schneider, la esposa del capitán alemán, quien estaba ahí para apoyar a su amado Karl, como era de esperarse. ¡Ah, claro! También se encontraba ahí el resto de la Selección Japonesa. Esperen, me faltan otros dos... Kanda e Isabel dieron la sorpresa al aparecerse en el estadio para apoyar a Tsubasa.

Pero antes de eso... ¿Qué pasó? Bueno, pues Alisse y Taro viajaron a España, en compañía de Lily y Genzo, para la final de la Champions. Carlos De Sousa había llegado a España al día siguiente, para festejar con Carolina su contrato con el Villarreal. Lily y Genzo casi se vomitan al escuchar que Paola y Ken ya eran pareja, pero no les quedó más remedio que desearles la mejor suerte del mundo a ambos. Julieta aprovechó para decirles a todos su verdadera identidad y el motivo de la farsa y de paso ella y Lasse le comunicaron a Lily que ellos se habían enamorado.

Me da muchísimo gusto por los dos.- sonrió Lily, con sinceridad.- July, te encontraste a un muchacho excelente. Lasse, tienes suerte de haberte encontrado a mi tía.

Eso lo sé.- sonrió Lasse.

Pero creo que Julieta tiene más suerte por haberse encontrado a Lasse.- replicó Samael.

En eso tiene mucha razón.- rió Julieta.

Los padres de Tsubasa, los de Sanae, Daichi Ozhora y Atsushi Nakazawa (el hermano de Sanae) también habían ido a España a presenciar el encuentro. Como ven, ahora sí que se podía organizar una reunión de la ONU XD.

El día del partido, Sanae despertó muy temprano, pero no por los nervios sino porque los dolores eran cada vez más frecuentes. Sin embargo, Sanae no les prestó importancia, ya que ese era el gran día de Tsubasa y no podía haber ninguna otra distracción. Poco antes del partido, Deb recibió visita de Levin. Más que nada, él quería saber el por qué nunca recibió respuesta a su petición de irse a Munich.

Ya pasó el tiempo para esperar respuesta.- murmuró Levin.- Estuve esperando a que me respondieras para poder ir al hospital a decirles que aceptabas la oferta... Pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde... Ya aceptaron a otra doctora.

Es que fuiste muy tarde.- rió Deb.- Además de que te confiaste en que yo te daría mi respuesta...

Como que eso era de esperarse, ¿no?.- Levin estaba algo molesto.- Se supone que si yo te di razón, lo menos era esperar que tú me comunicaras tu decisión.

Pues fíjate que no.- Deb no dejaba de sonreír.- Éstas son la clase de cosas que una tiene que hacer por sí misma, así que yo misma hablé al hospital.

¿Hablaste al hospital de Munich?.- se sorprendió Levin.- ¿Y qué les dijiste?

Pregunté que cuando deseaban que me presentara a trabajar ahí.- la sonrisa de Deb se hizo mucho más dulce.- Y me dijeron que esperan que la siguiente semana esté ahí.

Lo que quiere decir... .- Levin comenzó a sonreír.

Que tendrás que hospedarme en tu casa mientras consigo un lugar en donde vivir.- completó Deb.

Levin abrazó a la chica y la besó con intensidad.

El partido estaba por comenzar. Genzo estaba parado en la portería, con un nuevo conjunto de pantalón y sudadera color negro que lo hacían verse muuuuuy guapo. Por supuesto, no podía faltar su inseparable gorra, también negra. Schneider y Levin estaban al frente. Por parte del Barcelona, Tsubasa y Ronaldinho los encaraban. El estadio estaba a la expectativa. En las tribunas,. Lily, Deb y Sanae contenían el aliento...

El árbitro pitó el comienzo del partido. Schneider hizo saque a Levin y se lanzaron al ataque. Tsubasa y Ronadinho inmediatamente quisieron cortar el avance, pero los otros dos estaban en la mejor forma y los burlaron hábilmente. Levin se enfrentó entonces a Rafa Márquez, quien consiguió arrebatarle el balón.

¡Bien hecho, Rafita!.- gritaron Deb y Lily, emocionadas.

¿A quién se supone que están apoyando ustedes?.- Ishizaki las miró con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Es que Rafa es mexicano.- rió Lily.- Por eso lo apoyamos.

Así es.- rió Deb.

Oh, vaya...

Rafa se lanzó al ataque, apoyado por sus compañeros. Él le pasó el balón a Ronaldinho, quien hizo un potente disparo, pero el balón fue fácilmente detenido por el increíble Wakabayashi.

¡BIEN HECHO, GEN!.- gritó Lily, agitando la bandera del Bayern, la cual traía grabadas las letras "S.GG.K". en ella.- ¡Soy toda tuya!

Los demás no pudieron evitar reírse. Genzo hizo saque de meta, el balón cayó a los pies del chino Sho, quien se combinó con Levin y Schneider para volver a lanzarse al ataque. Los jugadores del Bayern estaban tan bien acoplados entre sí que los jugadores del Barcelona estaban comenzando a vérselas negras. Mientras tanto, en las tribunas, Sanae comenzó a tener más y más dolores. Durante una contracción particularmente dolorosa, Deb notó que Sanae hizo una mueca de dolor.

¿Te pasa algo?.- preguntó Deb.

Estoy bien.- negó Sanae, tratando de sonreír.

El Bayern estaba atacando tan intensamente la portería del Barcelona que éstos no tenían la oportunidad de atacar. En las muy pocas ocasiones en que los jugadores del equipo catalán intentó marcar un gol, Genzo Wakabayashi detenía todos los tiros sin ninguna dificultad. Ni siquiera el propio Ronaldinho podía vencer al Hombre de Acero del Bayern.

¡Wakabayashi está imparable!.- gritaban las porristas del Bayern.- ¡Ése es nuestro hombre!

¿Su hombre?.- gritó Lily, escandalizada.- ¡Genzo es mi hombre! ¡Mío y solo mío! ¡Que eso les quede bien en claro!

Las chicas miraron a Lily con desdén. Ella, sin dejarse intimidar, volteó a ver a Genzo y le dedicó un enorme beso. Él sonrió y le devolvió el gesto. Las porristas se quedaron atónitas y miraron a Lily con odio.

¿Ven?.- Lily sonrió, satisfecha.- Les dije que Genzo es mío.

Tsubasa tomó el control del balón y se lanzó al ataque.

Vamos Tsubasa.- murmuró Genzo.- Ven aquí, te estoy esperando.

Al fin nos enfrentamos.- murmuró Tsubasa.

Tsubasa hizo un potente disparo con efecto, el famoso "tiro con chanfle", el infalible, el que siempre se convertía en gol... Pero Genzo saltó y, no sin cierta dificultad, atrapó el balón.

No puede ser.- Tsubasa y el Barcelona completo, con todo y porra, se quedaron atónitos.

¡Vamos, al ataque!.- gritó Genzo, arrojándole el balón a Schneider.

El alemán tomó el balón, esquivó a los defensas del Barcelona y anotó un soberbio gol. La porra del Bayern se vino abajo, Deb y Lily gritaron como histéricas y Lydia comenzó a gritarle a Schneider, en español, que era el mejor y que ese gol se lo recompensaría en la noche. Deb y Lily no pudieron evitar reírse.

¿Cómo es que hablas español?.- preguntó Lily.

Es que soy española.- sonrió Lydia.- Karl y yo nos conocimos en una ocasión en que él vino a mi país de visita.

El primer tiempo llegó a su fin. El Bayern estaba eufórico, con todo y porra incluida. El Barcelona estaba algo decaído, aunque aun quedaba el segundo tiempo. Sin embargo, Sanae no pudo más y comenzó a quejarse.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntaron Deb y Lily, muy preocupadas.

Creo que es el bebé.- gimió Sanae.- Está por nacer.

Tómenla. No se podía esperar otra cosa. ¡El hijo de Tsubasa iba a nacer a pleno partido final de la Champions League!

Debemos irnos al hospital cuanto antes.- dijo Deb, después de comprobar que, efectivamente, las contracciones de Sanae eran cada vez más fuertes.

Vamos contigo.- dijeron el EPFUM y la UVA.

También yo debo ir.- sonrió Lily.- Yo debo recibir a ese bebé.

Las llevaremos.- ofrecieron Misugi y Matsuyama.

Sanae irá con nosotros.- ordenó Deb.- Debemos llegar cuanto antes y me parece que llamaremos menos la atención si ella no va con jugadores famosos. Ustedes pueden llevarse a las demás.

Pero no llegarán a tiempo.- opinó Matsuyama.

Es que no saben lo rápido que maneja Lily.- rió Deb.

Todos se dieron prisa. Kumi, Yukari, Jean y Deb ayudaron a Sanae a caminar, al tiempo que Lily y Paola iban abriendo paso con el grito de "¡Mujer embarazada dando a luz!". Pronto, acomodaron a Sanae en el automóvil y Deb, Dafne, Jean y Paola subieron y Lily arrancó el auto. Sanae, a pesar del mucho dolor que sentía, se dio cuenta de que Deb tenía razón al decir que llegarían más rápido si iban con Lily... La chica era una verdadera cafre y esquivaba a todos los automóviles cual piloto de Indianápolis. Pronto llegaron al hospital y Deb corrió por una camilla y les anunció a todos que estaba por llegar a tococirugía una mujer primigesta en periodo expulsivo (dicho en lenguaje cristiano, que Sanae estaba a punto de dar a luz).

¿Cuánto tiene de dilatación?.- preguntó Dafne, quien corrió junto con Deb y Lily a cambiarse para entrar al quirófano a atender a Sanae.

Está completa.- dijo Deb.- Pero es primigesta, así que nos dará tiempo de prepararlo todo.

¿Alguien le avisó a Tsubasa?.- preguntó Kumi, al tiempo que las enfermeras del área de urgencias preparaban a Sanae para pasar al área de labor.

No.- negó Yayoi.- No hubo tiempo.

Ya se enterará después.- replicó Paola.

Deb y Dafne entraron primero al quirófano, la primera para hacerse cargo de Sanae y la segunda para preparar las cosas para recibir al bebé. Sanae ya estaba lista, sintiendo que los dolores nunca se le quitarían en toda su vida.

¡Si solo va a ser un bebé!.- gritó Sanae, llorando.- ¿Por qué me duele como si fuera a parir un elefante?

Tranquila, así es esto.- la calmó Deb.- Todo acabará pronto. ¿En dónde rayos está Lily?

Aquí estoy.- dijo Lily, entrando al quirófano con su uniforme y con el largo cabello recogido debajo de un turbante.- Trata de acomodarte casi un metro de cabello en un gorrito que mide 15 centímetros.

Tu cabello no mide un metro de largo.- replicó Deb, inyectándole a Sanae oxitocina en el suero, una sustancia que la ayudaría con el parto.

¿Quieren dejar de hablar de cabello y comenzar a ayudarme?.- gritó Sanae, desesperada.- ¡No puedo más!

Ánimo, querida.- dijo Deb.- Coopera con nosotras y todo saldrá bien.

Está todo listo.- anunció Natalie.

¿Pediatría está lista?.- preguntó Deb.

Listas y más puestas que un calcetín.- respondieron Lily y Dafne.

Pues bien.- Deb se dirigió a Sanae.- Es el momento querida. ¡A pujar!

Sanae sintió que iba a partirse en dos por el dolor. Mientras tanto, el segundo tiempo había comenzado. El portero del Barcelona había detenido los magníficos tiros de Sho y Levin, y parecía ser que el Barcelona se había puesto las pilas y ahora atacaba cada vez más.

¡Por la victoria!.- gritó Ronaldinho a Tsubasa, lanzándose al ataque.

Hazlo por tu bebé.- le dijo Deb a Sanae en la sala de parto.

¡Tengo que anotar un gol!.- gritó Tsubasa.

¡Tengo que sacar a este bebé!.- gritó Sanae.

Tsubasa tomó el balón que Ronaldinho le lanzó y con una fuerza sorprendente, disparó con potencia el balón, el cual fue a estamparse en el fondo de la cabaña custodiada por Wakabayashi, quien por más que se esforzó no pudo detener el disparo.

¡GOL!.- gritó Tsubasa.

¡Tsubasaaaaaaa!.- gritó Sanae.- ¡Por tu culpa estoy metida en esto!

¡Un gol más y ganaremos!.- gritó Rafa Márquez.

¡Un pujido más y este niño saldrá!.- gritó Deb.

El tiempo pasaba. Tsubasa desconocía que en ese preciso momento su esposa estaba dando a luz. Quedaban tan solo quince minutos de partido. El Bayern se lanzó con todo al ataque. Schneider tiró a gol y el balón entró, pero el árbitro anuló el gol por tratarse de un fuera de lugar. El partido estaba al máximo, ambas porras se estaban quedando afónicas y los jugadores lo estaban dejando todo en la cancha (menos la ropa).

¡Tengo que ganar!.- gritó Tsubasa.- ¡Debo ganar!

¡No te lo permitiré!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡Éste también es mi sueño!

Vamos, Deb, saca ya a ese bebé.- Lily estaba preocupada porque Sanae ya se había tardado mucho dando a luz.- Ya sabes que mientras más tiempo pase, el bebé se quedará más tiempo sin oxígeno.

Estoy haciendo lo que puedo.- replicó Deb.- Sanae, debes pujar con más fuerza.

¡Ya no puedo más!.- Sanae ya lloraba a gritos del dolor.- ¡No puedo, ese bebé se quiere quedar ahí por siempre!

Tsubasa disparó a gol. Genzo desvió el tiro y el balón rebotó contra el poste. Levin tomó el balón y lo desvió, pero Rafa Márquez alcanzó a llegar antes de que la pelota saliera de la cancha y se lanzó al ataque.

¡Cuidado, Wakabayashi!.- gritó Schneider.

Genzo se preparó para el disparo de Rafa Márquez, y arriesgándose, se echó a correr par tratar de quitarle el balón, pero Rafa le envió en el último minuto el esférico a Tsubasa.

¡Por la victoria!.- gritó Tsubasa.

¡Por mi bebé!.- gritó Sanae.

Tsubasa disparó desde una muy mala posición y anotó un gol que estuvo a punto de salirse de la portería por algunos centímetros...

¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!.- se escuchó un potente grito que retumbó por todo el estadio.

Y justo al mismo tiempo, en el Hospital General de Barcelona se escuchó el potente llanto de un bebé.

¡Ganamos!.- gritó Tsubasa, rodeado por sus compañeros, cuando el árbitro pitó el final del encuentro.

¡Es un niño!.- anunció Lily, quien había recibido el bebé para atenderlo.

Sanae lloraba ahora del alivio y la emoción.

Aquí tienes a tu chiquitín.- anunció Lily, dándole el pequeño bultito a Sanae.- Tu bebé.

Mi bebé.- sollozó Sanae, abrazando al niño.- Hayate...

¡Felicidades!.- exclamaron Deb, Lily, Dafne y Natalie al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en el estadio, en medio de la algarabía, Genzo, después de felicitar a Tsubasa por el estupendo juego, le avisó a éste que Sanae había sido llevada de urgencia al hospital para dar a luz. Ni tardo ni perezoso, Tsubasa, Genzo, Levin, Schneider, Taro y los demás agregados culturales de la ONU se dirigieron a toda prisa al hospital.

Fue un buen juego.- dijo Schneider, en el camino.- Lo hicieron muy bien, tu equipo y tú, Tsubasa.

Muchas gracias.- sonrió Tsubasa.- Me costó mucho trabajo, debo reconocerlo, son unos rivales increíbles.

Gracias, Tsubasa.- comentó Genzo.- Por hacerme recordar lo hermoso que puede ser el fútbol. Me alegra el haber perdido ante un rival como tú.

Y para mí fue un gran honor el haber jugado contra ti.- sonrió Tsubasa.

Lydia Schneider los miró a todos con cara de "hello con tu hello". Ni siquiera porque Sanae estaba dando a luz Tsubasa podía dejar de hablar de sóccer... Ya en el hospital, a Tsubasa le anunciaron que su hijo ya había nacido.

Fue un hombre.- anunciaron Lily y Deb, quienes habían salido del quirófano para darles la buenas nuevas a Tsubasa.- Y está precioso.

¿Un hombre?.- Tsubasa estaba feliz.- ¿Tengo un hijo? ¡Soy padre!

Tsubasa estaba entre confundido, asustado y feliz. El miedo comenzó a invadirlo otra vez, pero cuando Dafne salió del quirófano para llevar a Tsubasa al área de recuperación para que pudiera ver a su esposa, algo pasó... Sanae saludó a Tsubasa, muy feliz y radiante.

Tenemos un hermoso hijo, mi amor.- dijo Sanae.- Es idéntico a ti...

Sanae le entregó el bebé a Dafne para que ella se lo diera a Tsubasa. Y cuando Tsubasa tomó entre sus brazos a su heredero, su primer hijo, el cual bostezó con mucha ternura, él pensó que había sido un idiota por tener miedo de ser padre... Algo tan pequeño y hermoso como el bebé que sostenía en sus brazos no podía causar otra cosa que no fuese felicidad.

Tsubasa había ganado la Champions League, pero lo más importante de todo es que la vida le había concedido la prueba más grande que podía dar el amor que se tenían Sanae y él.

Su hijo.

**Fin.**

**(En serio, es el fin).**

**Notas:**

Bueno, pues al fin esto se acabó. Antes que nada quiero decirles que me dolió hacer que Genzo perdiera la Champions League, pero pues al final lo decidí así porque después de todo, el fic originalmente era de Tsubasa y Sanae, así que lo lógico era que Tsubasa ganara el partido.

Lo del parto a plena final de la Champions se me ocurrió así desde que comencé a escribir el fic.

Quiero agradecer a Samael Bene Elohim, a HDS y a Alisse por las ideas contribuidas para este fic.

Y también quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron el fic y soportaron 49 largos capítulos y también a las personas que me prestaron sus personajes.

Pero esperen, que falta el epílogo.


	50. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

(Desgraciadamente, esto aun no termina XD).

Tsubasa se ocupa de Hayate, su primer hijo, que ahora tiene un año de edad, mientras Sanae toma un pequeño descanso. Ambos jóvenes pasaron por mil y una peripecias los primeros días de vida de Hayate, ya que, a pesar de todo, ninguno de los dos sabía como ser padre. Sin embargo, Tsubasa y Sanae estaban felices de tener a ese pequeño ángel dando vida a su hogar. Con el paso del tiempo, ellos fueron aprendiendo a cuidar al pequeño Hayate y a comenzar a vivir como una verdadera familia, con ayuda de Ishizaki y Yukari, los padrinos de Hayate. Tsubasa sigue jugando en el Barcelona y Sanae se está dedicando de tiempo completo a su hijo, aunque también está sirviendo de maestra de sus amigas, ya que Yayoi y Yoshiko están embarazadas y Sanae hace todo lo que puede para ayudarlas a aprender lo más posible a ser madres.

Bueno, ya se los dije. Yoshiko y Matsuyama están esperando un hijo, así como Yayoi y Jun, aunque Yayoi está adelantada en el embarazo por cuatro meses. Kumi y Akai siguen saliendo juntos, así como Yukari e Ishizaki. Ambas parejas están felices de estar así, sin compromisos por ahora. Maki se convirtió en la señora de Hyuga, y dio luz a una niña a los siete meses de haberse casado. Hyuga confesó, entre risas, que aunque se había casado con Maki porque la amaba, le había tenido que pedir matrimonio antes de tiempo porque ella se había embarazado.

Paolita había dejado de ser una Wakabayashi para convertirse en una Wakashimazu, y ella su Kencito se habían marchado a vivir a Yokohama. Ken sigue siendo el portero suplente de Japón, aunque sigue entrenando muy duro. Paola, por su parte, está haciendo una subespecialidad. Ambos están pensando ya en tener hijos; para gracia de Lily, Paola comentó que desearía ponerle "Genzo" a su primer hijo... Lily está más que segura de que Paola perdió el juicio. Alisse se fue a trabajar como profesora de Historia en una Universidad en París y ella y Taro siguen juntos... Viviendo en el mismo departamento... Carlos de Sousa, como ya había dicho, se fue a jugar con el Villarreal y él y Caro también seguían como pareja, ella trabajando como una famosa diseñadora de modas, ya reconocida nivel mundial, y él como uno de los mejores jugadores de todos los tiempos. Carlos está a la espera de la oportunidad de volver a enfrentarse a Tsubasa para tomar revancha. Bere e Izawa sí se casaron, aunque no tienen hijos. Ambos hicieron la loca idea de Izawa de hacer un videojuego juntos, el cual había sido todo un éxito. "_Playing for life_" es uno de los juegos de video que más ventas alcanzaron a nivel mundial en el año pasado. Deb sigue trabajando como ginecóloga en Munich y divide su tiempo entre sus dos trabajos y entre cuidar a sus gemelos, Karen y Rubén. Levin sigue jugando con el Bayern y está muy orgulloso de sus hijos, y es tremendamente feliz. Curiosamente, Karen es morena como Deb y Rubén es tan rubio como su padre.

Lydia Schneider está esperando al primer hijo del káiser. Karl sigue siendo el máximo goleador de Alemania y desea derrotar a Tsubasa y a Wakabayashi en el próximo mundial. Samael y Kazuki también continúan juntos, ella con su banda de rock, cosechando más éxitos, y él acaba de firmar un contrato con el Liverpool. Ellos no se han casado ni tienen planes de hacerlo, ambos se sienten bien con el simple hecho de estar juntos. Lasse y Julieta son profesores de Música en Noruega. Él da clases de violín cuando sus obligaciones con la banda se lo permiten, y Julieta es profesora de piano. En una ocasión, Daniel intentó contactarla a ella otra vez, pero Lasse se encargó de ponerlo en su lugar de manera definitiva... Y fue por esta razón por la cual Lasse invitó a Julieta a irse a Noruega, para alejarla de Daniel y tenerla más cerca de él... Y pues Dafne siguió trabajando en el Hospital General de Barcelona, al lado de su pretendiente, Jean Lacoste.

¡Se me olvidaban Kanda e Isa! Ambos se casaron y se fueron a vivir a Japón. Al fin los dos pudieron aclarar sus diferencias y ahora son tremendamente felices. Ellos siguen manteniendo contacto con Tsubasa y Sanae, quienes están dispuestos a tenerlos a ambos como amigos.

¿Quién me falta? Pues Lily y Genzo. Solo diré que, después de mucho tiempo de estar con labor de convencimiento, Genzo convenció a Lily de que se casara con él. No era que ella no quisiera casarse, era que ella temía el dejarlo todo atrás... Pero al final, el amor triunfó y Genzo y Lily se casaron en una estruendosa boda al cual fueron todos sus amigos y conocidos. Genzo y Lily se fueron a vivir a Munich, ya que Genzo decidió quedarse a jugar con el Bayern. Lily abrió su propio hospital y se hizo socia con Deb; ambas chicas hacen una excelente dupla de trabajo. Lily se encuentra ahora en el penúltimo mes de embarazo y Genzo se pregunta, divertido, quién atenderá a su futuro hijo.

Volviendo a Tsubasa y Sanae... Tsubasa y Hayate juegan con un balón de fútbol, en el jardín de su casa. Sanae los mira jugar, sonriente, y después se acerca a ellos.

Espero que no te hayamos despertado.- comentó Tsubasa.

Claro que no, no te preocupes.- sonrió Sanae.

¿Ya te sientes mejor? Quizás deberías ir al médico.- aconsejó Tsubasa.- Te has sentido muy mal en los últimos días...

Ya lo hice.- replicó Sanae.- Fui al médico ayer.

¿Y ya descubriste qué es lo que te pasa?.- preguntó Tsubasa, algo preocupado.

Sí.- asintió Sanae.

Ella sonrió. Se tomó todo su tiempo para responder.

Estoy embarazada otra vez.- dijo ella, al fin.

Tsubasa apenas y podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar... ¡Iba a ser padre por segunda ocasión!

**Ahora sí, es el Fin.**

**Notas:**

Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Lily Del Valle, Débora Cortés, Julieta Del Valle, Dafne Soto, Jean Lacoste, Isabel Riveira y Erick Castañeda son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Samael Nieminen, Lasse Nordenström, Katia Helguera, Bioy Niiranen y Joel Andersen son personajes creados por Samael Bene Elohim.

Alisse Farfán es un personaje creado por Alisse.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Tsuki.

Berenice Mendoza es un personaje creado por Sanae 82.

Carolina Ledesma es un personaje creado por Kro.

Lydia Schneider es un personaje creado por Lydia Schneider.

Carlos de Sousa es un personaje creado por HDS.

Creo que ya son todos... Muchas gracias a todos por haberme prestado a sus personajes y por haber leído mi fic.

Y como dije antes, este fic fue dedicado a Paty-Sanae.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Por cierto… ¡¡PASE MI EXAMEN DE TITULACION! ¡¡YA PUEDO TITULARME!


End file.
